


Trust

by wowsofunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erity is like a heather, F/M, annoying as hell but we love her, but not a mary sue, don't try to find me there, im just lazy to put it in, jean is best boy, levi protects erity, sasha besties wbk, she tries to understand thing, theres more characters, this is from my wattpad book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 143,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsofunny/pseuds/wowsofunny
Summary: (Exported from my Wattpad Book)Erity Agawa faced the gruesome sight from the collapse of Wall Maria, she watched the person she loved the most die at the hands of the titan and everything seemed to change then.Her father held many secrets in his name that he had unknowingly pass down to Erity once he died, hoping for the better of humanity and for the extinction of the titans that wrecked havoc in his world- destroying everything they knew as home.The girl fought for herself and her friends.. but who knew that she would also fight for loveThis is a work of fun that I made, thinking about adding a character to the ANIME series
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (a/n: Levi will be only 4 years older than Erity, Eren, Mikasa and Armin, 2 years older than Reiner and Bertholdt)
> 
> All a work of fiction genggss!

"Erity!" Eren exclaims happily as he, Mikasa and Armin approached their house in Shinganshina. It was a simple house with a garden outside where a small girl was playing with her toys.

"Ah, Eren! Mikasa! Armin!" Erity's mom, Flora Agawa greets as she went outside of the door.

Flora Agawa was a beautiful woman, she had long brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She always had a kind smile on her face which made it hard for people to dislike her.

Erity grinned with joy before running to give Mikasa a hug, the black haired girl widened her eyes before softening her gaze and returning it.

Erity Agawa was adorable, a beauty some might say but she was only 10 years old so that would be quite creepy.

She had long black hair and bright blue eyes that shined brighter than the stars in the night, her face was pale but there were always a light pink color that dusted her cheeks.

She had her hair tied up as she wore a pair of long pants underneath the dress her mother handpicked for her today.

"You missed the scouts coming back today" Eren sighs as he placed an arm around Erity who rolled her eyes and pushed it off of her shoulders.

"I know- but mom told me to help her wash the dishes so I didn't make it in time" Erity stuck her tongue out at her mom who laughs before ruffling her hair.

"Mom! My ponytail is a mess now" Erity mumbled and her mom just shook her head with a fond smile.

"I'll tie it for you again, come here- please wait a bit Mikasa, Eren and Armin" Flora says and the other three kids nodded before sitting infront of Erity and Flora who was tying Erity's hair back.

"Okay!" Armin exclaims "Erity, have I told you about the-"

"-the sea?" Erity completed and Armin's face flushed red before nodding. 

"You four should stop getting yourselves into trouble" Flora sighs before poking Eren's nose, causing him to flinch and blink before pouting.

"It's fine, mom" Erity grins "Eren doesn't give up and he shouldn't! I think he's cool!"

"H- Me too!" Armin nodded as well, Mikasa stayed silent before looking back at Eren who was grinning at the sight of Erity and Armin.

"There- all done, you all can go play now" Flora says and the four children all stood up before waving goodbye to Erity's mom.

"Where are we going?" Erity asks "The scouts already came and I don't think the other people want to play with us"

"Then let's talk about it by the stairs" Eren says before sitting down in their usual spot, Erity taking her place next to Mikasa as she looked at the river before grabbing a pebble and throwing it into the water.

They all sat in a comforting silence before Erity stared at the walls encasing the area

"Do you think the wall is going to hold up forever?" Erity asks suddenly "Do you think that there are more people out there? People we don't know of?"

"The wall has been protecting us from the titans for 100 years" Armin says "I think it's fine that the wall would hold up, but I'm not for nor against it"

"But don't you want to see outside the walls?" Erity hums "Maybe the people out there are suffering from the titans too"

"We never know" Armin looks down to his feet 

"I want to join the scout regiment" Erity says making the other three widen their eyes at their black haired friend.

"Y-You?" Armin asks "The scout regiment?"

"I want to get out of these walls" Erity mumbled "Anyways, Eren wants to join the Scouts as well! I can be by his side!"

"I don't think I can anymore, she outed me" Eren says and both Armin and Erity looked at Mikasa.

"I never promised to not tell" Mikasa says calmly as she stared into the river

"Your parents know about the scouts?" Armin asks 

"Yeah, they're not too pleased about that" Eren sighs

"I understand, mom almost threw a spoon at me when I told her that I wanted to join the scouts" Erity looked down "I think it has something to do with my dad"

Erity's dad had joined the Scouts Regiment before he settled down with her mom, before Erity turned 5- he was announced as missing, most probably dead after an expedition had gone wrong.

"It's sad that people would settle for this for some fleeting sense of security" Eren says "You know?"

"There's no mistake that it is fleeting" Armin says "The walls can't hold forever, only a matter of time"

"I think it'll hold on for enough" Erity sighs and the four looked back at the river before a huge lightning strikes, the impact was so large that all the kids flew up in return.

"What was that?" Eren asks as he rubs his head in pain, Erity groaned as she accidentally landed on her butt- Mikasa went over to her and helped her up before they saw Armin staring at the people rushing to look at one side, pointing at something.

Armin rushed out to follow them, making Erity quickly follow as her heart pounded out of her chest.

Erity arrived to where the people all were and she looked at Armin confused before she turned to the direction they were staring at- her eyes widened in shock as her knees felt weak.

"What's going on?" Eren's voice echoed from the back of her mind and Erity unconsciously pointed at the wall.

A red hand gripped onto the top of it before cracking the top pieces.

"Remember what I said before?" Erity whispered in fear "I was wrong"

"That's impossible! That wall is 50 meters high!" Eren muttered to himself and Erity looked at Mikasa who was no different.

A skinless face of musle appeared over the wall and Erity dropped to her knees, causing Mikasa and Eren to shout for her worriedly.

"Get up" Mikasa hissed as she brought Erity up, the two girls looked back at the being in horror.

"It's a.. titan" Erity mumbled "But- how?"

The titan kicked open the gates at the walls of Maria and Erity let out a small scream as rocks flew all over the place.

"It blasted a hole through the wall like it was kicking a rock" Eren exhaled 

Then out of the darkness of the gates came out a tall 10 meter titan, it had no lips nor reproduction organs- it's teeth formed up into a smile as it looked at the area with wicked eyes. 

"RUN!" People screamed "IT BREACHED THE WALL!"

"We have to go" Armin whispered before Eren ran to the direction of the titans.

"My house is in that direction, mom is all alone" Eren whispered before running off, Mikasa following suit.

"Eren!" Erity screamed "Mikasa!"

She ran over to follow them but Armin held her hand back.

"Eren and Mikasa could die and mo-" Erity cried as she looked back at Armin before her eyes widened and her face drained of color.

"Mom" Erity whispered before running over to follow them, her house was not far from their direction.

"Erity!" She heard Armin yell but she shook her head and ran over to her house- which was still intact.

"Mom!" She screamed out and turned around the area, only to find nobody. 

"Mom!" She yelled again before she stopped at the sound of someone letting out a shriek of pain.

"Mom" She muttered before snapping her head and quickly going over to the direction of the sound.

"Erity" She heard someone exhaled and she looked down from a large piece of rubble to see her mom crushed underneath it.

"Mama" Erity's eyes filled with tears before she looked at the rocks above her- she couldn't pick it up, there were too many.

Her mom's upper body was out but her legs were crushed and her stomach was covered in blood.

"Erity, you have to go" Her mom whispered "You have to go my darling"

"But Mom, I can't leave without you" Erity cried as tears streamed down her eyes

"Erity, I love you- you have to go" Her mom says before struggling as her hand motioned forward.

Erity crawled to her mom's hand as her mom wiped her eyes with a handkerchief- it was ocean blue, the same color of her mom's eyes.

"You're my daughter- you're my lovely daughter" Flora whispered "Now if you love me, you have to run and save yourself"

"But-But mom" Erity choked on her sob and her mother smiled at her before a rumbling thud started shaking the area.

"GO!" Her mom yelled "If the titans see you here then you're going to be eaten-"

"But if go, then you will be eaten" Erity whimpered and Flora looked at her daughter with tears.

"I'm going to be there for you always" Flora says and Erity held onto the blue handkerchief.

Erity looked up to the wall to see an armored titan, it's head was searching around the area before it's eyes landed on her.

It stopped walking and paused as it looked at her, Erity's eyes widened in fear as she started shaking and grabbed her mom's hand.

"I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you-"

"Flora!" Erity and Flora's eyes snapped to look over and see a Garrison Soldier, Karlos running over to them.

"Take Erity" Flora begged to him and the Garrison soldier looked at the mess Flora was in and he scrunched his face in fear and defeat- she wouldn't make it, even if he saved her.

"Please, take my Erity and run from here- I'll hold the titan off long enough for you all to get to the boats" Flora cried, Erity doing the same thing as she held onto her mother's hand tightly.

"It's my final request, Karlos- please" Flora yelled with all the life she had left in her.

Karlos looked over to Erity and Flora before nodding and grabbing Erity, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. The black haired girl was screaming as she held her hand out to her mom who smiled at her for the last time.

"MOM!" Erity screamed in agony before a titan turned the corner and walked towards Flora, it grabbed the woman out of the rubble and Flora- accepting her death just looked over to Erity who was screaming for her.

"I love you" Flora mouthed before closing her eyes as the titan's jaw crushed the woman's body.

"MOM!" Erity cried, her heart had dropped and her life crashed at the moment- her body was shaking from the tears before she looked away from the scene.

Erity's eyes looked at the walls in daze as she didn't realize- something was looking at the whole scene unfold, it had stopped in it's place as their eyes looked at the girl in pity- it was heartbreaking but the mission must go on.

Karlos held in the tears in his eyes as he ran as fast as he could to the boats where his comrades saw him holding Erity, she stared onto the floor with widened eyes of shock and fear, the scene had paralyzed her in a state of anguish.

"Erity Agawa" Garrison Soldier, Hannes says in worry and he turned to Karlos who had a single tear stream down his tanned cheek.

"Is Flora?" Hannes asks as he looked down, his eyes darkening- he got not answer from Karlos and Hannes took a deep breath before a female soldier allowed Erity to go in, directing her to the side of the boat where the girl saw Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren, Mikasa" Erity muttered and the female soldier looked at her before nodding and Erity slid down on the wall next to Mikasa whose face was hiding in her maroon scarf.

Mikasa turned to Erity and her breath hitched to see Erity in a horrible mental state, her hair was still in a neat ponytail but her cheeks were wet and stained with tears, her eyes were wide in shock and her hands were shaking from how things played out.

"Erity" Mikasa whispered and Erity turned to Mikasa before she looked back to the gates at the sounds of screaming and heavy thumping.

The armored titan was running at incredible speed to the gate, the police were running to get out of it's way but it was too late as the titan burst through the gates- knocking everyting out of it's way.

Erity used all her strengths to stand up and she turned to face the titan who looked up from the smoke seeping out of the area and stared back at her.

"Oh my fucking god"


	2. 1

_"Erity!" Flora smiled softly as a small Erity ran over to hug her mom._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Erity exclaims before she squealed as someone picked her up, the 3 year old turned to see her father smiling at her._

_"Daddy!" Erity clapped and the man smiles at her, ruffling the girl's hair._

_"I guess I can see why you like going home, sir" A voice says from behind the man._

_"Please, call me Winston when we're here, Erwin" Her dad says with a smile and Erity turned to see a blonde boy- he seemed to be only a teen and he grinned and waved at her._

_Erity tapped her dad's shoulder with a laugh and the black haired father let out a deep chuckle before letting her down._

_"Hello!" Erity exclaims as she runs to the guy who bent down to look at her._

_"I'm Erity!" Erity exclaims "Are you my brother?"_

_"Uh" Flora faltered but Erwin just laughed it off and patted the girl's head._

_"I can be your brother" Erwin grins before he widened his eyes and looked at Winston who had a smile on his face- nodding to say that it was okay for Erwin to say that._

_"Yay! I never had a brother before!" Erity says in awe_

_"Erity"_

_"Erity!"_

_"ERITY!"_

"ERITY!"

Erity gasped, opening her eyes as she sat up- she looked to the side and saw Eren with a worried face.

"We were scared you died because you didn't wake up" Eren sighs

"Erity wouldn't die" Mikasa says "She just won't"

"Where are we?" Erity asks as she looked around to see a bunch of barrells and she groaned at the headache she got.

"I don't know" Eren mumbled before they all got up and walked outside to see people arguing and fighting over food. 

"Hey! My grandpa was able to get us some bread" Armin rushed around the crowd and gave the other three some bread.

Erity thanked him before she looked around the place, there were people all around who were either sleeping, scared, shivering or starving.

Erity took a bite out of the bread before she unconsciously made her way to look around the place, she spotted a few boys and girls who were crying.

Erity jumped at the shouting and her ears twitched as she heard Eren's groans of pain, she quickly made her way over to see Eren shouting at two guards who were towering over him.

"What happened?" Erity asked Armin.

"Eren pissed the two officers" Armin mumbled and Erity bit her lips before she quickly slid her way between the two once the man was about to kick Eren again.

"He's just hungry" Erity told them and the officers looked at her before almost laughing.

"And who are you?" The officer of the right asks "Think you can stop us, this worthless brat deserves it"

"I'm Erity Agawa" Erity says and the two of them froze before looking at her.

"Daughter of... Winston Agawa?" The officer on the left asks.

"Why do you need to know?" Erity crossed her arms around her chest.

"Why you-"

"Don't" The officer on the left says "Commander Erwin knows her and her father- if you want to be dead meat, you'll try and hurt her"

"Hmph" The officer huffs before the two turned away and walked off.

Erity turned around just to see Eren stomping away with Armin and Mikasa following after him.

She slipped her hand into her pocket to feel the blue handkerchief, she sighs as she took it out and her throat started to get warmer.

"I'll stay alive" Erity sighs as she stuffed the handkerchief back into her pocket, she then followed the trail where her friends went.

**2 years later**

"Straighten those spines, piss ass! The 104th Cadet Boot Camp starts now!" 

"Allow me to introduce myself" The man yelled "I'm Commander Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me!"

"Training is going to be a white knuckle ride to hell!" Commander Shadis announced "If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night from memories of this place every night night for the rest of your miserable lives!"

"Right now you're nothing! Livestock! But over the next 3 soul crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own Goliath!" 

"Remember this moment when you come face-to-face with him because here's where you ask yourself, am I a fighter or am I feed? Am I going to ground up to pulpy-"

Erity wasn't able to comprehend what the hell he was saying so she just show a blank face, looking out to the front.

"Hey Mop top!" Shadis yelled at Armin 

"Sir!" He saluted 

"What do they call you, maggot?" He asks

"Armin Arlert from Shinganshina" 

"Who gave you that name?" 

"My grandfather, sir!"

"Cadet Arlert, why are you here?"

"To help humanity overcome the titans, sir!"

"That's great to hear! We can feed you to the titans!"

Erity rolled her eyes before keeping her face blank again.

"Row 3, Round face runt!" Shadis turned Armin's head around before moving onto another blonde boy.

"What do you call yourself?" He asks

"Thomas Wagner from Trost District, sir!" Thomas says 

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I'M FROM THE TROST SIR!" 

Erity glanced around the area and she saw some people that were solemnly serious, some were trying their best to be confident and some were petrified beyond belief.

"What's your name?" Shadis approached a mocha haired boy.

"Jean Kirstein, sir!" Jean says "From the Trost District"

"And why are you here?" Shadis asks 

"To join the Military Police and live comfortably!" Jean responds, making Erity look at him with her bright blue eyes.

'That's nice, you want to live in the interior?" 

"Yes!" Jean says with a smile before it morphed into pain as Shadis headbutts him until he falls to his knees in pain,

"Nobody told you to sit, Cadet! if you can't handle this, Kirstein." Shadis said with his arm behind his back "Then forget about joining the Military Police!"

"What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?!" Shadis asks to a black haired teen.

"Marco Bodt at your service, sir! From Jinae, the South Side of Wall Rose! I want to join the Military Police and give life and limits service to the king!"

Erity looked at his smiling face and her eyes softened- why were they all so energetic?

"Well then, that makes you an idealistic fool. You want the truth?" Shadis asks "The only use that the king has for your life and limbs is for titans fodder"

"Hey Q ball!" Shadis left Marco gaping at him in shock and slight fear.

"You're up next" Shadis stood infront of a bald kid 

"Oh me?" The kid says before saluting in the wrong way "Connie Springer from Rabako Village, sir!"

The commander lifted Connie by his head and stared down at him.

"You have it backwards, Connie Springer- that was the first thing you were taught." He says "This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those spent on the systematic destruction of our people"

"Is your heart on your right side?!"

_'That must hurt'_ Erity thought before she looked to the back row and widening her eyes at a brown haired girl eating a potato.

Erity returned to her blank face before the girl bit the potato loudly.

Shadis looked at her, along with the rest of the cadets. He dropped Connie onto the floor and made his way to the girl.

"Hey you there, what do you think you're doing?" Shadis asks, the girl didn't answer and took another bite of the potato.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST!" Shadis shouts at her "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Sasha Braus from Topper Village, sir!" She saluted with the potato and Erity could only watch in pity.

"Sasha Braus, huh?" Shadis growled "And what is that you're holding?"

"A steamed potato!" Sasha exclaims "It sat there mess hall, so I took it sir!"

"You stole it?" Shadis asks "Why eat it here?"

"It would be ashamed to eat it when it's getting cold, so I'm eating it, sir" Sasha announced 

"Why the hell would you eat that potato?" Shadis asks

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?" Sasha asks and Erity took a silent breath before exhaling- glancing at how everyone seemed to be shocked and scared for the girl.

After a silence, Sasha exhaled and broke her potato into two- one clearly bigger than the other.

"Here sir, have half" She gave the smaller piece to the commander.

"Half?" Shadis asks grimly and Sasha smiled.

"Man, I thought Commander Shadis was going to kill potato girl" Connie mumbled

"I know, what a first day" Marco mutters

"Being told to run to the sunsets didn't seem to bother her as much as being told to skip dinner does so" Eren says 

"I think she said she's from Dauper, if I remember correctly. It's a small hunting village"

"Hey what's that?" Eren asks and everyone looked to see a horse carrying a carriage of people.

"Dropouts" Erity winced as she pushed herself off from her position of leaning on the wall of the cabin.

"Prefer to work in the fields" Erity explains and Eren looked at her in confusion.

"But it's only the first day" Eren says, shocked.

"They just can't handle the pressure" Erity mumbled as she stood next to Marco "That's just the way it is"

"I can't believe anyone would rather spend all day pulling plants than fight" Eren says and Erity hummed.

"You'd be surprised, not everyone's like you Eren" Erity patted his shoulder, making the black hair boy scoff before chuckling and he gave the girl a side hug before retracting his arm and looked back into the distance.

"I know about some of us, but you never mentioned where you were from, Eren- Erity" Marco says.

"Same as Armin" Eren placed his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Shinganshina" Erity continued, not taking her eyes off of the setting sun.

"Oh, well.. that means you guys saw it" Connie gasped "You were there that day"

"Quiet!" Marco hissed and Erity felt her hand slid back into her pocket to grip onto the blue handkerchief she had left from her mom.

"The colossal one! Did you see him?" Connie says

"Yeah, I did" Eren mumbled, Connie turned to Erity who never looked back at the others and they knew that she didn't want to talk about it.

"It was... soul breaking" She only said before making her way to her own cabin.

Erity sighs as she walked, looking at the sunset- she probably couldn't tell where she was going and accidentally bumped into a hard chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" Erity mumbled and she turned to see Reiner Braun with his friend Bertholdt Hoover.

"That's okay" Bertholdt smiles and Erity smiled back at him- the sunset was making her bright blue eyes shine with a twinkle and Reiner could only watch in shock and awe.

"I'm heading to my dorm now, sorry- again" Erity quickly says before bowing a bit and making her way to where Mikasa was waiting for her.

Bertholdt waved at her shyly before he looked back at Reiner who seemed to still be starstruck, there was a light pink that dusted his cheek and Bertholdt grinned.

"Why are you blushing?" Bertholdt asks

"I'm going to marry her" Reiner says and Bertholdt scoffs.

"What is up with you and marrying people?" Bertholdt asks before the two made their way to the cabin.

Erity sat together next to Armin as she listened to the boy talk about the ocean again- she had to admit, it did sound like some fun and she wanted to visit the endless body of saltwater, if it even did exist.

"Hello Erity" Erity looked up to see Bertholdt sitting down infront of her, Reiner taking the seat next to her.

"Hello Bertholdt, Reiner" Erity smiles and Reiner nods.

"We haven't properly met, have we?" Erity continued- might as well make some friends before they go join the Military Police.

"We haven't" Reiner nods "But we know eachoher's names so that's a start"

Erity hummed in agreement before she tilted her head and looked back at him.

"Where are you guys from?" Erity asks 

"We lived in a small village by the south side of Wall Maria" Bertholdt says 

"Oh.. but then-"

"Yeah, by the time we got news of it- the titans already came" Bertholdt mumbled and Erity felt bad immediately.

"I'm sorry- I probably shouldn't have asked that, I get that some people don't want to talk about it" Erity quickly says as she looked at them with a pout-like frown "It's totally understandable"

The two men looked at eachother before Reiner smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine" Reiner says "I just want to reclaim our homeland someday"

"That's good to hear" Erity hummed "I'd want to go back to where I came from too- but this time, I think I'll just support my friends and the wishes people want me to fulfill"

Erity smiled brightly before looking over to Armin and placing an arm around his shoulder and laughing as he started whining.

"You're going to marry her?" Bertholdt asks Reiner who looked at Erity with widened eyes.

"Yes, Yes I am" Reiner muttered and Bertholdt let out a laugh.

"I'm going to get a breath of fresh air" Erity sighs as she stretched her arm and looked at her empty plate.

Armin grabbed Erity's sleeve and looked at her with panicked eyes and motioned his eyes at Reiner and Bertholdt.

"You'll be fine, they're nice" Erity giggled and ruffled his hair before walking out of the cabin.

She looked at the starry night with a smile before she straightened up at the sudden rustle of bushes- she looked to see a figure walking around the area.

He was wearing the Scouts cape and she could only imagine that he was on guard duty or something.

Erity looked back into the sky, not noticing the man turning his attention from his sword to the girl.

The Moonlight was reflected on Erity's eyes as her black hair fell to her shoulder. 

The man felt himself staring for a little too while and once he snapped out of it- he jumped away.

Erity turned around before ending up almost colliding with Eren who looked at her confused but he shrugged it off once Erity just shook her head.

Eren walked off into the night and Erity sighs, knowing Mikasa was going out soon enough.

"I've never seen anyone like you before- I mean- uh, I'm sorry" Erity raised her eyebrow in confusion at the voice 

"You have really beautiful black hair" The guy says and Erity had to bit her lips shut to handle the laughter she was about to let out.

"Thank you" She heard Mikasa and Erity was going to loose it before the Ackerman got out of the door and nodded at Erity- then going to Eren.

Erity looked to see the man- now she knows to be Jean run out of the door to catch up with Mikasa only to see Eren flipping the girl's black hair.

Jean looked at them in despair and Erity's nails dug into her palm- she really didn't want to laugh at him.

Connie was humming a tune as he passed by Erity and Jean when Jean's hand slid down the back of his green sweatshirt.

"What the hell?!" Connie screeched "Leave my clothes alone! What did you wipe on me?!"

Connie tried his best to get it off of him but Erity came and shook her head- the bald guy let out a huff of relief before walking back in.

"My trust" Jean says lowly after Connie was gone and Erity laughed at him- causing the mocha haired boy to turn back at the girl.

"God, I love how you're so dramatic" Erity laughs, Jean looked at her with stars in his eyes as her laugh filled his ears similar to a melodic tune.

"Uh-I-" Jean stammered at Erity, her bright blue eyes were brimming with tears of joy before she quickly wiped them away and tucker her hair behind her ear.

"Look, Mikasa is a beauty but I don't think you'll beat Eren- they aren't romantically involved but if you lay a finger on him, she will find you and hunt you down" Erity hummed, still giggling a bit.

"Y-You're eyes are magnificent" Jean mumbled and Erity sighs, hearing this conversation before.

"Thank you, I'm not going to go to Eren at the moment- so don't take it as a sign that I'm interested at the moment" Erity hummed as she stretched her arms again.

"See you later, Jean!" Erity whistled before she got back inside.

Jean only stared at her with shining eyes before following her inside- ignoring Eren and Mikasa.


	3. 2

"It's aptitude test time!' Shadis yells as everyone saw the ODM gear lined up behind him.

"So listen up, there's no place for you here if you can't perform!" Shadis yelled "Fail and be shifted to the fields!"

Erity was on one of aptitude test gears and she was steady, she looked at the rest of the people with a shrug.

 _'This wasn't so bad'_ She thought as she hummed a small tune and swung around playfully.

"Are you playing around cadet?" Erity's eyes widened at Commander Shadis and she quickly went back to her initial position.

"No sir, I'm just testing the gears, sir!" Erity says and he hummed as he looked at her.

"Like your father, Agawa- he was always the best at using the gear to his advantage"

"I don't remember much about my father, sir!" Erity says "But I will try my best to match up with what you saw in him!"

"That would take a lot, Cadet- he was a brilliant man" Commander Shadis says and Erity nods before her eyes widened in shock at how Eren's hanging upside down.

"Eren.." She mumbled before shaking her head- she grinned at when Commander Shadis wasn't looking and swung the gear a bit again.

"Cadet-" Erity quickly went back to the straight position but she let out a breath of exhale when he was talking to Eren.

"Can I get down now?" Erity turns to ask the guy, she swung her legs up and around the wire and used one side to support herself as she looked at the officer who seemed to stare at her in shock.

"How-How?"

"How what? You just spin the rolling thingy!" Erity furrowed her eyebrows "If you can't do it then I can always ask for Mikasa's help once she's done"

"No- the gear, how did you turn so easily?" He asks and Erity shrugs.

"I want to get down please" Erity sighs as she turned her body, her leg was wrapped by the wire as it held her up- her body lied on the other side and she laid down comfortably.

"So... am I getting down or what?" Erity asks the man again before she winced at how Eren seemed to be having a lot of trouble with the wire.

"Alright- Alright" The man muttered- what Erity didn't realize was that the commanders were all looking at her in amusement.

"Just like Winston" A man mumbled, the one beside him looked up at him.

"Winston?" He asks

"It's nothing, she's going to be a great asset if she joins the Scouts" The man sighs and the other nodded.

"She's got potential- but if she's one of those nosy brats, I'm not taking her- give her to Hanji" He says

"I know" The taller one says "I know she'll be a great scout- you hope I allow her to be in your team"

"I trust you, Erwin"

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin both says as he lands straight on his head after falling from the gear.

Erity sighs again as the other two dragged him to the infirmary. She stayed and looked at the equipment before realizing something was off.

She looked back to Eren and she ran to him, Mikasa and Armin both looked at her strangely- Erity looked at Eren's belt and her eyes widened- it was defective.

"Go take him to the infirmary" Erity mumbled before she turned to make her way to the commander's office.

She knocked on the door, "Name and Business!"

"Cadet Erity Agawa" Erity announced "It's about the ODM equipment"

"Come in" Erity pushed open the door and saluted to the commander before realizing that there were three people in the office but she didn't care.

"Commander, after trying to help Eren Jaeger with his test- I found a fault in the wires" Erity says and the commander nods before he stood up and walked to her.

"Glad to hear that you notice, Cadet Agawa" He says "I have as well- known about this, but you are to keep quiet about it"

"C-Commander" Erity mumbled as she looked down before nodding "I assume you know the best course of action, I'll trust you sir"

"Good, now- it is almost time for dinner, Cadet" Shadis says "Go back to your fellow Cadets- I am to discuss something with Commander Erwin and Captain Levi"

"Yes, sir" Erity says and she turned to open the door, she made eye contact with the blonde man who stared at her with a glint of reminisence in his eyes.

"Erwin?" Erity muttered, confused before shaking her head and walking out of the office.

She looked up to see Eren, Mikasa and Armin returning from the infirmary.

"EREN! MIKASA! ARMIN! WAIT FOR ME!" Erity exclaims, Armin looked over to her before grinning and told the other two to go faster.

"TRAITOROUS BRATS!" Erity whined as she laughed.

"She's grown up" Erwin mumbled as he drank his cup of tea.

"She had" Shadis says "I believe you should go and confront her about the past- it is up to you but she should have a figure to look up to"

"I'm planning to tell her about it" Erwin nods "I know she hasn't entirely forget-"

"She said your name before she walked out" Levi sighs as he picked up his cup from it's rims. 

"I heard" Erwin nods "I will talk to her soon"

"The ODM equipment broke?" Erwin added and Shadis nods.

"I know about it- It was a matter of time before they realized" Shadis says 

"Is she joining the scout regiment?" Levi asks suddenly and Shadis nods.

"It is most likely- but I did not confront her about it" Shadis says

"She would be a good asset- but it's her decision" Erwin mumbled "Ah well, I will trust it"

Erity sat next to Sasha as they ate together.

The black haired girl looked down at her arm and saw the hair tie that she had recieved from her mom- the memory of her mom tying her hair still evident in her mind..

"I saw you with your moves on the gears- do you think you can steal some food with that?" Sasha asks and Erity shrugs.

"I can try- but I don't know" Erity hummed as she felt herself unable to eat anymore.

"You want it, Sasha?" Erity hands the leftover bread she had to the girl who nodded quickly and grabbed it.

"Thank you, Erity!" Sasa exclaims before chowing down on it.

Erity smiled back at her before standing up, "I'm off now- you can try to ask Mikasa for more"

Erity stretched her arms before walking outside, she looked up at the night sky and turned to the cabins.

Her eyes looked at the trees and their branches which stood next to the cabin and she smirked before making her way up to the roof of it.

Erity laid down and watched the stars of the night, hearing the chatters from some people inside the cabin made her sigh.

She took out the blue handkerchief and held it in her hands before bringing it up to rest on her cheek.

"I miss you" She mumbled as the memories of her mom ran through her mind again.

"What are you doing here?" Erity let out a yelp as she lost her balance before someone grabbed her arm, preventing her from sliding down the roof.

"What the fuck" Erity hissed "Who are you and why did you have to scare me?!"

"I don't think you're allowed to talk to your superiors like that, Cadet" Erity looked to see Captain Levi staring at her with a blank face.

"S-Sorry Captain" She muttered "I'll get back to my cabin"

"Why were you up here, brat?" He asks and Erity squinted her eyes at him before shaking off her annoyance.

"I was thinking, Captain" Erity says and Levi looked at her- he opened his mouth to ask more questions but the girl ahd already made it down to the floor.

"Goodnight Captain, Don't stay up too late there" Erity waved before she walked back into her cabin where Sasha grabbed her arm and dragged her through the door.

"Tch" Levi sighs as he shakes his head before he looked back at where the girl left, something about her was comforting him- it made him warm but he didn't know what it was.. and let me tell you, he hated that unfamiliar feeling.

Erity watched as Eren was able to balance himself with the broken gear before falling down, she kept a blank face before the commander told him to switch belts with another cadet.

With that Eren was able to balance properly on the ODM gear, Mikasa turned to Erity.

"You knew, didn't you?" Mikasa asks and Erity shrugged

"You checked his belt before we brought him to the infirmary- did you tell the commander?" Mikasa asks and Erity nods.

"He knew before I did though" Erity hums "I think this was just to test Eren with his ambitions and determination"

Mikasa nods in agreement before she patted Erity's shoulder.

"We'll take care of Eren" Erity chuckles and placed her hand aboce Mikasa.

"Of course we will" Erity says 

There was the start of their training for the Cadet Corp, Erity was able to hone her natural abilities in her tests and she had somehow- even beaten Mikasa during their sparring sessions.

Although, she seemed to be all tough from the people outside- Sasha knew just how to press her buttons.. which led to a lot of strange occurences in the camp.

"Sasha! Give me back my clothes" Erity mumbled as she got up to try and get her uniform that Sasha was holding above her head.

"Nope! You took the last potato yesterday!" Sasha mumbled and Erity scoffs before trying to get her clothes again, but Sasha just ran out of the room.

It was still quite early in the morning, the sun hadn't even properly rose up as the sky was a shade of steel blue. 

Erity was only wearing a sports bra and long comfortable pants that was a shade of white. Her semi-wavy hair had now reached past her shoulders- she had planned to cut it soon but only after she retrieved her clothes.

"Sasha!" Erity groaned as she got out, running a hand through her hair- she had a toned body, wih defined abs but yet, her skin managed to stay flawlessly smooth and soft. 

Sasha was now climbing ontop of the pole in the middle of the corporation camp, Erity was glad that nobody excpet the two of them were awake at the moment but of course- with the amount of noise Sasha was making, it won't be long before someone gets out.

"Sasha!" Erity sighs before stretching her arms and she took a deep breath to wake herself up.

Reiner winced as he woke up from the noise, he got out of the cabin to complain about who was making the noise before his voice got stuck in his throat at the sight of Erity in the middle of the corporation camp.

His face turned bright red at Erity who had crossed her arms at Sasha who was grinning mischieviously at her.

"Just bring my clothes back down, what if someone saw me like this?" Erity asks and Sasha shrugged.

"It's not too much-"

"What is going on here?" Commander Shadis asks as he appeared out of nowhere, he took a look at Erity's state and squinted his eyes at her.

"Where are your proper clothes Cadet Agawa?" He asks and Erity just pointed at Sasha.

Safe to say that Sasha was given another task to run until the sunset.

Erity looked around the now dark area before climbing up the trees and sitting on the branch again, she had finished the training today and everyone was probably asleep.

"You're here again?" Erity jumped at the sudden noise before turning to see Captain Levi sitting down on a higher branch.

"Yes sir, may I ask why you're here?" Erity asks "Aren't you in the Survey Corps? I heard that you had an expedition coming up in less than a few days"

"You're correct- I had come here to view some of the cadets training" Levi says

Erity nodded, understanding why he came here before she leaned on the tree and played with the knife that she had in her pocket.

"Why aer you wearing a tie on your arm if you're not going to tie your hair?" Levi suddenly asks and Erity looks down to the tie on her arm before sighing and shaking her head

"My mom" was all Erity said and Levi decided to not pester in anymore.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Erity felt some sort of connection to the captain but it was late and she was tired out from training so she thought she was just delusional.

"What is it like being in the Scout Regiment, sir? If I may ask?" Erity asks and Levi glanced at her at the question, he wasn't able to see anything but her bright blue eyes clearly.

"We kill titans, learn more about them- make sure that there are less casualties" Levi says and Erity nods.

"Ah.." Erity mumbled 

"You were there on the attack in Shinganshina" Levi says 

"I was" Erity sighs, feeling the handkerchief was much heavier than usual in her pocket.

"Losing someone will happen- especially in the Survey Corps" Levi says in a monotone voice "If you want to join the Scouts Regiment you have to get over these deaths, people die and that is your duty"

"Yes sir" Erity mumbled before she stood up.

"I'll be going now, sir" Erity says "Good luck on your expedition"

Erity jumped down from the tree before running her way back to her camp, leaving behind the stone cold captain who just 'tch' at her.

"Good luck brat" He mumbled before going back to look at the sky.


	4. 3

Erity managed to somehow meet Levi twice every week, it seemed to be like a somewhat fixed schedule- she didn't know why he always came but it was calming to know that a member of the regiment that she had always wanted to join was there to visit the cadets.

The time she spent with him was mostly silence, she brought a book with her whenever she sat on the tree and sometimes the Captain would tell her to read the summary first- there were times she had talked about the training or times he would answer the questions she had.

Erity sat down on the grass- they had a small day off as the Commander had something to do back in Wall Sina. 

She felt someone sit next to her and she saw Reiner, he was looking up back at the sky and she chuckled softly.

"How's training been for you?" Erity asks and Reiner nods.

"It's rigorous, but with that- we will achieve our goals" Reiner told her with a strong voice and Erity rolled her eyes before laying down completely on the ground.

"Why do you act like someone you're not?" Erity asks and Reiner tensed up before looking at her, her arms crossed behind her head as she stared at the sky.

"W-What do you mean?" Reiner asks and Erity looked at him as she arch her eyebrow.

"You're pretending to be someone else- it's in your eyes" Erity says before pointing to Reiner.

"You don't always have to keep this big brother-leader act infront of everyone" Erity sighs "Everyone seems to be fine with it, I don't really mind it as well but pretending to be someone you think people would like more than yourself is degrading and it can mess you up"

Reiner was speechless, he only let out a few sounds of shock before he looked back to his own hands which were calloused after helping Armin grab some fire wood.

"I can't decide how you live your life- but I think you should live it as you and not another person" Erity hummed "Who cares what people think? You're you and you can't change that"

"I-uh" Reiner looked back at her, Erity had cut her hair shorter and the light that shone on her seemed to make her seem ethereal.

_'I must marry her'_

"Thank you" Reiner says before lying down next to her.

"No need to thank me" Erity waved him off "I'm just stating what I think, it's up to you whether you want to consider it or not"

Reiner nodded, thinking back to his hometown and his friends- he sighs before he closed his eyes and let the calmness of the moment engulf him.

**2 years after joining the Corp**

"Pick up the pace! Run, you lead-footed laggards!"

They all were running in the rain, the hood that Erity had on was soaking her hair but she was too busy focusing on Armin who was lagging behind.

She was in the front of the line with Mikasa, the baggage wasn't too heavy for her but a pang of guilt hit her when she realized that Armin was lagging behind a lot.

"What's your problem, Arlelt?" Shadis yelled as he rode his horse "You're dragging your feet!"

Erity tried to block out the complains the commander had for Armin, her legs were itching to go back and help him but with one look from Mikasa- she had to keep running infront.

"Give it to me!" Erity glanced back and saw Reiner holding Armin's bag.

"You're going to fail at this rate!" He says "We're being graded today"

Erity smiled to herself before shaking her head- he's doing it again, but she couldn't blame him. 

How long has he been pretending to be someone else? It's normal to think that he would have some personality disorders at this point.

**Reiner Braun**

**Dedicated in both mind and body, and well respected by his comrades.**

**Armin Arlelt**

**Though physically frail, his aptitude in the classroom is extraordinary.**

Erity looked as she stretched her arms over her head, they were going to be fighting against dummy titans and she was excited.

There was a sudden adrenaline that surged through her body- she didn't know how or why, but she felt like she could do anything and was as light as a feather.

Erity shot out the grappling hook from the ODM gear to the tree before using gas at incredible spead and cutting the two titan dummies infront of her asher blades were held with both of her hands- one infront of her chest and one behind her back.

She held it so that if she were to spin- the swords would be light and sharp, making it cut through the titan dummies immediately. 

She was as quick as light as Jean could only widen his eyes at how fast she was going, in just a blink of an eye- all he saw was the light reflected from the blades as it quickly made work of the titan dummy's nape before soaring away.

Jean, Bertholdt and Annie all looked back to where Erity was gone before dropping down to sever the nape of the titan dummy.

**Annie Leonhart**

**Her slice attacks are absolutely flawless, but her reclusive nature makes her a poor fit for team missions- excluding a certain member, Erity Agawa**

**Bertholdt Hoover**

**He possesses remarkable potential but laks aggression.**

**Jean Kirchtein**

**Perfect Omnidirectional Mobility, but his volatile personality tends to cause friction with others.**

"I can't slice as good as those two" Jean muttered "I'll just have to find the titans before they do"

Erity glanced and saw Jean from the bottom, she rolled her eyes before pushing herself off of the tree and quickly manuevering her way around them- cutting through the titan nape that Jean was going after and disappearing again.

"ERITY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Jean yelled, the girl only chuckled before going to find a different titan.

"Thanks for your help, Jean!" Connie yells as he dropped down "Following you was a great idea!"

Connie was about to slice it before Sasha appeared out of nowhere and cut it first, leaving there to be two cuts from Sasha and Erity.

"Oh yes!" She exclaims as she drops on her back before springing up again.

**Sasha Braus**

**She has unconventionally good intuition, but also demonstrates poor teamwork as a result.**

**Connie Springer**

**He excles at executing quick turns, but is also a bit dim-witted.**

"Here they come" One of the officers says before cranking the titan up, they were expecting to see a person but only got startled as a flash of shining lights came past them and sliced the titans before going away.

"W-What was that?" The other officers ask

Mikasa then appears with Eren, Mikasa made clean cuts before Eren did as well- just not as deep as the Ackerman did.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

**Completely proficient in every area. It's suitable to say that she's unmatched, unprecedented talent, only comparable to one other.**

**Eren Jaegar**

**No real specialties, but he has improved his grades with his unparralleled effort and he possesses twice the sense of purpose than anyone else**

"Why do you look so mad?" Erity appeared as she dropped infront of Eren with a grin, her ODM gear was bringing her backwards as she had looped her legs to it.

"I didn't see you the whole time" Eren muttered

Erity shrugged before winking at him and turning her direction, slicing the titan's nape before swinging away

**Erity Agawa**

**Incredible talent in all areas, she has been able to communicate to the most reclusive comareds- earning her a respected position, despite her friendly nature- she has always been serious in training and shows a completely different personality when dealt with conflicts. Her abilities matches most of the members in the Scouts Regiment, with more training- there is no doubt she would be able to accomplish double the things her parents had.**

Erity managed to put Annie into submission as the two finished sparring, Annie scoffs before tapping Erity's legs to say that she was done.

"You're good" Annie told Erity and the girl only smiled before placing an arm around the girl's shoulders- the blonde just rolled her eyes, already used to this when they were the only ones left in the girl's cabin.

"You as well" Erity shrugged before dusting the dirt off of her clothes.

"This is boring" Annie mumbled as she watched everyone train, Erity just sighs as she stood beside the girl

Eren dropped Reiner to the ground and Erity looked at them in amusement.

Erity sighs as she placed an arm over her head, someone tapped her shoulder and she saw Jean who seemed to smirk at her.

"You wanna go for a fight?" Jean asks 

"Sure" Erity mumbled before going to see Jean in a stance before he rushed towards her, screaming as his fist went in for a punch but Erity quickly dodged it before getting behind him and kicking his sides.

She used her legs to carry herself up and around before flipping Jean over with her legs putting him into submission.

Everyone stood around to watch as Erity didn't break a sweat.

She let Jean go before standing up, she turned to dust the dirt off of herself again when Jean came charging at her- she rolled her eyes before ducking and hitting his back before jumping and kicking him.

Jean fell to the ground and Erity just landed gracefully- looking back onto her hair before blowing a stray piece off of her face.

Jean groaned as he laid on the ground in pain.

Erity cracked her knuckles before seeing Eren get kicked down to the ground by Annie- she almost snorted at how he looked at Reiner with a scowl.

"Do it Reiner" Eren told him as Reiner looked at Annie in fright.

She crossed her arms before watching as Reiner dropped to the ground in defeat and she looked at him in amusement.

"There's no point in this" Annie says as she tucked her blonde hair away, Eren looked at her confused.

"This training? B-ButI saw you fought Erity without-"

"Because Erity is a formidable opponent" Annie sighs "She understands what I mean, but you two don't- we aren't being graded on our hand-to-hand combat skills"

Erity smirked before walking away to cool down- from the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure, she turned to look only to see nobody there.

Erity shrugged it off before making her way to the sidelines to grab some water- she passed the commander who looked at her before walking off to grab Connie by his head as he and Sasha were fooling around.

She grabbed the water and drank it before almost choking at the sudden figure beside her, the blonde hair- the tall figure.. Commander Erwin.

"Ah-uh Commander Erwin" Erity says and salutes to him, he odded before waving her respects off.

"Cadet Erity Agawa" He says without looking at her "I have met you before"

"Oh-Uh" Erity mumbled, not clearly remembering the last time she saw him.

"You're father, he was my commander" Erwin says "He brought me to meet you and Mrs. Agawa before"

"Oh.." Erity says before rethinking to the dream she had "Would it have anything to do with me accidentally calling you my brother, sir? I apologize- I was young and careless-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Erwin asks "Cadet Agawa, if you remember correctly- I had agreed with that, and your father did as well"

"Oh, okay sir" Erity nods "Why are you telling me this now, sir?"

"I am only reminding you of the past" Erwin says "Tell me, Cadet. Which regiment are you planning to join?"

"The Scout Regiment" Erity says before looking over to her friends who were sparring eachother. "I assume that's the regiment that my father would like me to have"

"I cannot tell you what he really wants- for I also don't know" Erwin sighs "But if you were to wish for joining the Scout Regiment, I am sure that you would do well"

"Thank you, sir" Erity says 

"Have you ever heard of Captain Levi?" Erwin asks and Erity looked at him before nodding.

"Yes, sir" Erity says 

"How do you feel about sparring him?" Erwin asks and Erity's eyes widen.

"Sir- I do not think that I would have the honor of fighting the Captain" Erity says quickly and Erwin nods.

"If you want to show talent, then you do it against another talented individual" Erwin says before walking away, leaving Erity confused and slightly shaking.

Erity sat with Annie as the two ate quietly together, the black haired girl looked at Annie before remembering how she fought with Eren.

"I didn't think you would fight Eren, Annie" Erity says and Annie scoffs as she ate her soup.

"That stupid oaf, Reiner made me do it" Annie said and Erity shrugged, glancing at Reiner who was sitting next to Bertholdt.

Erity lightly laughed as she ate her bread before looking over to see Eren and Jean aboutt o fight again, Eren's collar was being held by Jean before he grabbed the other's hand before kicking him.

Annie widened her eyes a bit and Erity looked at her before nodding.

"He learned that from you" She pointed out and Annie nodded before going back to her meal.

The door opened and Erity almost choked at how the Commander looked with half of his face in the shadow.

"I heard a loud noise just now" Shadis says "Would anyone care to explain?"

Everyone remained quiet as Eren and Jean went to sit back in thier seats.

Erity looked around before she raised her hand, "It was Sasha, she farted"

Sasha looked at Erity in disbelief as everyone else handled in their laugh, Annie let out a small smile before she resumed her blank face.

Reiner looked down to try and handle his laugh while Connie put his head to the wall

"You again?" Commander Shadis asks "Learn some decensy"

Shadis got out of the room and some people began to laugh quietly before Sasha came running at Erity, complaining about it- Erity just shoved the remaining bread into her mouth.

Erity got up again before making her way to Jean and Eren who were still glaring daggers at eachother.

She sat next to Jean because Mikasa was beside Eren and used her arms to lift her head on the table.

"You guys need to stop fighting- just kiss and makeup" Erity rolled her eyes, the two boys widened their eyes as they looked at her in disbelief.

The people around them were looking down again to hide the smiles- even Mikasa couldn't prevent a small break in her stoic expression.

"Erity! Don't say things like that!" Jean hissed before shoving her head away- Erity grinned before she felt people get up to go back to their cabin.

"Come on guys, stop messing around" Reiner told them all as they got out- leaving just her, Reiner,Annie and Bertholdt.

Erity sighs as she stood up and placed her hands in her pockets.

"You did it again, Reiner" Erity turned to look at him as she walked backwards- Annie already heading out of the dining area.

Reiner looked down and Erity sighs.

"It's fine, just try to be yourself for once" Erity hummed before walking out of the cabin and quickly catching up with Annie.

Bertholdt looked at Reiner in confusion before smiling at how Erity seems to be correct- he placed an arm on Reiner's shoulder before letting them get out of the cabin.


	5. 4

The 218 Cadets went on for their graduation, they all lined by the area with only have torches to light the dimly state it was in.

"Give your hearts!" The Commander says and Erity along with everyone- saluted.

"You have 3 options after you graduate from the Cadets, today!" Commander Shadis Says.

**"The Garrison Regiment, which reinforces the walls and protects each city!"**

**"The Scout Regiment, which risks life and limbs to venture into Titan territory outside of the walls"**

**"The Military Police Regiment, which serves under the King by policing the people and preserving order!"**

**"Of course, the only ones capable of entering the Military Police are the aforementioned Top 10 Cadets!"**

Erity grins as she was announced the top Cadet, surpassing even Mikasa- Christa and Sasha were tied in 10th place making them have 11 top Cadets.

"I did it! I'm in the Military Police!" Connie exclaims to Sasha

"How did I rank under Eren?" Jean asks as he held a mug, sitting down by a table "Damn"

Erity looked at him before ruffling his hair and sitting down next to him, taking a drink of whatever they gave her.

"Don't be let down, Jean" Erity whistled "You've still made it"

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere?" Jean groaned, he didn't hate it- he actually enjoyed the company that Erity gave him. It was comforting.

"Because I'm just like that" Erity shrugs.

"Don't worry, remember- you can complain all you want to your mom when you reach Trost" Erity sang and Jean hissed before smacking her.

"You've got nothing to complain about- you were the top cadet" Jean says and Erity shrugs.

"I thought Mikasa was going to get it, but who cares at this point- we passed" Erity hummed before she turned to see Eren giving a speech.

"You want to give up because you think we can't win?" Eren asks "Yes, humanity has been losing so far- but that's because we've been losing against Titans! Material Warfare is useless against them! We lost, but the information we gained in battle will lead to our hope!"

"Are we just going to throw away all advances in techniques that cost us thousands of lives so we can be the Titan's food? To hell with that!" Eren says "I'm going to drive out every last titan and leave these cramped walls!"

"That's my dream!" Eren says as everyone stared at him, he looked around before running out.

"Eren!" Erity exclaims as she stood up from where she sat with Jean and rushed to keep up with him- Armin and Mikasa following suit.

Erity sat next to Eren who was on the staircase. 

"Eren.. that stuff about your dreams" Armin began after they sat in silence.

"Yeah.. I borrowed some of that from you and Erity" Eren says "About going outside instead of staying inside"

"I'm going to join the Scout Regiment!" Armin says and Erity widened her eyes.

"Are you serious, Armin?" Eren asks "You were top class in classroom studies! You should put that in use!"

"I won't be a burden, even if it cost me my life" Armin says 

"I'll join the Scouting Regiment too" Mikasa says and Erity nods.

"Hey! You two graduated top of the class! You should join the Military Police!" Eren told Mikasa and Erity who sighs.

"I already told you since we were little" Erity says as she looked back to her hands "I wanted to join the Scouts since my dad left"

"If you join the Military Police, I will too" Mikasa told Eren "If you join the Garrison Regiment, I will too"

"Because you'll die early if Erity and I'm not around" Mikasa told Eren.

Eren, embarassed looked away, "I didn't ask for your help"

"I don't want to lose anymore of my family" Mikasa says 

The four all sat in silence before looking up into the sky where a shooting star appeared

"It's here! The main unit of the Scout Regiment!" 

"Commander Erwin! Give those Titans a real thrashing!" Erity stood next to Mikasa as she saw Erwin ride a white horse in the middle of the crowd.

She looked at him curiously before she looked to the Captain of the squad.

"It's Captain Levi! They say he's as mighty as an entire brigade!" 

Erity looked at Levi, it was bright out and she could finally see his face properly- other than that one time of meeting him in the Commander's office, she never saw him away from the dark.

He was different than the person she sat with at night during Cadet training..

Levi looked forward before his eyes met the girl's bright blue shining ones- he felt his cheeks heating up for some reason

"Levi, you okay?" Hanji asks as she went closer to Levi "Are you sick?"

"I think I'm sick, my face just got really warm for a second" Levi muttered, ignoring the fast pace his heart was beating at.

"This is different from 5 years ago" Eren says "People actually feel hopeful about the Squad Members"

"Yes, everyone has cheered up since then" A girl behind Eren says "Nothing like that happened for 5 years!"

"They've upgraded the mounted cannons, too!" Another said "I doubt the Colossal Titan would show up!"

"Yes!" The girl says

"What? What are you saying you idiotic couple!" Eren hissed 

The two cadets turned bright red.

"A-A couple?! What? No!" The girl turned around.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Eren!" The guy says and Erity could only scoff at them before turning her attention back to the leaving squad.

"Hey guys!" Erity turned to see Karlos and Hannes from the Garrison Regiment.

"Mr. Karlos!" Erity exclaims and the man laughs before going over to give her a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a few years! You've grown too much!" Karlos grins "I remember when you were still wearing that pink dress of yours with your hair tied up into braids with bows!"

"Mr. Karlos! Don't talk about that here" Erity hisses and the man just laughs before shaking his head.

"We heard you graduated yesterday" Hannes says and Erity nods.

"Man, you brats have all grown up" Hannes looked at all four of them

"You too, Mr. Hannes and Mr. Karlos" Eren says "You two used to be drunkards, but look where you are now!"

"Eren!" Erity hissed as she elbowed his side, Hannes also flicked his forehead.

"I'm sorry, for not being able to save your mom" Karlos told Erity who sighs.

"It isn't your fault- she had her legs crushed as well" Erity mumbled and Karlos looked at her in pity. 

"I won't let anyone else die like that" Erity sighs as she placed an arm around Eren who hissed at her but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're going to defeat the titans" Eren says and, Mikasa and Armin both nodded.

"You're joining the scouts?" Erity asks Connie as she finished setting up her cannon 

"Connie! You were so set on joining the Military Police!" Eren says 

"Yes, I was but-"

"Eren, you're speech seemed to have won him over" Mina says 

"Mind your own business!" Connie told her "I decided on my own!"

"Don't be so embarrassed!" Thomas says "You're not the only one!"

Erity chuckled at Thomas before she looked over to see Sasha coming to them.

"Guys! I brought some meat from the officers storeroom!" Sasha whispered and Erity laughed as the others looked at her, petrified.

"Sasha! Do you want to end up in Solitary Confinement?!" Eren asks 

"You're really are crazy!" Samuel hissed "So much that it is scary"

"We can all share it later!" Sasha drooled "All sliced up and between some bread!"

Sasha shivered at the thought.

"Put it back!"

"Yes!" Mina says "After we lost all the land, meat is really becoming valuable!"

"It'll be fine!" Sasha says before placing it in the box "We can just get more cattle after getting our land back!"

"I'll have some meat, too!" Samuel says 

"Me too! Save me some!" Connie included.

"I'll have some too, of course!" Mina exclaims

Erity smiled at the cadets before making her way to the sides of the walls

"Come on Eren! We'll get caught if you don't get back to work!" Samuel says

Erity hummed a tune as she wondered where Annie and Mikasa were- she shrugged before she widened her eyes at the suddent thunder.

Her head snapped to the source of the sound and she saw the Colossal Titan right behind Eren.

It let out a burst of hot gas and Erity used her ODM gear to stick herself onto the wall.

"SAMUEL!" Erity cried as she saw the man falling, Sasha ungrappled herself before going down to chase the man.

"SASHA!" Mina shouts before Sasha succesfully grippled onto his leg 

"Samuel!" Sasha shouts "Stay Still!"

Erity looked back at the titan before her attention averted to the hole in the wall.

"The wall.." She mumbled before her mind flashed back to when her mom was grabbed and eaten by a titan.

Erity took a deep breath before she ran up the wall, everyone looked at her in panic as she took out her blades and charged at the titan.

She swiftly made it on the wall and looked at the arm that was swinging forward.

She positioned her blades in front of her stomach and on her back before twirling and rolling across it's arm, her blades slicing through it like butter.

The titan seemed to have retracted it at the pain as Erity made it across to it's shoulders, Erity looked at it straight in the eye before she stuck her blades through it's chest and slid down.

"EREN! GET TO IT'S BACK!" She yelled as the boy seemed to have swung around her area before nodding and rushing up to the Titan's neck.

Erity launched herself upwards, severing it's limbs as best as she could before hot air was released from it's back- causing her to widen her eyes.

"EREN!" She yelled before grippling onto the wall- only to see Eren slicing up the gas and the titan gone.

Erity ran on the wall, up until she reached the top where she met Thomas.

"Did you beat the titan?" He asks her but she shook her head and looked at the hole it had created.

"It disappeared" Erity mumbled in confusion, Connie looked at her state- her eyes seemed livid but her composure was calm.

Erity looked around the area to see that the titan was really gone.

"How?" Erity mumbled 

"What are you guys doing?!" A man shouted as he swung to the wall "The Colossal Titan Response Operation is already underway!"

Erity and the rest stood in a line, saluting the man.

"Return immediately" He says "Those who made contact with it, remember to give reports!"

"Yes, sir!" Erity says before quickly making her way back to the others.

"You cadets have successfully graduated! You are now proper soldiers! I have high hopes for you in this operation!"

Erity looked around to see Mikasa, she hurried over to the Ackerman as the two gazed at Armin.

"Are you okay, Armin?" Eren asks as the boy struggled to do his task.

"I'm fine!" Armin stammered "I'll calm down soon enough!"

"Still, this is bad!" Armin says "We don't have the technology to quickly seal an 8 meter tall hole!"

"And we never managed to unearth the big rock in the front gate!" Armin hissed "Unless we seal the hole, this city is as good as lost!"

"It's only a matter of time before Wall Rose gets breached!" Armin cried "In fact, if they feel like it- they can pretty much wipe humanity anytime they want!"

"Armin!" Erity exclaims as she grabbed his shoulders, making him face her and Eren.

"Calm down! This won't end up like last time!" Erity told him "Humanity won't lose to those bitches!"

"I-I'm sorry" Armin stuttered "I'm alright"

"As practiced! You will now split into your squads and perform resupply, message relay and Titan-clearing duties under the command of the Garrison Regiment!"

"The Garrison Regiment's intercept squad will take the vanguard! The Cadet Corps, led by the support guard will take the middle guard!"

"And the Garrison Regiment's Elite Squad will take the rear guard!" The Commander yells "Additionally, it has been reported that the advance team has been wiped out!"

"The outer gate has been breached and the Titans have entered!" He shouts "In other words, the Armored Titan can very well appear again and demolish the inner gate at any time!"

"The vanguard is currently engaged with the enemy! This defense operation has only 1 objective! To defend Wall Rose until the citizens finish evacuating!"

"Also, I'm sure you're all aware that desertion is punishable by death! Be prepared to lay down your lives!"

"Dismissed!"

Erity walked with Mikasa as the two went to prepare everything.

"Is your gas filled?" Mikasa asks and Erity nods.

"Yeah, I just did it" Erity mumbled as she went to tap her gas tank to see how much is left. 

"You're ready to be Titan chow anytime!" Erity turned to see Jean shouting at Eren.

"I was headed for the interior tomorrow!" Jean yelled 

"Calm down!" Eren shouts

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down and accept my death?!"

Eren pinned Jean by his collar to the wall.

"No! Think back to those 3 years of blood and sweat that we had endured! We have come close to dying so many times! Some did die! Some ran off! Some got kicked out!"

"But we survived!" Eren growled "Right?!"

"I'm sure we can survive today, too!" Eren barked "You can just survive today and leave for the interior tomorrow! 

Erity passed Jean by, she gave him a reassuring look which made him hiss out some curse words before turning around.

"Get up, Daz! Quit crying!"

"Right" Daz sobbed

"Eren" Mikasa went to Eren "If you're in trouble, come find me or Erity"

"But you and Erity are in different squads!" Eren told them and Erity nods.

"If the situation falls apart, things won't go according to plan" Mikasa explained "We'll protect you!"

"Cadet Ackerman, Agawa" Erity turned to see an officer making his way to them.

"You're in the rearguard, special orders" He says and Erity furrowed her eyebrows. "Come with me"

"We aren't skilled enough" Erity stammered

"We'll only be a burden" Mikasa pleaded

"I'm not asking for your opinions, the citizen exacuation is running late!" The man says "We'll need as many elite soldiers near them as possible!"

Erity looked down to her hands and Eren.

"Wa-"

"Oi!" Eren told Mikasa "Cut the Crap, Mikasa!"

"Don't freak out like everyone else! Humanity is on the verge of extinction here! This is no time to go and impose your own selfish rules!" 

"Eren!" Erity hissed as she pushed his shoulder 

Mikasa had a face filled with sadness and realization before nodding.

"He's right, I'm sorry- I wasn't thinking clearly" Mikasa mumbled and Erity took a breath.

Eren was about to go before Mikasa grabbed his hand.

"I have one more thing" She says solemnly "Please don't die"

Eren pulled his arm away harshley and Erity scoffs, she strode over to him and grabbed his right shoulder.

"Hey, Eren" She says and Eren looked startled at her different tone.

"Don't be like this all the time" Erity scowls "If you die- I'm going to make sure that I'll beat you up in the afterlife"

Erity glared at him before she went to Mikasa and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Mikasa- let's go" Erity mumbled and the girl nodded before the two made their way to the other officers.


	6. 5

Erity used her ODM gear to push herself, chasing the abnormal titan which was running straight at the crowd of civilians

She saw the other three people on the ground, Erity was incredibly fast that she was meters ahead of them.

The other elite guards looked up to her in shock at her speed, she had slaughtered almost 10 titans alone and helped in 3 assists.

Erity grappled onto the titan, using her gas efficiently before she pulled herself to it and sliced it's nape in a blink of the eye.

She landed on the Titan's head as it fell down, the blood that was on her face had evaporated into hot steam as she rolled her eyes at the tingling sensation.

Mikasa soon followed the girl and landed down on the ground infront of the titan's head.

"What are you doing?" Erity asks as the civilians crowded over a wagon and a man.

"Oh! Perfect Timing!" The man in the suit exclaims "Get these guys to help me! I'll make it worth your time"

"My comrades are dying as we speak" Erity hissed "They're staying to fight and die because the citizens haven't finished evacuating!"

"Of course they are! It's your duty to give your hearts to defend the lives and properties of the people!" He announced "Don't get too conceited now that you freeloaders have something to do"

"She just killed the titan that was going to wreck you" Mikasa started "And you speak to her like that?"

Erity got off of the titan as the two made their way to the man, the crowd dispersing to give them way.

"If you think people dying for other people is a matter of course, then I'm sure you'll understand that a single, precious life can sometimes save the lives of many as well" Mikasa says as there were two bodyguards that ran infront of the boss to protect him.

"Just try it!" he yelled "Your employer and I go way back! One word from me and he'll be all over your sorry ass!"

The two men charged forward but just with the clank of Mikasa's swords, they fell down in a faint.

Erity neared the man and glared at him- her usually bright blue eyes had radiated an aura that scared even titans.

"How can a dead man speak?" Erity asks before taking her blade out and pointing it at the man's neck.

"Wait!" He yelled

"S-Sir" One of the other guys stammered.

"Pull the cart out" He whispered and as soon as that, all the civilians were able to evacuate.

Erity let out an exhale as she looked at Mikasa.

"Piece of shit thinks that he could do that" Erity mumbled "Filthy ass cow"

Mikasa glanced at Erity with a look of amusement before looking at the girl with her mother.

"Thank you miss!' The little girl says 

"You really saved our day, you have our gratitude!" The mother says and Erity smiled fondly at them, she walked to the girl before bending down to her height.

"You be good to your mom, yeah?" Erity says as she pinched the girl's cheek- the girl smiled happily at her before looking at her mom.

"Of course!" The mom laughed before ruffling the smaller girl's hair- the girl only whined and stuck her tongue out at her mom.

Erity faltered as she looked at the scene- reminiscing the moments she had with her own mom.

Mikasa saluted at the two woman and Erity got up, doing the same.

"Oh Erity!" Erity suddenly turned around to see Jean's mom walking towards her hurriedly with a smile

"Thank you for taking that Titan down!" The woman exclaims before hugging Erity tightly

"Ah, Mrs. Kirstein" Erity grins and Mikasa looked at Erity with a subtle smirk at the last name

"Oh I don't know what we would've done without you" Mrs. Kirstein sighs as she let Erity go "I don't have any muffins to give to you now- but I will make some for sure!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Kirstein- I've got a lot to do at the moment especially with these titans running around" Erity explains "Why don't you send them to Jean? I'm sure he would like those"

"Ah, Jean-boy told me to not send him anymore things" The mother sighs and Erity felt her heart drop and Erity lets out a small comforting smile towards the lady

"Oh alright, Mrs. Kirstein- you can send things to me whenever you want" Erity says softly "I won't mind those!"

"Oh of course you won't! Look at you strong soldier!" The mom grins, pinching Erity's cheek before dusting off the girl's shoulder.

"You should eat more" The woman sighs "I can't wait for you to stop by my area- I'll give you the best food possible"

"Ah, Mrs. Kirstein-"

"Don't worry, I'll talk some things to Jean-boy.. he needs to ask you out already" The mom sighs "I only wish to have a daughter-in-law like you"

Erity's face brightened up and Mikasa let out a small hum of amusement at what Jean's mom said

"Ah-Ah, I think that is way too fast, Mrs. Kirstein" Erity tries to say "We don't see eachother like that-"

"Oh nonsense! You two are perfect for eachother! He needs someone to tame him, you are just the person" Mrs. Kirstein says "Look at you! Smart! Beautiful! And even with that soldier side of yours- I know that you're delicate inside"

"Ah.." Erity didn't know what to say "We're going to be checking out the area again, Mrs. Kirstein- please evacuate, I don't want you getting hurt"

"Ah of course course! I'm going to go now, Good Luck Erity!" The mom hugs Erity tightly again "Stay Safe! Make sure to tell Jean that I miss him and love him!"

"Of course, Mrs. Kirstein" Erity smiles at the woman who rushed to follow the crowd- her frined already waving her over to hurry up as they all exited the area.

Erity let out a sigh of relief as she slaps herself lightly on the face.

"So.. Erity Kirstein is a cool name" Mikasa comments and Erity scowled at the Ackerman- lightly hitting her in her arm as she frowns

"Like that will ever happen" Erity sighs and Mikasa just shrugs

"We never know, Erity"

"Let's just go" Erity mumbled and Mikasa nods as the two turned around and walked away. 

"Good work taking it down, Agawa" The man says to Erity who nodded with a blank face, looking down at her hands.

"Thank you, sir.. but I think I dulled my blades during the attack- sorry" Erity mumbled as she took them out again. "I'll try my best not to do it again"

The man looked at her in shock, "What in the world did you live through"

"No, nevermind" He mumbled 

Erity sighs before she spotted a few more titans by the side.

"I'll deal with those- Mikasa, you take the other side" Erity told the girl who nodded.

The man looked at Erity with a small frown before he sighed at how she was already gone in a flash.

Erity chased down the titan, grappling it before swinging, putting in the gas- she sliced both of the titans which were about 8 meters tall. She watched as it fell down to the ground- it's body already steaming up.

"It's already time, Ackerman, Agawa" The man says "Let's scale the wall"

"I'll go assist the vanguard's retreat" Mikasa says before jumping away. Erity could only look at her before looking back at her shoes.

"Hey, Ackerman!" The man yelled at her

"Sir, how much gas do you have left?" Erity asks the man who looked at her confused before he tapped his own.

"I didn't use much, mines is near full" The man says and Erity nods.

"Can we switch gasses? Mines is already down half- but it will be enough for you to scale the wall" Erity says and the man looks at her confused.

"Why do you need more gas?" He asks and Erity sighs.

"I want to assist Mikasa, my classmates are there as well- please allow me to go" Erity bowed and the man looked at her before nodding.

They switched the gasses and Erity thanked him.

"Stay Safe, Agawa" Was the last thing Erity heard before she used the momentum and accelaration she gets from moving to her ODM gear so she wouldn't waste anymore gas.

"Mikasa!" Erity yelled as she finally caught up to the girl, she was standing on the roof of a house with the rest of the cadets looking at her as if she was insane.

"Erity!" Armin and Reiner shouts as the girl landed next to Mikasa.

"What happened?" Erity asks "Where's.. Eren..?"

Erity looked at the cadets who each had a solemn face on- her heart fell and she had to bite her lip in order to prevent herself from losing her cool.

Erity took a deep breath before nodding.

"Me and Erity can take care of the titans in the area" Mikasa says and Erity looked at her in confusion before she turned to see the supply tower.

"You two can't take them on!"

"It's only the two of you!" 

"If we can't, we'll die- it's simple" Mikasa says and Erity crosses her arms, her blades were still in it's place as she kicked a piece of rubble off of the roof.

"But, if we win, we'll live" Mikasa turns around "And the only way we can win is to fight!"

Mikasa then used her ODM gear and gas to push forward.

Erity turned back to the rest of the cadets who all looked at her with solemn eyes.

"Who died?" Erity asks quietly, looking down.

"Squad 34 is wiped out, except Armin" Annie says and Erity turned to face the blonde boy who was radiating guilt.

She made her way to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, she pulled Armin into a hug and she exhaled.

"This is no time to mourn for our friend's death" Erity says calmly as she turned "As of now, you are letting our comrade go alone, fighting a titan- when were we taught to do that?"

"She's right!" Jen stood up from the roof he was standing on "When have we been taught that? Are we going to end up as actual cowards?"

Erity looked at Jean in amusement as he and Connie rushed forward.

"I never thought I would hear him say that" Reiner looked down and Erity nodded in agreement.

"He's a little more tolerable now- but he's still horseface. So if you want to stoop into a lower level than him then I'm not stopping you" Erity turned to everyone else before she used her ODM gear to pull her backwards and into the direction of Mikasa.

Erity swung herself around the area, she was beside Jean before she surpassed him- using a small bit of gas.

She was able to reach Mikasa's speed but only because she had pushed herself off of a titan after slicing it.

"Mikasa! You're using too much gas!" She told her but the girl didn't seem to care until she fell into an alleway.

"Oh this bitch!" Erity hissed before shaking her head, she was going to grab her but Armin went first- she had to go and lead the others.

"Connie! Go get Armin!" Erity commanded and Connie nodded

"I'll go too-"

"No!" Erity cut Jean off as she turned to face him. "I can't lead this alone- I'll need your skills to help me too!"

"You take the lead, I'll make sure everyone's catching up" Erity shouted to Jean before she swung to a different direction.

She looked around before seeing Reiner finishing off a titan, not realizing one about to get him from behind.

Bertholdt was already too far ahead and nobody else was able to see.

"Reiner!" Erity shouts and the blonde turned around, his eyes widening at the titan which had it's hand reaching out to grab him.

Erity pushed herself off of a wall before grappling onto the titan and cutting it's nape- causing it to fall over to Reiner's direction.

She swung herself around it's neck before grabbing Reiner and using all her strength to bring him with her to the next building.

"Hey! Be careful, you're heavy- I don't know when I can do that again" Erity whined and Reiner looked at her, still in shock about what happened.

"Thank you, Erity" He says and Erity nods before looking over to see Jean and a few others staring at the side of a wall.

"I'm going to help them out, make sure nobody gets left behind!" Erity yells before she jumped and used her ODM gear to swing her forward to their direction.

Erity looked down and her eyes widened to see that a few people were being eaten by titans.

"2- 5 meters, 2- 8 meters and 1- 10 meters" Erity mumbled to herself before her eyebrows furrowed at how everyone like Marco, Annie, Bertholdt, Sasha and Jean just watched.

Erity used a little more gas than usual to make sure she speeds up- she knocked before though to make sure that she had enough for more of these.

Erity latched onto the lowerback of the 10 meter titan before swinging her blades around herself as she reached the nape of the neck on the 8 meter titans- killing the two off. 

She used their heads as a support to grapple onto the 10 meter titan and crossed her blades, taking it out as well- she looked down to see the 5 meter titans rushing at her and she used the building the kick off of it and sliced their napes, making sure that they fall first before she looked back to the mutilated and bloodied bodies of her comrades. 

_'18 kills... not bad'_ She thought to herself

There was blood all over her face and some stained her clothes, she then grappled back to Jean and the others who were staring at her in astonishment.

Annie and Reiner both looked at eachother in shock before looking back at the girl who was steaming because of the blood.

"Wow.." was the only thing they were able to let out.

"ERITY!' Sasha cried before she made her way to hug her, only to stop when Jean went infront of her first

"H-How did you-"

"Why the hell did you all stand there?" Erity hissed and everyone looked at her in guilt.

"If you didn't want to help your comrades then you could've just went away!" Erity said coldly as she winced over the blood evaporating.

"Jean" Erity turned to him "Man up, you are a great leader- but you need to overcome these things!"

"B-But-"

"What were you all going to do if I didn't come?" Erity asks as she turned to the rest "Were you going to sit here and mourn over our comrades? That you weren't able to save? Or were you going to try and save yourself and make their deaths actually worth their value?"

Erity clutched her blades in her hand and placed a much more serious face on.

"Jean, you are cut out for this- but if inevitable things like that freaks you out, you have to learn how to get over it" Erity told Jean who nodded, closing his eyes before opening them to give a more determined look.

"Oh yeah" She mumbled as she went closer to Jean "I saw your mom evacuating, she says she loves you and misses you"

Jean turned bright red and Erity let out a small chuckle before shaking her head, plastering a serious look on her face. 

Erity turned to the rest.

"Come on! We don't know how many more titans are going to come to this area, we have to go" Erity says "If we want to avenger their deaths, then we survive"

Erity went first and ran out of the place, pushing herself with the gas and swinging around in the direction of the supply tower.

"Hurry your slow asses up!" Erity shouts, knowing they could still hear her from that distance.

Erity looked to the right when she saw someone get grabbed, she groaned internally when realizing that everyone has surpassed her in speed- she didn't want to use more of her gas.. she was way too conservative for this..

She swung over the area, slicing the titan's nape- doing the same to the one approaching before she made her way to the Supply Tower. 

Erity's eyes widened at the two titans that had smashes their heads into the supply tower once Jean and the others got in.

She growled , seeing as they were distracted- Erity used this moment to slice their napes before jumping through the hole, seeing her comrades running further inside the tower.

"Erity! You're alive, I thought you didn't make it when you didn't arrive here first!" Sasha pushed through Marco to hug Erity.

"We have to go, there are more coming" Erity told her and the two nodded before Erity realized that Jean was still staring at the hole- more titans came to get him and Erity grabbed the back of his collar.

"Jean! Snap out of it!" She yelled and Jean looked at her alertedly before all three of them saw the titans get punched out of the way from one with black hair and a vicious looking mouth.

"What the.." Erity muttered before Connie, Mikasa and Armin came swinging inside.

"Mikasa!" Erity cried, getting out of Sasha's grip to hug the Ackerman.

"That was close" Connie says as he knocked on his gas holder "It's completely empty now"

"We managed to make it!' Connie exclaims before patting Armin harshly on the back "We did it, Armin!"

"That hurts!" Armin whined and Erity let out a sigh of relief.

"You're okay" Erity said to Mikasa who nodded, hugging the girl back even tighter.

"Your plan worked!" Connie told Armin before looking at the others "That Titan is an abnormal! It's killing all the other titans! It has no interest in us! "

"We can use it to our advantage and escape from here!" Connie says 

"Using a Titan.."

"What kind of nonsense drea-"

"It's no dream" Mikasa says "Whether it's an abnormal or not, I don't care. We're going to let it rampage around here for as long as possible"

"Because, that thing is the best chance for us to get out of here alive" Mikasa explains 

Erity nodded before they all got in further into the tower


	7. 6

Erity was tired, all her energy wasspent on trying to protect her comrades to the point where she didn't feel the exhaustion coming until she stopped.

"Erity!" Mikasa yelled in worry when the girl collapsed after reaching the inside.

"What happened?" Armin asks as well, rushing over to the girl whose head now used Reiner's leg as a pillow- making the blonde extremely flustered.

"She used too much energy" Annie answered "Her body reacted to it only now"

"Erity" Mikasa mumbled "Let her rest for a while- if you try anything funny, my blades can't wait to see how smooth your skin is, Braun"

Reiner nodded before looking over to Connie who stared at the passed out girl in pity.

"How much do you know about the titan?" Reiner asks him 

"We can worry about that after we're safe" Connie replied 

"Yes, let's get out of here first" Reiner agreed before looking back down at the black haired girl.

Erity had woken up, although she is extremely tired- the idea of getting out of here seemed much better.

"If there are still seven 3 meter titans in the supply room, this much firepower should be capable of blinding them all simutaneously" Armin told them as he had the layout of the tower on the ground. 

"First, we'll use a lift to lower a group of people into the center- they will then fire simultaneously at the faces of each 7 titans, which will blind them"

"Then comes the moment of truth, seven people hiding above would strike the Titan's vital points just after the guns fire" Armin explains "In other words, this plan would put everything on the line, everyone's life on the line for a single attack"

"7 people would have to slay 7 titans at the same time" Armin says "It will be up to the 7 soldiers who are the most physically fit and adept, so I'm sorry for placing everyone's lives on your shoulders"

"It's no problem" Reiner smiles 

"If we fail, we die" Annie says "It's the same risk, regardless who goes"

"Still, is this shabby idea of mines really our best strategy?" Armin asks 

"We've got no other choise" Marco told him with a grin "We're out of time and options"

"All we can do now is give it our all!"

"It will be fine, Armin" Erity says as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head, waking herself up more.

"Don't worry" Mikasa nods. "You have a knack for finding correct solutions"

"You even used it to save me, Eren and Erity's lives before" Mikasa says

"I did? When?"

A few soldiers brough the lift and opened the door.

"The lift is ready!" He says "The guns too, they're all loaded!"

"You just don't realize it" Erity ruffled Armin's hair

"We'll talk about it later" Mikasa told Armin who nodded.

Erity walked with Reiner as the two along with Connie, Annie, Jean, Mikasa and Bertholdt were chosen to finish the 7 titans off.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this without our ODM gear?" Connie asks 

"Of course we can" Reiner replied "These titans are only 3-4 meters tall, targeting their vital points will be a cinch!"

"Yeah, regardless of size- their vitals go from the head to the nape of the neck" Jean mentioned 

"You can also shove these blades up their asses!" Reiner says and Erity lightly laughed at the joke. "Those are their only two weak points"

"Really? I didn't know about that!" Connie told him

"Reiner! those can be your last words, you know?" Jean says

"At least it will be memorable, Jean" Erity nudged the mocha colored hair guy.

Erity stayed hidden on one of the support beams as she placed herself in a ready position.

She watched as Marco steadily led the group to hold their fire before-

"FIRE!" Everyone started shooting, blinding the titans and Erity ran as quick as she could before she jumped and sliced her titan at it's vital point, she used one of her blades to slice through it's back and land properly.

"Did you get yours?" Erity asks Reiner who was beside her, and as if on cue- the titan came falling back.

Erity looked round and spotted that Connie wasn't able to finish the titan he was handled with.

He stepped behind in fear and Erity felt her legs unconsciously move to run towards him, she used one of the support beams to push herself off and reach it's height- where she sliced it's vital point, but sadly the titan's blood splattered all over her face and caused a mess on it.

"Disgusting" Erity only says as the titan fell down.

"I owe you" Connie told Erity as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine" Erity waved him off "I started running before I even knew I was running"

They all were able to refill their gas tanks and Erity sat next to Sasha who was crying over how she thought the girl would die.

"Sasha, I'm fine" Erity sighs 

"B-But, if you died then whose food am I going to eat from?!" Sasha cried and Erity laughs a bit before feeling her eyes get droopy again.

"I really need to sleep" Erity mumbled and Sasha nods.

Everyone got out before Erity saw that Armin and Mikasa were staring at something above.

"Huh?" Erity mumbled before she turned to see Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt using their gear to get up to it as well.

Erity swung up as well, making a very confused Jean follow after her.

"We'll learn nothing at all if that Titan gets eaten" Reiner says "For now, we have to get rid of the ones clinging onto it and help keep it alive"

"Are you insane, Reiner?" Jean shouts "We can finally get our asses out of here!"

"And what if there's a chance that Titan could become our ally?" Annie says "It would be a weapon more powerful than any canon, wouldn't you agree?"

"That titan!" Armin stammered as a titan appeared, it was slim and tall- and just looked braindead.

"It was the one that killed Thomas!" Armin stuttered and Erity looked at it with a glare.

"T-Thomas?" Erity whispered before her eyes widened in shock and fear as the abnormal titan that was being eaten escaped from the others and ran over to bite the slimmer titan who ate Thomas.

It's arms were gone but it didn't care as it flipped the other titan over swinging it over to crash with another one into a building.

"Shit.." Erity whispered as she watched the titan in shock.

"What did you guys want to save again?" Jean mumbled as the abnormal screamed, standing up again before falling.

"Oh.." Erity says "I think it died.."

"It's finished" Armin squeaked

"Come on.. let's head back" Jean pestered the group but Erity only stayed in her spot, watching the titan as something came out of it's back.

Her eye widened in realization of who it was, she felt her heart beating in her ears before she realized Mikasa had zoomed into the scene- hugging the boy tightly

"Eren.." Erity whispered before everything turned black

"Erity" Annie says as Erity's eyes slowly opened, the black haired girl rubbed her head before realizing that she was on some sort of table.

"Erity! You're awake!" Sasha exclaims and Erity nods 

"Erity! I'm so sorry you had to go through all that!" Christa cried as she ran to the girl, Ymir following her closely behind.

"Sorry, did I pass out?" Erity mumbled and Jean nodded. "It's completely fine though, you were tired"

"Where's Eren?" Erity asks and Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie all looked at eachother before theywidened their eyes at the sound of canons.

"What was that?" Erity asks with widened eyes, she sat up and quickly got her ODM gear to make her swing to the roof of a building.

"ERITY!" Sasha yelled for her, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Jean all followed her.

"What the hell?" Erity whispered as she saw half of a titan's body on the ground.

"Is-Is that.. Eren?" Erity asks but the others didn't respond as they could only stare at the body.

Soon enough, Armin came out to shout at the commander- he was spewing out words that Erity tried her best to comprehend.

Eren transformed into a titan...then.. can titans be... humans?

Erity looked down to her hands before she realized that the commander was too scared to do anything about it.

He was shouting out nonsense and Erity's eyes widened at how he was about to cast the officers to shoot.

"ERE-" Erity was about to go but Reiner grabbed her hand.

"You will be charged for treason if you go now" He told her but Erity could only turn back to the sight, the man had his arms raised before-

"That's enough" She could make out "It looks like your still a little deer, despite how big you are"

"Commander Pyxis" Erity muttered, she heard of him before- she had to.. or else who knew what would happen if she accidentally disrespected the commander.

Erity was allowed to run to Mikasa, Armin and Eren as the commander brought them to the top of the wall.

"Eren! Are you all okay?" Erity asks as she zoomed to them before engulfing Eren in a tight hug.

"Ah.. you all seem like great friends" Erity widened her eyes as she let go of Eren and saluted infront of the commander.

"Sorry sir, I'm-"

"I know who you are" Pyxis waved her off and laughed "You're Erity Agawa, daughter of Winston and Flora Agawa"

"Uh- yes sir" Erity nodded.

"Winston was a good friend, I see him in you- you've got his eyes" Pyxis sighs "It's too bad he went missing during an expedition"

Erity nodded, she bit her lip to prevent herself from speaking anymore and decided to just go abck to where Mikasa was.

Eren then decided to spill everything that he knew, about the basement that his father gave the key of before he disappeared, about the titan, and just about everything.

"I see, so this basement- visiting it would make everything clear?" Pyxis asks as he stared over the edge at some of the titans in the other side of the wall.

"Yes" Eren breathed "Do you believe me?"

"You can't provide proof for yourself so I'm just keeping it in mind" Pyxis turned to look at Eren.

"But I do believe that I can tell whether someone is sincere or not" Pyxis hummed "I will personally guarantee your safety"

"Cadet Arlelt, right?" Pyxis asks Armin who saluted and gave a sound of affirmation.

"Earlier, you mentioned that this so-called 'titan-ability' would be able to retake this city" Pyxis told him "Do you truly believe that? Or was it just a desperate plea for your life?"

"Both" Armin told him "I was going to suggest that Eren in titan form, would be able to take that giant rock and use it to block the wrecked entrance"

"It was just an idea that I came up with on spot" Armin looked to his shoes "I just wanted them to see the advantages of Eren's ability and how it could help the situation we are in"

The commander turned around to face the broken city again and Erity looked at Armin who widened his eyes in a pleading way.

"Of course, I was also desperate to survive as well!"

"Desperate to survive" Pyxis chuckled "Nothing is more credible than those words"

"What do you say, Cadet Jager?" Pyxis bent down to Eren who was still sitting on the ground.

"Sir"

"Can you plug the hole?" Pyxis asks him.

"Well.. I'm not sure- at this moment, I don't understand this any more than the rest of you" Eren says truthfully "Maybe I can, Maybe I can't. I don't know"

"I don't feel like I can risk giving out an irresponsible answer" Eren sighs 

"Oh yes, sorry.. I asked the wrong questions" Pyxis says "Will you do it or not?"

"I'll do it" Eren told him "I'll do it, I don't know if I can plug the hole or not.. but I'll do it!"

"That's great!" Pyxis held his shoulders "You're a real man!"

Pyxis then stood up to face the other soldiers

"We have a plan to make!" Pyxis waved his hands over his head and Erity looked at Armin whose eyes widened in fear.

"No way! It was just some half-baked plan, I came up with it on spot!" Armin says. "We're actually going through it?"

"That's what I thought too, but there's no point in doubting his decision" Eren says "Commander Pyxis must be envisioning something that we can't see yet"

"Something we can't see yet.." Armin mumbled.

"Plus, I think there are bigger issues that need to be adressed before we proceed with the plan" Eren says "I'm sure the commander is keenly aware of it"

"What would that be..?"

"Titans aren't the only enemy" Erity says as she stared into the skies 

"Time is of essence" Pyxis interrupted them "We're counting on you, young soldiers"


	8. 7

Erity was assigned to a different squad from Mikasa and Eren, but she couldn't complain- Mikasa looked so relieved at the fact that she would be able to protect Eren.

She thought that everything was going to be under control but when she saw the red smoke come up, her heart sank.

"Eren.. Mikasa" Erity whispered and she saw Armin run off, she was about to follow before someone grabbed her arm.

She turned around to face Annie who was next to Jean- they both stared at her with different expressions, Jean had one that reminds her of someone telling her to stay while Annie's was stone cold.

"You have to stay- you're the captain of our team" Annie told her and Erity looked back at Armin before nodding.

"Listen up!" The commander of the unit called them and Erity quickly turned to him "We can't let any of the titans leave this corner of the town, no matter what!"

"Your job is to lure them into this corner, avoid making contact with them" He says "You will run along the grounds, 3 cadets per team"

"When you reach the wall, climb up- don't die out there" He says and Erity nods.

"If by some slim chance a titan goes out, we'll take it" 

"Cadet Agawa" The man says and Erity turns to him.

"If any of the titans are to run astray, you are to take them out- guard Jaegar and your fellow cadets" The man says "You're techniques during training and the previous breach are outstanding, we need you to come back alive"

"Yes, sir" Erity saluted. 

"B-But sir- she's our capta-"

"You are now the Captain of this team, Kirstein" The man cut Jean off and Jean's eyes bulged in shock.

"Sir-"

"That is an order, now go Agawa" The man says and Erity nodded before running and grippling onto the side of the walls, making sure the titans by the area doesn't catch sight of her.

She quickly made work of the tall titans that were getting out of the area, she turned to find the team incharge of Eren in trouble- the four titans that the two teams had to handle were all at least 13 meters tall.

"Why are there so many titans?" Erity whispered as she ran past Mikasa- the Ackerman turned to glance at her before nodding.

She quickly had her grappling hook sent to a brick tower that was by the sides, it had the necks of two of the titans aligned- and they were too distracted by the team instead of looking at Erity.

She used the gas to slice their vital spots, they were clean but disgusting cuts as she had blood splattered all over her hands.

"Cadet Agawa" Erity looked to see that one of the members was the guy she borrowed gas from.

"Captain Ian" Erity says as she steppped over the Titan's head, it fell down in the process- before she jumped to the roof.

"Why are there so many titans?" Erity asks as her hands stung from the blood evaporating into hot steam.

"We don't know" He shook his head.

She let out a groan before she glanced at all the titans coming in from the gate. Her eyes widened when she heard some rumbling.

"What was that?" Erity asks but the Captain shook his head in confusion, soon enough Mikasa and Armin came.

"Eren prevailed!" Armin told her and Erity squinted her eyes before realizing that it was actually Eren.

"Mikasa, you and Armin handle the ones near Eren" Erity told them,

"Then what are you going to do?" Armin asks

"I'll handle the ones near cadets" Erity muttered before she nodded at the Captain, using her ODM gear she lunged forward and made her way to the other sides.

The sun was getting dim and Erity felt something lurching in her stomach. She turned around before realizing something was holding a person.

She used her gas to go forward before realizing who this person was.

"MARCO!" Erity screamed as she saw the guy getting eaten from the titan.

"ERITY!" He screamed back at her before doing the same at the pain he was undergoing.

Erity felt the world go red as her hands pressed against her blades tightly. There was some undeniable energy of bloodlust surging through her veins as she ran towards the titan with everything she's got.

The girl used her blades to slice every single part of the titan which now had let go of Marco from the pain.

She plunged her blades into it's eye sockets before she used her ODM gear and took out new ones to sever it's arms, she sliced through it's stomach before she flipped herself over and cut it's vital part.

Her anger got the best of her as she continued to make work of the titan which had now turned into flying pieces of flesh.

Erity was covered in both the titan's and Marco's blood as she herself breathed heavily from all the emotions she was feeling.

She then turned to Marco's body which was laying down by the sides.

"Marco" Erity whispered as she held his hand, she could see parts of his bones from the sides of the face.

"Erity" Marco breathed, he was dying and Erity couldn't do anything about it- it would be too late for recovery, he bled too much.

"Why didn't you just stick with the group" Erity hissed as she felt tears stream down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, unable to look at the state his was in anymore.

"You're so stupid" Erity told him and Marco let out a soft pained chuckle.

"Open your eyes, Erity" Marco breathed and Erity opened them to see what's left of Marco.

Her bright blue eyes were shimmering with tears and shined with pain- oh what would Jean think about this.

"Trust the right people- or trust nobody" Was what Marco said before he went limp and Erity hissed at the sight.

Erity took the badge that was on his cloak before putting it into her pocket- she needed to give it Jean..

She gave Marco one last look before she stood up

"I'll kill all those fucking titans" She whispered as she looked up to see more of them around the area.

She used her ODM gear to go to save more people, what she didn't know was that 3 people were staring at her in shock and guilt at what she had to witness... they didn't know what came over them.

"GET OFF ME!" Erity turned to see another titan grabbing someone, but he seemed to be in the Scout Regiment- explaining the symbol on his cape.

Erity grappled her way onto the titan before slicing it at incredible speed- her hands were shaking at the adrenaline.. the sight of Marco not leaving her head.

She probably thought that the person couldn't see her, as her blades shone in the light of what's left of the sun

The titan dropped the man as it fell to the side.

"C-Captain Levi?" The man stammered but Erity just shook her head.

"Why would I be Captain Levi?" Erity asks as she jumped off of the titan's shoulder. 

"Maybe it's because of the blood in my face" Erity sighs as she wipes it off- hissing a bit at the heat of it. 

The man looked at her in confusion before standing up.

"I'm sorry- you were so fast.. I thought you were our captain" He says and Erity took her hand out for him to take and he nodded, taking her hand and standing up properly.

"You're talented" The man says "I'd say you would be a great addition to the Survey Corps- but that isn't my decision to make"

"I'm Erity" Erity introduced and the man tilted his head at first before he smiled.

"Gunther" He says and Erity hummed before she knocked her gas tank to see how much was left- it was enough..

Erity looked at the boulder before she used her gear to swing forward.

"Hey! Kid! There are too many titans here- ugh children..." The man yelled at her before he groaned and followed her.

Erity looked to see that there was a man standing on two titan bodies infront of Armin, Mikasa and Eren.

The girl widened her eyes as she landed on the ground, the man she saved following her.

"EREN!" Erity exclaims as she ran past the guy on the titans- their shoulders brushed past eachother and Levi faltered at electricuting touch.

The Captain looked at Erity with widened eyes as he felt his whole face heating up again- thank god for all the steam that was coming up from the titan's body.

Erity didn't care about him at the moment before she rushed to hug Eren.

"ERITY!" Gunther yelled and ran after the girl, passing by the man on the titans.

"Oh- Captain!" The man realized who Erity had brushed past, his eyes widened before he looked down.

"E-Erity" Armin stuttered "You just-You just ran past the-the captain of the Survey Corps"

Erity looked at Armin in confusion before she turned to make eye contact with Levi, she didn't realize who it was there though.

"Sorry?" Erity tilted her head before looking back at Eren who looked dazed.

"Erity!" Armin hissed and Erity groaned before she helped Eren up.

"How do you know her name?" Levi asks Gunther, he didn't look into his member's face though as he kept a stare on the girl whose uniform was stained with someone's blood- not a titan's.

"She saved me from a 15 meter titan, sir" Gunther says and Levi turned to Gunther.

"Ah.." Levi nodded as he looked at the blood on his hands evaporate into hot steam- like it always did.

Erity stood next to Armin before the blonde boy used his ODM gear and swung away.

The black haired girl huffed as fatigue started to take over her form, her heart was still heavy from Marco and she was tired as hell.

Erity turned to where Levi and Gunther were standing and she made her way over to them.

"Sorry for uh- accidentally brushing past you, Sir" Erity bit the inside of her cheek and smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine- I heard-d you saved my m-member's life" Levi says and Erity nodded, quite confused at his stuttering but it was probably her being tired.

"Lives are lost everyday, it's better to try and have less casualties" Erity shrugged "I was just there at the right time"

Erity then looked directly into Levi's eyes before realizing who this actually was- the man that she had talked to at night on the branches back in Cadet Training.

"Oh shit" Erity hissed before she looked down at her bloody sleeves.

"Whose blood is that?" Levi asks and Erity faltered as she looked down to her shoes.

"My friend's.." Erity says and Gunther frowned for her.

"He was eaten by a titan" Erity mumbled before she shook her head and looked back at the Captain.

"I think that the titans here need to be eradicated first to ensure that the citizens would be safer" Erity told him "It isn't a place to mourn"

"You're right" Levi nods "But this time, you should head back"

"Sir-"

"You and the others have fought a lot for just cadets" Levi told her and Erity sighs and nods.

"I'll head back now, sir" Erity saluted before she turned and used her gear to swing herself onto the walls before disappearing.

"Captain?" Gunther asks and Levi turned to him.

Gunther looked at him strangely- they knew eachother, that wasn't wrong at all.. but the way Levi reacted to her was similar to the type of way Petra used to when she had a crush on Lev, not that the Captain reciprocated the feelings- it was just fun for the rest of the squad to tease her.

"She would be a great asset to the team, I had almost mistaken her moves as yours" Gunther told him and Levi arched his eyebrow at the scout.

"She was incredibly fast, I couldn't see who it was before she landed to help me up" Gunther continued and Levi nodded.

"Erity Agawa, I've met her before- she has potential to join the squad.. Commander Erwin knows her as well" Levi looked at the decaying bodies of titans.

"But it is her decision whether she wants to join the Scouts or not" Levi nodded 

Gunther nods and Levi only watched as the girl swung away, her bright blue eyes were seen to be shining even from where he stands.

Erity sat down on the branch of the tree that she always sat by, she had Marco's badge on her hand as she stared at it- the scene was relaying in her mind.

There was nothing but the silence of the night as she had her thumb run over the badge.

"I was too late" Erity whispered "I need to be faster"

The black haired girl leaned against the wood as she continued to look at the badge that was stained in blood.

"Was he a good guy?" Erity was used to the sneaking up- it was night and dark but by the voice, she knew who it was.

"He was.. he was the nicest guys that I've ever met" Erity hissed as she remembered times where Marco would defend her from Jean's mean but silly remarks.

"I told you the times we met" Levi sighs "You should accept these deaths, especially if you were to join the Scouts Regiment"

"I'm sorry" Erity mumbled and Levi widened his eyes- he didn't mean it like that..

"I just didn't think that Marco would.." Erity's voice trailed off "I saw him die.."

"You don't need to be sorry- it's your first time watching a friend.. die" Levi told her and Erity nods.

"Were you and your squad just coming back from an expedition?" Erity asks and Levi nods

"We visited Wall Maria, to see the amount of titans" Levi only says "Was this your first time fighting them like that?"

"No" Erity muttered "I fought them before, I think the first time I fought an actual titan was when Wall Rose was breached- I was sent to the elite squad from the Garrison unit, so I didn't encounter as many titans as the rest of my comrades did"

The two sat in more silence before they heard some rustling and banging, Erity looked down and around in confusion

"What was that?" Erity asks and Levi seemed to be completely unfazed by it

"It's either an animal or one of your comrades is playing find the shit in the sewers" Levi replied and Erity let out a small chuckle.

Levi widened his eyes at her small laugh, even something like that seemed to make his heart beat out of his chest- it was strange but.. nice? in some way.

"Were you close with Marco?" Levi asks and Erity nods

"Me and Marco were good friends- like my older brother" Erity sighs "Everyone here is like my brother or sister- I mean we did train together for what? 2 years?"

"Hm.. did he tell you anything important?" Levi asks and Erity looked at him in confusion before nodding.

"There was one thing he told me before he died.." Erity looked up at Levi who tilted his head for her to tell him.

**"Trust the right people.. or trust nobody"**


	9. 8

Erity walked towards Jean who had dressed up to find the bodies in the city.

"Jean.." She called him and the guy looked to face her.

"huh?" 

"I saw him.." Erity muttered but Jean only lookd at her confused.

"I saw Marco" Erity's voice turned into a whisper and Jean's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me-"

"I saw him get eaten, Jean" Erity hissed as she slid down the wall "I was too late- he was bleeding too much"

"But Marco- he was the last person that I would think.." Jean's voice trailed off before he looked at Erity's state, she was breathing heavily as she tried to remain calm.

"Did you kill it?" Jean asks and Erity nodded.

"The anger got over me" Erity told Jean "I sliced it like it was nothing- it ended up being like a cut up piece of meat"

Erity gave Jean the badge Marco had and he looked at her before taking it- he saw the blood stains onit and he staggered.

"Find his body, please" Erity told Jean and he nodded, he then quickly got ready before heading out of the door.

"And Jean.." Jean turned to Erity.

"Please.. think of what he had said to you during these years that we've all been together" Erity told him "Marco would want you to be the best version of yourself"

Jean nodded before walking away.

Erity took a deep breath before walking out of the room and into the area, there was a solemn tension around and she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

Her bright blue eyes scanned the surroundings before she turned around and walked to her cabin- the commander had granted her a day off, especially with the news about her saving a Scout member and taking out more or less 20 titans alone had gone around to him.

Erity lied down on her bed before she closed her eyes- she was so tired of everything.. the only thing keeping her going was the idea of things outside of the walls, and.. her father's disappearance.

She was about to drift back into sleep before a knock broke her out of her daze.

Erity groaned before she looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing any unform or anything- she was only in an oversized shirt and some pants that she had laying around in the room.

"Captain Levi" Erity's eyes widened as she saluted in a hurry.

"What.. are you doing here?" Erity asks and Levi only looked at her before going into the room.

"Sir! I don't know if you're allowed to be in this room" Erity winced "I'm fine with my things but my comrades stay in this room as well"

"Why is that corner so.. filthy" Levi hissed and Erity felt like snorting as she saw Levi looking at Sasha's bed, there were food crumbs all around- her socks were everywhere and her shirt was messily thrown into the side when she woke up late to get to the streets.

"That's Sasha's corner.." Erity muttered as she scratched her head, Levi seemed to be going to clean the area but Erity quickly grabbed his arm.

Levi looked back at her with an arched eyebrow- Erity realized what she was doing and retracted her arms.

The two of them seemed to get red at the small touch- Erity's stomach started to stir around while Levi's heart started to pound out of his chest again

"I-I wouldn't clean that-that if I were you.. I already tried" Erity tried to reason and Levi just 'tch'ed before completely turning to face her. 

The two stared at eachother for a bit before Erity's eyes darted around- her face was about to heat up, she knew it- so she had to stop looking into his grey eyes.

Levi looked at her in amusement, her bright blue eyes seemed to be panicking at how long they had maintained the eye contact.

"Uh- why are you here, Captain?" Erity asks and Levi nodded.

"I'm asking if you want to join the Scouts Regiment under my Squad" Levi told Erity who looked at him in shock.

"Won't it be too early for me to join.. your squad?" Erity asks but Levi sighs.

"I'm the captain of the squad, I think you're smart enough to know that it is up to me whether I want somebody in my team or not" Levi told her and Erity nods.

"I also need you to try and comfort the titan kid" Levi sighs "We'll get him under our supervision and just so he doesn't go berserk- you're going to go as well"

"Eren?" Erity asks "Are people fighting over him?"

"Yeah, those asses from the Military Police aren't going to let him live- so we're going to get him" Levi says 

Erity nods, as her hand unconsciously made it's way to her pocket as she held the blue handkerchief.

"So? Are you going to join my squad or not?" Levi asks "Gunther has been asking about you- it's sad to say, but I think you should've left him with the titan"

"I'll join" Erity nodded 

"Finally" Levi rolled his eyes before walking out of the cabin "You need to tell your comrade to clean her corner up, it's disgusting"

"I'll try" Erity mumbled

"Oh yes, you're going to be escorted to the courthouse- Erwin wants you to watch the speech"

"Okay" Erity nodded and Levi turned away, not bothering to say goodbye as he walked back to where his horse was stationed at.

_The courthouse is going to be so boring_

The courthouse was not boring, Erity can only watch as the people started shouting as eachother before Eren snapped back- which made Levi go over to him and start kicking the life out of him. 

Erity looked beside her to see Hanji Zoe, some might call her a titan maniac but Erity thought that Hanji is just a normal scientist- right?

The scientist looked down at Eren in interest before she also turned to face Erity.

"Ah, you must be Erity Agawa" Hanji smiled "I'm Hanji Zoe"

Erity nodded and Hanji placed a hand on Erity's shoulder in comfort as the older woman seemed to notice Erity's worried eyes towards Eren.

"Don't worry- that shortie won't kill your friend" Hanji told her and Erity nodded, trusting the mad scientist.

Erity's eyes widened when she felt someone go close to her neck, sniffing her.

"What the hell" Erity moved away from the man, rushing behind Hanji who let out a silent laugh.

"That's Miche Zacharius, he smells people to see how they are- don't worry" Hanji told her and Erity looked at the man with confusion.

"Mikasa looks like she's going to kill Captain Levi" Erity mumbled as she stared at the female Ackerman who was killing Levi with her eyes.

"Come on, follow me" Hanji told Erity once the Scout Regiment won Eren over.

"O-Oh, alright" Erity says as the two walked down the halls together.

"Since when were you friends with Eren Jaegar?" Hanji asks 

"Since we were little, my mom and his mom met together often" Erity told Hanji who nods.

"Did he only show titan powers now?" Hanji continued and Erity nods.

"I don't remember any other time, he gets mad very often but he never turns into a titan" Erity told Hanji and the older woman nodded before they reached the middle of the courthouse.

There was nobody left there except the two girls and Hanji bent down to pick up Eren's tooth which fell out.

"Are you really picking that up?" Erity asks "That looks disgusting"

"You're sounding like that shortie, but yes- who knows what we can find out! This is the first time we see a human transform into a titan!" Hanji squeals and Erity looked at the scientist in amusement.

"Come on, Erity! Let's go and see Eren" Hanji exclaims "I need him to tell me more about these feelings!"

Erity let out a small laugh at the scientist- she felt comfort from her and it made her feel better about the whole situation.

Hanji quickly led Erity to a room, they opened the door to reveal Eren- bruised up horribly.

Miche was also in the room, looking out the window- Erity forgot about him for a brief second.

Levi was in the side and Commander Erwin was there as well.

"Erity!" Eren widened his eyes when he spotted the girl.

"Eren! Are you okay?" Erity asks before slapping herself lightly "Of course you aren't okay, Captain Levi kicked you over and over again"

Levi let out a hum from the back and Erity glanced at him before quickly sitting down next to Eren.

"I bet it hurts" Hanji frowns as she kneeled over to Eren and started disinfecting his wounds.

"A little" Eren muttered.

"So, how exactly does it hurt?" Hanji's eyes lightened up as Eren looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry about that" Erwin walked around the room "But it did get you under our custody"

"Yes" Eren nodded, Erity frowned as she placed her hand over Eren's.

"The pain was worth it" Erwin told him "It lets us play our trump card when it would be most effective"

Erwin bent down to Eren's height and gave his hand out to shake.

"You have my admiration" Erwin says making Eren's eyes widen "Eren, I looked forward to working with you"

"Right, thank you very much sir" Eren says in admiration and shook Erwin's hand.

Erwin's eyes darted over to Erity, there was a look of nostalgia coming from him as he focused on her very familiar bright blue eyes. 

Erity smiled at him before her own eyes widened at Levi coming and sitting next to her, placing and arm around her back, resting it on the support of the sofa

Eren looked at Levi in fright making Erity bite her lips to handle in her laugh.

Levi crossed his legs over eachother and Eren quickly moved away from him, dragging Erity with him in the process.

"Tell me, Eren" Levi looked at him and to Erity in amusement "Do you resent me?"

"No" Eren muttered "I understand it was a necessary performance"

"Good, then.." Levi moved his eyes from Eren to Erity who seemed to be trying to hold her laugh.

He had the sudden urge to pull her closer- but he restrained himself, what the fuck is wrong with him?

"Still, you didn't have to go that far" Hanji told Levi, Erity had her head on Eren's shoulder as the boy embarassingly tried pushing her away- his face turning red at Erity's muffled laughter.

"You knocked his tooth out" Hanji told Levi before unwrapping the cloth, revealing the tooth.

"Don't pick that up, it's disgusting" Levi told Hanji who frowned.

"This itself is a precious sample of it's own" Hanji says "You guys don't understand, Erity something so similar to what you did when she saw me taking it"

Levi glanced at Erity who was now looking at Eren's tooth before she looked back at Eren and his frightened face.

"Be thankful you aren't getting dissected by people like her, Eren" Levi added

"Don't compare me to them" Hanji sighs "I would never kill Eren"

Erity went back to her original position as Hanji now had her full attention on Eren, she was about to lean back before realizing that Levi's arm was still there.

Her eyes darted around the room in a panic before she looked back to Eren, avoiding the arched eyebrow that Levi now presented on his face.

"Eren, let me see the inside of your mouth" Hanji told Eren and Eren hesitated before nodding and opened his mouth.

Hanji took a closer look before she faltered- causing the attention of everyone else.

"The tooth.. it already grew back" Hanji whispered 

Erity didn't really know what happened before she was forced to join Squad Levi and go to the Old Scout Regiment Headquarters.

She was introduced to the other squad members quite recently, but they had brought her in like she was some baby.

"You look so adorable" Petra told Erity who huffed at her remark, the orange haired girl then reached over to pinch Erity's cheek.

"Hey! That hurts" Erity whined but the scout didn't care and just giggled it off.

She was riding beside Petra and had Levi right behind her, the horse she was assigned was not too tall but it was fast- she loved it.

It was a beautiful charcoal black and it matched with Erity in an instance.

"The old scout headquarters" Oluo began "Just as you would expect from an old renovated castle- it looks fancy and all"

"But being so far away from the wall and river, it wound out being totally useless for the Scout Regiment" Oluo sighs "That was back in the early days when everyone had high hopes, still- to think that this oversized decoration would end up as a perfect holding place for you.."

Erity continued to have a light talk with Petra the whole ride, when Oluo bit his tongue- Erity almost felt bad, weren't it for how he tried to impersonate Levi's attitude.

"Talking on a horse is a guaranteed way to bite your tongue" Petra sighs 

"First impressions are important, I had that rookie scared stiff" Oluo told her as he sat on a bench.

"Actually, I think he was shocked at how dumb you are" Petra told him before Erity made her way to the woman after she finished setting the horse up by the stables.

"Whatever the case, it went exactly as planned" Oluo tried to act cool about it but Erity just looked at him confused- making Petra glance at the girl and almost giggle at Oluo.

"Hey, that's not how you used to talk, you know?" Petra says with a worried expression "If by any chance, you're trying to imitate Captain Levi, could you cut it out? You're nothing like him, actually"

"I was correct" Erity mumbled and Petra looked at her before slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you trying to nag me, Petra?" Oluo asks "If you want to act as my wife, there's more you need to do first"

"What the hell" Erity furrowed her eyebrows in slight discomfort.

"I wish you had bit your tongue off and died" Petra simply said "Bragging all about how many titans you've killed.."

"Don't worry" Oluo says "I bragged about you too while I was at it"

"You're so disgraceful!" Petra told Oluo

"Are you guys... married or something?" Erity asks Petra and Oluo.

Petra's eyes widened in shock while Oluo just smirked.

"Well-"

"How could you ask that kind of question, Erity!" Petra squeaked as she lightly hit Erity's head- causing the younger girl to laugh at their flustered state,

"Sorry! Sorry!" Erity put her hands up in surrender before walking away to meet Eren.

Eren looked at Erity with widened eyes before he brought her closer to him by her arm.

"What?" Erity asks in a whisper- worried about his sudden behavior.

"How are you acting so calmly around them?" Eren asks and Erity scoffs with a small chuckle before she crossed her arm- Eren's hand still clutching her right one.

"Even if they killed many titans- they're still a human, they have feelings and I don't think we should disregard them because they're famous in the Scout Regiment" Erity explained and Eren nodded, understanding her.

"Y-You're right" Eren mumbled and Erity sighs before she ruffled Eren's hair.

"It's fine, Eren- once you get through this whole thing and figure a way to transform plus control your titan, then everything would be easier" Erity says "For humanity.. at least"

"What are you two doing?" Erity eyes widened as she and Eren snapped their heads to see Levi looking at them.

"Just comforting Eren, sir" Erity says and Eren nods

"That close..?" Levi asks and both Erity and Eren realized that they weren't that far apart from eachother.

If Erity had gone an inch closer, their noses would've touched.

"Sorry, didn't realize that" Erity quickly stepped away from Eren.

"We're cleaning this whole shit place up" Levi says before he threw Erity a broom and a pieces of cloth.

"It's going to be dusty, wear it over your mouth" He instructed and Erity nods, grabbing the broom before she patted Eren's shoulder.

Erity glanced back at Levi before she realized all the cleaning cloths he was wearing- she widened her eyes and bit her lips, trying not to laugh- she really laughed way too much..

"Why are you laughing?" Levi asks but Erity just shook her head and walked away- leaving a gaping Eren and deadpanned Levi.

Erity sat next to Gunther and Eld as they all had a cup of tea infront of them. Eren was placed in one end of the table, facing Levi and sitting in between Gunther and Petra.

She had been instructed to barricade the door with a stick though, she was going to question Levi but didn't and she just needed to follow the orders.

"I assume our orders to remain on standby will last for a few more days" Eld says "But I hear that they are planning to conduct a major expedition outside of the walls, 30 days from now"

"And the Fresh graduates are going to participate right off the bat too" He added 

"Is that true, Eld?" Gunther asks "That seems pretty sudden to me, especially since the rookies already had to endure the recent Titan attack"

"Some of them lost their comrades" Gunther looked at Erity who had set her eyes on the cup of tea- not wanting to talk more about the subject.

"I bet those brats are scared out of their wits" Oluo says before drinking his tea.

"Is this true, Captain?" Petra asks Levi

"I'm not in charge of coming up with missions" Levi says "But, knowing Erwin, he has put far more thought into this than we have"

"Indeed, there has never been a situation like this before" Eld says "So many lives were lost establishing a route to reclaim Wall Maria"

"Just when it seemed like it went up in smokes, a completely different form of hope suddenly presented itself" Eld says before everyone then turned to face Eren, who was flustered at the sudden spotlight.

"It's still hard to believe, but how does this 'changing into Titan form' thing work, Eren?" Eld asks 

"My memories of it aren't very clear, but it's like being in a trance" Eren says "But I set it off by inflicting self-harm, though- I take my hand like so and.."

Eren then stopped talking and Erity frowned- he didn't know much about this titan power and she felt bad.

"You guys know you can't get any more out of him than what's in the reports" Levi suddenly says before uniquely picking up the cup by it's rims, causing Erity to look at him in curiousity.

"Not like she would care, though" Levi says before drinking a sip of tea "Better hope you don't end up dead when she tinkers with you, Eren"

Eren widened his eyes, "Who is 'she'?"

Then as if one cue, something banged the door- they all heard a muffled scream from the outside as well.

"Open the door, Erity" Erity quickly got up and made her way to the door before lifting the wood plank and unlocking it.

"Ah! Erity!" Erity realized that it was Hanji who knocked on the door like that.

"Good Evening, members of Squad Levi!" Hanji says "How is castle life treating you?"

"You're early" Was all Levi said, not turning his head to face her.

"I just couldn't help myself!" Hanji smiles 

"Section Commander Hanji.." Eren mumbled 

"Sorry for the wait, Eren!" Hanji says as she stands behind Gunther's chair- the scout just looked at Hanji with a semi-worried expression.

"I'm actually incharge of examining the two titans we caught in town" Hanji told them "I would like you to help me with my experiments tomorrow! So I came to ask for your permission!"

"Experiments?" Eren asks "What would I have to do?"

"Why, the most exhilarating thing of all, of course!" Hanji exclaims as her face lightened in pink at the thought of the experiments.

Erity looked at Hanji in concern before she went back to sit beside Gunther who leaned towards her.

"If Eren asks about the projects this woman has in mind, you should leave" Gunther advices and Erity nods.

"But I'm not in a position to give permission for myself" Eren says "I don't have authority over myself, you see.."

"Levi! What are Eren's plans for tomorrow?" Hanji asks the Captain

"Cleaning the garden" Levi answers 

"Great! It's decided!" Hanji grins before grabbing Eren's hand "Eren! I look forward to tomorrow!"

"Yes, right.." Eren says "But what kind of Titan experiments are we talking about here?"

Hanji let out a sound and Eren faltered.

"uh, I said- what kind of experiments are we-"

"Hey, stop!" Oluo whispered "Don't ask that!"

"Oh, I knew it" Hanji breathed "I thought you might be curious enough to ask"

Levi stood up from his chair and walked out, the rest of the members started doing so as well.

"Come on, Erity" Eld patted the girl's shoulder and Erity nodded- waving a goodbye to Eren before walking out to her room.

"Erity!" Eren called for her

"Bye Hanji! Bye Eren!" Erity smiled

"Bye Erity!" Hanji hissed before turning back to Eren


	10. 9

Erity woke up earlier than she had before, but it was probably because all the training during Cadet Corps that made her exhausted beyond belief.

Her shoulder length hair swayed around as she walked down the halls, she went to the kitchen as she made some tea.

The hair tie on her arm was definitely leaving some marks but she didn't care- she never takes it off, not even to tie her hair.

She had added a few mixes of her own to the tea as she made it the way that her mom always had.

"What are you doing?" Erity turned to see Levi staring at her- he was already fully dressed in uniform, like she was.

"Making tea" Erity says but it was more like a question instead of an answer. "Want some, sir?"

Erity used his silence as a sign of approval, she made two cups and placed one on the counter that Levi was leaning on. 

Levi picked the cup up by it's rims before he took a sip. He cocked his eyebrow at the soothing taste, it had a taste of familiarity.. something like home.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought- he never knew what 'home' actually was, but the girl infront of him just gave him a cup of tea that spread a warm feeling throughout his body.

"Sir, if you don't like it- I can just make it like how Petra and Eren did last night" Erity says as she looked at Levi's quiet state.

"It's fine" Levi told her "How did you make it?"

"The way my mom always did" Erity sighs as she took a sip of her own and Levi looked away from her.

Erity walked out of the kitchen, wanting to leave the silence for a bit- she made her way to the dining table only for her jaw to drop at Hanji and Eren still talking.

"Eren?" Erity asks and Eren widened his eyes before turning to face Erity.

"Erity!" He says with a look of relief.

"Erity! You're awake! Eren told me that you've learned about titans in your class, so I was going to explain about my own theories!" Hanji says and Erity looked at Eren's horrible state.

"Uh.." Erity hesitated before some burst through the door- she let out a sigh before the person called out for Hanji.

"The test subjects- BOTH OF THE TITANS HAVE BEEN KILLED!" 

Hanji screamed in agony at the sight of the two titans dead, the only things left were their skeletons which was steaming up into hot air.

"SAWNEY! BEANE!" Hanji cried "No way! Tell me this isn't happening!"

Erity leaned against a wall by the side as everyone crowded over the other side. Her arms crossed her chest as she looked at the remains of the titans with a blank face.

If a soldier did this.. then- wouldn't there be humans as an enemy as well? 

"If Eren can turn into a titan.." Erity muttered to herself as she tilted her head at the thought "Wouldn't other people.. be able to as well?"

Erity almost smacked Erwin in the face when he suddenly appeared beside her, he faced the wall beside her as his arms held onto Erity's shoulders.

"What do you see?" He asks "What do you think the enemy is?"

"Other humans" Erity says quietly, making sure that Erwin was the only one who heard her.

"You catch on fast, Erity" Erwin sighs with a small smirk on his lips.

"Get away from her, Erwin" Erity looked to her other side and saw Levi staring at the commander with a blank face.

"Sorry, Erity- I asked a strange question" He says before turning around and walking away.

Levi watched as Erwin walked away before looking back at Erity and tilting his head over to the exit.

"We're going now- the rest of the job belongs to the Military Police" Levi says and Erity nods before she realized that there was a paper now in the pocket of her jacket.

She picked it out of her pocket and there was a date and time on it- must be from Erwin.

Erity sat down on the roof of the area as she watched people's bones get burned as a funeral. She had her ODM gear on and only sat as she watched her fellow classmates mourn for the dead.

The girl frowned as she remembered Marco's face when the titan was eating him- she couldn't bear to see anyone else in so much pain.

She looked to her hands and clutched it tightly at the thought of her being too slow to catch him.

Erity pulled her legs up to her chest as she watched the others talk amongst themselves, she couldn't hear them well but it seems to be that Jean was giving a speech.

"Erity" Erity sighs as she stood up from where she sat before turning around to meet Levi, he had a blank face on- like always but she saw a small twinkle of comfort in his eyes and she nodded.

"It's time to go back" Levi says and Erity nods before she and Levi used their gear to head back to the old headquarters

"In the end, it seems like they never found whoever used their ODM gear without permission" Gunther told Eld as the two sat together on the staircase.   
"Who could it be?"

"Who knows" Eld took a sip from his cup "Right now, I'm more worried about the upcoming rookie's solicitation"

"How many rookies would be willing to join us just for the hell of it?" Eld added 

"Hey, Eren! Erity!" Gunther called Eren as he fed the horses, and Erity who was cleaning her blades.

"Is there anyone in your class whose thinking of joining us?" Gunther asks and Erity nods.

"I'm sure that two of them are going to join" Erity sighs as she reflected her blades onto the sunlight "I'm not sure the others are.."

"There are" Eren told Erity before faltering "Well.. there were"

Then all of the sudden, Levi appeared on his horse and in an instance- Gunther and Eld both saluted after placing their cups down.

"Get ready at once, we're going on patrol- Erity, go put on your cloak" Levi says before he turned to the girl who nodded and ran back inside the castle.

Erity entered the area where Erwin had told her to meet- she thought that maybe it was just for some inquiry about her cadets but with Levi and a few others there including Hanji.. she was probably wrong.

"Just in time, Erity" Erwin told her and Erity saluted before quickly making her way beside Levi.

"This is the plan that we are going to follow through with" Erwin start as he drew in a map, "If we are correct, there should be a human that is behind this all- with the titans gone, we have reasons to believe that the people who are behind this.. is in the scouts"

"Each squad will have a different location for where Eren Jaegar and Squad Levi will be stationed" Erwin explained "This is to ensure that the titan won't attack there first"

"We believe that the transformation of Eren is not uncommon, that there will be more people that have the ability" Erwin says "We must lure the titan as further into the forest as we can"

"This is where I will be stationed with tools to capture the titan" Erwin says "Like Eren's- we will be able to find out exactly who is behind this once we get the person out of the titan's vital spot"

Erity furrowed her eyebrows at the plan- if they were to lure the titan... how many people were going to die for this operation?

Levi glanced at Erity, he knew what she was thinking right now because he was no different, but Erwin's judgement was usually correct.. so he will trust it.

"Do not speak of this to anyone" Erwin tells them "We don't have any idea on whose the traitor"

"Yes, sir" Everyone in the room, except for Levi says.

"Dismissed" Erwin nods and people started getting out of the room.

Erity stayed close with Levi as she mentally went over the plan again, the two got out of the room and walked in silence as the hallways remained empty.

"Trust Erwin" Levi simply told Erity who looked up at him, the man then turned his head to look at Erity.

"People will die, but I trust that Erwin's planned this more further out than we had thought" Levi sighs and Erity nods.

"Alright, Captain" Erity mumbled and Levi let out a 'tch' before grabbing the girl's arms and made her face him.

"I've told this since the time I met you, Erity" Levi says "People will die- we can try to prevent it but it's an inevitable end"

Erity remained quiet as she couldn't formulate any words, Levi exhaled before she saw his eyes softening.

"The important thing is to proceed with the missions so their deaths will not be in vain" Levi says and Erity nods.

"Don't die out there, Erity" Levi says and Erity widened her eyes.

"But Capta-"

"I'm not telling you to sacrafise yourself- I'm telling you that you shouldn't be hung up over deaths" Levi says 

"Yes, Captain" Erity says and Levi nodded before letting go of her and fastening his walk so that she wouldn't be able to catch up with him in an instant.

He didn't want her to catch his red face, and neither did she want him to do the same.

"Our Special Operations Squad will be positioned here on standby at the rear of the center rank" Gunther says as he, Eld, Erity, Petra and Eren crowd over a map of the formation.

"That's pretty far back" Eren comments 

"This is the safest point in the formation" Gunther says "Not even the supply wagons get this kind of treatment"

"Our goal this time is simply to leave and come back though" Gunther turned to Eren "This expedition is meant to be short, as it is also a test run to see if we can get you all the way to Shiganshina District or not"

"Well, I still don't know what to do with this ability of mines" Eren sighs 

Erity frowned at this, she already knew the whole plan- the decoy as well. Her stomach lurched at the thought of not being able to tell them.

She stood up before walking over to her horse which quickly placed it's head out to touch Erity's hand.

"Do you understand what the Commander asked you back then?" She heard Gunther ask Eren 

"Do any of you guys know what he meant?" Eren turned to face the others, glancing at Erity who only kept herself busy with the horse.

"No" Eld looked down and Petra shakes her head as well.

"I would be lying if I said I understood it all" Oluo says "But I-"

"It's possible that there's another goal in this operation" Gunther cuts him off "But the commander decides to not explain it any further to the soldiers"

"So we should just focus on leaving and coming back" Gunther nods "Have faith in the commander"

"Yes, sir" Eren nods before he made his way to Erity.

"Erity, did-did you understand what the commander said?" Eren asks and Erity widened her eyes as she stared at her horse- not knowing how to respond.. should she tell him?

"We-" Erity turned around to tell him a small hint before,

"Erity" Levi called for her and Erity mentally thanked him before walking away- leaving Eren confused and quite curious.

Erity sighed as she stretched her arms, finishing her chore before she met Eren as she went outside- Oluo was there drinking his tea as well.

"Th-That's them" Eren says and Erity hummed before realizing what he meant. Mikasa and Armin walked past them with the rest of the group that joined the Scouts.

"Oluo, can me and Erity go talk to our classmates for a minute?" Eren asks Oluo

"Go ahead" The man sighs and Erity smiled.

"Mikasa!" Erity exclaims as she ran towards her, Eren doing the same thing.

"Armin!" Eren shouts as well and the two turned around with a smile and a worried face.

"Eren! Erity!" Mikasa breathed 

"It feels like it's been forever!" Eren grins and Erity nods 

"Eren" Mikasa says worriedly before grabbing his hands "Have they mistreated you or Erity in any way? I'm sure she would have protected you but they're strong."

"Have they locked Erity up then examined and studied every part of you?" Mikasa asks "Or placed you in mental torture?!"

"No, not at all" Eren says hesistantly and Erity let out a small giggle.

"That pipsqueak went too far" Mikasa says darkly "I'll make him pay someday"

"Are you talking about Captain Levi?" Eren asks and Erity let out a louder laugh at this, clutching her stomach.

"Yah! Mikasa! You don't talk about the Captain like that" Erity teased as she composed herself "He's fine, but he can probably hear everything that goes around here"

"Just wait until he finds out you called him a pipsqueak" Erity grins and Mikasa just looked at her with a soft smile.

"You're no different, at least you're a good person" Mikasa says and Erity's face morphed into one of offense.

"Hey! Did you just call me short?" Erity asks and Mikasa just left her question in silence.

"Erity!" Erity let out a small 'oof' when she felt someone place an arm around her shoulder, she looked up to see Reiner with a laugh as he held onto her in a laxed headlock.

"Reiner!" Erity exclaims before she glanced to her right "Bertholdt!"

"I can't believe we haven't seen you in a long time, we missed teasing you!" Reiner exclaims before he pulled the girl closer to him and he ruffled her hair.

He was screaming with joy on the inside but nobody should know that- well Bertholdt probably did as he also joined in to lightly pinch Erity's cheek.

"Hey! Reiner! Don't mess my hair!" Erity whines as he laughed.

"Oh my goodness, you're all here?" Eren gasped at Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa and the other who stopped by.

"But, if you're here.." Eren mumbled "Does that mean you joined the Scout Regiment?"

"What else could it mean?" Connie asks before Reiner let Erity go, the girl glared at him before the taller man just winked at her.

"Does that mean that only Jean, Annie and Marco joined the Military Police?" Eren asks and Erity's smile faltered at the mention of Marco.

Jean then walked behind Eren, Erity widened her eyes at the sight of him.

"Wait" Eren stammered "You too?!"

"Marco is dead" Jean only says and Erity looked down to her shoes before someone tapped her shoulder- she looked to see Bertholdt smiling at her and she tried to return it the best she can.

"What?" Eren breathed "What did you say? Did you say Marco is dead?"

"Apparently not everyone can die in a dramatic way" Jean sighs "Only Erity was there to see him die"

Eren turned to Erity who looked back with a frown as she rubbed her arms.

"I was too late, he was bleeding too much- once I killed the titan, it was only a minute before he died" Erity mumbled and Jean walked over to her before placing a comforting hand on her back.

"Erity was only able to retrieve this" Jean pulled out Marco's badge "But it's been stained by his blood- I cannot let his death be in vain.."

"Hey! Rookies! Gather around!" Someone called "Your uniforms are here!"


	11. 10

"We've lured the nearby titans away!" 

"Thirty Seconds to gate opening!"

Erity placed her face on her horse's crest before she reached her hand over to pet it's muzzle, it leaned into her touch before Erity straightened her back.

Levi could only stare at the girl before he turned his attention to the gates.

"This is it!" A man shouts "Humanity is now about to take another step forward! Show us what you're made of!"

Erity petted her horse as everyone but her and Levi raised their swords to chant

"Dedicate your hearts!"

"Open the Gates!"

The wall slowly opens before Erwin glared at the front, making Erity look at him in confusion.

"FORWARD!" Erwin yells before all the horses neighed and ran along in speed.

"Now commencing the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission! Move out!"

Erity felt her hair go along with the wind, she hasn't cut it yet and it freely swept around with the cold air that prickled her face.

She blew a piece of hair that stuck in her face as she furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as they strided in the broken city.

"A 10 meter Titan ahead approaching from the left!" Hanji shouts from the front of the line "I'm extremely curious to know what's inside it's stomach! But I'll let the support team handle it!"

Erity's horse was placed next to Levi's as they caught up to eachother after Levi's decided to have it's little race with her's.

The black haired girl tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked around at the old city.

Levi looked at her with semi-widened eyes, with the wind and the sun reflecting on her bright blue determined eyes she looked ethereal.. similar to an angel even.

"Why have you not tied your hair?" Levi asks in a monotone voice, hiding his flustered state and Erity looked at him.

"I just don't.." Erity replied, the memory of her mom tying her hair for her still evident- she didn't want to change it at the moment.

Levi looked back to the front, seeing as Erity hesitated in her response.

They reached the outside territory filled with titans as Erwin extended his hand out.

"Assume Long-Range Scouting Formation!" He yelled and everyone spread out.

"See you, Mikasa" Erity managed to quietly say to the Ackerman before they separated.

Erity's horse followed Levi's as the scouts started moving out to formation, they laid a slower pace before entering the rear end of the center ranks.

The two were infront as Eren was in the middle behind the two with Oluo and Petra on his sides, they charged forward and Erity saw from around multiple flares and smoke signals.

Erity's horse took charge as she lightly stood up only to see a black flare in the distance.

"A black smoke signal" Erity mumbled before she sat back down properly, they proceeded on for a while before green smoke guns clouded the skies.

"Smoke signals, Green" Levi says "Oluo, you fire it"

"Yes, sir" Oluo says before firing the smoke signal

They rode for a while, Erity keeping her eyes straight- she wanted the forest to come soon.. she didn't want any casualties but if Erwin was right and there was another titan, it's an inevitable outcome.

Erity glanced over to Levi before her eyes darted over to a man coming in with his horse.

"Reporting, sir!" He shouts "It's an oral message!"

"Right wing scouts, decimated!" He says and Erity's eyes widened "Detection network, partially out!"

"Please pass this message on to the left!" 

"You heard him, Petra" Levi looks over to the woman "Go!"

"Yes, sir!" She says and her along with the reporter separated from the group.

"Armin, Reiner, Jean" Erity muttered and Levi glanced to her.

"You remember all that?" Levi asks and Erity nods, she opened her mouth to say something before she was cut off by the black smoke signals that suddenly shot through the air.

"Eren, you fire it!" Levi says and Eren let out a sound of affirmation before firing the signal

"This is disgraceful" Levi muttered "We've let them get pretty deep inside the formation"

They all had reached the forest, Erity could feel the confusion and fear from the other members as they strode in the area.

"Captain! Captain Levi!" Eren called

"What?" Levi asks 

"'What?' This is a forest, sir! We have no way of detecting the approaching titans this far in with only the center rank!" Eren says and Erity glanced back at him before looking front.

"Something seems to be on our right, too" Eren added "How are we supposed to avoid the titans or protect the wagons now?"

"Eren, I think we already lost that privilege a while back" Erity commented with a frown as she turned in her seat to slightly face him

"Quit whining about the obvious" Levi sighs "We can't do any of those things anymore"

"But why?" Eren asks and Erity squinted her eyes at him in disbelief.

"Take a good look around, Eren" Levi says "See all these big ass trees?"

"This is the perfect environment for using the ODM gear" Levi says "And use that middling head of yours to think"

"Use your brain for once if you don't want to die" Levi added 

"Yes, sir!" Eren nods

Erity looked behind and saw all the worried faces of the members, she got closer to Levi and tried her best to remain as quiet as she could.

"Captain, all of them are worried- do you not want to tell them?" Erity mumbled, making sure that only Levi heard.

"Erwin's orders.. they'll figure it out" Levi kept his voice low and Erity nods before she placed her horse in it's original position.

All of the sudden a black smoke signal was fired from right behind them.

"A black smoke signal!"

"From right behind us!"

"It must be from whatever is on the right" Eld says 

"Draw your swords" Levi says and Erity quickly took her blades out, "If it shows itself, we'll only have a moment"

Erity eyes were trained to the front before she heard Eren's voice hitch.

Erity glanced behind her for a small moment before her eyes widened at the female titan that appeared- it smacked the scout to it's death and Erity snapped her head back to the front.

"Move!" Levi commanded, Erity quickly tapped her horse to go faster.

She heard Eren scream as multiple thumps shook the area- telling her that the titan was right behind them.

Erity winced as she gripped onto the saddle more tighter, she didn't want to see those dead Scouts- she would ditch Erwin's plan in light speed if she sees more people dying because of them.

"Captain Levi! Let's switch to ODM gear!" Petra cried "Captain!"

Levi glanced back and Erity frowned at the subtle look of worry that reflected in his eyes.

Erity shook her head as Erwin's words relayed in her mind and she just focused to the front.

"Reinforcements from the rear!" Petra exclaims before they fell silent.

Erity looked back only for her eyes to widen at the blood splatters on the trees.

"Captain! Give your orders!" Petra screamed 

"Let's take it out! It's dangerous!" Oluo yelled as well "We should take care of it"

"I'll cut it to shreds" Eld's sword shined and Erity placed her face on her horse's crest, unable to hear anymore of their complaints.

"Captain!" Petra yelled

"Please give us orders!"

"It's about to catch up to us!"

"Let's take it out here!" Eld says "That's why we entered this forest! Isn't it, Captain?"

"Captain! Your orders!"

Erity glanced back to see the members all looking at Levi pleadingly before they all darted their eyes to her- Erity widened her eyes before she turned back to look down at her horse in worry.

"Why are they looking at me" Erity said quietly, but Levi seemed to hear it as he glanced over to see the girl looking down in some sort of panicked state at the fact that the team were worried.

"Calm down" Was all Levi said before he turned his head to the members.

"Everyone, cover your ears!" Levi says and Erity quickly brought her hands to her ears as Levi fired an acoustic shell.

"An acoustic shell" Eren breathed

"Tell me, what is your job?" Levi turned his head "Is it simply to surrender to your fleeting emotions?"

"No, it's not" He continued "This squad's mission is to do everything possible to keep this brat unharmed"

"Down to our last breath"

"We're going to keep pushing ahead on horseback" Levi says "Got it?"

"Understand, Sir!" Petra replied 

"Push ahead?" Eren asks "But for how long?!"

"Not to mention, it's on top of us now!" Eren says before more people arrived "More reinforcements! They'll get killed if we don't help them now!"

"Eren! Face Forward!" Gunther yelled at him 

"Gunther!" Eren looked back

"Don't fall back!" Gunther added

"Maintain top speed!" Eld continued 

"Eld? Why?" Eren shouts back "Who can defeat it if not Squad Levi?!"

Erity tried to maintain a calm breath as she focused on the road ahead, trying to ignore Eren's shouts after another one dies.

"Eren! Focus ahead and keep moving!" Petra shouts at him 

"Are you telling me to ignore the fighting behind us?" Eren asks, livid "To abandon our comrades and run away?!"

"Yes, I am!" Petra tells him "Do as the Captain says!"

"I don't understand why we're letting them die!" Eren hissed "I don't understand why he won't explain!"

"Because the Captain doesn't feel the need to explain!" Oluo barks "But you don't understand that because you're still inexperienced! Now shut up and follow orders!"

Erity glanced back only to see Eren staring at his hand after placing his blades away.

"Eren!" Erity and Petra both shouts.

"Trust us" Petra hissed and Erity's eyes glistened in worry of what he'll do next.

"You're not in the wrong" Levi says "If you want to do it, do it. I can tell he's a real monster, not because of his titan ability. No matter how hard he's restrained, no matter what cage he's placed in, no one can ever tame him"

"Eren, our difference in experience is why we don't see eye-to-eye." Levi says "Unlike Erity, you are repulsive- you do everything that comes first into mind without thinking about the rest. Your intentions all prevail in what you think is right, not how the others might because you don't consider that."

"But you don't need to mind that" Levi continued "Choose, will you trust yourself? Or me, these guys, Erity and the entire Scout Regiment?"

"I don't know the answer to that, I never have" Levi admitted "Whether I trusted myself or the choices of my dependable comrades, there was no telling how things worked out. So, just do the best you can and choose whichever you regret the least"

_Erity sighs as she was making a cup of tea for herself, she could always drink the plain tea that was made on the go but she wanted to do it the way her mom had._

_The black haired girl hummed a tune as she walked back to the table where Gunther, Eld, Eren and Oluo sat._

_It was a failed experiment some would say, but Erity didn't mind- Eren wasn't able to change into his titan form when he was trapped in the well.. which made them go and have a break._

_Erity's bright blue eyes darted over to see that Eren dropped his spoon to the ground- she was drinking the cup of tea as he came to reach it._

_The girl walked towards the boy and was only a few inches away before her eyes widened at the electric waves that appeared on his arm- and before she could process anything, she was sent flying with her tea in her hand._

_Erity landed on the ground with a thud as she quickly sat up- coughing as the tea accidentally ran down the wrong pipe. Thankfully, the cup was still intact._

_She punched her chest to get rid of the stinging feeling in her throat before she realized that people were yelling._

_The black haired girl rubbed her head in pain as she continued to try and get the tea out of her throat_

_"Erity! Get away from him!" Gunther yelled and Erity looked at him in confusion before her eyes widened at the sight of Eren's arm being in the size of a titan's._

_"What happened?" Erity asks hoarsley as she hit her chest repeatedly, trying to cough- she stood beside Levi who had his hand out to the rest of the members who unsheated their blades_

_"I said, calm down" Levi told them all but they kept a defensive stance and Erity then turned to Eren who was completely freaked out._

_They all started shouting at Eren as Erity quickly went to his titan arm._

_"Eren, what happened?" She asked but Eren just shook his head as in he didn't know._

_"Let me see-"_

_"Erity! You're too close to him! Get away!" Eld called out for her as the girl was about to touch the arm._

_"No, you're the ones who need to get away" Levi told them again and Erity's hand touched the titan's before she retracted it._

_"Why is it so hot?" Erity hissed at Eren who only stared at the rest of the members._

_"Step back" Levi glared "Get away from Eren and Erity"_

_"Eren you think we can't kill you?!"_

_"What's the deal??"_

_"Answer the question!"_

_"Can you all be quiet?!" Eren shouts back and Erity jumped at the tone before she blinked and shakes her head._

_"You have to get your arm out of there, Eren!" Erity told him before-_

_"EREN!" Hanji exclaims as she runs over to them, knocking Gunther over._

_"Can I touch that arm?!" She screams "Please??? Can i??"_

_Erity could see the drool dripping out of her mouth and she winced in slight disgust._

_"Pretty please? I want to touch it!" Hanji screeches_

_"Hanji- please don't touch i-" But it was too late, Erity's calls were of no help as Hanji touched it._

_"It hurts!" Hanji exclaims as she retracts her arm "It's hot!"_

_She then lands on her knees to the grass_

_"_ _It's hot when there's no skin!" Hanji shouts happily_ _"It's so damn hot!"_

_"Section Commander!" Moblit hisses "You live like a maniac!"_

_"Say, is it not hot for you, Eren?" Hanji cried "How is it connected to your right hand? I really want to see!"_

_"Erity, help me out!" Eren told her and Erity understood what he meant as she climbed the hand with only her boots but it felt like it was burning her socks._

_"Eren! It's burning, I can't stand on it for too long- quickly!" Erity scolds and Eren nods before the girl helped Eren pull out his hand, causing him to fall right off from the impact._

_Erity was able to maintain her posture before she stepped off._

_"Hey!" Hanji cried "Hold on, Eren! That was too soon! I still wanted to study it!"_

_Eren was breathing heavily on the ground and Erity ran to him in worry as he sat on the grass._

_"Eren!" She says in concern as she dropped to his level and placed an arm around his shoulder._

_"Are you okay?" Erity looked up to see Levi coming to him as well._

_"How are you feeling, Eren?"_

_"Not very good" Eren breathed and Erity frowned before she yelps in shock as Levi grabbed her arm and brought her to stand._

_"Let him be- you're too loud" Levi says and Erity looked back at Eren before nodding._

_"Were you taking a long crap?" Levi asks as he, Erity and Eren made their way to Hanji and the other members._

_Erity was holding a cup of tea that she had made a few minutes back- she still wasn't able to drink it yet as she was too worried over Eren._

_"No" Hanji replied "A pleasant one"_

_"I got stuck explaining things to the top brass. But anyways" Hanji sighs "Take a look at this"_

_She placed a peice of cloth on the table before she opened it, revealing a.._

_"Teaspoon?"_

_"Yes" Hanji says, picking it up "That right hand Eren created was holding this between the index finger and thumb, like this"_

_"What?" Eren asks and Erity placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_"It's hard to imagine that it was through sheer dumb luck, and somehow- it hasn't been warped by the heat or pressure" Hanji says "Any thoughts on this"_

_"I saw Eren trying to pick the spoon up before I flew off" Erity shrugs._

_"Yeah- as I recall, I was trying to pick it up- I transformed right after that" Eren says_

_"I see" Hanji says "That might explain why you weren't able to transform into a titan earlier"_

_"Killing a titan, blocking a cannonball, lifting a boulder. In each instances, you had a clear goal prior to transforming" Hanji says "It's possible that inflicting self-harm isn't the only trigger, you might need to have some goal as well."_

_"It's true that this latest transformation is similar to when I stopped that canon shot" Eren whispered "But.. transforming into a titan to pick up a spoon?"_

_"This is crazy" Eren says before Erity sighs and placed herself closer to him to try and cover his light embarassment._

_"In other words, you didn't break the rules on purpose?" Gunther says_

_"That's right"_

_Gunther sighs before turning to make eye contact with Eld and nodding, Petra and Oluo doing the same thing before they all bit their hand._

_"What?" Hanji asks_

_"Wait! What are you doing?" Eren asks_

_"That hurts" Gunther sighs_

_"That really hurts.." Eld winces "Eren, I'm impressed you can bite so deep like this"_

_"We made an error in judgement" Gunther says "This is our small way of paying for that- so it's no big deal"_

_"Our job is to keep you in check" Oluo told him "And that isn't in the wrong! So don't get cocky, kid!"_

_"I'm sorry, Eren" Petra apologizes "We were so scared. You must be disappointed in our stupidity- but, even so.. We'll be relying on you and we'd like you to rely on us"_

_"So please.. **trust us** "_


	12. 11

Erity looked back at Eren who seemed to be having some sort of reminiscing moment when Petra said to trust them.

"Eren! Hurry and make your decision!" Levi shouts back at him and Erity looked back at her Captain.

"I'll go with you!" Eren shouts as he closed his eyes, Erity glanced at the boy who gave her a look of worry and trust and she gave him a small smile.

Erity heard someone else dying at the hands of the female titans and she only looked forward.

"It's catching up!" Eld yells 

"Keep moving!" Oluo yells "We're going to outrun it!"

Erity closed her eyes as her horse ran at such a speed, she peeked out a bit before realizing that they had just passed the area where Erwin said he set the trap up.

And just like that- with a shout from Erwin, there were multiple arrows and traps being fired at the female titan.

"Holy.. shit" Erity could only whisper as they rode further away from the titan.

"Hitch your horses a little further ahead, then switch to ODM gear" Levi instructed 

"I have to leave for now" Levi told them "Eld is in charge of the squad"

"Hide Eren a good distance away from the titan" Levi says "Take care of our horses- Erity follow me"

Erity widened her eyes and she glanced at Eren before nodding.

"Yes, Captain" She says, "Take care of my horse, Eren! I'm going to scratch you if it comes back harmed!"

Erity then used her ODM gear to follow Levi away, ignoring the shouts of inquiry from Eren.

"Why am I following you, sir?" Erity asks Levi who didn't spare her a glance.

"You ask too many questions" He says and the girl scoffs before they landed next to Erwin.

"It looks like she's been restrained" Levi says 

"We can't drop our guard yet" Erwin says before he looked at Erity who was lightly dusting her pants.

"I'm just impressed that you had managed to lead her to this spot" Erwin says and Erity frowns at the thought of countless scouts dying for this.

"The credit goes to the rear squad who gave their lives fighting her" Levi told Erwin "They bought us time, it would have been impossible otherwise"

"Is that so?" Erwin asks

"Yes" Levi replies "Thanks to them, we get to see who is inside this one's nape"

"Let's just hope that they're not wetting themselves inside there" Levi hums and Erity takes her blades out, Levi following her.

"Wait, Levi- Erity" Erwin says "We need to be extra cautious" 

"Waves two and three! Fire!" Erwin commanded as multiple harpoons and traps were shot at the titan "Use the reserves too!"

Erity could only watch as they continued to fire out multiple traps to ensure that she wouldn't be able to escape.

She saw Levi and Miche dive straight down to the titan's nape and try to slice it- but it only hardened it's hands to a crystal.. making the blades of the scouts break.

She jumped onto it's head with Levi as he began to talk to her.

"Hey, just come out already" He sighs "We don't have time for this"

"Say, what do you think is going to happen to you now?" Levi asks "Do you really think that you can get out of this situation?"

"I wish you'd think about the problems you caused" He hissed "You killed our men in all sorts of ways, was it fun?"

Erity went over to where her eyes were and she jumped to her shoulders- to get a better look of it's face.

She stared at it's cerulean blue eyes- there was some sort of familiarity in them but she couldn't tell..

"Who are you?" Erity asks softly and the titan's iris moved to make eye contact with the black haired girl.

They seemed to soften and Erity looked at it while tilting her head before she got pulled away by Levi.

"Will you be fine if your limbs get cut off?" Levi asks "They will grow back, right?'

"I'm talking about your actual body" He says "We can't afford to have you die on us after all"

Then all of the sudden, the titan started screaming- Erity wobbled as she almost fell off before she used her ODM gear to swing onto the branches as she covered her ears.

"Damn.. you startled me there" Levi hisses after she stopped 

Erity looked over to Miche who swung to Erwin.

"Erwin, I smell them" He says 

"In which direction?" Erwin asks

"Every direction! All at once! Lots of them" He says 

Erity widened her eyes before she sharpened her blades and took a stance, the rumbling of the titan's step was filling her ears.

"Erwin! The first wave is coming from the East!" Miche says before multipl titans crossed by

"Erity! Go take those out as quickly as possible!" Erwin commanded as 4 titans appeared out of nowhere, all reaching at least 12 meters.

"Yes, sir!" Erity says before she grappled her hook over to the tree paralleled to her and spun around as she sliced all four of the titan's nape at once- they were too distracted for them to see her.

"Huh?" Erity mumbled in confusion before she sees a small titan latch itself onto the Female one and her eyes widened.

"Commander! I think she called them all over to eat her!" Erity says, alarmed. "It's her only way of escape!"

Erwin nodded at Erity before turning to the rest as he told them all to attack.

Everyone jumped off of the branch and started attacking the titans, Erity's face was steaming from all the blood that was splattering about.. but they never stopped latching onto the titan.

Erity hissed as she finished off at least 3 titans at once because of their disability to comprehend anything other than the female titan.

She looked down to her bloody hands before her eyes shot up to Erwin who called them all back.

"Soldiers! Withdraw!" He shouts and Erity landed next to Levi who turned to see her breathing heavily.

"This is disgusting" Erity whispered as she felt the blood steam away from her clothes and arms

"Redeploy the formation!" Erwin told them all "Return to Calaneth District!"

Erity sighs as she used her gear to swing next to Erwin who was talking to Levi.

"Erity- we're going back to get the squad" Levi told her and she nodded.

"Wait Levi" Erwin says "Replenish your gas and blades, first"

"We're low on time, and I have enough already" Levi replied "Why?"

"That's an order" Erwin only says "Do as you're told"

"Whatever you say, Erwin.. I'll trust your judgement- Erity let's go" Levi sighs and Erity nods, not before she looks at Erwin with a tilted head.

"What are you planning, sir" She muttered before she quickly caught up with Levi.

"Captain" Erity says and Levi turned to her as she finished repleneshing her gas.

"Did you see the person inside of the titan getting eaten?' Erity asks as she looked up at him from where she was sitting.

Levi only looked at her in a blank face before his eyes widened at the realization.

"What if the person blended in with the rest of the soldiers?" Erity mumbled "What if.. they prepared everything in advance and are.."

"Heading for Eren" Levi says and Erity got up, quickly equipping her gas before she used her ODM gear to follow her Captain who had already went first.

"Where were they positioned at?" Erity mumbled before she saw lightning strike the area.

"That's the female titan" Levi says "Keep your eyes out and be careful you brat"

"Yes, sir" Erity says before the two speeden their way to the forest.

Erity looked around before her heart dropped at the sight of Gunther's dead body hanging by his gear on the side of the tree.

"Gunther" She whispered before she looked to forward and saw Eld and Oluo.

"Petra?" Erity breathed as she dropped to the ground and ran to where Petra's dead body laid.

The usual bright and bubbly girl had dull eyes as her blood was smeared over the trunk of the tree.

"Petra" Erity's voice wavers as she tried to lightly shake the girl- as if there would be a small sliver of hope that she'll be alive.

Erity's face darkened as she looked down to her hands which had blood all over it now. The strange thing was.. instead of feeling grief and sorrow- in this moment, Erity felt anger surging through herself, similar to the feeling once she saw Marco.

"Erity" Levi's voice broke her out of the trance and she just silently got up from her kneeling position.

"We have to find Eren" He says and the girl nods before they jumped up and used the gear to find Eren.

Erity's hand unconsciously went to her face as she rubbed her eyes- she was always too late..

The girl didn't notice that her Captain was looking at her in some sort of concern as she looked forward.

Levi saw a different look in her bright blue eyes, they had dampened in color but behind that- it glistened with regret and bloodlust.

He couldn't blame her, the deaths of his squad members laid a heavy weight on his stone cold heart. He blamed himself, but he knew- that the small girl from Shinganshina blamed herself too.

"It's not your fault" Was all Levi says before Erity's eyes widened at the sight of the female titan.

"Captain, the female titan!" Erity was about to slip through the gap before Levi grabbed her by her waist and tightly brought her to him.

"What the hell?!" Erity asks as she struggled to get out, the man was strong for such a short guy.. but she can't do anything about it since she's shorter.. but only by a bit.

"Captain! Let me go!" Erity hissed before she spotted Mikasa there as well, the Ackerman was going to chase after the female titan before Levi grabbed her arm, refraining her from going any further.

Mikasa's head snapped towards Levi in confusion before she looked to see Erity struggling to get out of his grip.

"Erity!" Mikasa says and Erity opened her eyes to meet her gray ones.

"Mikasa!" Erity breathed "Where's Eren?"

"You two, stay back for now" Levi says and Erity looked at him in disbelief before he let Mikasa go and the girl set a distance between them,

"Let me go" Erity told Levi before she finally got out of his iron grip and she assumed her position in the middle of the two.

"Maintain this distance" Levi says "She must be worn out too, she's slowing down"

"It looks like she bit the entire nape off" Levi glanced back at Mikasa "Is Eren dead?"

"I don't think she would do all that just to kill Eren" Erity says and Mikasa's eyes darkened

"Eren's alive" She says "The target seems intelligent and is intent on taking Eren away"

"It would crush him if it wanted to kill him" Mikasa added "Instead, it's fighting and running away with Eren in it's mouth"

"Eating Eren could be her goal" Levi told her "If so, he's in her stomach. Which means he's probably dead"

"He's alive" Mikasa and Erity both says 

"Let's hope" Levi sighs

"This would have never happened in the first place had you actually protected Eren!" Mikasa says and Erity's face turned into a scowl

"Mikasa, Captain Levi's team was wiped out by that titan" Erity says "They died trying to protect Eren from that titan, don't talk about them like that"

Mikasa gaped at Erity before she looked down and stayed quiet

"I see," Levi moved his position to the space beside Mikasa "You're that one who.. You're Eren's other childhood friend"

'Let's narrow our goal to one" Levi told the two girls "First, forget about killing her."

"She has killed so many of our comrades!" Mikasa tried to reason

"It's impossible, she has the ability to harden her skin" Levi says "Do as I say, Let's put all our hopes into the fact that Eren's alive and rescue him before she leaves the forest"

"I'll do the cutting" Levi says "You two distract her"

Erity looked at Mikasa and nodded before the two sped up, Erity flew upwards while Mikasa took on her feet.

The blue eyed girl swung around the titan's face, gaining it's attention before she dived down to the ground and sped around the area.

The female titan was too distracted with Erity and Mikasa to see Levi who then sliced up her arm before plunging his blades into her eye sockets.

Erity watched as the female titan used one of her hands to cover the nape of her neck before the black haired girl went out of the way as Levi continued to slice her.

The titan uncovered the nape of her neck and Erity's eyes darted to Mikasa who had now boosted herself to it. 

"Mikasa!" Erity shouts but the girl was driven by her anger, and had grappled onto the titan's shoulders.

"Stop!" Levi yelled at Mikasa but she didn't care before the female titan's hand flew up to slap Mikasa away.

Levi quickly moved to block the attack but Erity saw how he landed on his ankle, either twisting it- or breaking it.

Erity took this time to slice it's jaw and she widened her eyes at the slimy cacoon of sorts inside it's mouth.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts and Levi grabbed the boy before he jumped back- Erity following suit.

"Time to go!" He shouts "He seems fine. He's filthy, but alive"

"Forget about her now, we need to withdray" Levi says as his face steamed from the blood that was splattered on it.

"Don't lose sight about what this operation is about" He told Mikasa "Is wallowing in self-indulgence more important?"

"He's a dear friend to you, isn't he?"

Erity quickly used her gear to bring herself up and swing away after that, following Levi. She sped up to be right next to him and she looked at him in concern.

"Did it break or did you just twist it?" Erity asks quietly and Levi glanced at her before he looked front.

"It's not a big deal, if only that brat just listened to what I said" Levi hissed and Erity just frowned before she turned to look at the Female Titan.

Erity let out a sound of falter and Levi looked back at her before he realized what she was looking at.

_**The Female Titan was.. crying** _

Erity kneeled down next to Squad Levi's dead bodies as she held onto Petra's cold hand.

"I'm sorry' She whispered before looking down, Erity's thumb rubbed the center of her palm as she tried to supress the incoming emotions from breaking through.

She looked beside her to see Levi coming over, he bent down at the body before he opened the bag and picked out the scouts badge from their uniform.

Erity looked over to his face that winced slightly at the pressure he was placing on his leg and she sighs.

"I'll get something to fix that up" Erity mumbled and she got up but Levi grabbed her hand before she could do anything else.

"Not now" Levi told her "We've got to get moving soon"

"But sir-"

"That's an order" Levi stands up and looked at her with a serious expression, making her let out a sigh of defeat.

"Yes, Captain" She says quietly before walking to her horse that managed to find it's way to her.

"Hey you" Erity muttered as she started petting it, the horse leaned into her touch as Erity just gave it a weak smile.

"Get on it, Agawa" One of the other commanders say and Erity nods. "We're going to go"

Erity got up onto her horse before she rode with the others, she sped up to see Mikasa riding her horse next to the cart that was carrying an unconscious Eren.

"Is he still passed out?" Erity asks as she made her way next to Mikasa, the Ackerman just nodded as she looked at Eren in pity.

"I'm sorry" Erity mumbled "I was too late, the moment that me and Captain realized that there might be another person.."

"It's okay" Mikasa told Erity and the blue eyed girl looked up to Mikasa in shock.

"It's not your fault" Mikasa says "Your team laid their lives out for Eren, I was too caught up with my own emotions to realize"

"I'm always too sl-"

"Titans!" A man's shout cuts Erity off and the two girls turned their heads back only to see two of the scouts riding on their horses, trying to get away from the giant titans that were chasing them.

One of them was carrying a body and Erity furrowed her eyebrows- why did they go back just for titans to come?

Erity looked at Mikasa and the two shared a knowing look before quickly making their way to the titan as it ate one of the scouts.

"Mikasa! You get him before he falls, I'll take the titan" Erity growled and Mikasa nods as the titan picked up the other scout.

Erity's grappling hook attached itself to the tall titan and Erity used the gas to lift her up quicker before she sliced the titan's nape, causing it to fall over in death.

Mikasa swung by it's legs as she grabbed the man and brought her to ride on the horses.

Erity hissed at the hot prickling sensation from the titan's blood on her face before she lands on her horse.

"Come on, Mikasa- we have got to catch up" Erity told her and Mikasa nods, the two speeding up to follow the rest of the scouts.


	13. 12

Levi sat in his office, unable to do anything at the moment as he stared at the paperwork that he had to fill out as Squad leader.

He winced at his ankle once again, he wasn't able to get it treated yet and it was mostly because he was too stubborn.

A knock interuppted his thoughts and he rolled his eyes.

"Name and Business" Levi says 

"It's Erity, Captain" A muffled voice came from outside 

"Come inside" Levi waved his hand, the thought of the girl coming in had left a warm print on his chest but he ignored it- the feeling was.. unfamiliar.

"Captain, I made you some tea" Erity says as she opened the door, holding a teacup in one hand- she was dressed in some casual attire and Levi thought that she must have been getting ready for bed.

"Leave it on the table" Levi instructed and Erity did as so before she crossed her arms and looked at him properly.

"Let me fix your ankle" She told him but Levi just shook his head.

"I'm fine- I can ask Hanji to do it later" Levi says but Erity shook her head.

"Sir, it's going to get worse if you don't treat it" Erity sighs and Levi let out a 'tch' before nodding.

Erity quickly went out of the door, only to come back in a few seconds with a small medical kit.

"Did you already prepare that in advance?" Levi asks and Erity nods

"I didn't see you get your ankle fixed- or go to the health tent before" Erity says as she moved Levi's chair and grabbed another to support his ankle.

Levi's heart filled with unexplainable creatures as he was just told that someone actually and genuinely cared and paid good attention to him. 

"So, technically- I didn't need your response" Erity hummed as she grabbed a cool towel before compressing it on Levi's ankle- causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry" Erity frowns "It's going to hurt a bit, please bare with me- you slay titans as a living"

"tch" Levi only says as he watched the girl wrap his ankle with an elastic bandage.

Truth be told, Erity had got up to make a cup of tea for herself so she didn't drown in her sorrows but she saw a light from the castle and assumed that Levi was awake. There she remembered all the events that happened and wanted to try and comfort him the best she can because.. it's not easy to lose your whole crew.

Erity worked in silence as Levi only stared at her serious face- he didn't know why but something in his stomach fluttered when she glanced up to make eye contact with him, her bright blue eyes seemed to carry the world in them and Levi couldn't help but resist the urge to bring her closer to him.

"You don't always have to act tough, you know Captain" Erity told him and Levi looked at her in confusion.

"I can see it, I don't know if others can- but there's a sliver of a normal heart in there that nobody cares to spot" Erity says softly as she did her best to try and hide the bump made by the elastic bandage.

Levi only stays silent as he listened to the girl's talk

"Everyone sees you as this huge heroine, which you are- humanity's strongest" Erity lightly chuckled "But sometimes, you've got to let go for a bit and express yourself"

"You can't keep everything hidden in there" Erity hummed "It's fine for you to let go for a while, it's healthier"

"You're holding yourself back and you're acting cold to try and soothe the others- to give an example" Erity looked up at the man after she finished setting his ankle up. "Don't pull up the double personality act, and try to trust someone- not out of duty like you do with Erwin, but because you feel safe with them"

Levi looked towards his hand before staring at the girl in disbelief at how she easily dissected his feelings at the moment.

"Your comrades- they all trust you completely" Erity says as she stood up, dusting off her pants before at the window- not minding the gaze Levi had fixed on her.

"It's time you start trying to trust people like they did too" Erity frowns as she ran a hand through her hair, she glanced at Levi who was looking right back at her before she sighed.

"You don't have to take my words so seriously, but just try to understand" She mumbled before she turned to the door way "I'll leave now, Captain- you shouldn't use that leg as much as possible to ensure quick recovery"

Erity walked over to the door and she was about to push it open before someone grabbed her waist and turned her around- making her hit a hard surface.

"C-Captain" Erity stammered at the close contact, she widened her eyes as Levi's arms wrapped itself around her waist.

"Call me Levi" He only says and Erity let out a small sound in result of being flustered beyong belief.

"Okay, Levi" Erity mumbled, trying to stop the blush rising further up her face.

"Wait, Cap-I mean Levi" Erity says in realization "Don't stand on your ankle!"

"Just be quiet you brat" Levi hissed, hugging her tighter and Erity looked to the floor with widened eyes before nodding.

After a few more seconds, Levi let her go and they sat together by the balcony in his office.

"It's my fault" Levi sighs as he looked up to the sky "If only we were faster"

"It's not your fault" Erity mumbled as she leaned against the wall, "We couldn't do anything to stop that, and like you said- our mission's operation was to protect Eren.. they protected him with their lives"

"You say that like you don't blame yourself either" Levi scoffs and Erity glared at him before she looked back down to her hands.

"Cause this isn't the first time that I came over to a scene too late for anything to be helped" Erity says softly and Levi glanced at her.

"At least you're being honest about it" Levi hummed and Erity looked at him with a soft smile

"You can let it out, Levi" She says "I'm not going to tell anyone- the respect you built for yourself shouldn't be tarnished"

Levi sighed as he made his way over to lean back at the wall next to Erity. The warm feelings that exploded in his body when he hugged her was pure bliss, he felt comforted and he felt like it was just.. right

Erity's mind drifted back over to the female titan- her familiar cerulean blue eyes sent something like an arrow to her heart, there was a hint of betrayal and pity in the eyes of the titan.

Levi looked over to the girl who was lost in thought and he sighed before bringing his head to lean it onto her shoulder- making Erity's breath hitch before she got used to it.

The two stayed in the presence of eachother as they were enveloped by the feeling of comfort and safety- something that the two of them don't feel often, especially after their own incidents.

That was the night that Levi finally got more than 5 hours of sleep, compared to his usual 3 or less- it wasn't even on a proper bed, but with Erity there- somehow.. he slept well and without any nightmares.

Erity sat with Eren and Levi in the room as they waited for Erwin.

Levi was in a grey sweatshirt and some pants as Erity looked at him with a small glare- he had refused to properly care for his ankle today and Erity had to resist the urge to scold him there.

Eren could only watch the two in confusion, they seemed much closer than before- he even thought he saw Levi and Erity on the balcony in the morning when he went to feed the horses.

Of course, Eren denied this thought at first because honestly- Levi leaning his head on a person is already a surprise, much more if it would be on Erity- Eren's best friend's shoulder.

"What's taking so long?" Levi sighs "Where the hell are Erwin's men"

"At this rate, the Military Police Regiment escort is going to show up before them" Levi rolled his eyes and Erity just shakes her head- pouring in some tea to her cup that she had already made.

Erity brought the cup of closer to her mouth before Levi grabbed it from her- with his own way of holding the cup.

"Hey!" Erity hissed as Levi just glanced at her before drinking the tea.

Eren widened his eyes at the interaction, confused as to what happened to the two.

"You could've just asked for me to pour you some" Erity mumbled and Levi just 'tch'

"They're taking too long" Levi says "Must be having a hell of a hard time taking a shit"

"You're very talkative today, Captain" Eren comments and Erity pursed her lips in an attempt to not have a smile break out.

"Don't be stupid" Levi tells him "I talk a lot"

"Yeah, talk a lot" Erity muttered under her breath but with one glance from Levi, she knew he heard her.

Levi moved to turn to her but he faltered a bit and touched his ankle in pain.

"I told you to handle it correctly" Erity hissed and Levi rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry" Eren apologizes "If only I hadn't made the wrong choice then, none of this would have happened"

"I told you" Levi says "Nobody knows how things would turn out" 

Erity's head snapped towards the door which opened to reveal Erwin.

"Sorry I'm late" He says 

"Not at all" Levi told him

Erity stood up at the sight of her friends there as well

"Oh, I didn't know that this many people would be here" Erity mumbled and Levi patted her arm to tell her to sit down again, making her do as so.

"We believe we found out who the titan is" Erwin says "We will capture her this time"

"What?" Erity gasped 

They laid out a map onto the table and Erity could only watch with widened eyes.

"We will do it the day after tomorrow, while passing through Stohess district on our way to the capital" Erwin says "This will be our first and last chance to capture her"

"Once on the other side, the government will take custody of Eren, and we'll have difficulty inverstigating those who bent on destroying the walls" Erwin explains "Both of which will foster mankind's destruction."

"We'll have to bet everything on this operation" Erwin says "This is the plan"

"While passing through Stohess, we'll use Eren as bait to lure this target into an underground passage. Given the target's strength and size, if we can get her down as far down as possible we should be able to demobilize her in titan form" Erwin pointed down at the map "But in the events that she transforms before then, It will be up to you, Eren"

"Yes, sir!" Eren straightened up "Will it be confirmed that the target is in Stohess?"

"Yes. The target is a member of the Military Police Regiment" Erwin states and erity felt her blood run cold at the thought of that.

"The Military Police Regiment" Erity whispered as her eyebrows furrowed to decipher who the person was.

"It was Armin who indentified her" Erwin says "We believe she killed the two titans we caught alive and that she might have trained with you in the 104th Cadet Corps"

Erity's eyes widened at the realization, her pupils shrunk as she looked at the table in a panic.

"I-If this person is in the Military Police" Erity says quietly "And she trained with us in the Cadet Corps- that leaves.."

Everyone turned to the girl who seemed to be staring in shock, she turned to face Eren with a frightened expression.

"Annie Leonhart" She says before everything she saw came to place, the eyes that Erity stared at- they were Annie's.. the color and the things reflected upon it was the same all throughout.

"Annie is the female titan?" Eren asks "What makes you think that, Armin?"

"The Female Titan knew what you looked like from the start, plus- she reacted to your nickname of 'Suicidal Maniac', something only our classmates would know" Armin says "But the primary reason is that I believe she was the one that killed the test subjects, Sawney and Beane"

"Why would you think that?" Eren asks

"Killing them would require real skill, so she would have used the ODM gear" Armin says

"Yeah, but they held the equipment in inspection" Eren tried to reason "Annie's was fine"

"Because she presented Marco's gear" Armin whispered and Erity's eyes widened as she stared at Armin.

"M-Marco?" She asks 

"That's how she avoided getting caught" Armin sighs and Erity looked down to her hands.

She realized that the area Marco was getting caught eaten in was too quiet than usual, there should've been someone else- and if Annie was the one who took his gear.. that would mean she left him for the dead.. which explains the feeling of being watched when she attacked the titan.

"Maybe you got it wrong"

"No, I know-"

"Hey kid" Levi interuppted "We get it. Do you have any concrete evidence?"

"No, sir" Armin says

"Personally, I think Annie and the Female Titan look alike" Mikasa added before glancing at Erity who was staring at her clutched hands "And, I think Erity realizes this too"

Levi turned to glance at Erity who seemed to be in a trance at the moment. He reached over to tap the side of her head and she quickly blinked before looking back at the rest.

"What? Are you crazy, Erity?" Eren asks "How could you think that? Weren't you her closest friend?"

"I-I don't know" Erity mumbled "She was always distant, but when I saw her in her titan form- it was her.. I don't know what made me think that but with how she runs and how she fights- you would know"

"Basically, we're going in with this with no proof?" Levi sighs 

"What if it wasn't Annie?" Eren asks

"If it isn't Annie, then she is cleared from suspicion" Mikasa says 

"I'll feel bad for causing problems if she isn't" Armin says "But, if we do nothing- the government will make a sacraficial victim out of you"

"You guys are crazy for doubting, Annie" Eren says "Even you, Erity!"

"She's still doubting herself, Eren" Levi cut Eren off, causing the people in the room to look at him in slight disbelief at his sudden talk.

"Don't put too much pressure on her, if Annie was indeed a close friend" Levi sighs "Then it would be heard for her to accept it- just like what you are doing now"

Mikasa placed a comforting hand on Erity's shoulder as the girl seemed to be processing everything in the moment.

"Eren, does this talk about Annie ring any bells?" Mikasa turns to Eren "You fought hand-to-hand with the Female Titan. Did you see her use techniques only Annie uses?"

"You realize it, didn't you?" Mikasa says when Eren suddenly stopped- reminiscing something

"You realized that the female titan is Annie" 

Erity took a deep breath before she nodded, looking at the rest of the people. She felt someone tug at her sweater and she looked to the side to see Mikasa and Armin giving her a reassuring look- making her give them back a weak smile.

The black haired girl rubbed her eyes, accepting what's happening now.

_"Alright then, let's just get this over with"_


	14. 13

Erity hid under her cloak as she along with Annie, Eren, Mikasa and Armin walk down the empty streets of Stohess.

"Let's just hope that they haven't realized Jean took my place" Eren sighs as he looked around- Mikasa telling him not to.

"They won't last long" Eren says "He and I look nothing alike"

Erity glanced at him with a small smirk

"Are you sure about that? He looks like a pretty convincing Eren to me" Erity mumbled

"It'll be fine" Armin reassures "You both have the same mean, nasty look to you"

"I don't have his horseface" Eren hisses back

"Say, how were you planning to get over the wall if I hadn't agreed to help?" Annie asks and Erity felt her stomach churn at the thought of Annie being the Female Titan.

"We were going to barge in using ODM gear" Armin tells her 

"That's crazy" Annie glanced "Couldn't you have just excaped before reaching Stohess to avoid all these problems in the first place?"

"Why did it have to be here and now?" Annie asks and Erity had to prevent her eyes from widening- what if.. Annie knew?

"I thought this town's complex layout would make our double ploy more likely to succeed" Armin explains "Plus, acting dutifully and keeping their defenses down will buy as far more time to escape than head-on opposition would"

"I see. Good point" Annie hummed 

"Over there!' Armin whispered before he went to the entrance of the underground tunnel 

"Here?" Annie asks

"Yes, we're going through here" Armin nods "It's what's left of an underground city they were planning to make"

Armin then started going down the steps, Erity did the same too- Mikasa and Eren soon following suit.

"It leads to the vicinity of the outer gate"

"Really?" Eren asks "That's amazing"

Eren turned to see Annie still standing at the top of the staircase

"Annie?" He asks "Oh man, don't tell me you're afraid of dark cramped places or something"

"Yes, I am" Annie says "I doubt a brave, suicidal maniac like you would understand how a delicate damsel feels"

Erity let out a small laugh at Annie's remark, causing Mikasa to lightly pinch her on the back.

"Any damsel who can flip a grown man upside down isn't weak at all" Eren turns to face the other way "Cut the crap! Let's hurry!"

Annie stayed in place as Erity frowns, looking at the girl whose eyes darted to make contact with Erity's.

"No, I'm not going" Annie says sternly "I'm afraid to go down there, I'm not helping unless we stay above ground"

"Quit being stupid! Get down here!" Eren says, losing his temper and Erity winced at his anger issues.

"Stop screwing around!"

"Eren, don't shout" Mikasa hissed

"I'm sure it's fine, Mikasa" Annie says "Because for some reason, this whole area has been completely deserted for a while"

"Man, that really hurts" Annie whispered "At what point did you start looking at me that way, Armin?"

"Annie" Erity breathed, her calm composure starting to break as she realized that Annie actually knew about the whole thing- the chances of her being the female titan would've been taller than Erwin.

"Annie, why did you have Marco's ODM gear?" Armin asks "It had all the same scrapes and bumps. I could tell because I helped him do maintenance on it"

"Yes" Annie sighs "I found it, and took it"

"Annie" Erity looked at Annie "When I saw Marco get eaten, his ODM gear was already gone- what-what happened?"

Annie remained silent and Erity looked down to her shoes

"Then, those two titans we captured alive- was it you who killed them?" Armin continued

"Who knows?" Annie says "But if you had suspected it since a month ago, why didn't you do anything?"

"Because, I can hardly believe it- even now" Armin hissed "I just wanted to believe that I had it all wrong!"

"Still, back then- the fact that you didn't kill me back then is why we're in this situation now" Armin told her.

"Yes, I agree with all my heart" Annie says "I'd never imagine that you'd end up cornering me like this"

'Why didn't I do anything then?"

"Annie, please- there's a chance that you aren't what we all think you are" Erity tried to reason as she looked at Annie "Please, Annie- tell me Armin made a mistake"

"I can't.. I'm sorry, Erity" Annie whispered "For breaking your trust- I'm a failed warrior"

"This isn't funny, Annie!" Eren shouts

"Talk to us, Annie!" Armin added

"Annie-"

"Enough" Mikasa says as she took off her cloak "I can't listen to any more of this, It's pointless"

Mikasa took out her blades "I'm going to carve you up all over again, Female Titan!"

Annie then began to laugh, making everyone falter as a light pink color dusted her cheeks.

"Armin" She finally says when she stops "It's nice that I could be a good person for you."

She then turns to Erity who looked at her with disbelief evident in her eyes.

"Erity, once this is all over- come with me" Annie smiles "I'll take you back- you've been a great friend"

"Annie.." Erity mumbled "Why?"

"Why?" Annie laughs again "For this is all what we're meant to be! It's the only thing we can do, but you! You can be so much more!"

"Wh-What are you talking about, Annie?" Erity says, fear rising up her throat but Annie just waved her off and looked back at Armin.

"For now, you won your bet" Annie says "But, my bet begins now!"

Annie lifts her hand up to her mouth to bite but Armin quickly fired a smoke signal out- alerting multiple people as they all ran to disarm the girl.

They managed to put a cloth in her mouth and Erity was about to go up to her- until the silver ring that was on her finger peaked out to have a sharp pointer.

"We have to go" Mikasa says, noticing as well before she grabbed Eren as Erity grabbed Armin, the four running further down the stairs.

They all reached the tunnel before rocks went flying and Erity's head snapped to the sound of thunder racketing the area above.

Eren and Armin landed on the ground as Erity looked at Mikasa- before Annie's hand stuck out to try and grab them.

Erity ran with Armin as Mikasa clutched Eren's back collar to drag him forward faster.

"Damn, that ring!" Armin says "She knew I was lying from the start"

"She saw the ambush coming from a mile away!" Armin says "Surely there could've been a better way"

"Armin! There's no time to sulk now, you can regret it later but we need to get away from here- fast" Erity shouts and Armin looked at her, flustered before nodding.

"What do we do now?" Mikasa looks at Armin.

"First, we rendezvous with the 3rd Squad and get above ground" Armin says "Then we fight Annie, the Female Titan- as per plan B"

"Eren, you'll help catch her in Titan form like we had planned" 

"Yes" Eren nods

"Oi!" They all ran to see a member of the 3rd Squad, "Plan A failed?"

"It did!" Armin cried "Please switch to the backup plan!"

Then a foot came crashing down above, smashing both of the scouts to their death- Erity widened her eyes at the scene before she stood her ground, using her arm to cover her face as dust and wind harshly blew in their direction.

"She stomped through it" Erity muttered "She's taking chances to see where Eren is at" Erity hissed as she turned to face the rest.

"This makes her all the more formidable!" Armin says 

"Annie, is that desperate to capture Eren now!" Armin winced "And probably Erity- if she has the time"

"Erity?!" Eren and Mikasa both ask

"Me?!" Erity looks at Armin in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm not for certain- but her words, they must mean something" Armin says and Erity looks at him before nodding.

The four quickly made it further by the tunnel before crouching down the make a plan.

"Now what?" Armin asks "Our escape route has been blocked, and she'll be ready- waiting for us if we make a run for it using our ODM gear"

"That said-" Erity covered her mouth again as Annie's foot went stomping down to make another hole by the end of the tunnel

"If we stay here- there's no telling when she's going to step on us" Armin hissed 

"I'll manage somehow" Eren says "Just like when I stopped that cannonball!"

"Come close!" Eren says as he pulled them all to huddle together

"Eren, I don't th-"

Eren had bit down on his hand but nothing happened and Erity frowned- this was just like the practice session with the now gone Squad Levi.

He bit his hand until it bled badly- before falling down to the ground in sorrow.

"You can't transform without a clear goal, right?" Armin asks "Try to focus again! Hard!"

"I'm trying to!" He yelled "But, it's not- working!"

He bit his hand again and Erity had to step away from the bloody sight before she winced in disgust at the blood and kneeled down to Eren.

"Eren, I think it's because you don't want to fight Annie" Erity sighs and Eren faltered

"Eren.." Armin says

"After all this time, don't tell me you still think that Annie can't possibly be the Female Titan" Mikasa then went to Eren

"Didn't you see that just not?" Mikasa continued "She killed our comrades, you know. Do you still think it's not her?"

"Give me a break!" Eren hissed "I'm trying here!"

He went to bite his hand further- making it ooze out blood.

"You've realized that the Female Titan is Annie, haven't you?" Mikasa says "Then you know you have to fight"

"Or are there certain special feelings stopping you?" 

Erity squinted her eyes in confusion as she looked at Mikasa

"Mikasa- we've trained with Annie for years, it's only natural that we think it's not her" Erity shakes her head 

"I have a plan" Armin drew out his blade "Mikasa, Erity and I will exit that hole and that entrance at the same time"

"At that point, Annie will go for one of us" He continued 'When she does, run the opposite way, Eren"

Erity nods before she placed her hood up and went to Armin.

"I'll go with Armin, Mikasa can defend herself" Erity says and Mikasa nods.

"Wait! That means one of you three would get killed!" Eren cried and Erity sighs as she looked back at him.

"If we stay here, all four of us will die" Armin hissed "Mikasa get in position- Erity come on!"

"Right, I'll take this way" Mikasa nods before the three all separated their ways from Eren.

"Mikasa! Erity! Armin! How are you able to fight?!" He cried "How?!"

"We don't have a choice" Erity sighs as she turns to Eren "If Annie actually wants to get me- then I'll sacrafise myself for you, Eren"

"You're humanities hope" She says and Eren stared at her with wide eyes

"We live in a cruel world" Mikasa glanced back at Eren.

"Erity! What am I going to tell Captain Levi if you die?!" Eren suddenly shouts and Erity stopped in her position- Armin heading out first.

"I won't die, Eren" Erity sighs as she looked at him "I won't do that to him"

That was all Erity says before she jumped away- she didn't understand why Eren asked her about Levi, but after the talk they had.. she couldn't have Levi lose himself again to the mask he wears just because of another comrade's death.

Erity felt the wind blow against her cloak as she zoomed closer to where Mikasa was- Annie had stepped onto the tunnel, most likely stomping Eren.

"Eren!" Erity shouts before she realized that Armin had done to tend to him- okay, she'll focus now on Annie.

Erity turns to see Annie already staring at her before Mikasa came in a slashed her arm.

"Annie! I won't let you get Eren!" Mikasa growled and Erity nodded as well.

Annie went to grab Mikasa and encase her in her palm- but the Ackerman only sliced the fingers to escape.

Erity winced as she positioned her blades before slashing all over Annie's other arm, before using the gas to speeden herself up and she threw one of her blades which plunged into Annie's eye.

"Annie! I'm sorry- but you can't expect me not to do this" Erity whispered, she was holding herself back and everyone could see it.

The way Erity's movements were now hesitant instead of the quick and fluid motion is usually is seen as, Annie's other hand knocked over a pile of rocks- making Mikasa go along with it.

"MIKASA!" Erity yelled before she sprung back at when Annie tried to land her mouth on Erity.

Annie went to grab Erity again, but Erity was too fast and instead used her blades to roll down Annie's arms before she swung over to behind her neck- she dropped herself down to her legs before using the ODM gear again to hit the wall and slice her calfs.

"Annie! Please! We can talk this out!" Erity says but Annie just hissed at her from the pain, causing the female titan to falter her steps and land on her knees.

"Good job, Agawa!" Erity heard someone yell but Erity widened her eyes.

"Don't!" She screamed at them as they came to attack her with the ODM gear- only to be swatted away like flies to their deaths.

"Annie! Why are you killing all these innocent people?" Erity cried before she got up to slice Annie's abdomen- matking the blood splatter up to her face.

Annie growled at her before trying to use her hand to capture Erity- the black haired girl only placed all her body weight on her blade and cut Annie's hand off of her arm.

"Annie" Erity pleaded before-

"Erity! Stop hesitating to hurt Annie!" Mikasa appeared as she pushed Erity slightly away so the Ackerman could handle the job.

"Erity! We have to lead it away!" Jean suddenly appeared out of nowhere and talked to her- making sure that Annie won't hear them.

"Alright" Erity hissed

"Stop hesitating" Jean told Erity as he grabbed her hands, making her face the man.

"You told me- to listen to what Marco said" Jean says "Why don't you also do so?"

_'Trust the right people.. or trust no one"_

Erity nodded before she looked at Annie who had just swung her hand out for Mikasa.

"Annie! Stop playing around!" Erity shouts and Annie turned to Erity before the black haired girl fleed away, following Jean.

Annie realized Erity's sudden disappearance before she caught the bright blue eyes that the girl had shimmering by the sunlight- Annie roared before running after Erity and Jean.

"Why is she running after you like that?" Jean asks and Erity winced

"She said she would take me back- I don't know to where, but I can't leave you guys" Erity says and Jean nods before they passed the checkpoint where Hanji and the rest of the people with the traps were.

When Annie arrived- she looked to Hanji in realiziation before harpoons all stuck out to strike her at the same time, trapping her in the area.

Armin soon came by as well, running into Erity who landed on the ground.

"All right!" Hanji says "I personally thought a Plan C was an overkill- but Commander Erwin really knows his stuff"

"Now, then" Hanji slung her way down to Annie "Be a good girl and behave yourself"

Hanji then went to Annie's eyes and pointed her blade at it before the scientist turned to Erity.

"Erity! Did you stab her eye?" She asks and Erity nods, Hanji let out an exhale before turning back to Annie.

"You can't call any titans to eat you this time, but don't worry" Hanji had a terrifying look plastered onto her face "I'll savor the information that I'll pry from you instead"

Hanji's blade went closer to Annie's eyes before the titan swung her leg around- crashing into the tool traps as the scouts all jumped up using the ODM gear to dodge the girl's attacks.

"She broke free" Mikasa muttered as Erity lands with Hanji next to her.

"Looks like we didn't set enough traps!" Hanji hissed before Annie tried to run away.

"Don't let her escape! Hurry!" Hanji shouts and Erity jumps with Mikasa.

"Erity!" Hanji calls for her and the girl looked back at Hanji who gripped onto Erity's arm.

"Armin told me about Annie wanting to capture you- you have to be careful" Hanji says and Erity nods

"I will, trust me Hanji- I won't let Annie run away with me or Eren" Erity says before she jumped and used her ODM gear to follow the scouts who were trailing onto Annie.

She had easily passed some of them who looked up at her with wide eyes at her incredible speed.

Erity positioned her blades before she reached Annie and managed to slice Annie's arms away- the blood splattering all over her uniform.

"Annie! You've got to stop!" She yelled but Annie didn't listen before the titan tried to grab her there.

"You're not taking me away!" Erity hissed before she plunged one of her blades onto Annie's shoulders and swung around it- retracting the wire and slicing through Annie's stomach.

"Go home, Erity" Erity's eyes widened at what Annie said through the titan voice

"Go home?" Erity whispered in confusion "What the hell does that mean?!"

Erity glared at the missing response before Erity quickly took out another blade and spinned around Annie's other arm, causing the titan to retract it in pain.

The black haired girl realized that she was the only one that caught up to the titan, they were in some sort of imperial area- where she could tell the tower is for the people who pray to the walls.

"Annie! You can't run away after all this!" Erity hissed as she sliced Annie's fingers off after the blonde regenerated her once mutilated hand.

Annie growled at Erity and tried to bite her again but Erity moved away- she didn't want to hurt Annie.

"Annie, please- I don't want to hurt you" Erity told Annie but it seems like the titan didn't care as it continued to grb at Erity before-

A thunger rumble shook the area and Erity looked at it with widened eyes.

"Eren" Erity whispered before she turned back to Annie who also stared at Eren's lightning strikes.

Erity didn't remember much when Eren last transformed- but he was definitely much quicker now as he suddenly came running at Annie out of nowhere.

He pushed Erity away- using as little force as he can before he punched Annie with a red fist.

Erity let out a small 'oof' before she lands onto the roof next to them, Annie then fell on a tower- making it go rumbling down.. killing almost every person inside.

She watched as Annie stood up before running away, Eren trailing right behind her- she couldn't do anything now.

She was only human, Erity quickly slung her way down from the roof and to the people- most dead, but some were alive

"You have to get out of here" Erity coughs as she felt blood slowly trickling down from her nose.

"W-Who are you?" The priest asks and Erity looked at him with a confused gaze

"Why does it matter?" Erity asks before she wiped the blood away from her nose "Erity Agawa"

"Erity" The pastor breathed "Y-You're Erity Agawa, daughter- DAUGTHER OF WINSTON AGAWA!"

"Uh, yes?" Erity looked at him strangely "Do you need anything?"

The man suddenly grabbed both of Erity's hand making the girl stagger and step back in confusion.

"Hey- what are you doing?" Erity asks but the man just started praying, kneeling on the ground.

"Get off of me" Erity tries to ask nicely and the pastor looked up in an instant before flinging his hands away from her.

"Apologies! Apologies!"

"I-I'm going to go" Erity muttered before using her ODM gear to swing herself upwards and to find her friends


	15. 14

Erity could only watch as Annie starts to climb the wall with her sharpened fingers, she drew out her blades before she jumped off of the roof- Mikasa following suit

"Erity! Mikasa!" Armin call over but they didn't care, Erity sliced off Annie's finger on the right hand before Mikasa did with the left.

Erity stuck herself onto the wall while Mikasa stood on Annie's forehead.

"Annie" They both whispered but Erity looked at Annie with sorrowful eyes- unmatching Mikasa's which was filled with bloodlust.

Annie's gaze darted to Erity as the black haired girl only watched the titan

"Fall" Mikasa says with no remorse

"I'm Sorry" Erity says softly at the same time, Annie stared at Erity's form as the black haired girl tried to look away from the Female Titan.

Annie's body dropped to the ground- Eren then charged and attacked her, ripping out her arm and her head before he revealed Annie's body.

Erity's breath hitched at the evident sight of tears on Annie's face as she got down, seeing as Eren's mind was too clouded with hatred to think of anything else.

But before she could run any further, Annie was surrounded by large gusts of wind- which then left her crystallized.

Erity was about to go forward again were it not for Levi suddenly appearing, the Captain slashes open the nape of Eren's titan before pulling him out.

"Don't go eating our key evidence, you idiot" Was all Levi said.

Erity only watched as Eren gets pulled out before being swarmed by Mikasa and her worry, Erity going over there as well- Armin soon following suit.

They sat there, all waiting for Eren to wake up as the corpses of the titans decayed into only steaming bones.

"Eren!" Mikasa suddenly says and Erity saw Eren waking up slowly

"Where's Annie?" He asks and Erity frowns before she looked over to where Jean was with the rest of the scouts.

Jean slammed his blades on the crystals but it kept breaking over until it turned into just a handle.

"Annie!" Jean yelled in frustration "What the hell? After all this, we get the silent treatment?"

"Annie! Get out of there!" He continued "Get out here and pay for what you've done!"

"Come on! Don't be a coward!"

"Annie! Annie!" Jean yelled and lifted his blade up to try again before Levi grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop" He says "It's pointless"

"Make a wire net!" Hanji instructed "Let's get this thing underground!"

"Understood!"

Erity frowns as she leans onto Mikasa who looked at Erity with a sigh

"You hesitated the whole time you fought Annie, Erity" Mikasa says and Erity looked down to her hands

"I'm sorry- I just didn't want to hurt her like that" Erity mumbled 

"She tried to eat you, Erity" Mikasa told her "She wanted to take you somewhere- who knows what would've happen if she did"

"The titan wanted to take Erity somewhere?" Erity, Mikasa, Eren and Armin all turned their heads to see Levi standing up- towering over them for once.

The sunlight made sure that his face was partially covered by the shadows- making him much more intimidating than Erity usually sees him.

Armin and Eren both seemed to freeze in their position- the Captain was much more scarier like this.

"Annie said she would take me back- I don't know where though" Erity sighs, remembering the way Annie laughed before telling Erity to go back home..?

"You brat, what would you have done if she captured you?" Levi asks and Erity shrugs

Levi felt concerned for her- of course he did, after that night by the balcony, he knew that whatever happens.. he should never let her go, never hurt her nor ever let her get hurt.

"I wouldn't know- I wasn't captured" Erity says and Levi let out a 'tch' before grabbing her arm up- making her stand up abruptly and dragging her away

"Hey! Wait-"

"Don't whine" Levi says bluntly making Erity look at him confused

"Where are we even going?" 

"Debriefing" Levi sighs "Then the Infirmary"

"Can't I go-"

"Will you stop asking?" Levi rolled his eyes "That's an order"

"Yes, Captain"

"Tch, forgetful as always"

"I mean Yes, Levi"

Mikasa, Armin and Eren only could watch with widened eyes at what was happening between the Captain and their best friend.

Mikasa swore that she saw Levi's gaze swirling with concern at the mention of Annie trying to capture Erity- but she kept quiet.

"What-What just happened?" Armin asks the other two but they just shrugged

"I knew something was happening between them" Eren muttered before he closed his eyes again, falling back onto the ground to give some more rest.

Armin watched as Erity continued to bicker with a silent Levi until the girl suddenly quieted down and looked to the wall

"L-Levi" Erity mumbled, the Captain rolled his eyes again

"What now?"

"Was that titan there before?" Erity asks before she pointed onto the wall, Levi looked over before his eyes widened in shock

A titan's face appeared in the crumbling exterior of the wall, Erity squinted her eyes at it before the titan's eye had moved to gaze at the rest of the scouts pointing at it.

"Hanji!" Erity says as Hanji came running to the two with Moblit following her

"Section Commander, your orders?" He asks as Hanji just stared at the wall in shock.

Someone clasped a hand on Hanji's shoulder and the woman turned to look at the priest

"Y-You're the priest!" Erity moved her hand to point at the man and he gasped for breath after seemingly running for a long time.

"Pastor Nick" Hanji says

"Whatever you do, you must keep that Titan out of the sunlight!"

"So, you didn't care to tell me about it either?" Levi asks Hanji as the two sat in a room with Erwin and Erity.

They were all discussing about the reason why Annie would want to take Erity 'home' and about Pastor Nick's claims about the wall titans.

"Sorry, we were too busy to tell you" Hanji sighs "Why would you even need to know?"

"She's the only member, other than the titan kid that is in my squad" Levi rolled his eyes "Isn't this information important too?"

"Levi, Hanji, sit down- we all just heard of the news" Erwin told them as Erity quickly took a sip of the tea she made earlier.

"Unlike Eren, Erity is fully capable of protecting herself without us having to worry about her causing mass destruction towards the city" Erwin says 

"What are you suggesting?" Levi asks "We just let her roam around freely?"

"For now" Erwin looks over to Erity "Annie was ready to give up everything in this moment, including herself as we have her currently watched in the underground"

"So we are to assume that she had no intentions of saying it at first until she knew she couldn't do these things alone" Erwin says "If she were to have any comrades still hidden here in the regiment- we would have to keep a low as to make sure that they don't know about what Annie had said"

"Erity, how long have you been living here?" Erwin asks 

"For as long as I remember" Erity muttered "You can ask Mikasa, Armin and Eren- I don't remember a time when I wasn't with them or wasn't in Shinganshina"

Erwin nodded before he turned to look at the rest of the people in the room.

"You are all to keep quiet of this, send this message to the people who heard it as well- it is best that there will be no reveal of this information" Erwin told them and they all nodded "Did anything else strange happened today, Erity?"

"Uh- actually" Erity hummed before she recalled the strange interaction with Pastor Nick "When Annie was punched into the tower with the wall supporters, the pastor before- the one who told us about the titans.."

"Pastor Nick?" Hanji tested and Erity nods 

"Yes, him-" Erity nodded "When I went to check how he was doing, since he survived the fall of the tower- he asked my name all of the sudden"

"Then when I told him- he grabbed my hands before kneeling down and praying" Erity shrugged "It was strange but once I told him to get off, he instantly got off of me- I don't know what that was about, do all of those people do that? Is it to pray for the soldiers or something?"

"No, they don't usually do that" Hanji mumbled "Why would Pastor Nick do that?"

"We don't know" Erwin sighs "It's best if we ask him ourselves- but he wouldn't tell us anything more about the titan in the wall"

"How did it even get there?" Hanji muttered "How did Miche not smell it?"

"It seemed to be concealed in the inside of the walls" Erity mumbled "Do you think all the walls have titans inside of them?"

"The walls are protecting the city and the citizens" Erwin says "We cannot investigate on that, it would be too risky"

"Never thought I heard you saying that" Levi says 

"For now, our main priority is to protect Eren- if Leonhart did have some comrades, they would be in your squad, Erity" Erwin says 

"Levi, Hanji- you deal with Pastor Nick" Erwin says "Dismissed"

Levi and Hanji both walk out of the room and Erity was going to follow were it not for Erwin's hand on her shoulder.

"Be carefuly of the people around you, Erity" He says "You never know whose trying to catch you and Eren- be careful"

Erity turns to face Erwin and nods, only to widen her eyes as Erwin placed both of his hands on Erity's shoulders.

"Don't die out there, your father is watching you" He says and Erity nods

"Yes, sir" Erity says before walking out of the room.

She walked down the hallways and passed by a corner only to jump at the sight of Levi leaning on the wall.

"Finally, I thought you had to take a shit before we leave" Levi says and Erity furrowed her eyebrows at him

"I didn't take that long" She shrugged "Were you waiting for me?"

"tch" was all Levi says before he walked forward, Erity quickly following to keep up the pace.

"Why can't I hang out with my other classmates? I never get placed on missions with them anymore" Erity asks and Levi looked at her with a blank face

"I won't be there to protect you" Erity's face quickly turned into a light pink shade as she looked away from Levi, crossing her arms.

"I don't need your protection" Erity mumbled "I can do well on my own"

Levi grabbed the top of Erity's head before turning it, making her face him- their nose were only a centimeter apart at this point.

"You're even more stubborn than the scarf girl" Levi says lowly "I don't think you should go around unsupervised"

Erity's eyes darted away from Levi's gray ones as she felt her face turning red- Erity pushed his face away from hers and frowned.

"Why do you always do these things" Erity huffs, Levi let out a small smirk before the two turned to walk away- only to be interrupted by heavy breathing.

"Sir!" The scout yelled 

" ** _There are titans inside Wall Rose!_** "

"Mikasa! Eren! Armin!" Erity breathed as she finally reached the carriage

"Oh, Erity!" Eren says "Where have you been? Mikasa said you weren't in your room"

"Sorry, I had to talk to Hanji, Levi and Erwin" Erity says before she sits down next to Mikasa

"Oh- Erity, do you ever wonder.. Why would Titans break walls with titans in it?" Armin suddenly says and Erity shrugs.

"It happened before, they busted the wall to get into our city" Eren says 

"That was a gate" Armin added 

"Armin, what are you saying?" Mikasa asks

"The thing about the walls.. there's no indications of cracks nor gaps between the rocks" Armin says "We can't tell how they're made"

"So, what if they're made out of Titan hardening skin" Erity and Armin both says at the same time with widened eyes

"Exactly" Armin nods "It must be pretty versatile if Annie was able to make a barrier around herself"

" _Titans.. in the wall_ " Eren whispered in realization 

Everyone was stationed by the horses, with Erwin leading infront.

Mikasa had lended a cloak for Eren to wear and Erity just watched with a small smile.

"Eren, wear it properly- it's cold at night" Mikasa says 

"You two are adorable" Erity mumbled making Mikasa's face swirl with pink colors.

"Erity-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Hanji suddenly arrives with Levi and the Pastor.

"It took longer to prepare than we thought" She waved 

"Oh! It's the pastor?" Erity tilted her head as Pastor Nick looked at her with widened eyes before lightly bowing making her move backwards in confusion.

"Oi, don't get too close" Levi hissed and the pastor went to sit back down infront of Mikasa and Eren.

Erity was facing Levi, the girl looked over to Hanji but the Captain focused on her- he cocked his eyebrow at the girl's fidgeting hands.. what was she nervous about?

"Yeah, isn't that the priest from the Order of the walls?" Armin asks and Hanji nods

"Yeah, me and Nick are best friends!" Hanji smiles as she palced an arm around the priest "Right?"

"Don't let him bother you" Hanji says "The whole make-up of this squad doesn't make sense!"

"Does it, Levi?" Hanji looks over to Levi who still kept a gaze on the blue eyed girl

"No, I think it might" He says blandly "Erwin picked them out for a reason"

"I wanted to go with the rest" Erity mumbled to Mikasa who sent her a strange look

"He didn't let me" Erity squinted her eyes in a sort of a glare to Levi who just ignored the girl's look.

"Open the Gates!"

The gates started to open and Erity instinctively had her thumb brush over her blades

"The situation in Wall Rose is unclear! But everything until Ehrmirch is Safe! We'll save time going through here" Erwin told everyone as he faced himself to them all.

"Move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Bring us out" Levi says 

"Yes, sir!" they all then began their journey on the cart.

During the ride, Hanji explained to Eren, Mikasa and Armin the situation about the Wall Titan and about how Pastor Nick- knew about it.

"Really?" Eren gasped "There are titans inside the wall and he already knew about it?"

"Yes, however- he kept his mouth shut this entire time" Hanji says "But now he's coming with us to witness the harsh reality"

"Will his beliefs remain strong enough for him to stay silent?" Hanji continued "Or will seeing it with his own eyes make him question himself"

"No, this is all backwards!" Eren growled "If there's something you know, tell us! Nothing's more important than preventing humans from going extinct!"

Eren winced as he clutched the side of his head.

"Eren, sit down" Mikasa says and pulls him back "You're still not fully healed"

"There's more than one way to get answers" Levi cocked his gun and pointed it to Nick "I may be injured and useless right now, but it doesn't take much to watch one man"

"I'm hoping we can settle this without blasting a hole through anyone" Levi says "Aren't you?"

"Threatening won't work, Levi" Hanji sighs "Trust me- I've tried"

"You call youself injured and useless but say I need to be protected by you" Erity muttered and Levi squinted his eyes at her.

"Almost cracked my neck at it too" She continued, the priest snapped his head towards Levi- alerting the people on the carriage before he returned to his normal position.

"It seems to me that this priest is capable of sound judgement." Hanji says "That's why I wonder, what if the reason he doesn't talk is that he knows something more important than the fate of humanity?"

"He doesn't follow many orders- but he does it so willingly for Erity" Hanji pointed out and everyone turned to look at Erity.

"What?" Erity asks "I don't know why he does that- strange things have been happening today.. it's confusing"

They continued to ride in silence as Hanji took out a crystal that greatly resembled the one Annie encased herself in before observing it.

Erity looked at Hanji before she went back to her hands- she placed them onto her face before she started to lightly tap it with the finger- something similar to when she would do it on a table to cure her boredom.

It was getting late and Erity was sleepy- so she tried her best to remain awake, making sure that tapping herself and constantly moving her fingers would at least make her conscious.

"Are both of your hobbies so boring that playing with rocks and tapping your face is fun to you?" Levi suddenly says- making Erity's eyes snap open from it's previous droopy state.

"Yes, that's right" Hanji told Levi "But this is no ordinary rock"

"It's a hardened fragment skin that was left behind by the Female Titan" Hanji says 

"What? It didn't disappear?" Armin asks

"Right!" Hanji says, equally as enthusiastic as Eren. "Annie reverted from a Titan but it's still intact- even if it broke off of her body"

"It explains why she was able to trap herself in that crystal" Erity sighs 

"Because it didn't disappear- I then thought, 'What if' because Erity mentioned this before to me, so I went to try it out myself" Hanji says "I then compared it to a piece of the wall, it's pattern and composition were practically identical!"

"In other words, that wall is a barricade of humongous titans!" Hanji says "And if I'm right, the surface is all constructed hardened Titan skin!"

"That's also what Armin says "Mikasa added 

"T-The-" Hanji's hand collided with Armin's face before she pushed him back, making Erity stifle her small giggle by biting her lips together.

"Let me finish, Armin" Hanji says "As it stands, we'll be hard-pressed to fill the hole in Wall Rose"

"That is, unless we find a perfect boulder to plug it" Hanji says "But if Eren, in his titan state- could use the Titan hardening ability to seal a hole in the wall.."

"Use me.." Eren's voice trailed off "To seal the wall?"

"It should be made of the same material" Hanji says "And seeing how hardening won't evaporate even after you revert from a titan- it's possible"

"Trying it is well worth the risk" Armin whispered "And assuming it does work, reclaiming Wall Maria is feasible too!"

"Up until now, we had to transport a large number of supplies and materials- that's why the need of outposts past the wall hindered our progress" Armin breathed "But, if we don't have to use the supply wagons, we could quickly make our way to Shiganshina!"

"What if we carried our plan out at night?" Armin tried 

"At night?"

"Yes" Armin nods "During the night, the Titans can't move"

"I see..." Hanji mumbled "If the group was small enough, you could sneak into Wall Maria- the current situation is already as bad as it is.. but we still have a glimmer of hope"

"Yes, but remember- it depends whether Eren is able to seal the hole or not" Armin included 

"I realize asking for this hardly seems fair, but.. do you think you can do it?" Hanji asks before they were answered with a brief silence.

"It doesn't matter what you think" Levi says "You have to. There's no other choice- We're out of options"

"Our forces are already struggling so desperately, there's nothing we can do" Levi added "You have to succeed" 

"I will!" Eren exclaims "I'll do whatever it takes to seal the walls"


	16. 15

They all arrived in Ehrmich District- Erity had set up all her things before she went into the room where she saw Levi and Nick go in last.

"The Order of the Walls must always adhere to the sacred will we're bound to obey" She heard Nick say and Erity quickly made her way towards them. 

"Whose will?" Hanji asks "God or something?"

"I cannot say" Nick shakes his head before he looked at Erity "I cannot even speak about this to her for it is forbidden to do so in a public area"

Erity looked at him in confusion

"I don't know what you're talking about- but I don't think I'm special in terms on.." Erity mumbled "Whatever your terms are!"

"However, I can tell you the name of one who is also under their sacred will, the one we were instructed to monitor" Nick says

"Monitor?" Hanji asks

"That person join the Scout Regiment as of this year" Nick added and Erity widened her eyes

"Her name is... Christa Lenz"

Erity didn't have time to give a proper reaction when someone opened the door in a hurry- she turned to see Sasha there with a letter.

"Excuse me!" Sasha says "104th Cadet Corps! Sasha Braus!"

"Her?" Eren asks and Erity also looked at the pastor.

"You're not mistaking her for someone else?" Erity asks but the pastor just shook his head.

"Whose that?" Hanji asks

They all completely ignored Sasha who went over to Hanji to give a message.

"You must find her at once" Nick says "Only she may know the truth that even we cannot perceive!"

"That is all the information I can share" Nick says "I leave the rest in your hands- protect Ms. Agawa is all I ask you to do"

"What?" Erity asks in confusion

"If she's in the 104th- that means she's deep in the front lines right now" Hanji says with worried eyes

"Let's go! We need to hurry-" Eren turned around to run for it before he ran straight first into Sasha.

"Sasha?" Erity asks in confusion "When did you get here?"

Sasha laid silent on the ground first before her eyes suddenly opened as she gasped in realization- she picked up the falled scroll before running to Hanji.

"Upon my arrival, I gave my report to the Commander" Sasha told Hanji "Afterwards, I was entrusted to deliver this message to the Section Commander!"

"A Message?" Hanji asks before taking the scroll "Thank you, good work"

Hanji then walks away before placing a steamed potato in Sasha's hands- which made the girl drool at the sight.

"So who is this girl from the 104th?" Hanji asks Erity as they went together to get ready.

"She's the smallest one of us" Eren replied for Erity who was busy tightening the straps of her ODM gear.

"She's got long blonde hair" Armin says "Oh, and.. she's pretty cute too"

"She's always hanging around Ymir" Mikasa added 

"Ymir?" Hanji asks in confusion

Hanji finished briefing them all with a map in the middle of the room

"Does everyone understand?" Hanji asks

"Yes!" They all responded

"Come on, we've got to go!" Eren says

"Calm down, Eren" Levi suddenly says "You all listen too- especially you Erity"

Erity turned to Levi as he looked at the four

"We're going our separate ways now, the rest is up to you" Levi says "Erwin might have thrown you with your squad- but everything's riding on you. Got it, Armin?"

"Work with Hanji, combine your knowledge" Levi instructed 

"Yes, sir!"

"Mikasa, I don't know why you're so attached to Eren but use your utmost ability to protect him at all cost" Levi says 

"Yes, sir! Of course!"

"Eren, learn how to control yourself- don't succumb to rage and lose sight of the goal" Levi told him "We can't afford another mistake"

"Yes, sir!"

"Erity" Levi then turned to the girl who looked at him with her blue eyes, he let out a sigh before going to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Learn to think about yourself for once, you ignore your fatigue over other's wellbeing" Levi told her as he tucked a stray strand of her hair to the back of her ear.

"Don't die out there, look out for Eren" Levi says and Erity nods

"Yes, Captain- I mean Levi!" Erity nods and Levi let out a 'tch'

"You're too forgetful" He mumbled "Ah.. just so I don't regret anything"

"What-" Erity was cut off from her words when she felt something warm on her lips, her eyes widened after realizing the situation she was in.

Eren looked at the scene with an alerted expression, he was about to scream in shock was it not for Hanji in the background screaming like a maniac.

Levi didn't know what came over him, his face was definitely red but at this point he didn't care- her lips were soft and tasted like honey, they were alluring and he knew that what he did was right.

"O-Oh my" Armin stammered at the sight as Mikasa just blinked at the scene, not knowing how to react.

"FINALLY!" Hanji screamed "I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO GET THE BALLS!"

Erity finally came to her senses and kissed back before Levi pulled away- leaving a completely flustered Erity.

"Make sure you don't let your emotions make you hesitate your moves" Levi says "Come back and don't die- if you get hurt, I'll slice whoever laid a hand on you until Sasha Braus would mistake it as normal cooked meat"

"Is that your way of flirting?" Hanji asks from the corner

Levi pulled Erity into a quick hug before pushing her out of the door.

"You better come back, Erity" He says and Erity nods, still quite dazed before she made her way to her horse- not noticing Eren and the other running to her.

"Did-Did Captain Levi just kiss you?" Armin whispered and Erity looked at him the same way

"I-I don't know, I think he did" Erity mumbled as he put her hand on to her lips

"You can get back to him later, we have to retrieve Christa unharmed first" Mikasa says and the four nodded

"Levi! I didn't think you would ever do it! Don't you think it was too sudden?" Hanji asks Levi who had covered his face while sitting on the table- trying to hide the red dust that is tainting her usually pale face.

"Shut up, shitty four eyes- before I skin you alive too" Levi growled and Hanji laughs before walking out

"There's a tower nearby where we can assess the wall!" Hanji says as they all strided down the road with their horses.

"It's an abandoned castle to the southwest, we'll ride to Utgard Castle" Hanji says and the rest nodde dbefore they rode the night away.

Erity's eyes widened as she could make out the scene of people fighting in the castle ruins that had rocks surrounding it.

"Hanji, I'm going in first- it looks like they're having trouble" Erity looked at Hanji who nodded.

"Go!"

The black haired girl speedened her horse up quickly- it went fast, considering it was a light horse with the enthusiasm that Sasha had about food.

Erity carefully stood up on the horse before she used the gear to grapple onto the tower, she unsheated her blades and placed it into a position.

A titan went to grab at a small figure and Erity pushed herself off, her gas making her go as quick as light.

"Christa!" Erity shouts as she sliced the titan's nape- killing it, but not without spreading blood everywhere.

She landed on the elevated pieces of rock and the rest of the cadets looked at Erity who then stood up and turned to face them.

"Erity!" She heard Reiner and Bertholdt yell and she let out a small smirk.

"Did you miss us yet? You guys have to stop getting yourselves in these situations" Erity sighs and she cross her arms over her chest.

"Now- stay back, we'll handle this" Erity says as she wiped some blood out of her face.

"Erit-" Christa's words were cut off short when more scouts suddenly flew in, killing the titans around.

"I told you" Erity winked before she jumped off, the wind blowing into her hair. Her eyes seemed to sparkle more- the rest of her classmates didn't know that her heart was jumping up and down like overexcited bunnies because of the events that played out.

Reiner and Bertholdt both watched in awe at her fast and precise movements, they were graceful like her but a deadly blow represented her straight-forward and blunt humor and personality.

The team quickly took care of all the titans, most of them were stuck decaying as their skeletons slwoly cracked and evaporated into hot steam.

Erity looked over to see Christa and Hanji tending to Ymir who was missing a hand and leg.

"Ymir is.." Armin's voice trailed off

"I'm not even surprised anymore" Erity mumbled as she went to sat down on a pillar, she didn't sleep the whole night as they had to embark on the quest.

She heard someone came to sit next to her and she smiled when she saw Reiner on her side, with Bertholdt on the other.

"Are you okay?" Erity frowns once she realized that Reiner's hand was bandaged up

"I'm fine" Reiner sighs and Erity shakes her head before lightly leaning onto Bertholdt, crossing her arms over her chest- facing Reiner slightly.

"Were we too late?" Erity asks "We couldn't go any faster because of the speed- Captain Levi also had to take someone with him on the way"

"It's fine, Erity- none of us died" Reiner says before faltering "I mean- the veteran scouts.."

"Their deaths are not in vain if you all survived" Erity sighs as she placed her blades back into it's holders.

Reiner nods before he looks back at Erity- the girl had closed her eyes, enjoying the small breeze that was provided for her by the skies

The beauty that she had encased in her quite short body was something that amazed Reiner, she was strong but yet- she was delicate in her own ways.

Bertholdt elbows Reiner, the blonde looked at his best friend in confusion only to be met with a teasing grin.

Reiner scoffs before shoving Bertholdt's head away from him, Erity hummed at the sudden sound- she opened one of her eyes to peek only to see Reiner and Bertholdt laughing at something.

"What are you guys laughing at?" She asks 

"Nothing!" Bertholdt quickly denied but Erity glared at them teasingly

"Don't 'nothing' me" Erity huffs and Reiner let out a laugh before using his abled hand to ruffle her hair.

"Reiner!" Erity whines before she stood up at the sound of Hanji calling them over.

"We're heading back- come on" Hanji says and Erity nods before looking back at Reiner and Bertholdt, the two already standing up with her.

She then swung her way back onto her horse, preparing to ride back home

Erity walks with Eren as the two looked at Ymir getting hoisted up by the hammock-like support.

An arm suddenly appeared on the edge of the wall and Erity quickly went over to help whoever this person is- Reiner.

"Grab on" Erity says and Reiner looked at her before smiling

"Course" He says and Erity used her strength to help Reiner up.

"Thanks" He ruffled her hair again and Erity scoffs before she dusted her pants.

It was raining lightly and Erity looked up as the rain lightly dampened her hair- but not too much.

She had always loved the rain since she was smaller, it gave her a reason to spend hours upon hours just watching the water droplets trickle down.

"A titan nearly gnawed my arm off- I'm pathetic" Erity heard Reiner say to Eren and she frowned.

"Don't worry, Reiner- Connie said you did it to save him from dying" Erity pointed out "That's an honorable thing"

"Things like that can happen, even for someone as strong as you" Eren says

"What are you talking about?" Reiner asks as Erity assisted Armin to get up the wall "It's the third time now!"

"Tell him, Armin" Reiner turned his gaze to the blonde boy who looked up in confusion at the call of his name

"Remember when I almost got crushed in that titan's hand?" 

"Right" Armin mumbled

"And Erity- when you saved me from that titan that was about to attack me from behind" Reiner turned to Erity now and she sighs before nodding.

"It's fine, Reiner" Erity frowns as she tapped his shoulder comfortingly but he shakes his head.

"That means I almost died three times!" Reiner muttered "At this rate, I'll be dead before I know it"

"I have chosen this path, but being a soldier is tough" Reiner hissed "It's like a soldier's spirit breaks down before their body"

"But, until we plug this wall- there's no time to waste whining about it" Reiner told them and Erity titled her head at him.

"As a soldier- you need to be able to accept that fact that we work in a team" Erity hummed and Reiner looked at her, the girl didn't seem to really care though.

"Yes" Eren started "You two have driven far enough from your hometowns"

Reiner let out a shuddering gasp of realization making Erity glance at him in confusion

"I think this is where we've got to draw the line" Eren sighs 

"He's right, Reiner!" Bertholdt suddenly says "Let's go back to our hometown!"

"Isn't time to come back?" He asks "Compared to all the trouble we've been through, there's nothing left to do!"

"That's right" Reiner breathed "We're so close, it's just a few steps until the end"

"What are you guys talking about?" Eren asks before everyone turned at the sight of the advanced Garrison squad arriving to inform them about the whereabouts of the hole.

"Mr. Karlos!" Erity says as he and Hannes hoisted themselves up just to talk to the rest.

"We spent all night looking for it, but there's nothing wrong with the wall- at least between Trost and Krovla District" Hannes hissed 

"What did you say?" Hanji asks and Erity stuck around in the back of the group, she bit her lip in a thinking manner- her eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

"No breach in the wall?" Erity muttered

"We bumped into soldiers from Krovla and retraced our steps" Hannes says "We haven't seen any titans on the way here"

"But we know for sure that there are titans on this side of the walls" Armin breathed 

"Did you actually look? Are you sure you're not drunk?" Eren asks Hannes and Karlos.

"I didn't drink!" Hannes says

"Anyways- Why are you all here?" Karlos asks as he crossed his arms over his chest 

"If Connie's village is empty- no people but the horses are still there" Erity started going things over "Connie found a titan whose legs were too small for her to walk- all these titans came from the south but there's no breach in the wall.."

"For now, we're going to head back to the Trost District!" Hanji instructed as Erity stood still in her position.

"Erity come here" Erity looked up to see Hannes, Karlos, Eren, Armin and Mikasa looking at her and the girl moved to join in on the small group

"Whatever you do, don't let your guard down" Hannes told them all "We're going back ahead of you"

"There's nothing wrong with the wall?" Eren mumbled in confusion after the two Garrison soldiers left to swing away.

"What does that mean?" Armin walks away "There's been nothing like this for the past 5 years"

Mikasa followed him as well, Erity scratched her head in confusion before quickly catching up to the blonde boy. Sasha also went to them and Erity grabbed the girl's arm as the two walked together with Mikasa and Armin.

"This world is getting more and more out of hand" Sasha says and Erity nods.

"Why is our 104th squad filled with people that have secret powers" Erity groans as she placed her hands on her eyes 

"Armin" Erity suddenly turns to Armin, the boy then looked back at her

"Do you know what titans actually are?" Erity asks, keenly aware of the fact that Reiner and Bertholdt stopped Eren for a chat- Mikasa soon listening in on them.

"N-No" Armin muttered and Erity sighs

"I might sound crazy for this but what if humans are titans?' Erity tries "Just think about it- in Connie's village there were no deaths found, or any blood caused from titans eating them"

"You can say they escaped but the horses are still there, it would be too slow by then" Erity hums "Then that titan that crashed into Connie's house- if it's legs were too small to carry itself, then wouldn't it be impossible for it to get all the way to the village from the wall in the first place?"

Erity stopped walking as she tried to think, Mikasa did as well as the Ackerman secretly listened to the conversation going on behind them.

"Mikasa, it's possible right?" Erity turned to ask Mikasa who glared at Reiner and Bertholdt

"I'm saying- why don't you come with us?" Reiner asks "You won't be alone, if we can convince Erity to come without trouble then everything would go along easily"

Erity widened her eyes in confusion at the mention of her name, Mikasa grabbed Erity's arm as a way to protect her.

"I know this is sudden, but we need to go now" Reiner says 

"Right now?" Eren hissed "Where are you about to take me and Erity?"

"I can't say that yet" Reiner's eyes darted away "But.. well, it's something like our hometown"

"So, what will it be, Eren?" Reiner went closer to the boy "You and Erity trust eachother- I think she would follow you if you asked her to"

'What?" 

"It's not that bad right?" Reiner asks "You can easily avoid this crisis"

"I wonder about that.." Eren looked to the side as Armin waved for him to catch up.

"Hey! We're leaving!" Armin yells and Erity nods, trying to shake the mention of her name out of her head.

Her heart dropped to her chest when Reiner and Bertholdt brought Eren to talk about leaving with them- she hated to grasp the truth when it's breaking her trust

**12 hours earlier**

_"Eren, Erity" Hanji called them over and the girl stopped what she was doing to look at the Section Commander._

_"What is it Hanji?" Erity asks_

_"Oh, well- I was finally able to get my hands on the background report of Annie Leonhart" Hanji says as she reads a few papers_

_"Annie?" Erity pipes up in confusion_

_"Yes, it's taken so long to get it because managing these reports is a mess right now" Hanji explains "According to this, there were two others in the 104th Cadet Corps who came from the same area as her"_

_"And those two are- Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover" Hanji says making Erity drop the cloth she was holding._

_"Reiner?" Erity whispered "Bertholdt?"_

_Levi looked over to analyze Erity's reaction- it was one of disbelief and shock, were they her close friends?_

_"Thanks to the chaos 5 years ago, much of their family records are missing" Hanji says "However, during long-rang scouting formation- their unit was given the wrong information"_

_"They were among those who were purposely told Eren was on the right-wing" Hanji explains_

_"The Female Titan attacked from the Right-Wing" Armin says in realization_

_"What? What does that mean?" Sasha asks_

_"It's possible that they passed on that information to Annie" Armin told her_

_"Why? Why would they tell Annie?" Sasha asks again_

_"Hey- Armin, you can't just-"_

_"I know, Eren" Hanji cuts him off "That's not enough to prove anything by itself"_

_"So just in case, I want to hear it from you how these three interacted during training?" Hanji asks_

_"I know Reiner and Bertholdt are from the same place, but they didn't seem close to Annie" Armin explains_

_"I agree, I don't recall ever seeing the pair with Annie that much" Eren sighs_

_"If anything- we should ask Erity about it" Mikasa suddenly says "She was the closest to three of them compared to us"_

_Everyone then turned to Erity who frowned at the new information_

_"Reiner and Bertholdt don't hang out with Annie that much- but I sat with the three during the lunch breaks and so" Erity mumbled trying to recall the past "They don't talk much with her, but I think I saw them talking outside altogether once during the night"_

_Levi suddenly got up from his position and looked at Erity_

_"Was it..?" Levi asks and Erity nods_

_"Yes, it was the time when we heard strange noises from the sewers" Erity sighs_

_"How-How do you know of this, Levi?" Hanji turns to ask the Captain who crossed his arms over his chest_

_"I visited the Cadet Corps at night- I met Erity who was sitting by the trees" Levi simply says "We heard something but since it was night- we thought it might've just been an animal"  
_

_"Well, Annie didn't talk much in the first place- the only person she really talked to was Erity" Eren says "Bertholdt also treated Erity like his sister even if they just met, Reiner did as well- but it was in a more.. romantic way"_

_Erity's face turned red at the mention and she looked at Eren in confusion_

_"What do you mean-"_

_"I find this all hard to believe, as their comrade" Eren says "Bertholdt doesn't say much but Reiner is like everyone's big brother"_

_"I don't think that was his actual personality" Erity mumbled "I knew he was acting off from the beginning, but I thought that it was just because he lost someone- he is acting differently than how he should naturally act."_

_"Even with that, Reiner is not devious enough to deceive us all" Eren sas_

_"I agree" Armin says "Reiner gave his everything to fight off the Female Titan"_

_"He would have gotten crushed in her hand, if he hadn't-" Armin cut himself off_

_"What's wrong?" Eren asks_

_"Reiner managed to escape... but Annie suddenly changed her course and ran to Eren's direction" Armin mumbled "I did mention that Eren might be in the rear center of the group, but Annie was too far to hear-"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Did Reiner seem overly interested in Eren's location?" Hanji asks and Armin's eyes widened in shock as he remembered something._

_"It can't be" Armin breathed "I only started talking about Eren's position because Reiner was the one who asked for it.."_

_"Futhermore, after that happened- the Female Titan stared at her palm" Armin whispered "He might have written a message in her hands using his blade"_

_"Reiner could've" Armin finnaly concludes_

_"What the hell?" Eren asks "Why are you saying things like this?"_

_"Why would the three of them choose to hang out around me" Erity mumbled as she frowned "Were they only doing that because they wanted to capture me?"_

_"That seems to be the most reasonable point" Levi says as he made his way over to place a hand on Erity's shoulder_

_"Everyone, listen up!" Hanji suddenly says "Should we find Reiner and Bertholdt, act in a way that doesn't seem suspicious- of course, don't mention Annie Leonhart either"_

_"Regardless of whether they are Annie's accomplices or not, we need to lead them deep undergound and confine them" Hanji instructs "Does everyone understand?"_

_"Yes, ma'am!"_

_They all filed out of the room one by one as Erity let out an exhale- they are really putting her trust to the test._

_"Erity" Levi called and she nodded, looking at him_

_"What did Eren mean that Reiner treated you in a more... romantic way?" Levi asks and Erity looked at him with a shrug_

_"How would I know- I don't realize, why don't you ask Eren?' Erity says before pointing to Eren who stared at the Captain with wide eyes._

_"Eren" Levi made his way to the titan shifter, Eren's green eyes only looked at Erity in a sort of 'help me' way_

_"You brought this upon yourself, I don't even know why you're so interested about that" Erity huffs before she got out of the room._

_"ERITY!"_


	17. 16

"Come on guys" Erity sighs as Eren, Reiner and Bertholdt stayed behind to talk, Armin, Sasha and Mikasa were waiting as well.

"You're just tired aren't, you?" Eren asks Reiner "Right, Bertholdt? You've been through so much, it's making you crazy"

"Yes" Bertholdt sweats "Reiner is just really tired"

"Besides, if you are the armored titan that wants to destroy humanity- why would you be asking me this to begin with?" Eren asks " Why would you even need to bring Erity with you?"

"What did you think would happen?" Eren sighs "That i would not, and say 'Okay! Let me go tell Erity then let's go!'?"

"Why are they talking for so long?" Erity says in a soft voice to Mikasa who just shakes her head.

"Oh right, what the hell was I thinking?" Reiner looked down with a hiss "Have I really gone crazy?"

"Come on, let's go" Eren says as he walks towards the rest of the group.

"Who did I become to have lost myself?" Reiner asks himself "Erity was right.."

The flag soon came off and fell down the wall- because of the wind, causing everyone to look back at it in confusion.

Hanji and Moblit stopped what they were doing and glanced back to see if everything was fine, Sasha and Armin doing the same thing.

Mikasa had her hand on her blades and Erity looked at her in confusion

"What are you planning to do?" Erity whispered in disbelief.

"You're right, that's it" Reiner hissed "I've been here too long for my own good, it's been three long years surrounded by nothing but idiots"

"We were just kids- we didn't know anything" Reiner mumbled "If only I never knew that there were people like this- I wouldn't have become such a half-assed piece of shit!"

"It's too late now, I don't know what's right anymore!" Reiner moved his injured hand before taking the support cloth off of himself. 

"But the only choice for me now, is to face the consequences of my action!" Reiner growled before revealing his arm, showing that his wound was healing- steaming up into hot air like Eren's would.

Erity could only watch him in disbelief, her heart seemed to be clenched by a hand so powerful that it would break her if it pushed further.

"And as a warrior, fulfill my duty until the bitter end!" Reiner says and Erity widened her eyes, taking a step forward.

"Reiner-" Her voice failed herself as his wound fully healed in that small moment.

"Reiner, are we doing it?" Bertholdt asks in a panic "Now? Right here?"

"Yes" Reiner replies "We settle this right here, right now!"

Reiner moved to grab Eren before Mikasa suddenly appeared- slashing both him and Bertholdt.

"MIKASA!" Erity screeched, her heart fell out of her chest- so Armin was right..

"Eren! Run!" Mikasa says, positioning her blade to stab Bertholdt- only to be pushed off the wall by Reiner.

"Bertholdt!" Reiner shouts before he looked over to Erity, the girl seemed to panic over Mikasa's fall.

Reiner stood infront of him as Eren stared at the two people he thought as brothers in shock

"Mikasa!" Erity went to grab her only to have Reiner snatch her by her arm.

"Reiner! Let go!" Erity hissed but the man just stared at her, she couldn't do anything right now- she felt useless, her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Erity! Don't move! We're taking you back!" Reiner shouts but Erity shakes her head and tried getting her arm away.

"Reiner, please!" Erity hissed, tears coming out of her eyes but it was too late.

The blonde looked at her solemnly, his body was surrounded with electricity marks- his eyes glowing a bright yellow

"It's time to bring you back, Erity" He says to her, Erity's gaze changed over to Bertholdt's who was clutching his neck on the ground.

Bertholdt's eyes changed into a bright glow as well as he turned to look at Erity.

"Bertholdt.. Reiner" She whispered, feeling all the strength leave her body

"Eren! Erity! Get out of there!" Armin yells as the rest of the scouts ran to them.

"Erity!" Mikasa yells but it was too late, thunder striked everywhere and a huge gust of wind covered the area.

Bertholdt's face morphed into one of the Colossal Titans and Erity could only stare in disbelief- his bones started growing out before clawing itself, halfway onto the top of the wall.

"Bertholdt.." She breathed

Erity's eyes widened as she was sent flying backwards from the strength of the wind, she saw the colossal titan and the armored titan's silhouette's before she felt something grab her.

Reiner had transformed into the Armored Titan and Erity couldn't believe anything anymore- she heard a crack in herself, that was her trust.. how could they hide that from her? from everyone? do all those things to the people within the walls..

She realized that Reiner had used his titan's hand to grab at her- Erity growled as she tried punching it to get out.

The familiar figure of the Armored Titan had come up to her mind again- the one that watched her mom die, the one that saw her escape on the boat.. that was all Reiner.

"REINER! LET ME GO!" She shouts as she tried wiggling out of the titan's grasp- not realizing that he had Eren in his other hand.

"Reiner" Erity hissed through the tears and Reiner only looked at her- inside he was solemn, grief strucken and Bertholdt was no different.

"I'm sorry, Erity" Reiner muttered, he knew she couldn't hear him but he needed to let that out before proceeding.

"Erity!" Sasha screamed, she didn't want her best friend to leave- no she would never let that happen

As Reiner slides down the wall, Erity felt the gust of betrayal hit her face- she felt tears welling up in her eyes at the fact that Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt only tried to befriend her because they wanted to capture her.

She wiggled around, trying to get out of his grip- the image of him, Bertholdt and Annie standing with the Cadets together, dedicating their hearts, everything didn't make sense anymore

Was everything just a fraud? Did they really not care anymore?

The 3 long years spent together were thrown to the bin, the long talks she had with Bertholdt and Reiner seemed to be stained with a red ink as she only could think about how they had been faking everything.

"Let me go!" Erity screamed, her heart dropping out of her chest as she felt tears streak down her cheeks.

_"Reiner!" Erity screeched as she ran away from the man that seemed to be holding some sort of cockroach_

_"You're scared of this?" Reiner laughs, the girl only looked at the bug with a terrified expression_

_"Get it away from me!" Erity whined, she could fight him- but if he let it go and it touches her, god knows what she'll do_

_"No! You have to try! It's so small! It's smaller than you!" Reiner teased before he started chasing the girl again, making her speeden her pace_

_"Bertholdt! Save me!" Erity hissed before she ran behind the tall man who just came out of the cabin_

_"What happened?" He asks, confused to the max before he saw Reiner running after the girl._

_"Reiner! He's chasing me!" Erity cried as she hid behind Bertholdt, moving to the side as Reiner tried giving the cockroach to her_

_"This little mouse is scared of a cockroach" Reiner let out another hearty laugh "She kills titans like they're ants but run away at the sight of these harmless things!"_

_"Are you serious, Erity?" Berthold turned to glance at the girl who clutched the back of his shirt_

_"You're supposed to protect me from that thing! Not make fun of me!" Erity complained before Bertholdt suddenly grabbed her, making her stuck in the position._

_"Bertholdt!" Erity yells in shock "Noo!"_

_Reiner laughs at the girl's scared expression and placed the cockroach closer to her face._

_"Stop messing around with Erity" Annie suddenly passes by as she stared at the two men_

_"We're just having fun, Annie" Reiner smirked but the girl just sighs and shakes her head._

_"Get it away from her" Annie says "She's going to start throwing anything at it, there was one in our cabin and she freaked out before Mikasa killed it"_

_"Annie! Don't tell them"_

_"Oh, sorry" Annie shrugs making the two guys go back to teasing the life out of Erity._

_"What do you guys wish to do?" Erity sighs as she sits down on the porch of the cabin with Reiner and Bertholdt who both looked at her at her question_

_"I want to bring honor to my homeland" Reiner says and Bertholdt nods in agreement_

_"That's a nice wish- you guys must be well respected there then" Erity hums as she leaned to rest her back on the cabin walls, looking at the setting sun._

_"We will be if we are able to do our missions" Bertholdt says and Erity shrugs_

_"Well, I hope you guys are able to complete them- whatever they are" Erity says with a small smile "You're awesome, I'm sure it'll be easy for you"_

_Reiner and Bertholdt both smiled at her before nodding, spending the rest of the time just watching the sun go down to rest while the moon comes up to shine and bring light to the dark night sky._

"Bertholdt, Reiner" Erity hissed under her breath "How could you use us like that? How could you use me like that"

Erity's eyes snapped back open at the sight of Eren biting his hand- she let out a small yelp as he transformed into his titan, making Reiner startled but he didn't let go of Erity.

Eren let out a scream in his titan form before punching Reiner off into the wall, sending both of them crashing down.

She hissed in pain as Reiner clutched her a bit too tightly for a moment before they dug into the ground.

Reiner had momentarily loosen his grip so Erity quickly used her ODM gear to get out of the situation.

Her hair was a mess and there were debris marks but she had to excape, she was sure that her stomach was red from how hard Reiner was squeezing her.

"Erity!" Mikasa cried as the girl came swinging up to land on the wall with a thud.

"ERITY!" Hanji yelled when the blue eyed reached the top- crashing to sit infront of the titan form of Bertholdt.

The girl clutched her stomach in pain before she looked up to see Bertholdt staring at her, he reached out his hand to grab her but it only stopped- like he was hesitating.

"Erity! Get off the wall everyone!" Hanji says before grabbing the girl and jumping off of the wall.

Erity quickly got ahold of everything and used the ODM gear to help stick herself onto the wall.

"Erity, are you okay?" Armin asks and Erity winced before nodding

"Reiner squeezed me a bit too tight" Erity wheezed out in pain "I can handle it though"

"Alright" Hanji says before gritting her teeth "Soldiers, prepare to attack!"

"We're taking down the Colossal Titan!" Hanji jumped off of the wall before flipping and grippling on to a higher level, unsheating her blades "It's a threat to all of humanity!"

"Swarm the giant bastard!" Scouts all started to zoom up and attack

"Erity, you watch over Eren!" Hanji shouts back at her "Don't get caught!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Erity says before making her way to Mikasa, clutching her right chest in the process.

"Erity!" Mikasa yelled, grabbing onto the girl's shoulders before immediately retracting at how Erity winced.

"Where's Eren?" Erity asks and Mikasa pointed over to where Eren's titan form was flying over from a punch made by Reiner.

"Eren!" Erity yells and was about to go before Mikasa grabbed her hand.

"Don't! You saw how Reiner grabbed you before! He'll catch you!" Mikasa growled and Erity looked back at where Eren laid.

Mikasa widened her eyes back at the scene before quickly latching onto the trees and making her way to Reiner.

"MIKASA!" Erity shouts for the girl before following her, she saw how Mikasa arrived by the back of Reiner's neck- the Ackerman tried to slice it, only for her blades to break.

"Mikasa! Our blades aren't strong enough!" Erity hissed but Mikasa had started trying to slice his legs again.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, Erity ignored the pain surging through her stomach before swinging her way to the front of Reiner.

"Reiner! Don't step closer to Eren!" She shouts, swinging by- not realizing that Eren was watching her.

 _'Is she.. trying to distract Reiner for me?'_ Eren thought _'She's.. sacrafising getting caught by him- for me'_

Reiner growled and reached his hand out to grab at her, not minding Mikasa's failed attempts to busting his armor on the shoulder.

Erity jumped away, landing on the other shoulder- before she swung down by his legs.

"Eren wake up!" Erity yelled before looking back up at Reiner with a glare

_Erity sat by the area, grabbing her mom's hand as she cried- her mom was stuck and her legs are crushed, there wouldn't be anything else to do.._

_"GO!" Her mom yelled "If the titans see you here then you're going to be eaten-"_

_"But if go, then you will be eaten" Erity whimpered and Flora looked at her daughter with tears._

_"I'm going to be there for you always" Flora says and Erity held onto the blue handkerchief._

_**Erity looked up to the wall to see an armored titan, it's head was searching around the area before it's eyes landed on her.** _

_It stopped walking and paused as it looked at her, Erity's eyes widened in fear as she started shaking and grabbed her mom's hand._

_"I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you-!"_

_Reiner was only 12 when he watched Erity get ripped away from her mom, he felt a horrible feeling lurching at his stomach at the sight- he was paralyzed in shock at the scene._

_"I'm sorry" Reiner hissed to himself inside the titan before he walked away, not wanting to see Erity cry over and over again as her mother gets devoured by the titan that Annie had led inside the wall_

"You watched my mom get eaten by a titan" Erity growled as she tried to make more time for Eren, not realizing the tears that were streaming down her cheeks again

"You watched and did nothing! It was because of you she died!" Erity says, she knew he could hear her because of the way Eren would be able to hear Erity in his titan form from this distance

"You could've at least left me alone! But you decided to get my trust and break it!" Erity hissed before her eyes glanced over to see Eren's body lifting itself up.

"You disgust me, Reiner Braun" Erity glared before she swung away- seeing as Eren finally got up.

"Erity!" Mikasa grabbed Erity before the two used their gear to get away from the scene- hearing Eren scream out before landing another punch on Reiner.

Erity's eyes widened as Reiner countered the attack- sending Eren flying away.

"Eren!" Erity cried before her and Mikasa landed on the ground- far enough so that they won't get too much of an impact from the fight.

Mikasa looked at her blade in annoyance as Erity took her own out for once- she didn't know what was going to happen as Eren stood back up with a roar.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as Eren went in for a punch, Reiner doing the same thing- it was then Eren dodged it, putting himself by Reiner's shoulders and armpits.

He swung his arm to clasp it onto Reiner, catching him in a chokehold before using his weight to smack down- pulling Reiner into a submission.

"Annie" Erity whispered at the familiar move

Reiner tried to get back up and flip them over but Eren just grabbed his arm- outstretching it before placing it into position, Eren lifted his legs before locking them onto Reiner's neck.

With that Reiner's armored jaw cracked causing Erity to widen her eyes.

"Eren" Erity yells before running with Mikasa to get a better view, during that time Eren was able to pin Reiner down again with his legs before twisting- causing more cracks to appear.

Eren then ripped Reiner's arm off- the blonde in his titan form only lightly opened his jaw to let out steam.

Reiner's arm came flying over to where Mikasa and Erity were- and then Armin came swinging down to them.

"He did it" Mikasa says and Erity clinged onto Eren's titan form before making her way up to his shoulders.

"Erity!" Mikasa shouts but Armin shakes his head as he had whispered something into Erity's ear just a second ago.

"Eren, you have to get closer to the wall" She instructed

"She's right, Eren!" Armin shouts from below "Their goal is to kidnap you and Erity, then take you away!"

"We have to escape and prevent that from happening!" Armin added

"Armin, Reiner isn't going to let us go as we please" Mikasa says 

"It's dangerous- get back you two" Erity heard a man say to Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren, we've got to go" Erity says and Eren's eyes glanced at her as Erity got her blades to to leave.

"Stay, hang on- Erity" Eren growled in his titan voice and Erity widened her eyes before nodding.

Then without warning, Eren came zooming past the wind- causing Erity to let out a yelp before she hung onto his ear.

"Motherfucker this is too fast!" Erity hissed before she made it to the wall.

"Good call, Eren!" A man exclaims as Erity got off of Eren's shoulder.

"Thanks, Eren" Erity mumbled, as she tried to fix her hair that went flying everywhere. 

"Like Mikasa said, it will be impossible to escape Reiner" Armin says before Hanji went to land on Eren's shoulder.

"Listen up, Eren" She says as Eren glanced at her "If you're going to escape, we have got to find a way to stop Reiner and buy you some time!"

"Can you break his legs and one of those join locks?" Hanji asks "Our blades don't seem to work on him, so use your head and figure out the best course of action!"

Eren nodded at Hanji making her let out a yelp ans squeal of delight in his reponse- her face turned pink at the new action Eren did.

"Mikasa! Use my remaining blades" Armin handed over his spare blades to Mikasa

"Armin, I'll give my blades to Mikasa- I never switch them out anyways" Erity quickly offered instead

"No!" Armin denied "You're our best fighter- even Captain Levi needs multiple blades, you keep them!"

"I-"

"He's right, Erity" Mikasa told her and Erity sighs before nodding, looking at Hanji who had climbed back up onto the wall.

Erity's gaze snapped over to Reiner who had started running, his leg armor breaking of to give him space to move freely.

"His leg armor!" Erity points at it "It's gone- that's what's making him fast!"

Reiner tackled Eren to the ground, making Eren lay on the grass.

"Eren! Stand up!" Erity says as she pushed herself off of the wall- going to swing around with Mikasa and Armin.

"I'll go for the legs" Erity says as Eren grabs Reiner before throwing him onto the ground- exposing his legs.

"Erity! Be careful!" Armin shouts before Erity runs over to him, using the wall as her footing before she zoomed in with the gas and positioned her blades to slice his legs.

"She cut him!" Hanji says

Erity watched as Reiner's knee gave up on himself, making him landing on the ground for support.

She hitched herself onto the tree, Mikasa soon coming down and standing beside her.

"Go Eren!" Erity shouts for him as Eren pulled Reiner into submission- making the blonde's armor crack under the pressure.

Reiner then began to push Eren, dragging Eren in the ground to wherever Reiner's headed, only for the titan to stop.

"What" Erity mumbled in confusion, Mikasa following suit.

Reiner then looked up before letting out a roar- Erity's eyes followed his gaze only for her to gasp.

"Is he calling in more titans?" Erity mumbled before she saw Bertholdt's titan form move to the left- about to fall onto the ground.

"He's calling for Bertholdt!" Erity whispered in realization, Mikasa looked at her in alert at the girl's response.

But it was too late as Bertholdt's body came crashing down.

"Mikasa go!" Erity shouts but the Ackerman was starstruck at the sight.

Erity grabbed Mikasa's arm before trying to get away as quickly as she could.

Mikasa looked over to Erity in confusion before she realized what was happening, and with that a huge gust of hot steam blew the two girls.

"Mikasa!" Erity yells before pushing the Ackerman with all the strength she could muster- leaving the other girl to watch as Erity gets engulfed in the wind.

Mikasa looked back at the blue eyed girl who had now passed out after hitting something- the last thing Mikasa saw before passing out was a huge hand reaching out and grabbing Erity.

"Erity" Mikasa muttered before everything went black


	18. 17

"What?!" Levi shouts as Sasha explained to him what happened, the girl was shivering in fright as the Captain lost his usually calm composure.

The girl had tears in her eyes- not from Levi's shouts but from the fact that Erity, her best friend, her roommate were taken away

"E-Erity pushed Mik-Mikasa out-out the way to-to save her" Sasha explained "She passed out and-and the last thing we-we saw was her being carried by the ar-armored titan"

Levi kicked over one of the barrells making Sasha squeak in shock.

"I told that girl to take care of herself! To think about herself and all she does is save others?!" Levi hissed as he clutched his head.

"Get my horse ready, you brat" Levi growled at Sasha who nodded quickly, wiping her eyes roughly

"I'm going to beat the shit out of Hanji" 

Sasha walked outside, finishing setting up Levi's horse when Jean came running to the girl- he seemed to be as in a bad of a mood that Levi was in.

"Sasha, is Erity really captured?" Jean asks and Sasha nods, looking down- the anger and fear bubbling up inside her again.

"How could she-"

"She did it to save Mikasa" Sasha answered Jean making Jean look at her in disbelief

"She'd do something like that to save her friend? She knows that they want to take her too" Jean shouts as he kicked a rock

"Jean" Sasha grabbed Jean's sleeve and the taller one looked at the girl

"Please- Please bring Erity back" Sasha whimpered and Jean nodded

"Of course, I'll do everything in my power to bring her back" Jean clenched his fist "If they even lay a single finger on her, I will charge at those bastards- titans or not"

"I-I didn't know that you were close with Erity" Sasha muttered and Jean looked at the girl in slight shock

"Erity has always been there for me- for everyone" Jean looked down to the floor "I can't imagine a world would be as happy without her, those two bitches decided to break her"

"I'll break all their bones"

Mikasa opened her eyes slowly, she winced at the pain she was feeling before all the recent events came flushing into her mind.

"Erity!" Mikasa breathed, for once Eren was not of her main concern- all Mikasa remembered was the blue eyed girl pushing her out of the way before being grabbed by Reiner.

"Mikasa!" Armin says in shock "You're awake!"

"Armin!" Mikasa grabbed his collar "Where's Eren and Erity?"

"Mikasa calm down!" Armin says as Mikasa starts to look over the walls and the people "We don't know how badly you're injured!"

"Where are they?" Mikasa almost cried

"Eren and Erity were taken away" Armin says "And so was Ymir, by Bertholdt and Reiner"

Mikasa's eyes widened in fear and shock at what Armin just told her.

"Erity got grabbed after she didn't get out of the hot steam quick enough" Armin says "And Eren- he lost to the Armored Titan.."

"It's been 5 hours since then" Armin mumbled

"Is anyone- Is anyone going after them?" Mikasa whispered 

"No" Armin mumbled 

"Why not" Mikasa screeched 

"All the horses are on the other side of the wall" Armin reasons "In order to rescue Eren and Erity, we have to wait for the lifts to come, so we can move the horses"

"There's nothing we can do" Armin says "Section Commander Hanji and the other officers are too injured to move- to even send out a small scouting party, we're going to need more soldiers than this"

'Soldiers with experience" He whispered "Understand"

Mikasa nodded, her face still ghastly pale- her hand slowly went to touch her back, she winced slightly at it before the memory of Erity pushing Mikasa harshly to get out of the way flashed between her mind.

"It's my fault" Mikasa whispered before she clutched her head "Not Again"

"Are you in pain?" Armin asks but Mikasa shook her head

"I must've hit my head pretty hard, but I'm fine" Mikasa whispered "But when Eren was taken away by Annie, I chased them instantly- and in the end, fighting alongside Captain Levi and Erity.. we were able to get him back"

"But now, Erity's been captured- and it's been 5 hours" Mikasa's eyes glistened with tears before she went over to pick up the red scarf she always wore.

"Hey, Armin-Why?" Mikasa asks "Erity never gives a thought about herself, even if we tell her too- she just decides to save other people, making her life endangered"

"Then, Eren... Why does he always go somewhere far from us?" Mikasa whispered 

"Right, now that you mention it" Armin sighs "Eren always runs off on his own, leaving us behind"

"And Erity runs for other people" Armin looked up to the sky "I guess that's just how things are meant to happen.. For Eren, at least"

"But all I want is to be by his side" Mikasa mumbled "For both of them to be by my side"

Mikasa placed her face into her scarf as tears threatened to fall down "That's all I ask for"

Hannes soon comes to walk by. 

"Mikasa, you're up" He sighs before throwing some food rations that the two kids caught.

"As usual, field rations are all there is." Hannes says, opening his own before taking a bite out of it "Tastes neither good or bad. Same as always"

"Speaking of which, this situation is awfully familiar as well" Hannes points out with a grin "You two have always been there to clean that brat's mess ever since the good old days"

"That's what I call a lousy relationship, jeez" Hannes sighs "The only difference is- instead of Erity coming back here after fighting the bullies to comfort you, she's gone to protect Eren.. like she always has to everyone"

"But nonetheless" Hannes sighs "She still took the blow of the punches and the items whenever you three were about to get hit by it.. like she always has"

Hannes looked down to his hands and remembered the time when someone was about to throw an empty bottle of beer at Karlos- before she quickly pushed the drunk Garrison soldier away, making herself get the hit.

Thankfully, she didn't get any shards in her- the man soon ran away after Erity's mom came with her wooden broom.

"It's a different time, and a different place, but you kids are doing the same thing you always have" Hannes says "Am I right?"

"The neighborhood bullies are a bit different from the titans when it comes to size" Armin says 

"True, the thing is- that brat isn't all that good at fighting" Hannes sighs "It's usually Erity that charges first, because she's small and she has her own strategy"

"But that brat- whether he's up against three or five of them, he'd charge in all the same" Hannes says "By the time any soldiers or the girls showed up- he'd be beaten to a pulp"

"But you know, I've never seen him win a fight before" Hannes told them "but I've never seen him get beaten up and give up either"

"Sometimes he's so tenacious that even I think it's scary" Hannes turned to face them "No matter how many times he's got knocked down, he gets back up- That's the kind of guy he is"

"You think he'll get away without putting up a fight?" Hannes asks "No way, he'll keep resisting as long as he has the strength"

"Ever more so, when's he's up against only 2 opponents" Hannes says "No matter who they are, he'll give them a tough time"

"Until you and I show up to help" Hannes says "That's how Eren's always been"

"I loved those good old days" Hannes looked back to the sky "If you ask Eren, he'd say that the peace during those days was nothing but a sham"

"Erity would say that if she stayed there, she wouldn't have gotten the courage to live for herself" Hannes chuckled "But she still decides to throw herself infront of danger if it meant saving others.."

"But for me, I'm more happy to be a drunk, useless soldier" He says "To get those plain, ordinary days back- I will do whatever it takes"

"No matter how long it takes to bring it back- I'll come along" Hannes clenched his fist "Without you four together again, I can't bring back the good old days"

"They're here" Mikasa says suddenly after the sound of hooves against the grounds filled the area

"It's Commander Erwin!" One of the soldiers said

Then they waited as the horses all were lifted up to the wall.

"I-Is that Captain Levi?" Armin asks in a whisper as the short Captain got up, he seemed to be in a horrible mood- he gave a stingy eye to Erwin before marching over to Mikasa and the rest who instantly saluted in his presence.

"I'm sorry" Mikasa says "It's my fault- if I hadn't realized the situation, Erity wouldn't have be-"

"Don't blame yourself" Levi says coldly "That brat would've done it to anyone, she's too stubborn"

"Mikasa, Armin" Levi started "I'm still injured and useless at the moment- I am not permitted to go on the trip, but you promise me- bring Erity back"

"Of course, sir!" Armin says and Mikasa nods.

The rest of the Cadets watched Levi in confusion- they never knew why Levi was so concerned about Erity's wellbeing but they shivered at the aura radiating from him.

"When I see Reiner and Bertholdt- I'm going to rip their limbs off before skinning their faces alive" Levi muttered, but everyone heard and they cringed at the thought of it.

"I'm counting on you" Levi glared at them "If she comes back more harmed than she already is- you won't know what's coming at you"

"Yes, sir!"

"Erity! Erity!" Erity slowly blinked her way back into consciousness at someone called her name

"Stop, she just endured the hot steam that was coming out of my titan form- she's injured badly if she's out for this long" Erity heard Bertholdt say and the girl groaned before looking around properly.

Her eyes caught Reiner and Bertholdt, she widened it in shock before her head snapped around.

"Eren! Are you okay-" Erity cut herself off when she saw Ymir and Eren, they were missing at least 2 limbs each- which was steaming to regenerate back.

"Erity!" Eren says- well shouts.

"Why are we in the forest" Erity asks before she feels herself being restrained and looked down only to see multiple ropes tying her up.

"Why am I tied up like this?" Erity asks as she turned to Reiner and Bertholdt, the sinking feeling of betrayal started to spread across her body.

"Because, even without ODM gear- you can beat the two of us" Bertholdt says "We can't have you going about and running your way out of here after knocking us out"

"I'm sorry, Eren- I can't do anything to save us right now" Erity mumbled before she leaned back to the tree.

"Why did you take me?" Erity asks Reiner and Bertholdt rather calmly, making them both arch an eyebrow at her at the emotion or the lack thereof.

They didn't say anything and only stared at her for her response

"What?" Erity asks rather boredly 

"They're confused as to why you aren't saying anything" Ymir told her and Erity scoffs

"You think I want to talk to someone who broke my trust like that?" Erity arched her eyebrow "We trained for 3 years together, I don't know much about you- but you should know more about me"

"Erity.."

"Why did you guys and Annie want to take me?" Erity asks bluntly

"We can't tell you- not now" Bertholdt answers and Erity scowled before she looked back down at herself.

Her legs were tied together, her arms were no different- it was squeezing her but thankfully none were at her chest, making it so that she could breathe.

Erity stayed silent the whole time, she was formulating escape ideas inside her head but with all these circumstances and Eren's anger issues- they wouldn't work.

"Erity" Ymir suddenly says and Erity looked up at her in confusion.

"Can you stop that?" She asks

"Stop what?" Erity sighs

"Staying silent" Ymir told her "You're giving off these feelings that even the titans seem to be scared of"

Erity looked behind her to see that the titan that was hiding behind the tree earlier had rushed behind an even bigger tree, slightly farther away.

"So be it" Erity mumbled before she stared back at the trees around her.

"Erity" Reiner called out for her but she just looked forward- her eyes were dark and she had a blank face on.

"Erity" Reiner repeated "Can you do something at least?"

"Like what? If I could- I would kick your ass and get me, Eren and Ymir out of here but with these ropes on, I can't do shit" Erity told him, not sparing even a glance

"Like scream at us- do something!" Reiner stands up and moved his arms around "We took your trust for granted- we tied you up in a forest filled with titans!"

The sinking feeling of betrayal hit Erity again, she hated this- she wanted to hate them, she wanted to scream at them, but her morals didn't let her. She wanted to know why, she wanted understand but why wouldn't they just tell her?

Erity wanted to kick something out of the frustration, the ropes were itchy, her ribs hurt, her head is aching and she has to endure a time with people who played around with her trust like hot potato

"It's strange- your silence makes everything harder than it already is" Reiner says and Erity just closed her eyes 

"I'm not sparing my words for you- what's done is done" Erity says "I'm sure you had your own reasons as to why you're doing this, but I don't understand anything that's going on"

"So rather than being stupid and misunderstanding everything, I'm going to stay quiet" Erity mumbled 

"You know, Erity" Ymir spoke up "If we weren't trapped in this forest- I think we would've been good friends"

Erity just hums and nods before resuming her initial position.

"This situation can't get any worse" Ymir sighs

"Speaking of which, ever since the Titans showed up yesterday morning- we've been working our asses off" Reiner hummed "With nothing to eat or drink, and no sleep at all"

"Fortunately, the wall wasn't broken or anything" Reiner then says making Erity look up at him in confusion "I think we deserve a break"

Bertholdt looked at Reiner with the same expression Erity had on

"We'll see about getting promoted later" Reiner says 

"Reiner" Bertholdt hissed

"What? We've done plenty to deserve it" Reiner says "We've performed outstandingly considering everything we've been through"

"I know soldiers like us are expected to fulfill their duties but I think we deserve it" Reiner shrugs 

"Reiner, what are you talking about?" Ymir asks all of the sudden, Erity blinked and tilted her head at him- he's not making sense

"What? What do you mean?" Reiner asks "I'm not saying we're demanding to be promoted to Captains"

"That's not what I meant" Ymir replied

"Oh yeah, where did you get that cannon from?" Reiner asks "That really saved my life"

"It's a good thing that Christa helped me back there- Erity wasn't there at the time" Reiner says "I think Christa may have a thing for me.. but I don't mind it unless you do, Erity"

"What?" Erity breathed "Why would I mind that? That is none of my business.."

"Come on- you've treated me especially-"

"Hey!" Eren yells, standing up- having enough of Reiner's nonsense.

"You've got to be kidding me, you bastard" Eren whispered 

"What?" Reiner asks "What are you so mad about, Eren?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Reiner continued "Do you like Erity? I thought you were with Mikasa?"

"If you want to die then keep talking!" Eren shouts back

"Hold on, Eren" Ymir mutters "This isn't normal, no matter how you look at it"

"Isn't that right, Berthold?" 

Erity bit the inside of her cheek as to think about what is happening with Reiner before her eyes widened- he was pretending to be someone he's not for too long...

"If you know something, quit the silence and say it!" Ymir told Bertholdt who frowns as he solemnly looked down at Reiner.

"What?" Reiner looks up at Bertholdt in confusion

"Reiner, you aren't a soldier.. you know" Bertholdt says quietly 

"You and I... we're warriors" Bertholdt told him 

Reiner widened his eyes in realization and Erity let out a silent sigh.

"Right" He says 'That's how it is"

Reiner kneeled down before covering his face and Erity couldn't help feeling pity for him.

"What's he doing?" Eren asks after a couple minutes of silence 

"More or less- I think I figured it out" Ymir says "I thought it was strange, why would a guy who broke the wall- risk his life to save Connie"

"Everything he does is contradictory, but he doesn't realize it" Ymir hissed "I don't know why he ended up like this but probably.. he was originally a warrior whose goal was to break the wall"

"But after pretending to be a soldier for too long, he lost sight of who he was and couldn't tell which one was real" Ymir concluded "No.. unable to bear the weight of his sins, and maintain emotional balance in his heart- he convinced himself that he's a soldier protecting the wall"

"And in the end, he believed it" Ymir says "As a result, his heart was split and his emotions became broken" 

"This must not be the first time Reiner talked and made no sense judging by Bertholdt's grim expression" 

"Reiner" Erity's soft voice broke through the thick tension

Reiner looked up from his hand and his eyes went to Erity's figure, her face was blank but her lips curved down ever so slightly while her eyes reflected a look of pity.

"I told you this before" Erity says "We hadn't even met for more than a week, but I told you to stop pretending to be someone else"

Reiner's eyes widened as he recalled Erity's small warning once they were talking by the grounds.

"Why didn't you listen?" Erity asks before she shook her head "Unless.. you already had incorporated other people's personality into yours before we met"

Bertholdt's face had adorned a look of realization- the girl was right..

"You're going to lose who you actually are if you keep pretending" Erity sighs "What are you to gain from something you already lost greatly for?

Reiner kept his eyes trained onto the girl as his breathing staggered, she always knew- she knew and she told him but he couldn't bear the guilt..

"I'm sorry, Erity" Reiner whispered but nobody could hear him as it was covered by his uneven exhales

"It's amazing really" Ymir suddenly says as Erity looked at the girl in a sort of a step back way but the other didn't care.

"For someone excessively honest as you-"

"Enough!" Reiner growled making Erity jump a bit in shock "Shut your mouth"

"Sorry" Ymir smirked "I pried too much"

"You've got to be kidding me" Eren says lowly "Why are you pretending to be the victim here?"

"What's your deal? What the hell were you thinking when you talked to us on that day?" Eren asks "Tell me, Bertholdt"

"I'm talking to you, you damn lackey" Eren hissed "I told you evertyhing while you looked at me right in the eyes. About the day my mom was eaten alive"

"Isn't it right?" Eren asks "Thanks to the piece of wall you kicked that went flying straight to my house, my mother couldn't escape or run away"

"You remember right? I told you my story" Eren spat "What were you thinking? What were you thinking when I told you?"

"Erity doesn't tell anyone about it but you knew" Eren pointed at Erity with what's left of his arm 

"You knew that her mother was eaten too, you knew and you even watched it happen" Eren growled as Reiner glanced at Erity.

The girl had now looked down to her shoes in a way to hide her face- or to prevent herself from thinking back at the horrid events.

"You're lucky that she doesn't rip herself out of the ropes you tied her in and beat your ass up" Eren says "You're lucky that she doesn't seem to hate you nearly as much as I do!"

"What were you thinking when you saw her? What were you thinking when I told you?" Eren asks

"Back then, I thought I felt sorry for you" Bertholdt answers

"Right.. I see" Eren hisses "You guys are neither soldiers nor warriors- you're just murderers"

"You're pyschopathic mass-murderers who've killed countless innocent people!" 

"Don't you think I know that?!" Reiner shouts back a reply "I don't need you to tell me!"

"Then don't pretend to have emotions like you're one of us!" Eren barks back "You guys aren't even human anymore"

"It's you two who've turned this world into a living hell!" Eren shouts "Doesn't that make you happy, murderers?"

"What are you after calling us murderers?!" Reiner yells "Do you want us to regret it? Do you want us to apologize?"

"Would that satisfy you?" Reiner asks "The people you thought we were no longer exists!"

Erity bit her lip at that statement, the two boys that she grew to love in a platonic way during the Cadet Corporations were now different people- no they were always different people, a wolf in sheep's clothing

"If screaming makes you feel better, then scream your damn head off!" Reiner shouts 

"That's right.. I'm still too naive" Eren mutters "I've got to do what I can"

"Do what I can to make you guys suffer and die in the worst way possible" Eren hissed "You've got it coming"

"You can't be serious" Ymir mumbles 

"What?" Eren asks

"Lay off, Eren" Erity says after a while and everyone looked at her- she looked at them back confused.

"There's no point in screaming at them, I'm still tied and you don't have your arms" Erity told him "Remember what Levi said? Don't succumb to anger"

Eren went to make eye contact with Erity- only for him to break it quickly as the girl stared back at him with a certain darkness behind her usually bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Reiner" Ymir turns to Reiner "What's that monkey?"

"Monkey? What do you mean?" 

"What? You mean you don't know?" Ymir asks "That's surprising, given how much you two stared at it with stars in your eyes like two little brats"

"That monkey"

"What's that? A monkey?" Eren asks 

"Just listen" Ymir says "That monkey Beast Titan is what caused this recent disaster. That made the titans rise from within the walls"

"I wonder if he's trying to assess our strength" Ymir continued "That's where these guys are trying to get"

Erity leaned back to the tree only to lightly widen her eyes at the sharp back, she glanced back to see a sharp edge sticking out of the wood.

She carefully spread her hands as much as she could before she leaned back and made sure to silently moved her hands- making sure that Reiner and Bertholdt doesn't find out about this.

"If you guys get to him, you'll be able to go home, right?" Ymir asks

"Did you know this?" Eren asks "What do you know? Tell me everything!"

"Just wait, I got circumstances of my own" Ymir looked down. 

"What?"

"Eren, If you think killing these two would bring an end to everything you're gravely mistaken" Ymir says and Eren looked at her confused.

"Then whose the enemy?" Eren asks

"Enemy?" Ymir asks "If I said that, the-"

"Ymir!" Reiner interuppted her "Do you think that there's any future for this world?"

"If you know so much, think about what you want to do" Reiner says "It's not out of question for you to join our side"

Erity looked down as her eyebrows crossed- she tried fitting all the answers together only for herself to be confused.

"The enemy... going home.. homeland" Erity muttered before her hands twitched at a thought

_'What if there is no true enemy? What if this whole thing is a battle of perspective?'_

She didn't seem to notice the ongoing conversation either, as she was too busy in her mind.

_'If people like Reiner, Berthold and Annie exist- they must've come from outside the walls.. from a different world, where they think we are the enemy.. but why?'_

"What if the beast titan is like them" Erity muttered under her breath "If there's a whole different world out there.. then, were we deceived our whole lives?"

Erity's head snapped up at the sound of smoke signals and her eyes widened.

"Levi, Mikasa" She whispered but she glanced back at the rope that was handling her hands- they weren't as much as she would like but if they could stall a little bit longer..

"The scouts are already.." Bertholdt's voice trailed off 

"Damn it!" Reiner turned to look at Eren.

"Finally" Erity mumbled 


	19. 18

Erity looked up from where she was when Reiner went to grapple down, she stopped trying to get rid of the rope as she realized her feet were still tied together.

"Aren't we going to wait until sun down?" Eren asks Reiner

"No, we're leaving now" Reiner says 

"Don't try to resist, Eren" Reiner told the boy 

"Come on, don't get violent with me" Eren says softly making even Erity look at him with a confused expression

"Look at me, does it even look like I can resist?" Eren asks "Please, give me a break"

Erity rolled her eyes _'At least you still can move your legs..'_

Eren backed away before ramming straight into Reiner with what he has of arms, he knocked Reiner to the ground before repeatedly hitting his face with the stick of an arm.

"Die! Die! Die!" Eren repeated making Erity exhale before blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Reiner then kicked Eren off, making the suicidal maniac hit the tree with his back. The blonde then grabbed Eren before putting him in a chokehold.

"An idiot" Erity mutters 

"I'll kill you! I'll slaughter you!" Eren yells as he tried to wriggle away

"Hey, why are we leaving already?" Ymir asks Bertholdt.

"I'll kill you!" Erity stared at Eren with a soft smile under her blank face- the energy just never seems to die in him

"Ymir" Bertholdt says "When you turned back into human, did you remember the person you ate?"

"No, not really," Ymir sighs "But if we're talking about five years ago, Was it one of your comrades? I see, then I'm sorry for not remembering."

Erity listened onto the conversation with a concerned gaze evident in her eyes- eating a person? She then looked over to Eren and Reiner, the boy was still screaming before he attempted to shift into a titan by constantly biting his arm

"It's not your fault that you don't" Bertholdt replied. "It was the same for us. Eren doesn't remember either."

"Is that how it works?" Ymir asked. "Do you condemn me for that?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know.. I suppose I have to believe you didn't want to eat anyone." Berthold told her honestly

Erity looked around as she saw Eren starting to lose consciousness

"How long have you been wandering outside the walls?" Bertholdt asks 

"About 60 years" Ymir mumbled "It was like I was stuck in a nightmare that could never end"

Reiner tied Eren to his back before he walked over to Erity- a frown was evident on his face as he approached the girl.

"Erity, don't try and fight your way out of this" Reiner sighs and Erity stayed quiet as she looked away from Reiner.

Erity didn't know how she got into this position, but here she was- stradling Reiner with her arms around his neck while it's still tied.

To say the both of them were flustered was an understatement, Erity tried to keep her cool- she had to escape.. for Levi, and she hoped that the scouts would arrive soon enough.

"For now, let's get to a place without Titans" Reiner says "We need to get as far away as possible"

"My titan form isn't very fast" Reiner says "If I get surrounded, I won't be able to protect you guys"

"So why don't we just wait until nightfall?" Ymir asks

"Unless they brought loads of horses over the wall, that formation won't work!" Reiner says "Someone made a call, I didn't think it would happen so soon"

"Commander Erwin" Erity mumbled, forgetting that Reiner could hear her- he glanced at her with widened eyes.

"Commander Erwin! He's a tough opponent" Reiner says before relaying the message to Bertholdt.

"Just wait until you see Levi" Erity frowns 

"Shit! They're already that close?" Reiner asks and Erity looked over to see the green smoke signal quite close- she couldn't help but let out a small smile of relief.

"It's Eren's fault for going bersek" Reiner growled 

"Reiner! Christa's here! She came with them!" Ymir yells at Reiner

"What?" Reiner turns around 

"If you want her, now's the chance!" Ymir says 

"How do you know that? I can't see her from here!" Reiner says

"I just know it!" Ymir exclaims "She's such a kind person, it's stupid!"

"I'm sure she came to save me!"

"Even if that's true" Reiner says "It's no use! We'll do it later!"

"Our chances of success is too low!" Reiner shouts back "How will you get Christa out of that formation? Wait for a chance!"

"No! I don't trust you!" Ymir yells

"Oh and they're fighting" Erity mumbled as she placed her chin on Reiner's shoulder- she looked down at Eren who was still asleep and she tried her best to smack him into consciousness.

"Trust me!" Reiner says "Christa is important to us too!"

"Then get her now! Prove it to me now!" Ymir hissed "It has to be now or never!"

"I want to see her right now" Ymir says "At this rate, I'll never get the chance to see her again"

"It's impossible" Reiner says "I'm sorry, Ymir"

"We don't even know if we can escape ourselves" Bertholdt told her "Let alone go back to her"

"I promise you, I will save Christa from this conflict!" Reiner shouts "You have to trust us, so bear with it!"

"This is for Christa's own sake, got it Ymir?!" Reiner shouts 

"Is it really for Christa's sake?" Ymir asks 

"Yes!" Reiner responds 

"Fine"

"Thank you!" Bertholdt softly says

"Eren! Eren!" Erity hissed as she tried to get him up "You never sleep! Why now!"

"I knocked him out, Erity" Reiner told her 

"Obviously" Erity mumbled and she felt Reiner sigh judging from the way his chest deflated

"I'm sorry for breaking your trust" Reiner told her "I never wanted to lose you as a friend, but I have to do this- can't you at least talk?"

"If I talk, I don't know who I'm talking to" Erity says "Even now, I don't know whether you're actually sorry for doing this- I don't know if you actually mean those things."

"What's the point of talking to you if the friendship we made the last 3 years was built on lies and ended up being forged and fake?" Erity rolled her eyes as she stared at her hands.

"They weren't" Reiner muttered "All those years, they were the happiest years I've spent- and it was because you were always there to make it better. I'm saying this as myself, the person you wanted me to be on the first week we met"

"Soldier, Warrior, Murderer- you will always be precious as a person to me, Erity" Reiner says and Erity looked at Reiner through her peripheral vision before nodding.

Reiner felt like a weight has been lifted off of his chest once he was able to tell Erity that, and by the way her body relaxed a bit- he could tell that Erity understood what he meant.

The two rode in silence before they turned at the sound of Bertholdt struggling- Reiner let out a sound of surprise as Ymir covered one of Bertholdt's eyes, causing him to struggle along with the ODM gear.

"Stop it, Ymir!" Bertholdt says

"Don't you think a forest like this is where I shine the most?" Ymir asks before Bertholdt almost comes crashing down- he sprung back up later with a frightened look.

"If I become a titan, I might be powerless compared to you, but I can move swiftly on the trees" Ymir says "I could snatch Eren and Erity away from you and go meet back up with the scouts and probably succeed"

Reiner and Bertholdt both hung on the trees making Erity widen her eyes as her body pressed up against Reiner's.

"If you don't agree to take Christa right now, I'll get in your way and fight you here" Ymir threatened 

"What are you saying? Don't you care what happens to her?" Reiner asks "We can't help her that way"

"Yes, that's gine" Ymir responds "Even if it meant taking her future away, I'll do what it takes to live and meet her"

"I might be the shittiest person there ever was, you guys don't know what it's like" Ymir scoffs "She knows how awful I am and yet, she smiles kindly at me"

"You-"

"Don't be mad at me" Ymir hissed "I have a plan, if I stay and fight- it'll be easier for you to get away and escape!"

"Or would you rather stay and kill eachother?!" She pressed Bertholdt's face next to hers as he only winced at how Ymir's shouting.

"Do you want me to prove how crazy I am?!"

"Ymir" Erity muttered before Reiner and Bertholdt nods- Ymir placed her hand to her lips before biting down on it.

Erity could only watch as a thunder strike goes around the area- shifting Ymir into her titan form.

Ymir ran off to where the scouts are coming from as Reiner and Bertholdt keep going forward.

Erity feels a panic rising up her throat as her hands urge to escape- the same adrenaline that flows through her veins during her fight with Marco's titan started to effect her again.

They reached the end of the forest and Reiner let Eren and Erity off of him before handing them to Bertholdt.

Erity could hear the horses and the sounds of the ODM gear before Ymir appeared- her mouth was closed and Erity could only assume that there was Christa inside there.

"She's here!" Bertholdt says and Reiner nods before jumping off of the branch they were in, slicing his palm- then changing into his titan form.

"I'm sorry, Erity" Bertholdt says- grabbing onto her before swinging onto Reiner.

"You all say you're sorry but you still bring me along" Erity mumbled as she glanced at Eren, the ropes were definitely making a mark on her body as she felt bits of pain here and there.

They were running for a while and Erity saw how Ymir reached into her mouth before taking out Christa.

"Filthy" Erity winced before Christa spat out some saliva, coughing as she found herself to be awake.

"CHRISTA!" Erity shouts and the blonde looked at her.

"ERITY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Christa smiles before she turns back to Ymir.

"Ymir" She breathed in realization about who the titan was.

Erity looked back to where the rest of the scouts were, running with thier horses to catch her.

"COMMANDER ERWIN!" Erity screamed as she tried to get someone to hear her

"Erity, they won't be able to hear you" Bertholdt told her but she just shook her head, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Erity!" Bertholdt hissed as he tried to calm the girl down but she shook her head.

"MIKASA!" Erity yelled "ARMIN!"

"COMMANDER ERWIN!"

"Erity!" Bertholdt hissed "Please don't make me do anything to you"

"MIKASA! ARMIN! LEVI! JEAN-"

"I'm sorry, Erity" Bertholdt told her before he grabbed the end of the blades of the ODM gear and hit her head harshly with it- knocking her out.

'ERITY!" Christa shouts 

Mikasa growled as she reaches over to see Bertholdt, Eren tied to his back- Erity passed out in ropes by the side.

"What the hell did you do to Erity" Mikasa hissed before she grabbed her blades, using her free hand to try and attempt at taking Erity.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt yells, quickly rushing over to the middle- momentarily forgetting Erity as Mikasa had gotten a grip on her first.

"Protect us!" Mikasa was about to slice in at Bertholdt, weren't it for Reiner's hands which shieled Bertholdt and Eren.

"I got Erity!" Mikasa yells towards the others who looked up at her.

"Throw Erity down, I'll catch her" Karlos swung by and Mikasa nods before lightly pushing Erity off.

The Garrison Soldier got ahold of the passed out girl before he went back to his horse.

"Erity! Erity!" He shakes the girl, hurriedly taking the ropes off of her.

"Is that Erity!?" Jean asks as he passes by the soldier.

Jean felt himself slowly get back to normal at the sight of the girl safe- she really knew how to get to a person's emotion

"Thank god" He whispered

"Yes, help me wake her up!" Karlos says and Jean nods before taking Erity onto his own lap, the ropes coming off of her.

"Erity! We need your skills right now- Erity!" Jean slaps the girl's cheek before shaking her again.

Erity groaned as her eyes lightly opened, blinking to adjust the brightness she was met with Jean's face only an inch away from hers.

"Where am I?" Erity mumbled before she looked down at her hands.

"My-My hands are free" Erity whispered and Jean nods.

"Come on- Commander Erwin prepared a set of ODM gear for you" Jean says before he turned around.

"Pass me the ODM gear!" He yells and a soldier threw him the ODM gear before he quickly tightened it and buckled it onto Erity.

"Come on, Erity" Jean says and Erity nods- she sucked in a breath as she looked down to her chest that was still in pain.

Erity ignored it before using the ODM gear and swinging herself up onto Reiner's body.

She saw Eren trapped with Bertholdt under Reiner's protection and she growled.

"Eren!" She shouts, the titan shifter looked at her in surprise as in 'how the hell did she get out?'

"Mikasa brought me out before Mr. Karlos and Jean got the ropes off of me" Erity explains "Bertholdt! Let Eren go!"

"Quit it, Eren" Bertholdt hissed as Eren started kicking Reiner's hand to get out

Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha appeared next to Erity.

"Erity! You're okay!" Sasha breathed before hugging the girl tightly "You don't know how scary Captain Levi was when he found out you were kidnapped"

"We can tell him that I'm safe once we get Eren out of here!"

"I missed you so much" Sasha prevented herself from crying heavily as she just hugged the girl tighter than before.

"He's the most irritating guy there is, Bertholdt" Jean remarked "You won't be able to get him to stop! I know better than anyone! I hate him as much as you do!"

"So let's beat him up together! Why don't you come out of there?"

"Jean!" Erity scolded

"What? You're hurt but you're still trying to scold me?" Jean teased

"Get out now, Bertholdt!" Mikasa shouts

"Hey you're kidding, right? Bertholdt? Reiner?" Connie tries to say "This whole time, you've kept quiet and deceived us? That's so cruel!"

"Tell us it's all a lie, you two!" Sasha tried to reason 

"Hey, do you think you can keep running away?" Jean asks "That's not going to happen!"

"For 3 years, didn't we sleep under one roof as comrades through thick and thin?" Jean reminded them "Your odd sleeping positions were truly an art for, Bertholdt"

"After a while, we all looked forward to seeing your pose each morning and tried using it to predict the weather!" Jean hissed "But you.. to think that you, an invader- could sleep like a log.. right next to your victims!"

"Was everything just a lie?" Connie asks "Remember we talked things bout how we're surviving this together? And that we would grow old and someday go out for drinks together?"

"Was everything.. just a lie?" Connie continued "Was it? You guys.. were you guys thinking on this the entire time?"

"What does it even matter anymore" Mikasa asks "They both hurt Erity, if they were the people we trained with- nobody would think that would have happened"

"I would've slapped anyone that said Reiner and Bertholdt would hurt Erity back then in Cadet Corps because they would be plain stupid" Jean chuckled bitterly 

Erity's eyes lightly darkened at the thought, if someone were to tell her a year ago that this would've happened- she would've punched them for making Reiner and Bertholdt sound like a bad person.

They were like her older brothers, that teased her, protected her but ultimately cared for her. 

"They cared for her like a sister, but to think that they kidnapped her, hurt her and broke the wall that then killed her mom?" Mikasa scoffs 

"Just focus on cutting his nape open"

Reiner widened his eyes in realization about the things he, Annie and Bertholdt had caused when they broke the wall- when they captured the girl, when they turned their diamond trust into lousy pieces of dust.

Bertholdt hissed as he staggered, there was an undeniable pain coursing through his heart that made him feel like the worst person in the world

"If you hestitate for a moment, we won't be able to get Eren back" Mikasa says "They are enemies of humanity, That's all there is to know"

"We don't know them anymore" Erity says after staying quiet the whole time and they all looked at her "We don't know if everything we lived through was just a lie- focus on getting Eren back now, we don't need to care for people who take advantage of us"

"Tell me who" Bertholdt cried, his voice wavering and Erity looked up in confusion

"Who the hell would want to kill people by their own choice?" He yelled "Who the hell would like doing this sort of thing? Do you think I wanted to do this?"

"People hate and despise us, we've done such terrible things- we deserve to die" Berthold winced "Things we'll never be able to take back.. but, we just couldn't come in terms with our sins"

"The only time we had some peace was when we pretended to be soldiers" Bertholdt hissed as tears welled up in his eyes "That's not a lie! Connie! Jean! It's true that we may have deceived everyone but that's not a lie!"

"We really considered you as our comrades!" He cried before he looked at Erity through the small hole in Reiner's hand

"Erity" He said, his eyes softening "We saw you as our sister- we cared for you, protected you and we all hung out like best friends. That was not a lie!"

"We would never have thought of hurting you in any way! You made the days in training much better, when you came to sneak us food during punishments- or when we would sit down on the ground and talk about all sorts of things!" Bertholdt hissed "Those are the moments that I would never forget, because I felt happy and content- I have no right of saying this but, you talked to us like you understood our situation and it made me feel welcomed"

"Neither of us has any right to apologize" Bertholdt looked down "But.. someone.. please- Someone.. please- Someone find us!"

"Bertholdt" Erity whispered as she looked at his teary state.

"Bertholdt" Mikasa then says "Give Eren back"

"It's no use" Bertholdt replied "I can't"

"Someone has to be the one to do it" He continues as Mikasa gave Bertholdt a stink eye- glaring at him with everything in her body

"Someone has to be the one who stains their hand with blood" Bertholdt winced 

"You guys!" Erity looked over to see Hannes riding on his horse- Karlos right behind him.

"MR. HANNES!" Erity yelled back as she stood up to wave at him

"ERITY!" He exclaims with a grin before he faltered "You guys get away from there!"

Erity then looked to her front only to widen her eyes in shock at the horde of titans that Erwin is leading over at them.

"You guys! Jump and get out of there!" Karlos yells and they all quickly pushed themselves off of Reiner's body- using the ODM gear to steer away from the titans.

Erity jumped down only to land on her horse- her eyes shimmering in hope.

"How did you get here?" Erity asks confused before shaking her head "No, we have to go- we can't let you get hurt"

The horse neighed before dispersing away from the titan's path

"You missed me right?" Erity teased and the horse neighed as in saying 'yes'

She arrived next to Jean, seeing Erwin coming at her with a small smirk- he reached out his hand to ruffle her, startling Erity and Jean abit but they decided to ignore it.

"Great to see you back on your feet, Erity" Erwin says and Erity smiles back at him.

"It's a relief, Commander" She says before the blonde charged right at the titans- his blade out,

"All soldiers, charge!"

"What?" Erity whispered in shock, "Charge?"

"The fate of humanity will be determined at this very moment" Erwin announces before holding his blade up "There is no future where humanity can inhabit these lands without Eren!"

"We recover Eren and retreat immediately" He turned to face the soldiers before saluting "Give your hearts!"

"Looks like you're going to have to hold it out for me" Erity whispered to her horse who neighed

"Let's go" Erity says before charging in with Erwin, unsheating her blades.

"Erity!" Connie and Sasha both yelled out for her

She glanced back to see Mikasa following as well and she smirked before looking back at the front.

"Let's see how I can do this with injuries, I guess" Erity shrugs to herself before focusing on Reiner who had released his hands, revealing Bertholdt and Eren.

"He released it" Erity says to Jean who was beside her

"Now's our chance" Mikasa sped up to match their pace

"Hey, Mikasa- Erity! Don't you see all those titans?" Jean asks "How do you plan on getting through that mess?"

"You would have to slip through a horde of them" Jean hissed before Erwin shouts out for the scouts to advance.

Erity saw a titan run by before clamping it's mouth on Erwin's right hand- before running off.

"COMMANDER ERWIN!" Erity cried as she looked back only to see the Commander holding onto his sword with a determined look- hanging onto the Titan with his right arm in it's mouth.

"ADVANCE!" Is all Erwin shouts and Erity looked at him like he was crazy

"Eren is just ahead!" Blood was splattering everywhere but Erwin didn't falter "ADVANCE!"

Erity looked back to the front- seeing people getting eaten left and right. She dodged through all the titans, slicing the fingers off of one before she gets a clear view of Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa and Eren.

She stood up on her horse, crouching slightly before using her ODM gear to grapple onto the Armored Titan.

She swung around the fist and was aiming at Eren's ropes before Mikasa came in as well- but she went in for Bertholdt instead.

"Mikasa!" Erity yells as she sees a titan by the side, off to grab her. 

Erity growled as she ran her way from the top of Reiner's head, shooting her grapple out- she locked onto the titan and used the gas to slice it's nape- killing it

"Mikasa! You get Eren, I'll take out the titans" Erity hissed before she turned around and grappled onto Reiner's back, swinging herself to jump on a titan before slicing it off as it was about to eat a scout.

Erity kept a blank face as she felt the same adrenaline pumping through her again- the bloodlust going crazy in her eyes before she spotted Erwin.

"Erity! Swing me up!" He says and Erity nods, getting onto a tall titan before holding onto Erwin's hand and using all her strength to throw him onto Bertholdt's and Eren's direction.

Erwin managed to cut Eren's ties- letting the titan shifter go, Eren then went falling to the ground only to have Mikasa bring him up.

The black haired girl landed on Reiner's arm as Bertholdt turned to stare at her- the girl giving back a look filled with mixed emotions

"I'm sorry Bertholdt, Reiner- The fun times we had are memorable but I don't understand anything yet" Erity says softly "I just wished things didn't end up this way"

"I loved you guys.. I don't think I can hate you" She sighs, disappointed in herself before shaking her head.

Erity flipped backwards-, cutting the nape of another titan before landing safely onto her horse.

"Erity" Reiner managed to say in his titan form, surprising even Bertholdt- but the Colossal Titan didn't see the look of regret and the taste of pain that was of Reiner's face.

"All soldiers! Retreat!" She heard Erwin yell and Erity's horse neighed before going off with the others, farthering their distance from Reiner and Bertholdt.

Erity looked back at the titans before she shook her head and continued galloping before a titan came flying infront of her.

She turned around only to see Reiner throwing titans at them like a mad man

"Oh shit"


	20. 19

Erity swung around and she started to slaughter all the titans around her- she saved a few scouts but she watched some die as well.

She looked to the side and saw Ymir attacking a titan that was chasing Erwin and Erity widened her eyes before tapping her horse to move to Erwin's direction.

She stood atop it before grappling onto an oncoming titan and slicing it's nape.

Erity landed back onto her horse before grabbing Erwin's remaining hand and bringing him up to her horse.

"Commander- are you okay?" Erity asks and he groaned, looking back at his missing arm before he placed his free one on Erity.

"Erity, I can be replaced- but Eren cannot, go and protect him" Erwin says but Erity looked back at him.

"I'll find Eren- but you have to stay on my horse" Erity told him, "I'll protect the two of you if I have to"

"Erity!" Erwin hissed and Erity furrowed her eyebrows

"Commander- I can multitask easily, let's find Eren first" Erity says 

Karlos then came galloping up with Erity's horse, and she widened her eyes before squinting it at the sight of two small figures.

"That's Mikasa and Eren" Erity breathed before she looked at Karlos.

"Mr. Karlos- take Commander Erwin, I need to get there as quickly as possible" Erity says and Karlos nods.

Erwin, already knowing what to do- jumps off of Erity's horse and onto Karlos and the two older men just watches Erity speed up towards the titans.

"JEAN!" Erity yells as she grappled onto a titan behind him before slaughtering it and landing next to him.

"What's happening?" Erity asks and Jean pointed at Reiner.

"He's throwing titans in like a mad man!" Jean growled and Erity frowned as she clenched her fist.

"Jean, I'll take care of the titans that land here- you save Eren!" Erity tells him as she grabs his shoulder.

"How are you-"

"Trust me, Jean" Erity says seriously and both Armin and Jean looked at her before nodding. Taking their horses, they rode to get to Hannes, Mikasa and Eren.

Erity looked over and see at least 2 titans towering over her, she looked around before using her ODM gear to grab onto their legs- swinging herself up to the shoulder and flipping over before cutting the nape of one of the titans.

She ran over it's falling back before swinging around and cutting of the nape of another titan as it reaches down to grab her hastily.

Erity screeched as three titans get thrown over to her, one of them grasped her with it's hand- squeezing her but Erity couldn't feel the pain at the moment.

It was one of those times where her body's pain reaction shuts down to focus on her determination, Erity crossed the blades over her chest- before wirling and slicing the titan's hand off.

She managed to escape before she grappled her gear to it's eyes, plunging her blades into both of them before taking out new ones and using her grappling hook to slice the other two.

Her face was drenched in blood as it steamed off- making her hiss at the prickling sensation.

Erity looked over to see Reiner running at them in full force- she looked around before whistling for her horse.

She climbed onto the horse before she charged to Eren and Mikasa's direction.

Erity stopped midway when she saw the both of them crying- staring at eachother and she looked backwards to see Reiner and Bertholdt still coming at them.

Eren suddenly stood up, saying something and Erity came running in.

"Eren! Mikasa!" She yelled "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing the moment- but we have to retreat! Reiner is here!"

Erity then widened her eyes at the tall, blonde, smiling titan that had reached over to grab Eren- only for the boy to regenerate his fingers and punch it back.

The girl looked at him confused before Eren starts screaming in anger, and just like that- a titan flew from behind Eren, attacking the blonde titan.

"What the-" Erity's words cut short of herself as she looked at the scene.

She ran to cover Mikasa as more titans came to attack the blonde- the two girls can only watch in shock.

"Eren" Erity whispered as all the titans started to eat the blonde one, ripping it to pieces.

Eren then put Mikasa onto his back- looking at Erity and the two ran as fast as they could to get out of there.

Erity looked behind, the titans still hadn't stopped and her eyes trailed to Eren's hand.. did he have some sort of power that he just unlocked or was this all having to do with the blonde titan effecting him so much emotionally that he did that?

"Why are they" Mikasa mutters "They're eating it.."

They kept running before Erity turns to see Reiner running at them.

"Reiner" Erity breathes as she quickly placed Eren and Mikasa behind her- the two were still running but Erity's blades were out now as she positioned them, in the case that they come at her.

"Get away from us!" Eren shouts as he stopped his steps, Erity then slid infront of him as a way to protect him but Eren moved to the side.

"You bastards! I'll kill you all!" He screams at them and Erity heard more rumbling- she looked to the side only to see all the titans, previously attacking the blonde ones getting up.

Their eyes had turned into a glow of red and Erity's eyes widened as the horde of titans charged at Reiner and Bertholdt.

"What?" Eren asks "The titans.."

"Eren!" Armin yells as he rides with Jean on his horse- there was an extra one behind him.

"Get on!" He yells and Erity looks to the side and sees her own horse coming for her.

"Armin!" Eren breathed 

"Hurry!" Armin shouts and Erity quickly got onto the horse, Mikasa and Eren following suit with their own.

Erity's horse started riding away but a pit formed in her stomach as she looked back at Reiner and Bertholdt who were getting attacked by a horde of titans.

She stood up on her horse, crouching to get a better stance before she watched as they got smaller with the distance.

Another titan joined in to fight against the horde and Erity sighs

"Ymir" She mutters "Reiner, Bertholdt- I'm sorry.."

Erity then turns back around before slipping back onto her horse, she felt herself calm down from everything and that's when she winced at the pain she felt.

Her chest was giving her breathing problems as it felt awful- a few bones probably broke, her arms were stinging from the accidental cuts and her head was aching from the time when Bertholdt knocked her out.

"Fuck this" Erity muttered as she used every last energy in her body to make it back home safely, back to Levi and back to her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Reiner," Ymir asks as they all settled down, everyone was in a dampened mood but they were able to escape from the titans and that's what's important._

_"Back then during the forest- were you and Erity dating or something?" Ymir asks making Reiner fluster up "Why did you say Historia was interested in you- and you were fine with it, only if Erity was"_

_Reiner sighs as he looked down to his hands- he smiled at the memories they had created._

_"Erity is special" Reiner says in a soft tone "She's been able to be there for me from the start and helped me whenever I had any trouble- she thought I wasn't able to fit in and she was right"_

_"She didn't question me any further than that though, but she was there to reassure me that everything would be fine in the end" Reiner continued "The first time I met her, I knew that it was her- her eyes were brighter than the sun and I swear I saw stars in them"_

_"Can you guys even be together?" Ymir asks and Reiner looked up to the sky_

_"Yes, we both aren't fully Eldian" Reiner says "Her blood is more powerful than all of ours combined"_

_"So you guys really weren't lying when you said Erity was like your sister?"_

_"No, why would we lie about that?" Bertholdt lightly laughs "She's been there for us since the start, and even when we broke her in all ways possible- she still tried to understand the situation we were in"_

_"She probably already figured us both out, she warned me about losing myself" Reiner told them "I felt like myself around her, even when pretending to be a soldier- all I knew was those times with her.. I felt genuinely happy"_

_"She made me laugh until my stomach hurt" Bertholdt chuckled "She allowed me to be a person that I was and a person I didn't think I was- I didn't control myself around her and I didn't feel the constant need to try and cover up myself"_

_"It was because she tries to understand" Reiner told Ymir "She tried to understand the situation we were in, and that's probably why.."_

_"Why what?" Ymir asks "You cut yourself off.."_

_Bertholdt looks at Reiner with a small smile as he patted the guy's shoulders, he then turned to Ymir and opened his mouth to say something that made her eyes widen._

**_"Why he fell inlove with her"_ **   
  
  
  
  
  


Erity didn't remember much about the journey back- it was also probably because she fainted halfway through.. causing most of her friends to freak out before Karlos told them off and let Erity rest.

She slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the brightness of the room lights- she blinked her eyes in confusion before she looked around to see where she was at.

There was a table by the corner of the room filled with different medications and she widened her eyes at the sight of a few chairs by the side of her bed, some of them being occupied by Sasha and Jean

Erity looked down at herself to see her chest all bandaged up and she sighs at the feeling of getting back in the walls.

The black haired girl went to move her hand to scratch her itching nose before Jean's eyes suddenly widened in awake.

"Erity!" He gasped, waking Sasha up to and the two quickly rushed over to the girl.

"Did everyone get back safely?" Erity asks and Jean nods

"Yes, you fainted halfway through the ride!" Sasha cried before hugging Erity.

"Sasha- not too tight" Erity winced at the pain.

"You stupid! She's injured!" Jean hissed at Sasha who instantly went back, the boy just glared at Sasha before going over and giving Erity a more gentle hug.

"You don't know the way Jean panicked so badly when he found out you were captured" Sasha pointed out making Jean's face glow red.

"That's so sweet" Erity grins before she looked around the room.

"Where's everyone else?" Erity asks and Sasha looked over to Jean before the two shrugged.

"We took turns watching over you, well- it was us for only a few hours before Captain Levi would watch you the rest of the day" Sasha explains and Jean elbowed the girl

"Hey! Are we allowed to tell her that?" Jean asks and Sasha quickly slapped her hand over her mouth

"Erity, please don't tell Captain Levi I told you that- he's going to threaten me again!" Sasha cried

"Again?" Erity asks and the two nod

"When I came to tell the news about your capture, he told me that if I didn't get you back safely- he'd skin me alive" Sasha says

"Yeah, and he told me that he would kill anyone who harms you by slicing them up for Sasha to eat" Jean nods making Sasha turn to him in shock.

"He did?' She whispered in fear and Jean looked back at Erity.

"We need to go tell Captain Levi" Jean says 

"Has he slept at all?" Erity asks but the two scouts stayed quiet

"We don't really know- but the light in your room is usually always on" Sasha says quietly "So I don't think he's getting much of a rest with you passed out, Hanji has been trying to get him out- and he only agreed after she threatened to trash his office"

"How long have I been out?" Erity asks

"5 days" Jean says and Erity widened her eyes in shock

"5 days?" She hissed "That's too long!"

"Yeah- you probably had a concussion on your head, you were overexhausting yourself" Jean sighs before reaclling the events "I've never seen you more mad, you killed 7 titans on your own with no buildings in one area!"

"Oh" Erity sighs

"The medic also says that something squeezed your chest to hard and you have a few broken ribs- most of them are bruised though" Sasha explains "Which was why you probably had trouble breathing.. but the cuts on your arms and legs healed quickly"

Erity nods, as she processed all this information before leaning back onto the pillow.

"I'll go and tell Captain Levi that you're awake" Jean stands up, Sasha following suit.

"I'll go as well" Sasha says and Erity was about to stop them but it was too late as they had already got out of the room.

She closed her eyes again at the feeling of the soft material- her mind drifted over to Reiner and Bertholdt again.

The way she had to use all her self-control to not try and help them further more when Reiner called her name in his titan form. She wanted to understand- and she was so close, but she didn't know why they wanted Eren so badly if they had their own titan powers and their comrades back at their homeland probably have them too.

"Erity!" Erity's eyes shot open as she heard the door open with a bang- she saw Levi looking at her with an alarmed state before she could say anything, he was already by her side.

"Levi" Erity sat up with a smile as the Captain's jaw dropped at her- his lips then morphing into a relieved smile, his eyes softening as it came in contact with her own bright blue ones

"Erity" He breathed before grabbing the back of Erity's head and her back, pulling her in for a hug.

Erity felt Levi kiss the top of her head multiple times before he continued hugging the girl, making her get closer to him.

"Erity, you stupid idiot- I told you to think for yourself" Levi hissed and Erity let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I can't really stop my instinct" Erity teased and Levi let out a 'tch'

"When I get my hands on those two piece of shits, they will never see the light of day again" Levi told her and Erity rolled her eyes before she just shakes her head

"I don't think they're coming back anytime soon" Erity sighs 

"I missed you, I was so worried" Levi pulled apart before putting his hands on her face to cup her cheeks.

"I missed you too, Levi" Erity placed her hand on Levi's, smiling at him causing the Captain's face to involuntarily grow red again.

The Captain let out a relieved sound at the presence of Erity before he closed the gap between their faces.

"Erity!" The door opened abruptly again and Erity quickly separated from Levi.

There in the doorway was Mikasa who stared a bit at the scene before she ran to Erity's side.

Levi glared at Mikasa as he sit back down to his original position.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mikasa asks "I wasn't able to apologize for everything"

"Mikasa-"

"You shouldn't have pushed me away! You could've just let me done it-"

"Mikasa-"

"Erity, I'll get better in protecting you-"

"Shut up and listen to what Erity has to say" Levi cut Mikasa off and the girl looked at Levi before turning to Erity.

"It's fine, Mikasa- the important things is that Eren's safe and I'm alive" Erity told her and Mikasa looked at her with a frown before pulling the girl into a hug.

"She's injured- don't bring her like that" Levi squinted his eyes and Erity glanced back at him.

"Erity is my best friend- so don't hog her all to yourself, pipsqueak" Mikasa hissed to herself but Levi seemed to have heard it.

Erity blinked at the awkward situation and pleaded for someone else to barge in and take her away before Levi and Mikasa kills eachother

"I can walk on my own" Erity huffs "I didn't break any legs!"

"But you're still injured" Levi scoffs and Erity turned to him, the bandages still evident on her chest.

"Erwin requested for you to see him, Commander Pyxis is there too" Erity says "I'll be fine alone"

Levi squinted his eyes at her before nodding and walking away

"If you have any troubles-"

"I'll call for you, yes I know" Erity sang and Levi let out a 'tch' before making his way to Erwin's room.

She walked past a few corridors before she saw Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Jean standing around- discussing about something.

"Erity!" Mikasa gasped as she caught sight of the girl, Erity just smiled before she reached the people.

"Are you doing fine?" Armin asks and Erity nods as she sat next to Mikasa.

"Nothing hurts that much anymore- I just need to wear these wraps for a few weeks, then I'll be fully healed" Erity shrugged and Eren nods.

"The scouts lost more than half of their veteran soldiers" Eren whispered

"Still, there were no casualties on the way back" Armin mentions "The titans completely ignored us, and ran off to chase Reiner and the others"

Erity looked down to her hands as she remembered Eren shouting before the titans all charged at Reiner and Bertholdt.

"As for that, Jean and I sat down to try and figure it out" Armin says before stepping closer to Eren "We might know what may have caused it"

"Eren" Erity says softly and Armin nods as Eren looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course, that's just our theory" Jean told Eren "But without assuming that, there's just no explaining what happened"

"It's a tough spot to be in, Eren" Jean continued "Whether or not all those people died for nothing.. it all depends on you"

"If you're worth the price they paid, then show it" Jean says as his face darkened "We don't have time to waste"

"Wah, Jean- you're sounding so much more mature" Erity let out a small smile as she stood up before placing a hand on Jean's shoulder

"What the hell happened when I was passed out?" Erity sighs "You've became scarier"

"Hey" Jean hissed as Erity just smiles sheepishly at him.

"Jean is right, I've got to do this" Eren clenched his fists "I'll control the Titans"

"I'll plug up Wall Maria- I'll capture Reiner and make him pay" Eren growled "That's what I've got to do to make up for all the lives that were lost"

Erity sighs as she let her hand off of Jean's shoulder- she couldn't understand why, but she knew that deep inside, she doesn't hate Reiner, Bertholdt nor Annie.

She wanted to understand their situation- the life outside of the walls were unfamiliar and she thinks that they lived in it thinking in a perspective different from Eren, herself and the rest of the Survey Corps.

_"Why didn't they explain anything"_


	21. 20

"Just try to steal some food, Sasha and I'll get Captain Levi to chop you up into nice bite-sized pieces" Jean sighs as he goes into the house-like place, carrying a few sacks.

"I won't... probably" Sasha replies handing in a crate over to the table with Armin helping her.

"Did you guys wipe the dust and dirt off of your shoes before you came in?" Eren asks them worriedly

"What? Of course not!" Jean hisses "Can't you see all the stuff we're carrying?"

"You-" Eren scoffs "Do you seriously think that this attitude would satisfy Captain Levi?"

"If I hadn't personally given your sheets hospital corners this morning-"

"Quit Nagging! Who are you? My Mom??" Jean snaps before Mikasa and Historia comes into the house.

"We're back" Mikasa sighs, carrying a few stacks of wood- an axe over her shoulder.

"Wait, were you just chopping firewood?" Armin gasped 

"I have to stay in shape" Mikasa simply says 

"You got grabbed by a titan! You should be in bed!" Armin complained 

"I try to stop her but she won't listen, I saw her doing sit-ups earlier" Eren mumbled making Jean release a flabbergasted sound.

"How dare you, you peeping Tom!" Jean screeched

"How does that constitute 'Peeking?'" Eren asks back

"Mikasa, you do know that you're not a wild animal, right?" Armin told the girl 

"It's almost like we're back at the Cadet Corps" Sasha says 

"Yes, but why do you suppose that we were chosen to be in the new Squad Levi, though?" Armin asks 

"Protecting Eren, Historia and Erity is such an important mission, after all" Armin mumbled

"Because we're talented, I assume!" Sasha says before stuffing a piece of bread into her bag.

"Sasha, what did you just put in your bag?" Armin asks

"It has nothing to do with bread" Sasha responds

"Why you-" 

"Give it back!" Jean and Connie both says

"Hey, focus! We've got to finish cleaning before the Captain gets back!" Eren complained

"Speaking of which, where is Erity?" Jean asks "Shouldn't she also be resting?"

"Captain Levi is supervising her personally" Armin says 

"Believe it or not, that girl is more stubborn than Mikasa" Eren sighs "I saw her being dragged away from the training area by Captain Levi"

"Is there something going on between the two of them? They're much closer than I thought they were"

"What's all this commotion about?" Levi and Erity walks into the house, Erity smiled at Historia- the blonde smiled back at the sight of Erity.

The black haired girl wore a simple white button-up shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans and boots. It was a simple outfit, but she did look amazing in it.

Eren turned to look at Levi with a scared expression and Erity rolls her eyes at the other people arguing again.

"The food reserve is valuable!" Armin sighs

"Cut the crap, Potato girl!" Jean growled before they all stopped as Levi went to put his hand under the table to test the dust level.

He then turns to the younger people, who stopped and stared at him in fear.

"I'm quiet sure, I gave you all enough time" Levi says as he put his hand up after looking at the dust.

"I told you guys to get the corners and the bottom of the furniture first" Erity winced before she lightly nudged Levi, making the others' jaw drop.

"Give them a break" Erity sighs and Levi let out a 'tch'.

"Nevermind then" Levi says, Jean fell over on Sasha who stared at Erity like she was some sort of goddess.

"We'll discuss your lax cleaning job another time" Levi wiped his hand "Eren"

Eren's eyes shot open from their disappointed expression as he nodded.

"Hanji is itching to get the experiment started" Levi says 

"Right" 

"Oh let me he-"

"No" Levi placed an arm to stop Erity from grabbing the sack of potatoes

"I can't do anything with you around- let me do something for once, please?" Erity asks but Levi rolled his eyes before shaking his head

"No, we're going to meet Hanji before she burns this house down" Levi turned around, grabbing Erity's arm and taking her outside again.

"Something is definitely going on between them" Jean mutters

"You think?" Eren asks before following them out

"Eren!" Erity shouts as she watches the titan fall down- flat on its' face during the experiment.

Her horse neighed as well as Erity tried to calm it down.

"What's wrong Eren? Get up! The fate of humanity is riding on you!" Hanji screams "Get up, damn it!"

"Hey four eyes" Levi says from beside Hanji "He's not quite the same this time"

"He's not even 10 meters and some parts of his body doesn't have muscle" Levi sighs "Plus, his ass is sticking out"

"I can see that!" Hanji hissed "Eren can you still move? Give us a signal or something!"

"Eren!" Erity jumps off of her horse before running over to Eren, Mikasa following suit.

"That idiot- I told her to stay on her horse" Levi sighs "The gloomy brat is also acting on her own again"

"Time to think up a punishment?" Levi asks Hanji 

"No, there's no signal yet" Hanji shakes her head "We're done here!"

Hanji swings down over to Eren's body, Moblit following her as well.

"Eren!" Hanji runs to get on the titan before pulling him out, struggling to do so as well.

"Hanji-" Erity's voice was cut short as Hanji continued to let out sounds of struggle

"Hot damn, you are hot!" Hanji hissed at Eren 

"Hanji, Eren's bleeding!" Erity exclaims as she looked down at Eren's face in worry.

"Check it out, Moblit!" Hanji screeches as Eren's face slightly pulled out "Eren's face, Hurry up and sketch it!"

"Section Commander! Don't you have any human compassion?" Moblit yells back

Mikasa looked at Eren in pity before she sliced the muscle off of his face, releasing him.

"Eren!" Erity cried as she looked at his now distorted face

"Sorry, I got carried away" Hanji mumbled 

"The experiment's over! All troops, disperse at once!" Hanji announces as Erity got off of Eren's titan body.

"Roger! Make sure that there is no witness!" A scout says 

"Yes sir!" Jean responds before galloping away on his horse

Erity sighs as she walked over to her horse, petting it's crest before someone came landing beside her

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay on your horse during experiments?" Levi asks and Erity looked at him with her lips pressed into a thin line

"I haven't been able to do anything for these past weeks- come on, it's like you're trapping me" Erity frowns and Levi faltered at the sudden change of her bubbly tone.

"You're still healing" Levi told her "You need to have proper rest"

"I did have proper rest, I spent a week in that cramped up room" Erity crossed her arms over her chest "I just want to do something else, but I can't- this whole world is filled with danger and risk"

Levi placed a hand on her shoulder before he glanced back, making sure nobody is watching- then he held her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" He sighs "You're just very stubborn and without someone to watch over you, then you'd probably break your arm next"

"I know, I appreciate that you care for me- I really do" Erity mumbled "But it just gets boring"

Levi inhaled Erity's vanilla and lavendar smell which made him calm down from his usually cold and tense deameanor.

"Just stay safe" Levi says "I don't want you getting hurt badly or anything like that- I wouldn't know what to do"

"I won't go around flinging myself at enemies, Levi" Erity lightly laughed "Don't worry, I'll do myself to stay safe and close to you"

"Thank you"

"What did you say?" Levi asks Hanji as they all gathered in the main room of the house.

"Pastor Nick is dead" Hanji told him and Erity's eyes widened "He was murdered"

"This morning, in the Trost District barracks" Hanji sighs before she looked at them again "I figured the Order would want to deal with Nick since he was cooperating with the Scouts"

"That's why I hid his identity and hid him in the barracks, but.. to think that they would use soldiers to kill him "I was too careless, it's entirely my fault"

"Did the Military Police torture Pastor Nick?" Armin asks "Just to find out what he spilled to us?"

"Most Likely" Levi put down the cup he was holding "But it was the interior Military Police, which means that there is something more to it"

"So, how many of Nick's nails were ripped off?" Levi turns to ask Hanji who looked at him in confusion

"You saw it right? How many?" Levi continued 

"It was only a glimpse, but all of his nails were ripped off for all I can tell" Hanji told him

"Those that spill the beans would do so right after one is ripped off" Levi explains "If they don't, peeling more won't make a difference"

"I'm not going to ask how you even know that" Erity mumbled under her breath

"I thought Pastor Nick was an idiot" Levi says "But he didn't turn away from what he believed in, all the way until the end"

"In other words, they have no idea that we've caught wind of the Reiss Family" Levi informed "But, someone in the government is up to no good, and their eyes are locked on us"

"Captain Levi" Nifa opened the door before going over to Levi "A message from Commander Erwin"

"I want to tell him about Pastor Nick but he sent me off with this" She says and Levi opened the letter to read it only for him to squint his eyes at it.

"Everyone, out. We must leave now" Levi told them before standing up "Leave no traces that we were here"

Erity watched as the Military Police raided the house they were just in from the hill, she wore a cloak and her gun was fully loaded.

"They really don't like us" Erity sighs

"That was close" Connie says "Had we went a moment later, what would've happened to us?"

"But why? What would make Commander Erwin.." Armin mumbled as Erity looked over to Levi who seemed to be paying attention to their conversation.

"New orders came from the government" Levi told them "There's been a freeze on all Scout activity outside of the wall"

"They're telling us to hand in Eren and Historia" Levi says

"And right after he gave me the message, the Military Police came for him" Nifa says 

"That's treating him like some sort of criminal!" Hanji says 

"Someone's not working in the shadows anymore" Levi hummed "They're moving for all eyes to see"

"To go that far to protect the Wall's secrets" Hanji mumbled "What's more- why do they want us to hand over Eren and Historia?"

"They want to obtain them instead of kill" Hanji sighs 

"Who knows?" Levi asks "The important thing is that the enemy is after these two"

"Loitering around here is dangerous" Levi told them "We're moving her and Eren to Trost district"

"Why move to the same place Pastor Nick was killed?" Moblit asks "It's worse to head into the interior"

"With Trost in panic, it would be easier to slip in" Levi says "And if it somehow comes down to it-"

Levi opened his cloak slightly to reveal ODM gear "We can use these"

"True" Armin mumbled

"Plus, not knowing the enemy puts us in a tough spot" Levi sighs "We need to find out whose behind it"

"Hanji, lend me some of your squad" Levi asks 

"Of course" Hanji says "Alright, I'm going after Erwin"

"Moblit's with me- the rest of you will follow Levi" Hanji instructed before she walks over to Erity.

"Erity" Hanji says "I haven't gotten any idea why Pastor Nick gave this to me- but I think it's for you"

Erity looked at her in confusion before Hanji gave her some sort of wrapped circular box.

"It seems pretty precious- try not to drop it" Hanji says and Erity nods before placing the box into her pocket.

Hanji nods before going over to get on her horse

"Hanji!" Eren called her suddenly and she stopped- turning to see what the boy wanted.

"Here" Eren handed her a piece of paper "I remembered a conversation between Ymir and Bertholdt, I didn't have time to tell you- but it's here"

"Alright" Hanji says before taking the ntoe and putting it into her coat pocket "I'll take a look at it later"

Hanji and Moblit then went on, their horses running through the sunset streams

Erity grabbed the box out of her pocket, she unwrapped the packaging only for it to reveal an intricately decorated ring sized circular box.

There were small drawings of people outlined in gold- but in the middle of the box was a pair of angel wings.

Instead of the shiny golden color that traced the drawings, this one was in bright silver- before it was filled with a dazzling blue, similar to Erity's eye color.

The box was mainly black and Erity reached to open the lock which was sharp enough to lightly sting her fingers- a small drop of blood came out from her hand but she ignored it, the lock sent a little electric shock to her finger.

It was a simple one, you only needed to open it by pressing down at a button- Erity didn't seem to see the slight change in color as the gold lock suddenly turned into a shade of rose gold.

"Ouch, what the hell" Erity hissed before opening the lock to reveal a necklace.

She took it out of the box, instead of a jewel- in the middle held some sort of carved wings, similar to the top of the box- it seemed to be crafted by something other than humans as the design was too detailed- there were small spikes that represented the feathers of the wings and Erity looked at it curiously before she turned to see that everyone was about to set off.

"Come on Erity!" Mikasa says and Erity nods, she lifted her hair up slightly before unpairing the necklace- quickly wearing it.

Erity shivered at the cool touch of the necklace that now rested by her collarbones but she brushed it off, putting the box back in her pocket- she ran over to catch up with the rest of the team.


	22. 21

"Don't walk in a cluster, we'll stand out" Levi says as they all walked down the streets of Trost.

"Eren, Historia- walk normally" Levi added, Erity was next to Levi- as she dressed up in semi casual wear, only having a cloak to cover the ODM gear on her waist.

"Why is the Royal Family's flag everywhere?" Connie asks 

"Today must be the anniversary of the Kind's coronation" Sasha told him "Once a year, they hand out tons of rations"

"I see" Connie mumbled

"We'll begin handing out rations!" A Military Police member says atop a stage, his partner was there as well.

"King Fritz has heard of Trost District's hardships and will donate Royal Family's reserve!" He says as the villagers let out sounds of excitement.

"There will be enough for everyone! Line up orderly please" He instructed them

"Thank goodness!"

"Long live King Fritz!"

"What a king, he sure is generous" Sasha says 

"Where there's a will, there's a way" Levi comments "People are weak, especially when baited with food"

They kept walking down until Levi stopped, Erity watched as his eyes squinted and then she heard it too.

"Watch out! Behind us!" Levi shouts and Erity quickly slid out of the way before a horse wagon came by- picking up two of them.

"Armin-" Erity slapped her hand over Sasha's mouth as to shut her up.

"Historia! Eren!" Erity shouts with widened eyes before she made her way up onto the roof- Levi following suit.

The girl ran with Levi before they stayed put- waiting for Mikasa to give them the signal that Armin and Jean were in the warehouse.

"What does it look like inside?" Levi asks 

"If we don't hurry, they'll see through Armin's disguise" Mikasa says and Erity nods. "And I feel bad for him"

"Is he?" Erity asks and Mikasa nods

"I see.." Levi mumbled but Erity furrowed her eyebrows at the kidnapping.

"These kidnappers- they're amateurs" Erity sighs in confusion "Why would the government want these people to get Historia and Eren?"

"You can handle the rest on your own" Levi looked at Mikasa "Me and Erity would go head for Eren"

"Once you've dealt with trash, meet up with us" Levi instructed 

"Roger" Mikasa says as Erity got up, following Levi.

"One more thing" Levi added "I'll tell you just in case, tell Armin and the others too.."

_"This time, we're not only fighting Titans- but humans too"_

"Erity, you stay in a different area- we can't risk too many people" Levi says and Erity nods before she swings over to land in a roof, away from Levi and Nifa.

Erity had a good view of him but something in her stomach told her that this operation wasn't going to end well.

The girl looked around to see for signs on any movement before she glanced back at Levi who had an uneasy look on his face.

"This is too simple" Erity muttered before she straightened up at a person climbing up the rood Levi was in.

"LEVI! NIFA!" Erity screamed in shock before she realized someone else was behind her.

Erity did was her instincts told her, she dodged the bullet that shot right beside her head- she took out her blades before slicing the man who jumped up to attack her.

His blood splattered onto the roof and the pavement before he fell limp and Erity could only stare at her hands in shock after he hit the area where she was located, blood smearing everywhere.

"I-I killed a person" Erity whispered as she felt herself starting to shake, but she shook her head as she sees multiple people jumping up- using a modified version of the ODM gear.

She shook all the guilt she was feeling off before she jumped up, her cloak being left behind and swung away.

Levi dodged Kenny's attack, his cloak was ripped off before he looked to where Erity was positioned- he felt his mouth going dry at the body draped by the area she was in.

There was blood splattered by the body- his hands started shaking in rage, and he felt something burn inside of him.

"ERITY!" Levi roared but the girl was too far away to hear him- in his view, she was the dead body.

Erity hissed as she was met with a few people, she took out her blades and glared at them before they shot at her.

The girl slid down the prism roof before attaching her grappling hook to a chimney and sliced the neck of the guard. The other one growled at her before they reloaded their gun.

"Too slow" Erity mumbled before she threw her blade into his chest, sending him flying back.

Erity looked away almost immediately- not wanting the weight of the person's death to effect her now.

She took out a new one before charging at the next person, Erity jumped up before flipping over- narrowely missing a bullet and sliced her blade over to slash at the person's neck and chest.

Erity looked around before realizing she was cornered as 4 people started surrounding her- one was behind her and one was infront before the other two were swinging in the air.

She ducked down as they shot at her- only shooting the person infront of them, killing off 2 of their members. Erity grappled onto another house's roof before she swung around the chimney and positioned her blades as so she would slice the two people up.

Erity let the grapple go and she flung herself onto the person, slicing their neck she grabbed their body with her, running along the roof the other person kept shooting at her, only for it to hit their already dead member.

"I'm sorry" Erity whispered as she tried shaking off the guilt.

The black haired girl then slid down the roof, using her grapple to push herself upwards to slice the person shooting at her at their neck.

The girl staggered at the sight of blood and quickly looked away- not wanting to see it again.

Erity heard multiple gunshots and she glanced over to see three shooters chasing a person- she assumed to be Levi.

She growled out before she pushed herself off of the roof she was in, swinging over and sliding around the plank that was there to rebuild an area.

She took out her blades before spinning as she got close enough to the three people- she hit them all from behind causing them to scream in shock.

"WHAT THE-" A guy's words were cut short as Erity stopped spinning, and used one of her blades to slice at their necks.

Blood splattered onto her face as she continued to look over, Levi was gone- she didn't know where he was but she couldn't process anything before she jumped up and swung away.

Erity let out a cry as she bit her lips to keep shut- she shouldn't act dramatic now, it isn't the time..

What she didn't realize was that she caught the attention of a certain Ackerman- and by all means, this one was not a person in the Scout Regiment.

Levi hid behind the bar counter, he reminisced the moment where he saw the bloody body that was of what he thought, Erity's body.

"Look at you, Levi" Kenny grins "I didn't think I could find anyone as annoying as you were- but I was proven wrong"

"Now tell me, who was that girl?"

"What girl?" Levi hissed, his anger was rising out of his throat but he had to control himself to be able to win

"Don't act stupid with me" Kenny laughs "The girl- the one that took out almost half of my crew alone, she must be a pretty tough one"

Levi's eyes widened, Erity was still alive.. but then who was the body..?

"I couldn't see her face- but would you look at her eyes? She's a special one, isn't she?" Kenny continued "You wouldn't mind if I take her, right?"

"Anyways, you don't seem to care about anyone- much less a girl like that" Kenny shrugs, unaware of Levi shaking from the anger he was feeling at the moment.

"I think we'd get along well...-"

"She's not yours, Kenny" Levi hissed "I won't let her get into your filthy hands- she's too good for whatever scheme you have going on right now"

"No matter, I won't have to take her away from you if you're already dead, right?" Kenny chuckles "Wherever you go- although my crew is much less than it is, you will still get blasted all around"

"Or.. I can always ask them to hunt down that girl of yours" Kenny hummed "She's strong but I doubt she'll be able to handle all the people at the same time, Levi"

Erity breathed heavily as she landed on a roof, her hands had blood trailing down on it- her face did as well.

But instead of steaming away like it always did, it only stayed- and Erity cringed at it.

"Eren, Historia" Erity mumbled before she looked around to try and find the cart- she jumped off of the rood, using her ODM gear to swing along until her eyes caught of it.

Along with the cart, she saw Levi coming in as well- making her heart flutter, he was still alive..

Erity looked behind to see the rest of the squad coming in.

"Get the wagon!" Levi instructed after he slashed and killed another member of Kenny's team

"Where's Erity?" Jean asks as Levi stayed silent

"Don't tell me-"

"She's not dead" Levi hissed back and as if on cue, Erity came in.

"Erity!" Mikasa yelled, but the girl just stayed quiet- Jean looked at her in shock, her face had blood on it and so did her hands.

"Listen, those guys are used to fighting people" Levi informed the crew, ignoring the urge to grab Erity and hug her out of relief.

"They already got three of ours" Levi continued causing the others to gasp

"If you want to get Eren and Historia back, you can't hesitate" Levi says "Kill if you get the chance, got it??"

"Roger" Mikasa responds making Jean look at her in shock.

Levi landed down at one of the stalls before grappling onto the man on the cart's chest- causing him to stagger.

Erity followed suit before she looked to see more people coming

"Armin, Jean! Secure the wagon! We'll cover you!" Levi says 

"Yes, sir!" Armin agreed before he and Jean went down to the wagon.

Erity zoomed up to match with Levi's pace as the Ackerman glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Levi asks

"No" Erity answered honestly "But I can put it aside for now, we need to get Eren and Historia into safety"

"That's my girl" Levi mumbled before he charged in at another soldier.

Erity's eyes widened at the sound of a gunshot and she turned around only for her jaw to drop.

Armin held a gun against a now-dead woman, he was shaking as Jean could only look at the woman and back to Armin in shock.

Erity's gaze darted then to the three people who pointed their guns at Armin and Jean.

"Armin! Jean!" Erity yelled before she grabbed Armin and swung away, Levi doing the same for Jean.

The girl glanced back only to see the three guys getting onto the wagon and into a low-ceiling passageway, with Historia and Eren there in the cart with them.

"Eren!" Erity screamed 

Erity sat in the corner of the room, her knees up to her chest as she tried to focus on her breathing.

She washed the blood off of her face and hands but her mind still astrayed to the fact that she killed humans..

Erity looked at her hands which were shaking again- the adrenaline rush of the ride made her feel the weight of the dead people back.

"I-I killed p-people" Erity whispered as she rubbed her hands together, as if she was trying to get rid of the blood.

"Erity" Erity looked up with panicked eyes only to see Levi walking towards her.

"Levi" Erity whispered before she moved backwards towards the wall "Don't get near me-me, I-I killed people, Levi"

"Erity" Levi's voice softened as he kneeled down to get to her level,

"Please- wait, I'm a monster- don't" Erity hissed but Levi didn't care before he place his arms around her, and brought her to him- making her cradle him.

"Erity, you did what you had to do" Levi whispered as he rubbed her back "If you didn't do that- you would have died"

"B-But what if they were good people? We wouldn't know that anymore, th-they wouldn't be able to explain their perspectives" Erity hissed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Erity, there are good and bad people out there- but you did the right thing" Levi mumbled into her shoulder "You did the thing that everyone would've done, to survive"

"I s-saw their bodies, they we-were lifeless and-and so much blood" Erity hissed "It didn't steam up and go away, I tried-tried to wash it off but why does it feel like it's still on my hands?"

Levi tried to shush the girl down calmly as he continued to trace shapes on her back

"They were going to kill you, Erity- if you weren't going to hit them back.. other people would" Levi says "If they lived their miserable lives serving that piece of shit, Kenny- it would be better for them to rest and not be controlled by their sins"

"I'm sorry, Levi" Erity whispered "I'm s-so sorry, I don't kn-ow why I didn't stop. I killed them like they were titans, but they weren't-"

"Erity, calm down" Levi sighs "This is going to be a long ride, and we're going to have to deal with that"

"What if- I killed a good person? A person that didn't want to kill people and were forced to do it?" Erity breathed "That-that would make me a monster, and I don't know if I can deal with the fact that I killed them so easily.."

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you to hug, for you to cry to- I'll be here for you at the end of the day" Levi says and Erity nods

"Me too- I'll be here for you like you'll be there for me" Erity murmured and Levi's chest relaxed as the girl placed her head on the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Levi" Erity says again and Levi let out a 'tch'

"I told you to stop saying sorry- I don't know what I would have done if you hesitated and ended up dying" Levi whispered "I don't think I could live without you- I wouldn't be able to be as content and as happy as I am now"

"Thank you for being there for me, Levi" Erity muttered and Levi nods as a small smile formed on his face.

After a few minutes, Levi felt Erity's breath slow down into a more stable one and he kissed her forehead.

Levi brought the girl up- carrying her over to the seat as she slept on him

"Erity" Jean whispered at the sight of the Captain hugging and lifting the girl like she was a baby.

"What?" Levi asks him with an arched eyebrow

"Nothing sir- is-is Erity okay?" Jean asks, Connie looking up as well.

"She's fine" Levi responded

Erity slowly blinked back to consciousness before realizing where she was.

Levi glanced at her as she finally woken up- Erity looked back at him with sleepy eyes making him let out a small smile, surprising every single one of the squad members there.

"Have we asked the people where Eren and Historia were?" Erity yawned 

"Not yet" Jean says as Erity got off of Levi's lap- The Captain felt himself frown at the loss of warmth before he looked back at Erity who seemed to sit down at her own seat.

"Let's ask him" Levi says, standing up and going to the guy- he took off the cloth that was covering his mouth and crossed his arms

"Wait! I'm just an old man used for moving wagons around the-"

"I know him" Erity mumbled as she walked next to Levi

"Yeah" Mikasa follows suit "In the city, the people were calling him 'boss'"

"Yes, I know" Levi breathed "Dimo Reeves, right?"

"Tch, we were just following orders from the Military Police that were forced on us" Dimo says "And we failed big time. They'll plunder the Reeve's company for all it's worth, they won't stop with me and my dumb son"

Erity looked over to the other person tied, before turning back to Dimo.

"They'll make sure that my employees die from so called 'accidents'" Dimo hissed

"So you're going to die without a fight?" Levi asks "Trost should have collapsed right now, but it has preserved"

"That's because the Reeves' company brings people and work together" Levi explained "But if the company is gone for good, then just how many would survive winter?"

"Are you suggesting I team up with you?" Dimo asks 

"We just need to know where Eren and Historia are" Levi says "If you're supplying the Military Police, we can figure something out"

"But can you stop my city and my employees from dying of starvation?" Dimo hissed 

"I can't guarantee it" Levi kneeled down "However, you can trust that we'll aim to accomplish that"


	23. 22

Erity sat on a table next to Armin as they waited for Levi and Hanji to finish.

The screams of the Military Police officer made Erity's stomach churn.

"It starts again.." Jean sighs 

"I feel like the screams are louder then when Captain did it" Sasha mumbled

"Although I know it's to save Eren and Historia, it makes me sick" Jean added

"We're criminals now" Armin says "The enemies that we're fighting, we're not killing them because they eat us"

"It's because we have a different perspective into things" Erity mutters

"No, just the group they belong to" Armin corrected her "And for that, their lives.."

"Armin" Erity frowns before pulling him into a side hug 

"All of us, we're not good people anymore" Armin mutters

"I don't think we were all good people from the start" Erity comments making everyone turn to her in confusion

"People are forced to do things they don't like" Erity says "We don't know someone's story- Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie.. you can call me a bad guy- I already technically am"

"But I never got to understand why they did that" Erity chuckled "They come from a world outside the walls- who knows what they believe in, certainly not what we do.."

"It always has, and it always will be a battle of perspectives" Erity sighs

"Erity.." Sasha says as the black haired girl leaned back on her seat

"When did you get smart like Armin?" Jean asks and Erity scoffs

"Shut up horseface, you're just jealous"

"As if!"

"The true royal successor is... Historia?" Erity whispered with shock, the rest of the members were nodifferent as they all stared at Hanji, Levi and Moblit in confusion.

"In other words, Eren and Historia is most likely going to be where Rod Reiss is at" Hanji says 

Moblit then grabbed a scroll of paper before pining up into the wall, showing a picture of a man with a top hat- quite chubby and a flat nose with facial hair.

"That's him"

"Eren will be eaten?" Armin asks Hanji as she told them what Eren wrote to her about the conversation Ymir and Bertholdt has

"Yes, Eren remembered a conversation that went like this-"

_"Is that how it works?" Ymir asked. "Do you condemn me for that?"_

_"I'm not sure, I don't know.. I suppose I have to believe you didn't want to eat anyone." Berthold told her honestly_

Erity's eyes widened as she remembered the conversation

"I remember" Erity says and everyone turned to her 

"You do?" Hanji asks "So then.."

"Ymir was a titan that was wandering around for about 60 years- she described it as being trapped in a nightmare" Erity recited "Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie had a comrade that she ate"

"When a titan eats a normal human they don't turn into humans" Erity says "But since Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt all had powers- I'm pretty sure their comrades did too"

"Meaning that if a titan eats a titan-shifter, they would be able to revert back to human with titan shifting powers" She exclaimed and Hanji looked at her with stars in her eyes.

"I was correct" Hanji breathed "In the battle the other day, Reiner was throwing titans at Eren, who had escaped"

"Eren has the power to control titans with his scream, he was trying to take that power with those titans" Hanji explains "In that case, Eren is just a vessel who is bound to be replaced"

"Basically, if the government has a titan of their own- they'll be the ones to eat Eren" Hanji concluded 

Mikasa then walked over to the door, probably to retrieve Eren- Levi grabbed the girl's shoulder

"Calm down" He says "Even if you go on a rampage, they're not going to give Eren back to us"

"Anyway, we head for the lands of this Rod Reiss" Levi says "Get ready to leave at once"

"Yes, sir" 

"Erity" Hanji called over to the girl who stopped and turned to the Section Commander

"Did you open the box?" Hanji asks and Erity nods

"Yeah, but there was only a neck-"

"Wait- you managed to open the box?" Hanji asks and Erity nods, a bit confused as to why Hanji would ask that

"It was simple, you just need to push down on the button" Erity says but Hanji furrowed her eyebrows

"I wasn't able to open the lock- I asked different people to try it too but it won't work" Hanji explains but Erity just seemed to not understand what she meant.

"Where's the necklace?" Hanji asks and Erity unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt to reveal the silver necklace.

"Don't just unbutton your shirt like that" Levi hissed and Erity just looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Nothing is showing except for my collarbone" Erity says but that didn't stop the blush rising onto Levi's face.

Hanji went over to grab at the necklace in curiousity, holding the angel wing gem carefully.

"Angel wings?" Hanji asks and Erity nods

"It was a bit confusing, but I don't think this necklace was made by normal jewelry makers- it's too detailed" Erity sighs "And it's really sharp too, I pricked my finger when opening the box itself"

Hanji looked at Erity in confusion as the Section Commander stared at the necklace, it seemed to simply just be a normal necklace- but why wasn't Hanji able to open it and Erity was?

A family heirloom perhaps? But who would find a black smith that could create such intricate designs on a box and a necklace.

It doesn't even feel like metal or string, it seems to be made out of some sort of crystal material- but they didn't know for sure.

"I don't know what this is supposed to do- but please try and find out, Erity" Hanji says and Erity nods

"Of course, I'll try" Erity says and Hanji buttoned the girl's shirt up after winking at Levi.

"I'll button it up so Levi doesn't get pissed off anymore" Hanji says, giving a teasing glance at Levi who glared at her.

"Alright, alright- go and get ready" Levi waves his hand at Erity before lightly pushing her out of the room.

Erity let out a small giggle before she made her way inside to change into more proper clothing.

Erity sat on the ground next to Sasha as they waited for Jean, Armin and Mikasa to come back from buying the supplies.

"Erity" Sasha whined as the black haired girl started to poke the girl's side

"What?" Erity mumbled "I'm bored"

"If you're bored then stop poking me- it tickles!" Sasha squealed as she let out a laugh

"Fine Fine" Erity mutters with a small frown- her bottom lip lightly sticking out.

"Captain, we bought the supplies!" Jean says and Erity's gaze darted to him, Armin and Mikasa coming to them- with sacks on their shoulders.

"The Military Police were handing these out" Armin handed a flyer to Levi who took it.

"If this is true, the Scouts will be disbanded" Armin continued "I heard that they're hunting us tonight"

"They're also putting guards up at the main road, and it's impossible to get past without a pass" Armin sighs 

Erity made her way behind Levi to take a look at the flyer- it was all about the Scouts 'killing' a civilian and she could only roll her eyes at their false claims.

"Is it just me or did you get chubbier in that?" Erity asks as she pointed at the drawing that recreated Levi.

Levi looked at Erity with a small twinge of amusement in his mouth before he continued reading the whole flyer

"What do we do, Captain?" Armin asks

"If we don't hurry, Eren will-"

"Calm Down" Levi says after seeing Mikasa getting slightly riled up at the thought of the titan shifter again 

"They're using a wagon, it will take at least a day to get to Reiss territory" Levi told her "We'll have to use that time to come up with a plan"

"Captain, I hear footsteps" Sasha suddenly says and Connie put his hands to his ear to try and listen to it as well

"They're coming this way" Sasha announces and Erity looks at Levi before nodding.

"How many?" Erity asks 

"Two" Sasha told her and Levi stood up

"Let's follow through with the plan, Armin- you know what to do" Levi says and Armin nods

"Yes, Captain" 

They all went to different positions- with Armin as bait, he was filling buckets with water by the riverbend.

Erity had her blades out as she hid in a tree, the footsteps were becoming more clerer by the moment and she could've sworn she heard those voices before.

Levi was on the other end as the two looked at eachother before nodding as two Military Police officers came to Armin's way, their guns out in defense.

"Don't move!" A man says to Armin "Slowly turn this way"

Erity squinted her eyes to see Armin putting his arms up as a way of surrender, slightly revealing his ODM gear.

"You must be a scout" The man told Armin before Armin turned around to face the two

"Just like that.. not a word" The man hissed "Now listen to me and do as I-"

Erity and Levi both jumped down from the trees, Erity grabbed the woman before placing her blade at her neck- causing the woman to put her gun up.

Levi did the same for the guy and Erity realized these were the people Annie went to Military Police with.

"That's right, hand your guns out to the front" Levi instructed before Armin grabbed the guns away from the two officers.

"And not a word, right?" Armin whispered 

Jean, Armin and Mikasa soon came to start disarming the two Military Police officers- taking thier cloak, gear and badge off.

They were tying their hands together and Erity could only watch as they seemed to be at the loss of words- but who are they to not expect Squad Levi led by Levi Ackerman to not catch people who try and threaten one of the members.

"We disguise as Military Police and find Eren by snooping around" Erity mumbles as she recites the plan that Levi says.

Erity sat next to the Captain as she lightly leans back on the ground.

"To think we had no better idea" Erity says under her breath making Levi glance at her.

"Captain" Jean says, giving Levi the two passes that the Military Police Officers had on them.

"Now" Levi stands up "Stohess district Military Police, Private Marlo Freudenberg"

"Same assignement, Private Hitch Dreyse" Levi walks behind them "As of how we'll dispose you.."

The two people staggered at the sentence as Hitch leaned over

"Because of you guys, over 100 people of the Stohess District were killed!" She says 

"What?" Levi asks

"Hey" Marlo hissed

"You people- you might think that you're all heroes of justice, but the victims and the families were all dropped to hell!" Hitch continued making Erity sigh- this girl really knew nothing.. but she wasn't entirely wrong.

"Yes, I know" Levi told her bluntly making the girl glance back at him in shock at how calm he was.

"You there- you're from the Southern Cadet Corps, right?" Hitch asks Erity who looked up from her hands at the sudden mention of herself and her friends.

Hitch looked directly into Erity's eyes making the black haired girl tilt her head as she waited for what the Military Police officer was about to say

"Just like Annie Leonhart" Erity's heart dropped but she had to move on- she wouldn't be able to do anything else then

"Were you friends of her?" Hitch asks "No, I know you were- I saw you visiting her sometimes as well"

Levi looked at Erity who kept a blank face but he looked down to her hands, it was clutching the cloak she had on

"Other than you, I doubt she had any friends- being as gloomy and aloof as she was" Hitch mumbled "It's like she was a kid afraid of other people"

Erity mentally chuckled at the thought- Annie was a bit like that in some way..

"I never got the chance to know anything about her" Hitch frowns 

"And the reason why they still haven't found her is because she was pulverized by a titan into a puddle of jelly!" Hitch shouts as she turns to face Levi

"No" Levi told her "Because the Titan in hiding was Annie Leonhart herself"

The two officers all looked back at Levi in disbelief

"God damn it, it makes me sick" Levi sighs as he looked to the side "Nobody knows a damn thing about this world"

"Not us or anyone else" Levi says "Except for those bastards who are the center of it all"

"We'll release you both once we get out of here" Levi lowered his blade from where it previously rested on his shoulder.

Hitch looked down to the ground with her eyes wide of shock

"Annie was.." She muttered and Erity walked over to the girl before bending down infront of her.

"Captain Levi! Let me help you!" Marlo offered to Levi

"Hey" Erity says softly as Hitch looked up at her.

"Did you know this?" Hitch asks and Erity scoffs

"Of course I did- I saw her transform" Erity mumbled "Nobody knew of it, but if you weren't so close to her then why do you care?"

"I always felt bad for her because I thought she was a loner" Hitch muttered "But to think that she would end up as the titan that destroyed the city.."

"Nobody realized it" Erity tried to say "Don't be too hung up on it, Annie isn't dead either- she was a good friend but sometimes they make unforgivable mistakes"

Hitch looked back up to Erity who winced as she stood up straight

"I just wished I knew why she did it" She mumbled before looking over to see Levi declining Marlo's offer in joining the Survey Corps.

"We don't know how you would fare up against the government" Levi says "Let's go"

Levi placed a hand on Erity's shoulder before looking at Sasha

"Sasha, you tie them up somewhere nearby" He instructed

"Yes, sir!" Sasha says 

"Captain" Jean calls Levi as he and Erity walked past. "Please let me do it"

Erity arched her eyebrow as she moved her head to look at Jean in confusion

"Knock yourself out" Levi glanced at Jean before he squeezed Erity's shoulder, making the girl walk off with him.

"They really don't tell those Military Police people anything" Erity mumbled and Levi sighs

"Those people are all oblivious to the world around them- I'm sure that's what the government wants to happen as well" Levi told her and Erity glanced back at Jean walking away with Hitch and Marlo.

"You know that Jean's going to come back with Hitch and Marlo, right?" Erity asks and Levi nods

"Obviously, why else would he ask of that- the brat" Levi remarked making Erity chuckle before shaking her head

So then they all made their way to the checkpoint- soon meeting up with Marlo and Hitch as Jean begged Levi to let them join in for this part- Levi just watched as he already mentally allowed them to help.

"That over there is the least manned checkpoint around" Marlo told Levi and Erity as he, Hitch and the two hid in the bushes- watching the Military Police checkpoint

"Alright" Levi nods "We'll handle it ourselves- get back to your squads before it gets suspiscious"

"Yes, sir" The two turned to walk away

"Marlo, Hitch" Levi suddenly says as he glance dback at them "Thank you"

"Sir" The two saluted to him, clearly still in a bit of a daze at Levi thanking them.

"You really got your own fans" Erity teased before she glanced over to Mikasa and Connie who were hiding by the rest of the trees.

"You talk too much, brat" Levi flicked the girl's forehead making her wince

"Let's go" Levi instructed "It's our turn to pick a fight"

The rustling of the grass and footsteps made it's way to the squad's ears as they got their weapons out to defend themselves

"It's me" Levi revealed himself as he dragged a man by his tied up hands- it was quite interesting to see actually.

"Captain, he's-"

"With the Interior Police" Levi threw the man to the ground, continuing Armin's sentence.

"I've got a few questions for him" Levi says "Let's move"

They all waited until nightfall as Levi repeatedly asked the man where Historia and Eren were- hitting and kicking him like Levi did to Eren once before

"Stop it" The man says hoarsley before Levi kicked him in the face, Erity could only watch as she stood atop the trees, holding a gun to see if anyone was going to pass through the area.

"Where are Eren and Christa" Levi kneeled down to ask the man who breathed out a chuckle

"Oh, you're so brave" He comments "That checkpoint back there was full of recruits who could barely wipe their own asses"

"What an atrocious thing we've done" Levi told him before shoving his foot in the man's mouth "But what's most atrocious is this mouth of yours, I recommend you start talking while you're still able to use it"

"Where are Eren and Christa?" Levi asked again, taking his foot out of the man's mouth- having him coughing and spitting out the dirt.

"It's no use" The man says "All thats left for you now is to run and hide within these walls, covered in mud and shit!"

"If you don't turn yourselves in, every last Scout we've captured will get the noose!" The man exclaims "Starting with the most guilty of all, Erwin Smith-"

Levi bent down again as he turned the man for his chest to face the three before grabbing his arms and cracking it- most likely breaking it, making the man scream out in pain.

"Shut up, that's for not answering my question" Levi says "Some Scouts' lives are more valuable than others, only those dumb enough to acknowledge that join us"

"Tell me where Eren and Chirsta are" Levi asks again 

"I don't know! I'm not allowed to know" The man cried "Kenny Ackerman is a very cautious man!"

Erity's eyes widened as she peeked her head down to see that Mikasa had the same expression she had on- Levi didn't show it but Erity knew he was shocked as well

"Ackerman?" Levi asks "I know Kenny, is that his last name?"

"It is, but.."

"True, there are a lot of things he doesn't divulge, especially the important parts" Levi sighs 

"But you must have a rough idea of it" Levi says "You best try to remember it"

"Stop it!"

"You still have many bones to break" Levi ignored his cries 

"You're insane!" The man cried

"Maybe, I am" Levi mumbled

"Someone is coming!" Sasha suddenly announces and Erity quickly got back to her position, taking her gun out to try and snipe a person if possible.

"More than one" Sasha informs and Erity squinted her eyes to try and find anyone

"I told you so, Captain, it's no use" The man says as Levi brought him down to the ground.

"One way or another, the Scouts will come to an end!"

They waited as the two people came closer- Erity soon recognized them and jumped off of the tree, alarming everyone.

"That's Hanji and Moblit" She says and as if on cue, the two took off their hood to reveal themselves.

"You have to read this"

The squad all gathered around Levi as he held a paper Hanji gave to him.

It turns out, Erwin had arranged with Pyxis to overthrow the royal family as they were a fake.

"And just like that the Coup d'état was successful" Hanji says "Premier Zachary has control of the capital and administrative district"

"For the time being, the nobility hasn't rebelled" Hanji told them

"How about the Boss Reeves incident?" Armin asks 

"We got a confession that proved the charges unfounded" Hanji smirks "His son, Flegel- really pulled through big time"

"Just like it's written here, its shows the charges were bogus and that they abused their power and that King Fritz was a total fake" Hanji explains "All our actions were justified as self-defense"

"In other words, we're free people now" Hanji says and Erity smiles in relief.

Erity widened her eyes as Sasha jumped up screaming, bringing Mikasa and Erity with her- Jean, Armin and Connie were no different either.

She laughed out before going over and kissing Levi on the cheek- making everyone stop cheering and just stare at the two

"What?" Erity asks, unfazed- Levi's eyes widened in the sudden kiss as he prevented the blush from going to his face.

"Do you want me to kiss your cheek too, Jean?" Erity asks making Jean jump in shock- his face flustering up by the moment.

"If you want" Jean mumbled

"No" Levi hissed as he grabbed Erity's arm, pulling her away from the others "No Kissing"

"Jealousy" Erity muttered under her breath before giggling as Levi seemed to heard it as well.


	24. 23

The squad all rode at the night after Hanji gave them a book which may have lead them straight to where Historia and Eren are.

Erity sat next to Mikasa, across them were Hanji and Levi as they rode a carriage- Moblit, Jean were leading infront with horses and torches to light the way while the others rode in the back, excluding Armin who was driving the cart.

"Hanji, you might know where they are?" Mikasa asks Hanji

"Yes, I'll explain" Hanji nods "Erwin gave me this Scout Investigation rport regarding Lord Reiss' land. Most of it has to do with an incident five years ago that shook the Reiss family up"

"5 years ago?" Armin whispered 

"Right, on the day that Wall Maria was breached" Hanji continued

"I'll summarize the important bits from the beginning" Hanji says "As the lord of his territory, the popular opinion of Rod Reiss wasn't all that bad- He had 5 children, and his eldest daughter, Frieda was a down-to-earth girl that even the peasants adored"

Erity furrowed her eyebrow at the terribly familiar name- the necklace on her neck made her shiver as it suddenly felt cold.

"But that night, five years ago, disaster struck- with the world having plunged into utter chaos, some bandits raided and set fire to the only chapel around" Hanji explains "Unfortunately, that night, the entire Reiss family were praying together there"

"And so, the whole family, except for the Head of the House, Rod Reiss, was massacred that night by bandits" Hanji says but something inside Erity's stomach churned "To top it off, the incident occured just a few days before Historia's mom was killed by the Interior Police"

"In other words, immediately after losing his family, Rod Reiss sought after Historia" Hanji told them "There must be a reason why he and his lackeys are after Historia"

"The same bloodline?" Levi asks with his arms crossed over his chest "Is there some secret to their blood?"

"I don't know for sure yet" Hanji turns to glance at Levi "But what really makes me curious is that parts of the chapel were completely wrecked"

"The chapel itself is stone, it would take tons of time and effort to destroy it" Hanji hums "Bandits would take what they can and make a quick escape"

"Plus, the only one who saw those bandits were Rod Reiss himself" Hanji mentions "Soon after, he used his own fortune to rebuild the chapel, but why?"

"If you think about it, it's actually stranger that there were no traces of titans" Hanji says "Even if I'm jumping into conclusions, something this suspicious deserves us checking it out"

"You're not wrong" Erity mumbled as she reached inside her shirt to try and rearrange the necklace which never got warmer.

"Ouch" Erity hissed as she accidentally pricked her finger on the angel emblem in the middle.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks, alarmed at the girl's sudden reaction

"I don't know- the necklace became really uncomfortable for a second and it pricked me" Erity mumbled as she grabbed the emblem completely- and everyone on the cart saw the small electric twinge that appeared when so.

Erity retracted her hands quickly as she stared at the necklace in shock.

"I-I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Erity asks and Hanji shakes her head rapidly before going over to check on the necklace.

"What the- it turned black" Hanji says after lowering Erity's shirt and taking the necklace out to show.

The silver angel emblem had turned into a pitch black with small crystals poking out of it, the tips of it turned into a blood red and Erity could only watch as the red tips bled through to the whole emblem.

"What the.." Erity mumbled

"This is strange- but it isn't doing anything other than that" Hanji says "I don't think it would be a huge problem.."

"What if it hurts her?" Levi asks "I don't think we can take it off of her, yet- the clip at the back is strong"

"We'll just wait and see what happens" Hanji sighs as she sits back down, watching as the angel wings turn into a dark maroon color.

Erity nods before sitting back down normally, she looked back at the necklace before deciding to leave it be.

Levi looked at the girl in concern before he stared back at the necklace and to her hand, making his eyes widened.

Erity arched her eyebrow at Levi's facial expression before she looked down to her hand and gasped silently.

There were electric blue vein-like marks that outstretched from the palm of her hand, making it's way to her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Levi asks the girl but she shook her head.

"No, I feel completely fine" Erity says "Wait- stay away, I don't know if I'm going to hurt anyone or not with this"

"Does it even do anything?" Mikasa asks "Is it on your other hands?"

Erity looked to her other hand and nodded

"Yeah- but-but what does it do?" Erity asks, feeling her arms becoming a bit heavier than usual- which was strange because how the hell does an arm get heavier.

"Nevermind that, if it doesn't do anything now- we should focus on retrieving Eren first" Hanji says before she turned to Levi

"Levi, who was that person that attacked you?"

"It's Kenny the Ripper" Levi says and Erity's eyes widened

"The man that killed over 100 Military Police Officers?" She asks and Levi nods

"I lived with him for a while, he raised me" Levi admitted

"He raised you?" Erity asks and Levi nods

"In the underground- he taught me all the basic things before leaving" Levi sighs "Which is why I don't know much about him"

"But, if he's there, he'll be our biggest obstacle" Levi told them "In terms of how much of a threat he is, equate him to me as an enemy"

"No, with those weapons of his- he's deadlier than me" Levi shakes his head 

"Then he's unbeatable, at least for us" Sasha breathed as she heard the conversation from her horse

"If we could meet up with the troops-"

"Absolutely not" Mikasa cut him off, saying it seriously and quite intimidatingly

"Right, absolutely not" Connie stammered, correcting himself "If we wait until morning, Eren might end up getting eaten!"

"Though, if what the captain says is true- it's not like he has no weak spots" Armin told them 

"For real, Armin?" Jean glanced back at the blonde

"Yes, I'm sure he trained plenty- but having combat experience is something else" Armin says "Take Erity as an example-"

Erity looked up to Armin from her hand as she tilted her head at him curiously

"It really depends on the enemy- but she pulls all her attacks if it's against someone she trusts greatly" Armin says "Like Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt- if it was someone else, I'm sure Erity would have caught them all by now"

"Sorry" Erity mumbled but Armin shakes his head

"It's fine- it's what makes you humane" Armin reassures her as Erity looks back down to the palm of her hand, which had the blue streaks reaching closer to her fingertips.

"Anyways- how is it that you lived with Kenny the Ripper but know almost nothing at all about him?" Hanji asks Levi

"Sorry, but i only found out his full name not too long ago" Levi says "Apparently it's Kenny Ackerman"

"Is he some relative of yours?" Levi turned to look at Mikasa 

"I heard from my parents, when they were alive, that my dad's side- the Ackermans were persecuted in the cities" Mikasa says "My mom's family was Oriental, so being in a different race meant that they didn't fit in anywhere"

"Both were people chased deep in the mountains near the edge of the Walls, so that's how they met and married" Mikasa explains "But I never found out why the Ackermans were persecuted- my dad didn't seem like a different race like my mom was"

"Has there ever been a moment where it felt like a power suddenly awakened inside you?" Levi asks

"There has been" Mikasa answers, realizing a certain moment in her life

"Kenny Ackerman had a moment like that too. One time, out of nowhere, he felt an absurd amount of strength surging within him and he knew exactly what to do" Levi says "I've felt a moment like that too"

Erity frowns before she made her way next to Levi as Hanji moved to be next to Mikasa.

She placed her head on Levi's shoulder making the Captain stagger before relaxing and just letting the girl be.

"Alright, we're good to go" Armin says after tying up gunpowder onto the last barrell

"Are we?" Levi asks "Is everyone ready to get their hands dirty, too?"

"They already are" Erity mumbled as she looked down at her hands which still had the blue streaks on it, it had reached the tip of her fingers and was now extending down to her arms, seemingly tracing her veins that were usually not seen.

She was able to safely hold onto the blades without making anything seem off and she was satisfied enough with that.

"I guess so" Levi says as everyone else remained quiet

Levi kicked open the door before Sasha and Connie all rolled down barrell like objects down the stairs- they were filled with gun powder.

Levi ran in first, Erity going in second and the rest following as Sasha took out a bow with a fire arrow placed in to shoot.

Sasha then shot at the barrell, making it light up from the fire and explode.

Erity, Mikasa and Levi all got out of the smokes with their ODM gear- the officers were going to shoot before Connie and Hanji fired green smoke signals around them, making them unable to be detected for a period of time.

The black haired girl made sure to keep low for a while as she waited for Levi to shout out how many there are

"35 enemies!" Levi shouts from above "They're gathered behind the pillars! Continue the plan!"

Erity swung up from one of the pillars, crossing over Levi- spinning around to get to the other side

"We'll take them all out right here!" Levi instructs and Erity glanced at him before nodding.

"All troops, spread out!" The commander of the other squad says "Surround them one at a time!"

Erity swung over the blind spots before she dived down, swinging around a pillar- she unhooked her ODM gear from the pillar it was clawed in as she flew over to slice one of the soldiers aiming at Jean.

Erity winced at the blood splattering around before she hooked herself up to another pillar and rushed forward to take out two soldiers whose backs were turned on her.

"Behind you!" The man yelled but it was too late as Erity made cross cuts on their chests before she stepped on them from the side- causing them to go down together, crashing to the floor.

Erity boosted herself much faster as she zoomed across a line of soldiers, slicing them all as she made a zig zag around them- grappling her hook to another person before spinning around a group of people, managing to hit them all with her blades.

"She's a fucking monster!" One of them screamed "Watch out! She's too fast! What's wrong with her?!"

"A Monster" Erity harshly chuckles to herself before kicking off of the pillar and stabbing the guy who called her that

She threw her blades with the guy to the floor before she picked up a new one- there was blood splattered over her face and Erity wiped it off as she swung to find the other soldiers.

Erity felt a certain power surge in her veins and she looked down to her hands to see the streaks of electric blue glowing- she shook her head before making her way to the blonde woman who seemed to be chased by Levi.

"Levi!" Erity shouts as a warning when she saw a familiar figure pop up out of nowhere.

The man shot at the pillar Levi passed by and Erity let out a low growl before her eyes darted to a soldier approaching her.

She grappled onto their chest before she pulled the soldier closer to her- then flipping over as she used her gas to get to him and slit his neck.

Erity's grapple bit onto the pillar next to her as she made eye contact with Levi who was a few pillars away from her.

"Hey, Levi" She heard Kenny chuckle "Not that I've got time to waste on you, but if you get past here- it will all be for nothing"

"So be it, I guess I'll have to play" Kenny grins as Erity looked around to find a place where she could strike him.

"I saw that girl around here too- was she your girlfriend? She was calling after you" Kenny says making Erity's eyes widened "I'm afraid you might have to say goodbye to her, Levi- but don't worry, she'll be in good hands"

"I'll make use of her potential so she doesn't end up like you" Kenny hissed before he spun around to strike Levi.

"Leave him to me, Erity!" Levi shouts as he dodged Kenny's attacks, striking at him with his blade

"Damn, you're a spunky one" Kenny mumbled "Don't worry, Erity- Levi's going to rest after this"

Erity couldn't stay there any longer as she jumped down from the pillar, swinging around before using her gas to slice a person behind Jean.

She tried to find the blonde commander and saw Mikasa chasing her.

"Mikasa!" Erity shouts as the Ackerman narrowly missed a bullet.

Erity glared at the blonde before making her way and sliced the woman in her stomach

"Erity behind you!" Mikasa yells and Erity widened her eyes at the sight of two soldiers coming up behind her.

She flipped over before spinning with her blades positioned out- taking out the two of them.

Erity hissed as she landed harshly against the pillar but she widened her eyes as the blonde woman that she had hit before grappled onto Hanji before she sent the Section Commander flying back into a pillar- making her fall down.

"HANJI!" Erity screamed before she looked to glare at the blonde woman who had already launched off

"Now fall back into the final defensive post!" The blonde soldier yells as the others went to follow her.

Erity jumped down from the pillar before running over to Hanji, the blood had smeared down from the pillar as Erity started shaking the Section Commander, Moblit soon came running down as well.

"Section Commander!" He cried as he watched Erity continue to shake the woman

"Hanji! Hanji!" Erity shouts as she tried to get some sort of response, the girl placed her hand over the woman's mouth and let out a breath of relief.

"She's still breathing! Moblit- Armin!" Erity called over Armin who jumped down to her.

"Get Hanji up- make sure she doesn't get hurt" Erity told them "I'll kill the bitch who did this"

"Calm down" Levi swung to Erity and grabbed her hand before his eyes widened.

Erity looked down to her arms before realizing that the veins were much more prominent than before- she pulled her sleeve back to see that it had reached a few inches above the other side of her elbow, tracing it like veins as she saw before.

The color was glowing and Erity looked at it confused before shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter now- we have to save Eren!" Erity hissed and Levi hesitated before nodding

"Let's go" Levi told everyone as they ran to follow the other team's steps.

Erity felt her arms get really tingly for some reason- like she needed to release something out of them but she ignored the feeling.

She didn't notice that the angel necklace that she had on had was glowing a bright white and red.

They reached some kind of cave which was blocked with a catching net of some sort that prevented them from getting onto the other side.

"There" Armin pointed up only for them to see some sealed up hole of some sorts.

"We cannot let them through!" Erity heard the blonde women yell before she let out a groan of pain

"Commander Traute! You're bleeding too much!" They heard another person yell at the Commander.

"I got hit by the black haired girl with blue eyes- the one that Kenny warned us about before" Traute staggered "They won't be able to get through here, as long as we hold up- it's good!"

Then all of the sudden a golden bright light appeared out of nowhere causing Erity to widen her eyes

"A Titan transformed?" Levi says in confusion

"Eren!" Mikasa cried making Erity sigh

"I don't think it's Eren this time" Erity says with her eyebrows furrowed

The whole place started shaking as Erity grappled her ODM gear onto the ground to not fall out with the heavy gusts of wind blowing from the direction of the golden light.

"This place is going to collapse!" Sasha shouts and Erity looked up to see that the closed off hole in the wall had broke apart.

"Levi!" Erity calls and the man turned around to see the girl pointing at the hole.

"The hole!" Armin gasps in realization

"Armin! Moblit! Take Hanji and get the hell out of here!" Levi ordered them before Erity grappled her ODM gear up there

"Erity!" Levi called after her before just shaking his head and following her.

Erity made her way over to a bigger room where a titan seemed to be transforming- it's skeleton was much bigger than the wall and she knew that it was the reason why this was happening.

Her eyes darted over to seeing Eren being chained up by his arms and legs as Historia tried to break him free.

Erity ran her way around the titan before she reached the top of the staircase

"Historia!" Eren yells as she sets his feet free before she went flying backwards- Erity quickly went over and grabbed Historia before she could hit the wall, making the two get sent backwards.

"Shit" Erity hissed as she hit the wall before she looked over to Historia who was in a cradle position in her arms 

"Are you okay, Historia?" Erity asks as the blonde opened her eyes only for them to twinkle at the sight of Erity.

"Erity!" Historia breathed before she looked closely into Erity's eyes

"Your eyes are brighter than usual" Historia mumbled "Or is it because of the golden light?"

"I'm not sure- but try and get out of my arms" Erity hissed "I don't know what's happening to me but I'm sure it's not good"

Historia looked down at Erity's glowing veins before nodding and making space

"Give me the keys!" Levi yelled before Historia tossed them over.

"Captain? You guys-" Eren cried before Jean, Connie and Levi went over to try and unlock all the chains.

"What happened?" Erity asks Historia

"My-My father turned into a titan after I refused to eat Eren" Historia says and Erity widened her eyes

"Forget about me! Hurry and escape. Captain!" Eren yelled 

"Shut up already, you shirtless wimp!" Jean shouts back "It's not just Titans, there are dudes with guns coming after us!"

"He's loose!" Connie says 

"I think that's bigger than the colossal titan" Sasha says as they stared at the transforming figure.

"The ceiling.. look out!" Mikasa yells to the boys.

"Get back!" Levi says as he, Jean and Connie dragged Eren back to the rest- part of the ceiling falling onto the part where Eren last was.

Levi went next to Erity as the squad members all stood against the wall- watching the Rod Reiss transform.

"Damn it! There's no way out!" Jean yells and Erity looked over to see Eren sliding down the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks

"Why the hell are you crying?" Erity shouts in confusion- Levi grabbed her waist to put her closer to him as a way of protection

"I'm sorry, everyone" Eren hissed through the tears "I've been nothing but useless, ever since the beginning- I was never the hope for humanity"

"Armor?" Eren suddenly whispers

"What did he see?" Erity mumbled in confusion- did Eren find out about something to make him act like this.

"What's this? You think you're some kind of tragic hero?" Jean asks as Eren turned to face Jean's 'seriously' expression "When have you ever accomplished something by your strength alone?"

"What a weakling" Connie chuckles "We've been through much worse than this"

"Not that I want to get used to it!" Sasha shouts as she closed her eyes

"Still, it's going to suck to try and navigate through all of that" Connie sighs as he looks at the giant titan 

"I'll go with, Eren" Mikasa offers

"We can't go nice and slow for you, so hold on for your life!" Jean told Historia 

"Okay" Historia nods

"It's useless, we can't escape" Eren says quietly 

"So just do nothing?" Historia asks "You want to sit here and hold hands until we're crushed or burned to death? Because we're enemies of humanity?"

"Eren!" Erity called over for him "When did Historia grow more balls than you do?"

"You know, I hate doing this to you everytime but" Levi sighs as he held Erity by her waist with one hand and turned to face Eren "Eren, you've got to make the choice"

Eren stared at Levi in disbelief as Erity frowned at the last incident where the titan shifter blamed himself for not being able to choose the right decision.

Eren then grabbed the bottle on the ground before letting out a shout while charging towards the titan.

"Eren!" Mikasa yells

Everyone else watched as Eren transformed into a titan before he crouched infront of them, putting his hands to the ground- he made up hardened crystals and veins go everywhere around the cove.

"What the.." Connie muttered as they all stared at it 

"Everyone! Get underneath Eren!" Levi shouts as he basically lifted Erity before running under Eren with the rest of the members following him. 

The ceiling started to fall bit by bit before everything came crashing down.

Erity looked up at Eren as Levi hooked his arm around her, making them both duck down to avoid the rocks.

Erity saw the titan climb out of the area before everything collapsed- Eren's hardening crystals managed to sustain the area though as the squad members all safely got out from underneath the titan.

"We have to get Eren out of there" Erity says as she looks up at Eren's titan form- crystallized.

Erity used her ODM gear to climb up before she grabbed her blade out, Jean and Mikasa soon followed her.

"How are we supposed to get him out?" Jean hissed as he tried stabbing his blade down onto the nape- only for it to cut off, cracking the crystal a slight bit

"This is going to take a long time" Erity hissed

"Eren! Eren! Wake up!" Mikasa yells through the crystal

"Eren!" Erity lifted her hand to hit down on the crystal before a blue energy-like mass substance shot out of her hand and onto the crystal, it exploded a bit- causing the hardened titan's nape that Eren was trapped in- breaking out immediately.

"Erity!" Jean and Mikasa both gasped at the girl as they stared at her hands

"What the hell was that" Erity whispered, staring at her hand which had the electric blue veins glowing brightly.

"What was that explosion?" Levi shouts from below

"Get Eren out of there first" Erity shook her hand off and both Mikasa and Jean looked at Erity before nodding.

"Eren! Eren!" Mikasa and Jean tried to wake him up as they got his body out of the titan form.

They got Eren down and carried him out to the front of the hardened Titan skin which was shaped in the titan form- there were tall beams of it sprouting all over the place and the floor.

"Now that's what I call hardening" Levi sighs "Even after getting you out, it didn't disappear"

Eren had woken up a few seconds prior to them carrying him down as he stared at the titan.

"Pretty impressive, right?" Levi turned to glance at Eren

"That bottle.." Eren mumbled "That's right- Yes, I drank that 'Armor' bottle before I transformed into a titan"

"Yes" Levi walked towards Eren "You couldn't do that all before now, but you used the hardening power and saved all of us"

"In the blink of an eye, you devised and built all this" Levi praised "Yes, the construction looks shoddy- but I bet that's how the walls were made as well"

"In other words, it's possible for us to plug that hole in Wall Maria now" Levi kneeled down to Eren's sitting form "A lot of enemies and allies have died along the way and getting this far hasn't been pretty- but for as ugly as it's been, look at the position we're in now"

"Jean, Mikasa, Erity- what was that explosion from above?" Levi then turns to ask the other three.

Mikasa had been rubbing Erity's shoulder as to try and comfort the girl that was panicking at what she had done.

"It-It was Erity" Jean stammered and Levi furrowed his eyebrow before standing up

"What did Erity do?" Levi asks and they all shook their heads

"We don't really know what happened- but when I tried to hit Eren's nape, something came out of my hand" Erity sighs before showing her hand with to the team.

"Your veins" Sasha whispers as they observed the glowing electric blue veins.

"I don't know what happened" Erity sighs before she looked to one of the crystallized rocks by the area

"I did something like that-" Erity let out a yelp as she tried to demonstrate what she did, she hit into the direction of the rock and everyone saw the blue matter shooting out of her palm and into the rock- destroying it into pieces.

"What the hell" Levi mutters before walking over to Erity and grabbing both of her hands and staring at them.

Levi's eyes darted across Erity's face before he lifted Erity's sleeve to reveal that the veins had been growing around her.

Erity unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt- until her collarbone was revealed and everyone gasped.

The black haired girl's eyes widened as there seemed to be lines of electric blue extending around her collarbones before encircling the angel emblem on her neck.

"Erity" Eren muttered as he stood up to get a closer look at the girl only for Levi to push him back.

"It's the necklace" 


	25. 24

"It won't come off" Mikasa says as they all stood outside- already gotten out of the crystal cavern.

Mikasa had been trying everything to take the necklace off of Erity's neck from using a blade, trying to unpin the lock and even biting it off- but it doesn't work.

"What the hell even is this thing" Erity mumbled as she stood up.

"Whatever it is, if it starts to hurt- don't hesitate to scream for us" Levi sighs as he grabbed Erity's shoulders "You're not feeling anything strange right?"

"I wouldn't call it strange- but" Erity fiddled with her hands "Whenever I'm mad or my emotions are taking control of me during the battles with the titans- I feel this sort of energy surging through me and it made me feel light on my feet"

"This time, I feel the same way but there's just so much energy inside of me- It's heavy and I need to let it out somehow" Erity explained and Levi furrowed his eyebrow

"Why don't you try hitting those trees over there?" Jean asks "Maybe you can try and let all of this out by blasting again"

"That sounds like a stupid idea- but it's the only one we have, Erity you can go try it" Levi sighs in defeat "But if it makes you feel completely drained, then stop- okay?"

"Okay" Erity nods and Levi let the girl go off to the forest.

"What happened to Erity?" Eren asks Levi

"I don't know much of it- but the Priest had given Hanji a box that couldn't be opened by anyone other than Erity" Levi mumbled "Inside the box was a necklace which Erity wore- I think it activated something inside of her blood that would make her release these sorts of powers"

"But we don't know how to take it off of her neck now since it seems to be locked shut" Levi closed his eyes and sits down.

Erity walked over to the forest and focused on the arms- she let out a small sound as she motioned her hands to the ground.

A shot of the blue magic went straight to the ground, making a hole out of there.

"Let this necklace off of me!" Erity muttered angrily as she started to stomp angrily, not knowing that power seemed to spill right to the ground, making veins of blue crack the ground around her.

Erity felt her hands get less heavier by the moment and she let out a sigh of relief when she felt like she returned to normal

"That wasn't so hard" Erity mumbled as she looked back at the necklace which seemed to have turned back to it's silver color.

"Erity! What was that? Are you ok- WHAT THE HELL" Sasha ran to the forest by the back of the church to get Erity after hearing sounds of the ground shaking and cracking.

"What was what?" Erity turned to Sasha, oblivious to the massive hole in the ground with cracks around.

"Erity! Jump to us!" Sasha started screaming and everyone else went to run to Sasha's side only to gape at the massive hole, there was a small platform in the middle that Erity was standing on though.

"I feel perfectly fine now!" Erity exclaims before she yelped as she almost fell into the hole.

"Erity!" Mikasa hissed as the Ackerman swung with her ODM gear, grabbing onto Erity before pulling her to ground together.

"Holy shit" Erity muttered, the hole was like the size of a crater that fell from the sky and into the ground- it was huge.

"You did all of that?" Eren asks and Erity nods

"I-I'm pretty sure I did, but I feel better and my necklace isn't glowing anymore" Erity says and Eren looked at her in disbelief.

"We have to move, the titan is moving" Levi came over and pointed at the massive titan that was crawling through the ground- it's face dragging the floor with it.

They all ran to the carts and the horses before beginning thier journey to meet up with the rest of the scout regiment members.

Erity got up onto a horse with Levi behind her as they rode together- it was silent for most of the ride before Erity's mind drifted back to what Kenny had said about whether she and Levi were dating.

The two kissed before, they hugged eachother, cared for eachother and the feelings of a whole zoo inside their stomachs was very prominent.

"Erity" Levi cuts the girl off of her thoughts and she hummed, looking to glance at the Captain.

"You seem out of it" Levi sighs "Did the power have anything to do with that?"

"No, it's fine- I'm just thinking about what Kenny said" Erity answers truthfully

"What Kenny says?" Levi mutters before his eyes closed in realization of what she meant.

"What are we, Levi?" Erity asks as she leaned onto his back- his hands were on her lap as he held the horse's saddle string.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Levi asks and Erity let out a laxed chuckle

"Sure" Erity mumbled with a small smile

"Then we're dating" Levi says simply and Erity laughed softly

"Then we're dating" She repeated before her back straightened and she moved away from Levi as Erwin came riding by.

"Erwin" Levi says 

"Is everyone alright?" Erwin asks as he made his way closer to the chart- looking at Eren and Historia

"Hanji is our only casualty" Levi told him as the Section Commander waved at Erwin from where she laid down.

"It seems like nothing too serious" Erwin says "Well done, everyone"

"I've got a whole slew of things to report, but first-"

"What's that titan?" Erwin cut Levi off

"It's Rod Reiss" Erwin's eyes widened as he gasped at what Levi said

"I think we'll need your call on this, Commander" Levi told him and Erwin looked over to Historia and Eren.

"Regardless, we don't have time to stand here and chat" Erwin says "Return to Wall Sina"

"You're going to let that big ass crawl right up the wall?" Levi asks 

"To Orvud District, actually" Erwin turned to look at Levi as he faced his horse to the titan's direction "That's most likely where it's headed"

"I'll get on the wagon with Historia and Eren, just so you can sit well" Erity sighs as she slides off of the horse and climbed onto the wagon- taking a seat next to Historia and Eren

"To sum it all up" Hanji says after Eren and Historia explained everything that happened "Basically, Rod Reiss was after the Founding Titan, the titan power inside of Eren"

"However, unless it's someone with the Reiss blood- you won't get it's true potential" Hanji continued "Though, even if a Reiss obtains the Founding Titan's power- they are still controlled by the First King's will and will refuse to liberate humanity from the titans"

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Hanji sighs "According to the First King, this is true peace? Now that's a weird way to look at it"

"In other words, we still have an option- if that titan eats me, Rod Reiss will return to being a human" Eren says "Which means it's still possible to have a true Founding Titan"

"You can't.." Mikasa whispered

"It seems that way" Levi commented "We could capture Rod Reiss once he becomes human and undo the First Kind's brainwashing"

"If we do that, it might open a path to save humanity" Levi mentioned "Plus, Eren- are you saying that you're fully prepared to let that happen?"

"I am" Eren answers and Erity looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Let's say that Eren does get eaten- how are we sure that we're going to be able to undo the brainwashing by Rod Reiss?" Erity asks "How are we sure that he isn't going to use the Founding Titan power against us and control the people instead of helping them?"

"Maybe the true king wanted to live in a civilization within the walls" Erity sighs as she leans back a bit "I don't know what's out there but it must be one hell of a thing if the king with the founding titan power doesn't want to fight it"

Everyone else stayed silent at her words- realizing that she's got a point and that option wouldn't have 100% chance of success.

"You're forgetting the other option" Historia says "First of all, like Erity mentioned- the first plan is full of flaws. There are too many things and facts about the Founding Titan that we just don't know"

"They're right" Armin turns to look at Historia and Erity "Even if Rod Reiss eats Eren, there will be no guarantee that he'll return to normal"

"On the other hand, all we've ever known is destructive pacifists" Historia added "But as it stands, the Founding Titan was taken from them- This is a once in a lifetime chance for humanity"

Eren gaped at Historia who nodded and turned back to him

"Yes, your father was was trying to save us and humanity from the First King" Historia says "He stole the Founding Titan from my sister and murdered all the Reiss children because he had no other choice"

"Dad" Eren says as he looked off to the distance, holding his head

"That's right!" Armin turns to look back at Eren again "The Dr. Jaegar I know wouldn't do something like that for no reason at all!"

"Right. Even without Reiss blood, they must be a way to save humanity" Mikasa nods "That's why he left you the key to the basement"

"What basement?" Sasha asks and Erity looked at the girl with a 'seriously' expression

"Oh, that whole thing" Sasha chuckles nervously "You mean it's actually important?"

"Well, yes.." Connie mumbled

"We finally found a way to plug up the wall" Jean says "The way I see it, there's only one choice"

"That makes life a little easier" Levi told them 

"If it means anything, I agree with that choice" Hanji pipes up "Though, are you sure about this, Historia? We can't exactly have a titan like that wandering around inside the walls"

"We can't restrain one that big" Hanji says before lifting her bloody finger and pointing at the giant titan "Which means, we have to kill your father and there's no way around it"

Historia stayed silent and Erity looked at her with her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Eren, I'm sorry" Historia looked at the titan shifter "Underneath the Reiss chapel, I really considered turning into a titan and killing you- What's more, not even to save humanity, but only because I wanted to believe in my father"

"I didn't want my father to hate me" Historia mumbled before glancing back at Eren "But now, it's time to say goodbye"

The rest of the ride consisted of Eren failing to control the huge titan to get away, and his frustrated yells before they just sat in silence of the moment.

Erity got off of the cart and stretched her arms out onve they reached the Orvud District

"Please gather your squad in the hall, the strategy meeting is about to start" A man told Levi as he patted the horse's nose

"Alright" Levi nods before making his way to Historia

"Historia, I forgot to tell you" Levi says "We need you to do something"

"Yes?" Historia asks 

"Erwin's orders" Levi told her "When this battle is over, since you're the true successor of the throne- you become the queen"

Erity's eyes widened before she looked at Historia who was as equally as shocked

"What? Historia? Queen?" Sasha stammered 

"The Coup d'état was successful, but people won't follow with a regiment sitting on the top" Levi says "What we need is a story to spread- that a true heir retook the crown from the fake"

"I-" Historia mumbled as she looked down

"Captain?" Connie spoke up "I'm sure you heard what Historia said earlier but- well, by leaving her father, that means she broke away from the burden, I guess you could say..."

"And yet, again-" Connie stammered

"What? What is it? If you have something to say then say it" Levi told him and Erity looked at Historia who seemed to be trying to make a decision.

"Well.." Connie whispered before Jean stepped forward

"In other words, Connie's trying to say that Historia has finally broke free from the Reiss family and has finally found herself" Jean says "And now you're forcing her in another role? Isn't that.."

Levi stared at Jean before the taller guy straightened up

"Isn't that unfair to her?" Jean asks 

"All right" Historia suddenly says causing Jean to falter

"My next duty is to be queen, right?" Historia asks "Understood"

"Historia" Erity frowns

"Thank you for your concern" Historia held Erity's arm "But whether or not it's forced on me is up to me to decide"

"However, Captain I do have one condition" Historia turned to Levi 

"What?" Levi asks

"Since my fate is my own, I want to lay it all on the line" 

Everyone stood in a horizontal line as Historia came in, standing next to Erity and Mikasa- Levi was in the front of them all as they were in a meeting room.

There was a map spread out on the table in the middle of the room as different regiment heads, Erwin and Garrison officers stood around it.

"When you're queen, you can punch that runt in the face" Mikasa told Historia, before motioning to Levi making Historia widen her eyes

"You should try it" Erity chuckles as she glanced at Historia

"But-But isn't he your boyfriend?" Historia asks and Erity just smiled fondly before looking out to the front, her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from being annoying" Erity hummed quietly before an officer came into the room.

"We've determined the location of Rod Reiss' Titan" He says "It's southwest, approaching Orvud"

"At this rate, it would reach Orvud by dawn"

"Understood" The Orvud Commander says before turning to Erwin "Commander Erwin, we'd like to hear what your plan is- how do you intend to evacuate the citizens in time?"

"We won't evacuate" Erwin says making everyone in the room shocked with his choice.

"What?" The Orvud Commander asks

"We'll have the citizens remain in the Orvud District just as they are" Erwin told him

"Are you insane?" The Orvud Commander asks in disbelief before grabbing Erwin's collar.

"What the hell are you thinking, Erwin?" He asks "Keep the citizens inside the city without evacuating?"

"By the time it's dawn, the Titan will be all over us!" He hissed 

"That titan is an abnormal" Hanji spoke up as she leaned across the table

"What the hell does that even mean?" The man cried 

"The target titan is strangely attracted to high concentrations of people- Hence, abnormal" Hanji explains "It means that the fellow would turn a blind eye to a small village, ignoring it in favor of reaching the fortified city"

"If right now, we were to evacuate the citizens within Wall Sina, it would be drawn towards them, destroying the wall and all in it's path" Hanji says "In the end, it would reach Mitras, with the greatest density of people and deliver a devastating blow to humanity"

"On our way back, we attempted to use Eren Jaeger's power to control Titans, but Rod Reiss' Titan showed no reaction" Hanji reported 

Erwin then looked down at the Orvud Commander

"If we are to stop the titan, we must do so outside the Walls of the Orvud District" Erwin says "For that to happen, we must have the citizens act out as bait"

"However, this does not change the fact that our first duty as soldiers is to protect the citizens" Erwin continued "Supposing we're unable to halt the target, we'll take measures so that not a single citizen is killed"

"We'll announce an emergency evacuation drill for Orvud District- so that if needed, the citizens will be ready to evacuate at once" Erwin says 

The Orvud Commander crossed his eyebrow as he hesitated to respond before looking directly into Erwin's eyes.

"It seems there's no other choice" He sighs 

"The body of our target is the largest ever seen" Erwin told them "As such, it presents an easy target. Wall-mounted artillery should prove highly effective"

"But if that's not enough to bring it down" Erwin turned to look at Squad Levi- making eye contact with Erity 

"The Scout Regiment will throw everything we have at it"


	26. 25

"Fire!" 

The Orvud Commander made a 'go' motion with his hand to the titan that seemed to be crawling closer to the wall.

Multiple cannons then started firing off into the titan, attacking it on it's back- the noise hurted Erity's ear but with all Jean and Eren's shouting fights.. she was okay.

She stood in the middle of Levi and Erwin as the smoke from the cannons started clearing up a bit

"Well, how's that?" Erwin says as they waited for the smoke to clear completely.

Erity crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for some sort of movement, before the titan started to move again- it's hand grasping out to crawl again as it smashes rocks and trees.

"Fire!" Another Soldier yells for the cannons and they all continued to fire it again at the same time.

"The ground artillery seems even less efective" Erwin says

"Of course, they are" Levi sighs "The wall artillery barely hit the nape, even with a better angle"

"What's the problem?" Levi says 

"It's a mishmash of soldiers, artillery that they scraped together and superficial leadership" Erwin responds "To top it off, this is the northern region- unlike troops on the front line, they have no battle experience"

"However, this is the best we're going to get and that's a fact" Erwin told them 

"Yes, that much is painfully obvious" Levi watched as the titan kept crawling, holes all around it's body from the cannon fires.

"Yet again, your strategy for the Scouts boil down to another gamble" Levi didn't look at Erwin as he talked, Erity- feeling a bit left out on the conversation slowly made her way from in between the two experienced scouts and over to Eren.

"Just like everything else you conjure up" Levi continued, glancing at Erity from his peripheral vision before leaving her be.

"Eren" Erity mumbled and the boy looked at her.

"Is it just me, or does the titan look like a dismorphed abnormally large cockroach?" Erity mutters and Eren turned to the titan before seeing the resemblance.

"Aren't you afraid of cockroaches?" He chuckles making Erity squint her eyes at him

"Don't remind me" Erity hissed before she remembered the time when Reiner and Bertholdt teased her endlessly with the cockroach they found- Annie soon saving the girl from the wrath of the men.

"Erwin! I brought the goodies!" Hanji's voice suddenly appeared and everyone looked over to see barrells of gunpowder and nets.

"All the gunpowder, ropes and nettings I could fine" Hanji told them "We'll have to assemble it ourselves though"

"Oh, and this!" Hanji exclaims as Moblit came with a cart carrying some sort of barrell with grappling hooks.

"There's another on the opposite side" Hanji says "The trigger is held in place, so when it's fired, it will wind itself back up- just like ODM gear!"

"So, is the artillery doing any damage?" Hanji turns to ask Levi who glanced back at the titan

"Slightly more than a pissing insect" He replied 

"Then we're really planning on using this?" Hanji asks 

"Levi, Jean, Sasha, Connie- take care of that side" Erwin instructed them as they all went to the other side to build the nets and gunpowder barrells.

"Erity, you're with me!" Hanji calls the girl over and Erity nods before walking to the Section Commander.

Erity spread the net out on the ground before Mikasa, Historia, Armin, Eren and Hanji started placing the barrells in the middle.

"How should we do this.. let's see" Hanji hummed "Try to imagine that we're wrapping up a nice gift for someone special!"

"Ah, Erity" Hanji went to the girl as Erity lifted a barrell easily before placing it by the middle

"Yeah?" Erity asks 

"I heard from the others that you let out some sort of energy substance out of your hands?" Hanji asks and Erity nods frowning slightly

"I don't really know what happened- remember when my veins started going bright blue?" Erity asks and Hanji nods

"Well, it turned into a much more electrical blue kind of color and outstretched from the tip of my fingers and to my underarms before eventually reaching my collar bone" Erity tried tracing the lines where her veins glowed blue.

"Did you feel anything strange when it happened?" Hanji asks

"Levi told you about the time when he would somehow feel a surge of energy that made him do the right thing" Erity recited "It's something like that- I already felt those kinds of feelings before when fighting titans"

"Maybe it's most probably influenced by the adrenaline that I get" Erity shrugs "But this time, it was like 10 times the amount of energy sruged in my veins, to the point where it made my hands really heavy and quite restless"

"So you felt like you needed to get it out of you somehow?" Hanji suggested 

"Yeah, when Eren was stuck inside the crystal- I was about to slap it out of impatience and something came out of my hand" Erity mumbled "But I don't think that it can only come out of my hand"

"How so?" Hanji asks

"I tried to get rid of the glowing veins so I went to the forest, I was stomping on the ground because I couldn't take the necklace off- so out of frustration I did that" Erity told her "But what I didn't realize was that the energy came out to underneath me and created a huge hole"

"Can you take the necklace off of you now?" Hanji asks and Erity placed her hands behind her neck to try and unclip the necklace- it got off of her.

"Yeah" Erity handed the necklace over to Hanji who looked at it carefully.

"Why don't you wear it for now, we need to see if something triggers it to give those powers to you or it just happens out of nowhere" Hanji told her and Erity nods before clipping the necklace back on.

"It's just strange- what does this necklace have to do with me?" Erity mutters "Where did Pastor Nick get it from?"

"I don't know" Hanji sighs "He gave it to me a few days prior to his death- I guess he saw it coming and wanted you to get the box instead of those Military Police officers"

"Ah.." Erity mumbled before nodding and getting the barrells up from the side, putting it into the center.

She grabbed the rope before tying it up on the barrells- securing it together before making it into a knot.

She walked back to get another barrell, hoisting it up on her shoulders before she almost dropped it at the sight of Eren punching himself on the face.

Erity quickly placed the barrelll up onto the stack of it before going to Mikasa

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?" Erity asks but he didn't listen before he punched himself again.

Mikasa then jumped, grabbing him from the side- restraining him from hurting himself like that again.

"Making a wound, it's too early for that" Armin says as he joins in.

"No, just beating the shit out of this useless brat" Eren winced and Erity furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest as she went closer to Eren whose nose started to bleed.

"I hope he's dead and gone for good" Eren whispered making Erity frown before she grabbed a napkin from her pocket.

"You're getting all bloody already" Erity mumbled as she wiped his bleeding nose "Stop beating yourself up- we haven't even done much to the titan, yet"

"Save the aggression for him" Erity told him 

"Adjust your airm for a moving target" A man instructed to the cannons and Erity turned back before picking up the ropes.

"We have to finish this up" Erity says as she swung the rope over the barrells.

"Focus all the artillery on it's nape!" The man continued "Fire!"

The cannon blasted off again at the titan and Erity glanced over to the smoke and steam coming from it.

"Come on, Eren" Armin mumbled and Eren nods in defeat.

"Good! That ripped of it's flesh! Now finish up with a volle-" The Orvud Commander was cut off once a huge gust of hot steam blew out, similar to the one from the Colossal Titan when Erity and Eren first fought it by the wall

"It's hot!" Connie hissed 

"Shit, this is not good" Levi mumbled "The wind changed directions!"

Erity hissed as she covered her face, the wind was making her eyes teary

"Captain, I can't see anything!" A soldier shouts

"It doesn't matter! The target is right below! Fire away!" The Orvud Commander yells back before multiple cannons fire downwards in an instant.

Erity's eyes shot open at the sound of something banging against the wall and she let out a gasp as the smoke cleared out to reveal the titan had gone beside the places with the artillery and smashed it's head onto the walls.

"Are we too late?" Erwin muttered before a large hand with glowing red cracks suddenly lifted itself up by the wall before smashing down to clamp on it.

Rod Reiss' Titan soon used the support from his hands on the wall to lift his body up- revealing his face which seemed to be dragged into half of what it was- it's brains was visible and blood was spewing right out of it.

It stood upright and Erity almost gagged at it's organs which was hanging out because it's stomach seemed to be dragged so much to the point where it cut down on it.

The huge organ in the middle then fell out of it's stomach, going over the wall and Erity glanced over to see the citizens running off.

"Everyone, retreat!" The Orvud Commander yells as the Garrison soldiers started running away from the humongous titan.

Erity huffs before she walks over to Levi who pointed at the barrell of water behind him- he was already soaking wet and Erity had to hide her laugh at his obvious irritation

She filled a pail up before pouring it all over her, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Stand back, Captain" Levi grabbed the Orvud Commander's shoulder as the man jumped at the contact

"We'll take over from here" Levi says and Erity runs over to Eren's side.

"Come on, Eren" Erity hums and Armin nods

"Armin, Erity- you know what's different from last time?" Eren asks as he rolled his neck "It might not be what they're hoping for but humanity has an ace up it's sleeves"

Erity smirks before she stood back as Eren bit his hand- a surge of lightning clashed down on him as he transformed into a titan.

Eren let out a roar and Erity stopped her eyes from rolling.

"He needs to stop roaring everytime he does that" Erity mumbled before she prepared the barrells.

"We're good to go!" Armin yells as he stationed the ODM-like gunpowder barrell.

"Commence" Erwin starts as he yelled "Attack!"

Erwin fired a red smoke signal up as Sasha and Armin both triggered the ODM barrell, causing it's grappling hooks to surge forward and stick itself onto the titan's hands.

Sasha and Armin then pressed a button before releasing, causing the barrell cart to go rolling straight into the titan, making it blow up.

The titan faltered at the explosions and Erity saw it loose it's balance

"It's losing it's balance!" Armin says before the titan's body came falling front- it's face smacking onto the top of the wall.

"Eren!" Erwin yelled and Eren came running on top of him in his titan form, carrying the net sling of barrells over his shoulder.

Eren came running right at the titan as Rod Reiss looked up- his mouth widening only to have it getting stuffed by the explosive barrells that Eren shoved down it's throat.

Not even a moment later- with the heat radiating off of the titan, the barrells all ignited before exploding inside the titan's body- causing the titan to have explosive lumps going off inside of him.

It's parts went flying everywhere as it exploded and Erity looked at it before glancing back at Historia- the blonde should get the final blow.

"All troops! Finish it off with ODM gear!" Erwin shouts and Erity used the gear to fly around.

She sliced over a few lumps of meat but they weren't the vital part that she was looking for.

Historia came zooming across as Erity pushed the lump of meat to the ground- the black haired girl's eyes darted around the area before she spotted a shiny piece of object that seemed to eb the vital spot.

"Historia!" Erity exclaims and the blonde looked at her before she saw the thing Erity was pointing at.

"Get it!" Erity yells and Historia nods before zooming to chase after the vital part.

Historia was able to slice it but Erity saw something in the smaller girl's eyes widen before the vital part exploded- sending her straight to the ground.

"Historia!" Erity shouts as she sliced the remains around her before boosting herself down as Historia fell into a cart with a soft landing.

The citizens had already crowded over the girl who laid on the cart.

Erity landed down before running to Historia, the blonde looked at Erity confusingly before she saw Erity's eyes motion towards the citizens.

"Now's your chance" Erity mutters before she looked at the citizens.

"Is she injured?" A man asks but Erity shook her head.

"I'll leave you to do it alone" Erity says and she sees Historia's head nodding- the black haired girl saluted to the citizens before pressing her gear and flipping backwards to zoom out of the way.

"Erity! Are you okay?" Mikasa asks and Erity nods as they flew side by side

"I was making sure that Historia was okay, but I think she's more than okay now" Erity and Mikasa turned to look over at Historia who had stood up on the cart with the pack of citizens clapping and cheering for her.

Erity hummed as she walked by the forest, she wanted to get a breath of fresh air before she stopped at the man that leaned on the tree.

"Kenny Ackerman?" Erity mumbled in confusion as she walked towards the man who looked up at her and wheezed.

"Ah, you're the Erity girl" He winced and she nodded before kneeling down and sitting infront of him

"You're still alive?" Erity asks

"What? You want me to die that easily?" Kenny chuckles "I'm not going to be too surprised at that"

"It's not that- nevermind" Erity shakes her head as she bit back a small giggle

"Are you and that brat together?" Kenny asks suddenly and Erity nods

"I mean- we've been friends for a long time, just officially got together a day ago" Erity shrugs and Kenny looked up at her.

"Take care of him" Kenny mumbled and Erity's eyes widened in shock at what the man said

"But-"

"I wasn't able to do so properly- I wasn't ready to become someone who took care of another person like they were my child" Kenny told her honestly 

"Are you his dad?" Erity asks but Kenny shook his head

"I'm his mother's sister" Kenny told her making Erity look at him in disbelief

"I saw him starved and alone when visiting my sister who had already died" Kenny winced "Took him out, taught him the things he needed to know to survive at the underground"

"That's.. nice" Erity says and Kenny let out a pained laugh

"It wasn't the best I can do- we both had to live on scraps throughout our lives without the sun either" Kenny confessed "That's probably why the brat is so short"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Erity asks at the sudden backstory that Kenny gave her about what he knew during the time he spent with Levi.

"Because that idiot needs someone and it seems that you're there for him already" Kenny wheezed "That short brat- he's my pride and creation.."

Erity stayed quiet as she watched the man do his best to breathe

"Just.. don't regret anything" Kenny finalizes "Now get out of my view- I don't like people seeing me like this"

"Sorry" Erity stands up before she walks to Kenny's side- facing the forest behind him.

"I won't leave Levi, I'll take care of him- I promise" Erity says and Kenny let out a chuckle before Erity used her ODM gear to get away

"How the fuck did that brat catch this one hell of a girl" Kenny mumbled before he looked up to see Levi and a soldier running at him

"Just on time" He winced as he dealt with the pain just to talk to Levi a bit more before he dies


	27. 26

"You're queen now, you know?" Erity grins as she held Historia's arm

"Even so, are you seriously doing it, Historia?" Eren asks Historia as they all walked down the hall.

"Yes, I am" Historia nods

"Mikasa and Erity were just joking about it, Right girls?" Eren looked at Mikasa and Erity.

"Why would I be joking about that?" Erity asks "I did it before- it felt nice, Historia can do it too now and nothing would stop her"

"You did it before?" Connie almost shrieks

"That's because she's his girlfriend! She'd think it's fine, How about you, Mikasa?" Eren hissed before turning to Mikasa

"After you smack him, tell him this" Mikasa says "'I dare you to hit me back'"

"Damn you" Eren whispered to Mikasa

"If it's not a real grudge, then forget it" Eren warned Historia

"How can I call myself Queen if I can't do this?" Historia asks

"Hell yes, Historia- that's the spirit" Jean told her with a smirk

They all looked to the front before staggering a bit at the sight of Levi there.

"Now, do it- do it" Erity quickly tapped Historia's arm as the blonde girl walked to face Levi who turned and got closer to the group as well.

Historia was shaking a bit as she gathered the courage to do hit Levi. She then starts yelling, taking her fist out before running at Levi and punching him on the arm.

Not like it did any damage as Levi just stayed still like a fly flew by.

"Yes, Historia!" Erity exclaims as everyone behind her shouts in disbelief and fear for the blonde girl. Mikasa just smirked as she watched the scene.

"How'd you like that? I'm the Queen!" Historia laughs as she walks back "If you have a problem-"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Levi who let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you" Levi smiles at them and Erity felt her face turn red at Levi- the others were petrified to their places.

"Oh finally!" Erity exclaims as she ran over to Levi and hugged him tightly- letting out a laugh as the Captain seemed to return the affection publicly.

"Especially you" Levi told Erity as their noses touched eachother, Erity looked at him with stars in her eyes before Levi pulled her in for a kiss.

Levi smirked through the kiss as he used his hand to pull the girl closer to him, his other hand tightly secured on her waist while Erity's were both by his neck.

"OH MY GOD!" Jean screamed from the back at the two, they never showed any public display of affection like this- a nudge and a hug was as far as they would go.

"Let's-Let's get out of here" Sasha whispered "We don't know when Captain Levi is going to make us run for a whole day"

"Sasha's right, we better leave the two of them alone" Connie hissed as the group all retreated down the hall, walking first before running away.

Mikasa was the only one calm enough to walk down the halls normally like anyone else who wasn't scared of their Captain would.

The two separated after they needed a bit of air and Erity hugged the man straight after that.

"Erity" Erity looked to meet his loving gaze

"I love you" He says and her face heated up, making the Captain chuckle

"I love you too, Levi" Erity mumbled and Levi placed a hand on the girl's head, hugging her tighter.

"Did you meet Kenny?" Levi asks and Erity nods

"I was walking around and he was there- so I just stopped by to say hi to him" Erity sighs and Levi felt a smile coming back up onto his face

_"Erity seems like a good person" Kenny wheezed after a certain time of silence and Levi looked up at him confused_

_"Why are you mentioning her?" He asks_

_"She was just here a moment ago, that girl seems to go around the whole place" Kenny says hoarsley and Levi looked at him with half-squinted eyes_

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"What can I do to her?" Kenny chuckled "Look at the state I'm in right now"_

_"Why did you suddenly bring her up?" Levi continued and Kenny looked directly into Levi's eyes_

_"Don't lose her" Kenny told him making Levi stagger a bit in surprise_

_"I have no right to say this but, that girl- you don't just find people like that on the streets" Kenny says "And- by how she looked at you, or talks to you.. I pity her for falling inlove with an idiot like you"_

_"tch" Levi says but his heart warmed at the thought of even Kenny realizing that Erity liked no.. loved him_

_"I don't choose how you live your life- I'm just telling you" Kenny shrugs "If you don't take care of her, somebody else will take her"_

_"And not only for love.."_

_"What?" Levi asks as Kenny rubbed his forehead_

_"The girl- she is the daughter of Winston Agawa" Kenny sighs "I was told to kill him one day, but the man outsmarted me and got me cornered"_

_"We became friends eventually- but that Winston, he isn't a normal man" Kenny told Levi "He always wore this angel necklace which made me call him out for being a sissy- but we were about to be attacked by a horde of titans and the man used his necklace before he grew wings and fought the titan back"_

_"Which means, Erity would be able to do that as well" Kenny winced "Protect her, Levi- that's something I'm sure everyone tells you to do"_

_"Do you think of me that badly?" Levi asks "I'm not going to sit on my ass all day, she's mine"_

_"Alright then" Kenny wheezed_

Erity squealed as she pretended to run away from the orphans who were trying their best to chase her.

"You can't get me" Erity teased as the orphans all suddenly teamed up before running after her.

It has been 2 months since Historia became queen and honestly, she wasn't the glamorous queen everyone was expecting her to be- she was humble and she helped the needy and the orphanage very often.

"Erity!" A small girl yelled before jumping on the Scout- causing them to fall to the ground

"You caught me!" Erity laughs before she let out an 'oof' at the rest of the orphans who jumped and piled up on top of the girl.

"Erity help me!" Connie cried over and Erity lifted her head to see two kids terrorizing the bald Scout- stretching his mouth out and slapping the back of his head

"Mr. Connie- why are you bald?" One of them asks causing Connie to fluster up.

"Come on, kids" Erity stood up, carrying two of them on her shoulders- the orphans all squealed in excitement.

"It's getting late and Queen Historia is going to need help- let's get you all inside, okay?" Erity asks and the kids nodded before following the Scout back into the orphanage leaving the screaming Connie.

"Erity, try it again" Hanji says as the two stood in an empty yard- their experiments were kept in secret as after Eren's titan transformation, they didn't want anyone else to find out about Erity's newfound powers.

Erity nods, pricking her finger onto the emblem- the blood seeped through it before it started glowing and Erity looked down to see her veins glowing the bright electric blue.

"Go!" Hanji instructs and Erity shot her hand out to the front, making the blue energy-like substance shoot out of her hand and onto a tree- exploding it.

"Your blood seems to contain all these excess potential energies that when activated by the necklace- lets you fire it out" Hanji explains "Even a single drop of it seems to be able to power up enough to probably destroy a whole village on it's own before you go back into feeling normal"

"Erity, Hanji- what are you doing out here?" Erwin suddenly came and the two girls widened their eyes.

They hadn't exactly told the Commander what had happened- only the small bits of it like Erity had broken Eren's hardening skin.

Erwin raised his eyebrow at them before his eyes widened at the sight of Erity's veins glowing an electric blue.

"What happened?" Erwin asks and Hanji steps infront of Erity before lightly lowering the black haired girl's collar- showing Erwin the necklace and the glowing blue swirls surrounding it.

Erwin's eyes widened as he rushed over to Erity.

"This is your father's necklace" Erwin says as he looked at the emblem which was giving out a white and red shine.

"Where did you get it?" Erwin asks "On the day that Winston disappeared, nobody could find this necklace"

"I searched for it for days" Erwin mutters before he looked at Hanji and Erity.

"Pastor Nick gave it to me a few days prior to his death- he told me to give it to Erity" Hanji explained and Erwin looked at Erity.

The girl's eyes had turned into an electric blue rather than her usually soft yet bright blue color. Her neck had a few vein-like swirls which stopped and encircled the angel emblem, and on her arms were the veins that reached to her fingertips.

"What can you do with it?" Erwin asks and Erity looked over to Hanji and nodded.

"I don't really understand how all of this works, I just feel like I have too mcuh energy in my body- to the point where my hands are heavy and tingly" Erity says before she opened her palm and out came a small surge of the blue energy.

Suddenly, Erity heard some rustling from the leaves and unintentionally clutched her fist- making the surge of blue energy turn into a crystal-like item.

"WOAH! ERITY!" Hanji exclaims before grabbing the crystal, dropping to down to the grass instantly "COLD! THAT'S SO COLD!"

Erwin bent down and grabbed the crystal up with his fingers, he shined it through the sun as the crystal seemed to shine bright under it.

"Erwin- can I hold it, please?" Hanji asks and Erwin nods before handing it to the scientist.

"Erity" He placed his only hand on Erity's shoulder

"I saw your father do this before" He sighs "He never knew that I saw him fighting off a horde of titan with his powers- he was too busy protecting the man behind him"

"M-My dad had these powers too?" Erity asks and Erwin nods

"He grew out wings and was able to manipulate these energy things into weapons, energy shots and things like that" Erwin told her "I thought that I was seeing things- but when I went back to the Scouts Camp that tday and saw him talking with the same man he was trying to protect"

"I knew what I saw was real" Erwin says "And with you discovering this out as well- it only further proves my theory"

"What do I even make of this power?" Erity asks "I don't know how to grow wings out, or make proper weapons with these things!"

"That is why I will assign you and Hanji a better spot to practice these things" Erwin says and Hanji squealed before she skipped over to the two

"Erity! These are so hard!" Hanji says before she threw the crystal to the ground- stepping on it harshly, only for the crystal to not have a crack on it.

"If you can change it into weapons- these might be able to be used to break the armored titan's armor!" Hanji exclaims and Erity looked at Hanji who was jumping up and down.

"Oh I can't believe this! Come on Erity, let's go to find a better area for you to try and make weapons" Hanji grabbed Erity's arm 

"Go ahead" Erwin nods "Hanji, you're incharge of these experiments- make sure to report to me each one"

"Yes, Erwin" Hanji nods before running off with Erity who seemed to be confused, alarmed and scared as to what Hanji was going to make her create.

"Don't worry, Erity" Hanji pats the girls head "We can start with bigger crystals before we move onto weapons like huge hammers with spikes on the edge!"

"With that, we might even make cannonballs our of these!" Hanji grins "Oh- Erwin did mention something about your dad growing out wings, so we can try that out later when we finish this part!"

"Okay.." Erity mumbled

With Eren's new hardening powers, he was able to help create this sort of Titan trapping tool by the wall- which would have a soldier stand by the poles that Eren made- luring in the titans to have a clear view of it's nape.

Then with the signal, someone from up would drop down this large wooden pole that would kill the titan instantly if hit on the nape.

"With the new weapons, the Titans will crumble like paper!" Marlo exclaims as everyone sits down in the hall, with some food and a mug filled with liquid.

"We can win! We can beat them!" He continues as everyone on the table watches him and his enthuasiasm.

Erity sat next to Jean and Armin, infront of her was Sasha as she ate her soup that was given everyday to the people.

"You're so damn worked up" Jean sighs "Only you would become so happy about becoming a scout"

"That's right" Sasha says after taking in a spoonful of soup "Didn't Hitch try to stop you from joining?"

"Hitch? Why would she?" Marlo asks, oblivious to everything making Sasha and Connie both grin with a teasing look

"'Why?' Because you two are.. you know" Sasha giggled 

"I don't follow" Marlo turned to look at Sasha "but she told me off, saying I wasn't cut out for it and not to act cool"

"That if I stayed in the Military Police, I could coast along in life" Marlo continued "I thought she was better than that, I told her I was wrong about her"

"You shit" Jean hissed 

"Marlo, are you stupid?" Armin asks 

"He's a bowl-cut imbecile" Sasha comments

"He's even more blind than Eren" Erity muttered she took a swig of the drink she had

"What? What do you mean?" Eren asks "He said nothing wrong.."

"Exactly my point" Erity sighs as she rolls her eyes

"Anyways, the only one as worked up as you are the recruits with zero battle experiences" Jean mentions 

"Hey, you think you're some veteran hero now?" A red haired guy asks from behind Jean.

"You attract them like a moth to fire, Jean- fuck you" Erity mumbled under her breath but yelped a bit as Jean pinched her side.

"Compared to you, I am" Jean glanced back at the guy after giving Erity a small glare.

"How rude, weren't we in the 104th together?" The guy stands up, his two friends came up behind him as well- supporting the poor fellow.

"Besides, we're not the only one" The red haired person sighs "Everyone in the Walls are pumped up about the idea of retaking Wall Maria"

"Is that so?" Jean asks causing the other guy to look at him in confusion

"Still, you all do seem different now" The guy pointed out "It's your faces, I guess.. what exactly happened?"

"You want to know?" Jean asks in a low voice as the guy stared at the rest of the squad members who seemed to be radiating an intimidating energy.

"No, I think I'll ask later" The guy stammered before they walked away.

"I'm out of here, see you later" Connie stands up 

"What? So soon?" Sasha told him

"Tomorrow's prep day, So I'm heading to my village in the morning" Connie says before he picked up his plates and walked off "I might find something new there" 

"Turning Connie's mom back isn't impossible, right?" Sasha asks as Connie was out of earshot

"Yes" Armin mumbled "If our understanding of Titans keep improving, someday.."

_"You're telling me titans are people?" Eren asks as they all sat in a cabin._

_Sasha and Erity were by Connie's side as he looked at the table with frightened and solemn eyes. Sasha had her hands rubbing the guy's shoulder as he staggered._

_"It's just speculation for now" Levi told them and Erity thought back to when Ymir and Bertholdt had their conversation about not remembering eating a person as a titan._

"A nightmare?" Eren suddenly mumbled

"What?" Armin asks, looking at the guy

"It's all been so vague with all that happened" Eren says "But who exactly are we fighting against?"

"I mean, are Titans just.. people being tormented by some nightmare?" Eren asks "For a time, I was one of those titans"

"Eren!" Mikasa calls him, making the boy stand up straight in alarm "You still have bread and soup left. Save the talk for after you've eaten"

"Right" Eren mumbled "Sorry, Mikasa"

"For crying out loud, Eren" Jean sighs as he placed an arm around Erity "I swear all you do lately is mumbling shit to yourself when you should be trying to remember that one guy"

"You saw right? In the cavern when those memories came back- that guy in the Scouts who you think met your dad" Jean says 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he was with my dad that day" Eren mumbled before taking a drink "He has got to know something"

"The thing is though, I think I've met that guy before" Eren hissed 

"You mean not Dr. Jaegar, but you?" Armin asks

"I think so" Eren muttered as he held his head 

"Smack your head and see if you can remember" Sasha suggested 

"That's right, twerp" Jean says as Erity nods, not minding the fact that Jean's arm was still laxly placed around her shoulder

"You might remember if you stopped holding hand with Historia for once" Jean sighs and Erity glanced at him

"Jealous?" Erity asks and Jean scoffs before shaking his head

"Get a head butt from the commandant" Jean suggested 

"If that helped me remember, I'd-" Eren cut himself off as he widened his eyes

"What is it, Eren?" Erity leans over the table to look at the boy's face.

"What?" Eren whispered before he suddenly slammed his hands onto the table- shaking the plate of soup.

"The Cadet Corps commandant.. Keith Shadis!"

"It's him?" Erity asks and Eren nods

"I remember" Eren mutters and Erity stood up as well, Jean's arm falling off of her shoulder

"Then we have to tell Levi" Erity says quickly

"Who are you to call the Captain by his name?" Everyone on the table gawked as another Scout talked to Erity.

"You shouldn't mess with her.." Armin muttered to the man

"Why do you care?" Erity asks and the guy shrugs

"You guys go and act like you're buddy buddy with the Captain" The guy stood up, carrying his tray of food.

Erity looked at him blankly as he made his way to walk out, the girl stuck her feet outwards- causing him to trip

"Oops, I guess you acted too buddy buddy with the floor" 


	28. 27

"Before Erwin and Erity's dad he was the 12th commander of the Scout Regiment" Hanji informed the squad as they rode off to the location of the Cadet Corps to meet with Kevin Shadis

"It's been a long while since I've seen him" Hanji sighs'

"Commander Shadis" Eren says as they got into the Cadet Corps, seeing their previous commander who was standing by the corner.

Shadis turned around to look at the cadets, Erity was next to Levi with Armin, Mikasa, Hanji and Eren spread out while Sasha hid behind Jean- farthest away from Shadis.

Eren saluted to him and he sighs before going to a conference room, with the rest following suit.

"Sasha, he isn't going to tell you to run until the sun sets again" Erity muttered under her breath but Sasha shook her head profusely before standing up, as the rest sat down.

Erity sat in the middle of Hanji and Mikasa as she glanced back at Sasha who seemed to be breaking into a cold sweat.

"What's wrong, Braus?" Shadis asks Sasha "You're not sitting?"

"No! I am quite fine standing here!" Sasha shouts

"If I recall, back in the day, I always used to call you in here to chew you out" Shadis says 

"And it's only been a handful of months, I hardly recognize you all anymore" Shadis mentioned as he looked around the room

"Commander Shadis- Rather, Commandant" Hanji corrected herself "With preparations to retake Wall Maria underway, perhaps you can guess what brings us all here today"

Shadies then turns to make eye contact with Eren, holding it on for a few seconds.

"Eren, you look so much like your mother" He says causing Eren to look at him in shock and confusion.

"However, the fangs lurking deep in your eyes are surely your father's" He added before he turns to Erity.

"Erity" He called and Erity's head shot up quickly "The blue eyes you have, they look exactly like your father's.. especially with it changing brightness in different situations of the day"

"But your mom's genes seem to prevail in everything else except your hair" Shadis told her and Erity looked at him strangely 

"Tell me everything you know about my father" Eren stood up from his chair.

"I know nothing of the grand scheme of things" Shadis sighs "However, I can tell you a story that's utterly useless to humanity"

"The story of my past as a mere bystander" 

"20 years ago, Wall Maria. In front of the gates, he was there" Shadis says explaining about how he found Eren's dad outside of Wall Maria, completely out of his mind and rememberes seemingly nothing at all.

"Was it the truth or lie?" Shadis asks "He couldn't remember why he was outside the walls"

"All of his memories had been lost" He says "Except that he knew his name was Grisha Jaeger"

"I asked him what he was going to do now, and he said he was a doctor" Shadis sighs "He truly knew nothing at all, not about this world or anything else"

"A chosen one, it was the first time anyone has ever told me that" Shadis mentioned about how Grisha had called the scouts as people who are the 'chosen ones' as they represent the freedom in a person's soul

"It's true, inside the wall was too cramped for me" Shadis sighs "If only I was commander, I would show results. These idiots with their tiny brains- only Winston was good enough to do real work, I'd accomplish so much, even they'd understand"

"And then everyone would acknowledge me" Shadis says referring to Eren's mom and Erity frowns as he explains the story about how Grisha Jaeger had helped her and her parents recover from the plague that was going on.

Shadis was announced commander but nobody had congratulated him like they congratulated Grisha and Carla on their wedding day.

"On that day, your mother- Flora" Shadis turned to Erity "She was Carla's best friend and had visited them for the wedding, extremely late though because of her own husband.. Winston Agawa"

_"Carla!" Flora cried as she ran to the her best friend in a wedding dress._

_"I thought you forgot about my wedding!" Carla told Flora as they shared a hug_

_"Of course I wouldn't forget your wedding" Flora sighs as she crossed her arms over her chest "I was late because it turns out that Winston had forgotten where he placed his necklace"_

_"Hello, I'm Grisha Jaeger- Carla's husband" Grisha smiles at Flora who smiled back adn shook his hand_

_"Of course I know who you are- we met sometimes, did you already forget?" Flora asks as Grisha looked at her confused before remembering the time when Flora would visit Carla in the bar- Grisha being there to hang out with Keith._

_"Ah, right- sorry Flora" Grisha sighs_

_"Where even is that idiot?" Flora mumbled as she turned around to try and find her husband_

_"Here I am" Winston came with a grin, he wore a shirt which revealed part of his necklace_

_"Ah, Winston!" Carla exclaims_

_"Carla, finally married I see" Winston winked and Carla scoffs, hitting him on the arm- making the man laugh._

_"It's good- now whose the lucky guy?" Winston turns to Grisha who seemed to be staring at the man with widened eyes, darting from his necklace to the man's eyes._

_"Grisha Jaegar" Grisha introduced himself and Winston gave him a toothy smile_

_"Winston Agawa" Winston says extending his hand out for Grisha to shake- only for them both to widen their eyes at something._

_"What is it?" Carla asks "Are you two okay?"_

_"Yes, we're fine" Winston waves the girl off "I think I know him from somewhere, actually"_

_"Yeah-Yeah me too" Grisha nods as the two looked at eachother warily before brushing it off, not knowing that Shadis caught all of that._

"I saw it, and I thought I was crazy for noticing it" Shadis says "But I saw a small spark of electricity happen when their hands touched"

Winston was a Captain of a Squad, he worked closely with Erwin- especially since the boy had looked up to him in a father figure sort of way.

Winston's squad hasn't lost a member since it has first started- which made it extremely popular, nobody knew how they didn't lose a member even from the beginning but they didn't question it as it was probably because Winston is an amazing soldier.

"A chosen one.." Shadis mumbled 

_"Captain Winston, there's Erity and Ms. Flora" Erwin told Winston who smiles brightly at the sight of his family waiting for him._

_"Erwin, please take care of my horse" Winston turned to Erwin who nodded dilligently- the black haired father slid down from his horse before going over to Flora who was waiting for him with a small baby Erity being carried._

_"That's Daddy over there, Erity" Flora told Erity who let out a laugh and clapped her hands_

_"There's my little angel" Winston says as he brought Erity into his own arms, kissing her forehead before going over to give Flora a kiss on the lips._

_There were multiple awes around as people stared at the Captain and his daughter._

_"Da" A baby Erity stammered "Da Da"_

_"That's the first time she said that" Flora gasped and Winston grins before hugging the small baby closer to him._

_"You really are your father's daughter" Winston told Erity "Don't tell Mama though"_

_"Winston" Flora hissed playfully._

"Special people did exist, it was just that I was never one of them" Shadis says "Winston took over the post of Commander after that"

"Why didn't I realize that simple fact" Shadis chuckled bitterly "I guess something had it in for Winston as he didn't reach his 4th year is a Commander"

"He disappeared on that expedition, Erwin was devastated- I ignored this before but GRisha Jaegar, he didn't seem so surprised either" Shadis mentioned "Then Wall Maria broke"

Shadis talked about how he watched Grisha wake Eren up before taking him into a forest where the thunder rumbling signalling titan shifting had happened. Shadis had went to see what happened but only found Eren lying, unconscious on the ground- no sign of Grisha anywhere.

"And then I carried your unconscious body back to the shelter" Shadis told Eren "That is everything I know"

"So that's it?" Eren asks 

"Now we know the real reason you resigned" Hanji says "Not to atone for the soldiers you killed, but because you realized you were never special"

"That's the childish reason you're here" Hanji sighs 

"Quit it, Hanji" Levi says sharply 

"Screw your inferiority complex, you can't run from reality" Hanji told Shadis "Isn't that what vowing to give our hearts was all about?"

Hanji stood up and placed her fist where her heart is located- frustrated at Shadis' decision.

"Please stop, Hanji" Eren says quietly "The commandant was right, I was never special or anything"

"But, I'm the son of a special man" Eren mentions "That's all it is"

"Your mother, Carla said this" Shadis suddenly spoke "'Is it wrong not to be special?'"

"She said that you were already special, because you were born into this world" Shadis recites "And you, just like your father wanted- chose to set your life ablaze, which will burn to ashes outside the wall"

"In the end, I couldn't change a single thing at all"

"I'm a mere bystander"

"This may be a special night, but let's not have the public find out!"

It was the night of the battle to retake the wall and Erity could only eye the cooked and sliced meat sitting on the table right infront of them

"Behave like soldiers, without causing rukkus!"

"What? Meat?" Connie asks as he stared at the meat "What? Is this meat?"

"Am I dreaming?" Sasha breathed as she placed her hands on her head.

"Tonight's the night before we retake Wall Maria!" A man says "Cheers-"

Everyone started yelling as they tried to grab at the meat

"What? Wait!" 

"Restrain Sasha!" Erity hissed as the potato girl grabbed the whole loaf of meat before trying to eat it.

Connie grabbed Sasha from the back, putting his hand around her neck as Jean tried to take the meat back

"Don't you start pulling that shit, potato girl!" He yells at Sasha

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jean shrieked 

"Cut it out, Sasha!" Connie cried, tears dropping down his cheek "I don't want to have to kill you!"

"You can't it the whole thing alone!" Jean grabbed the meat out of Sasha's hands as the girl screamed at the loss of food before she bit Jean's hand.

"You're eating me!" Jean screamed 

"Sasha! That meat is Jean! Have you lost your mind!?" Connie yells as Jean got his hand out.

"Sasha just tried to eat your hand" Erity muttered and Jean nodded

"That Potato Bitch is crazy!" Jean hissed as Marlo ate a piece of meat before getting punched in the face by Sasha, causing his nose to bleed

"Connie, would you knock Sasha out already?" Mikasa asks 

"I am!" Connie struggled as he held Sasha in a chokehold "She should be unconscious but she's still moving!"

"Hey I think we've got casualties" A man from the seniors table say as he chewed on a piece of meat.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to serve meat?" Hanji asks

"Here, I'll do it" Erity sighs before she quickly hit a pressure point- making Sasha faint.

"Why didn't you do anything before?" Connie asks her and Erity shrugs

"It was fun to watch- until Jean got bitten" Erity says "Tie her up so she doesn't kill us all"

Connie and Eren both stood up before dragging Sasha and tying her up to a pole.

They all then started to eat, Erity managed to slip in a bowl to place under the table- putting in a slice of meat and some soup for Sasha when she gets conscious later.

"You're the rear guard because you've got no experience" Jean told Marlo

"I understand I may be weak, but isn't the vanguard the best place to learn how the enemy moves?" Marlo asks

"What's this? Trying to act all tough, talking about self-sacrafise?" Jean hummed 

"But if we're not all of that mentality, how will we be effective as a unit?" Marlo asks

"Listen here, everyone starts as a recruit" Jean says "If we throw recruits into battle like cannon fodder, they'll all be too dead to learn"

"Which is why it's your job to sit in the back and study, so you can come home in one piece" Jean shrugs 

"You're acting like that because you were scared shitless when told to go up against titans" Erity mumbled and Jean glared at her.

"What? You're scaring him, Jean" Erity rolls her eyes

"The most useless is the suicidal maniac who only knows how to charge in, right?" Jean suddenly jabs a verbal attack on Eren, leaning into Erity to try and get closer to him.

"Who do you mean by that, Jean?" Eren turns to glare at him, putting the cup he was about to drink from down.

"Ah shit, I'm in the middle" Erity mumbled as she realized that it was only her separating the two from murdering eachother right there.

"Who else but you? You suicidal maniac" Jean smiles 

"Actually, I found something out recently." Eren smirks "I'm quite a normal person, you know"

"So if you're saying that to me, that just makes you a coward, Jean" Eren says and the two stayed in silence for a while.

Erity leaned forward and in a blink of an eye- the two were clashing elbows at eachother right behind where her head used to be.

"I think I would've died here if I didn't move" Erity told Marlo blandly before drinking from her cup.

"You're so full of yourself, you pig shit!" Jean yells at Eren

"You trying to grow out the hair on your mane, horse face?" Eren shouts back before he grabbed Jean's collar- the two fighting stubbornly

"Just don't hit the face" Connie says with a blank face and a spoon in his mouth, and everyone watched as the two fought.

Erity sat at where she was as she looks at them with her arms crossed

"You jerk!" Eren growled

"You're ripping it, ass!" Jean hissed about his clothes

"What the hell are they doing?" Marlo asks before Eren landed an uppercut on Jean's stomach.

"You bastard" Jean winced before punching Eren back.

"They're flirting" Erity told Marlo 

"Show him what you got!"

"You're losing ground!"

Everyone started shouting out cheers for the fight and Erity could only watch before exhaling.

"But seriously" Jean wheezed

"What?" Eren growled

"If you didn't have titan powers, you'd be dead 10 times over" Jean says lowly making Erity turn to glare at him.

"And everytime, Mikasa and Erity would swoop in to save your ass" Jean continued

"If you insist on being suicidal, I'll just have to kill you!" Jean says before punching Eren in the stomach.

"That's something, I'll have to take to heart" Eren growled before punching Eren "You should start showing your mom some respect, Jean-boy!"

"Would you forget that!" Jean hissed as he punched Eren back

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Armin asks

"No" Erity and Mikasa both shake thier head at the same time 

"I think it's fine" Mikasa says

The two started getting tired out from eachother and Erity's eyes brightened at Levi going over to her

"Did you try and stop it?" Levi asks her but Erity shook her head

"I actually want to see one of them win" Erity sighs and Levi let out a 'tch' before ruffling her hair

"Hey" Erity hissed but Levi just sent her a hidden smirk before going over to the two guys who seemed to be burned out

"Don't kill them" Erity said to Levi before he reached the two.

"Why isn't anyone stopping us?" Eren breathed heavily, sweat dripping to the floor

"How long will this go on for?" Jean punched Eren softly as he was tired out

"Shit, I think I'm going to barf up that meat" Jean whispered to himself 

"Hey" Levi called them before kicking Eren in the stomach and giving Jean an uppercut- sending the two of them flying onto the floor.

"You're all too damn rowdy" Levi groaned "Go to sleep"

Jean started to barf out the food in his stomach

"And clean that up" Levi added 

"Yes, sir!" Everyone behind him said 

"It hurts" Eren winced "It's weird when I say it, but shouldn't you guys watch out for me more?"

Eren had one arm over Armin's shoulder as they all walked outside of the lunch area and onto the staircase where they sat before, talking about which regiment they were going to join.

"I knew if you got hurt, you would heal up quickly" Armin explains "So I just watched"

"That's so cruel" Eren sighs as he sits down on the staircase, Erity next to him with Mikasa next to her while Armin was on Eren's other side.

"You're the one who incited it" Mikasa told him 

"I just wanted to see who was going to win this time" Erity shrugs with a small smug smirk causing Eren to glare at her before smacking the back side of her head

"Hey!" Erity whined "I thought you were too hurt to move or something!"

"At least you're spunky again" Armin mentions before they fell into a short silence

"I'm glad we met the commandant" Eren says "I- it doesn't.. whether I'm spunky or not, I'll do what I have to do"

"But yes, it's easier now" Eren sighs "I kept thinking about stuff I can't change and wondering why I can't be as strong as Erity, Mikasa and Captain Levi"

"I was jealous" Eren looked over to the two girls "But even you guys and Captain can't do much on your own"

"Maybe Erity can do a decent amount, especially with the necklace" Eren pointed out but Erity rolled her eyes before letting out an exhlae

"Which is why we've all got to find the things we can do" Eren says "And by joining togeter, that's what makes us powerful"

"Every person is different. And it's all for times like this" Eren smiles at Armin

"Yes" Armin nods, smiling before looking up at the night sky "I think you're right"

They all faltered before looking over to a person walking by the staircase- he resembled Mr. Hannes and Erity felt her heart beat out of her chest before the man turned to reveal that he wasn't Hannes.

"Once we retake Wall Maria and defeat all the enemies coming for us, will those days come back?" Mikasa asks as she looks down to her feet.

"We'll bring it back" Eren nods "But some things are forever changed, we'll make them pay for that"

"Then again, we did meet people that were there for us on our journey" Erity mumbled "You can't forget about the friends we made"

"You're saying that because you've got Captain Levi" Eren nudged Erity's arm as the girl's face started heating up.

"D-Don't say it like that" Erity scoffs "We've also got Sasha, Jean, Connie, Historia and Hanji too"

"Yeah, but you like our Captain the most" Eren teased making Erity huff and cover her face.

"You have to learn how to hide your blush" Mikasa told Erity 

"You can't say that" Erity mumbled remembering all the times whenever Eren would do something 'romantic', Mikasa would start turning red.

"But there's more than that" Armin sighs and everyone looked at the blonde

"The sea" Armin says and Erity found a fond smile climbing up her face "A salt lake so big that merchants can spend their whole lives and still not get all the salt"

"There's more than just titans outside the walls" Armin looks up "Right, Erity?"

"Right" Erity hums 

"Fiery water, lands of ice, sandy snowfields.." Armin recited "I joined the scouts so I could see all that"

"Yes, you sure did" Eren nods before Armin looked at Erity's soft smile as she looked to the ground.

"That's right!" Armin stood up "Let's start by seeing the sea!"

"You still doubt that it's real, Eren!" Armin grins "You'll see! It exists!"

"All right then" Eren scoffs playfully "I guess we'll have to see"

"Its a promise, then- you have to!" Armin says 

"Yeah, of course!" Erity follows "We can explore the outside world!"

"Another conversation only you three get" Mikasa comments with a smile

"It has got to be way bigger than the Walls!" Armin exclaims 

"Okay, I get it!" Eren stands up as well- Mikasa and Erity following suit.

"Let's head back- we need to rest" Mikasa says and Eren and Armin both nods, Erity frowns as she feels like something is sticking out.

She looked around before she spotted a small alleway down the stairs

"You guys go first- don't wait for me" Erity told them and they all looked at her curiously

"Go" Erity pestered and they hesitated before nodding and walked away.

Erity walked down the stairs and peeked through the alleyways, she reached the one by the corner and looked to see Levi laying there and she let out a small sigh before going over and sitting on the wall next to him as his back rested on the small closing wall. 

"I knew you were here" Erity smiles and Levi looked up at her, his face softening at the girl's presence

"How do you know where I am all the time?" Levi asks 

"Not all the time, but I felt like you were here somewhere" Erity hums and Levi let out a 'tch' before pulling the girl in, making her back lay on his chest as he placed his arms to rest around her waist.

"You want to see the world?" Levi asks and Erity nods, looking up at him from where she laid

"I know there are things out there other than titans, or else- where would Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner come from" Erity sighs and Levi looked down at her

"What's your dream?" Erity asks and Levi stayed silent before he recalled the time he spent in the underground

"I wanted to see the sun" Levi says "When living in the underground- I had to fight for myself and so I joined to be free from the underground and live a life under the blue skies with my friends"

"Your friends?" Erity asks softly as she played with his hands and Levi nods, putting his chin on her head- even if they're roughly the same height, with the position they were in, Levi was able to do that 

"They were killed during my first expedition" Levi told her and Erity felt her stomach drop and she started feeling terribly sad for him

"We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to" Erity mumbled but Levi just shook his head

"It's fine, Erity" Levi mumbled "I trust you"

Erity's heart started to beat out of her chest at what he said, her eyes widened slightly as her cheeks flushed red- he was finally trusting someone

"Thank you" Erity says softly "But if it's too much, you don't need to-"

"I want to" Levi chuckled "When will you ever listen to me?"

Erity let out a small laugh before nodding "Go on"

"Their names were Isabel and Furlan" Levi says "I didn't have family back down and they were the only people I had so we mastered the 3D manuever gear and began doing heists together"

"Our 'gang' had got a reputation back then but we wanted more" Levi explained "We wanted to escape from the underground- it seemed impossible because people born in the underground was not considered citizens of the area"

"Then some politician came and contacted us- he said that if we infiltrated the Survey Corps to steal back some blackmail regarding Erwin and your dad, he'd arrange a citizenship for all three of us- it also involved killing Erwin.." Levi says making Erity furrow her eyebrows

"My dad?" Erity asks and Levi nods

"I only knew his last name, Captain Agawa" Levi told her "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, Levi- you just wanted to get out of the place, I understand" Erity nods

"We outran the Military Police but the Survey Corps had caught us, and they told us that they would let us be free if we were to join the Scout Regiment"

"We didn't go through the Survey Corps' long training because of our skills and we were sent in to survey the wilderness- our first expedition that lasted for two days" Levi sighs "We planned to ambush Erwin there and steal the document because we weren't able to find it when searching through his desk"

"A heavy rainstorm on the second day of the expedition had made the expedition gone negative" Levi told her "A group of titans came to get us but our squad finished it off- only to have Erwin scold us for wasting gas"

"I trusted Isabel, Furlan and the Scouts to be able to handle on their own as I had to go conduct a side mission- it was raining and I thought that I would be able to get to Erwin then without getting noticed" Levi mumbled "But when I got back.. my squad- they were ambushed and both Isabel and Furlan died.."

Erity grabbed both of Levi's arms before wrapping it around herself as she felt Levi tighten his grip on her

"In the end, Erwin was carrying the fake document and the mission was meaningless" Levi sighs "That's when I learned that I should have no regrets"

"You know, Levi- Isabel and Furlan seems to be extremely lively compared to you when you describe them" Erity hummed making Levi let out a 'tch' 

"They seem like amazing friends- I want to thank them for being there for you, especially when you're alone in the underground" Erity mumbled as Levi dug his head into the crook of her neck.

"Your dream was to go out and live under the blue sky, right?" Erity asks and Levi nods

"Then, I guess your dream is to be able to live peacefully and happily- with your friends" Erity hummed and Levi nods

"With you" He says, making Erity smile

"I'll stay with you, by your side, for as long as you want me to" Erity hummed and Levi smiled before he turned her over to pull her into a kiss

"Thank you" Levi says in a whisper, his usual stoic behavior seemed to be blown away from the wind.

"You look more handsome when you smile you know" Erity pulled away from the kiss and Levi scoffs

"H-Hey, don't get the wrong thing- you're handsome but when you smile, It just makes me feel warm inside" Erity smiles and Levi relaxed before pulling her back in for a hug

"Thank you for telling me your story, Levi" Erity mumbled "I love you"

"I love you too"


	29. 28

Erity stood next to Armin, Eren and Mikasa as they stared out into the sun- the horses right behind them.

Erity's charcoal black horse rubbed it's nozzle against her hand as she hummed out a small tune to calm herself down.

"It's finally time" Eren says before they all looked back, shocked at the sudden yell from the citizens.

Erity looked over with Sasha and Connie as they hear the cheering coming from the citizens, Erity then made her position with Eren, Mikasa and Armin in the back of Sasha, Connie and Jean.

Their horses already being lowered down by the lift onto the other side.

"Take back Wall Maria!"

"Take it back!"

"The future of humanity is in your hands!"

"Captain Levi! Thank you for saving our city!"

"You all come back in one piece, alright?"

"But go and reclaim our territory!"

"Yes! You can count on us!" Jean exclaims as he shouts back with his hands in the air, Sasha and COnnie doing the same thing

"Cheer for us!"

"You know we will!"

"How long has it been since the Scouts had a send off like this?" A man asks 

"Who knows? I don't think we've ever" Another replies

"As far as I'm aware, this is a first" Erwin says as he looks down at the cheering people before raising his fist up as he roared.

The crowd roared back at Erwin with the same energy and Erwin grinned before doing it again, making Levi look at him with a confused face.

"The final operation to retake Wall Maria will now commence!" Erwin unsheated his blade out before all the scouts made it down from the lifts.

Erity used her ODM gear to land safely before going over to her horse and climbing up to get on it.

"Advance!" Erwin commands with a shout as his horse neighed before he charged and the scouts all followed him.

Erity's horse galloped along with Eren's as she looked forward with a small smirk

They ventured away until the dark before they got on the ground as the area got forest was only lit with the lights they all had held.

Erity used a flashlight as she looked around- before a man's horse moved a bit

"Hey, settle down" The man hissed at the horse as Levi turned around to face them.

"Hey! You've got to light the ground!" Levi says 

"Sorry" The man apologized

"We're not at the foot yet? It's almost dawn" Levi asks the guy next to him

"Once we're over this mountain, Shinganshina's right there" The man says 

Erity walked with her horse who had diligently followed her by the back, making it easier for her to walk around without having to control it.

"Sorry, you're stuck with my horse" Eren told Mikasa

"You're supposed to be saving your energy" Mikasa says 

"Yes, I know" Eren nods 

"She's right, Rest up, Eren" Connie says from behind the three.

"Don't say his name, idiot" Jean hissed at Connie

"Oh, right- sorry" Connie mumbled

"Assume this place is swarming with enemies" Jean says before he halted and looked up before gaping at the titan

"Titan on the left! Everyone halt! Light up the area!" Jean shouts and Erity got her blade out only to see that the titan isn't moving.

"It's alright, it's fast asleep" Hanji says "This lad must not be one of those new types which move at nights"

"That's too bad, let him be" Hanji instructs and everyone put thier blades back before continuing their journey to Shinganshina.

"I can't believe we didn't see that until up that close" Eren mumbled

"Yes, I'm with you there" Hanji sighs "This moonless night must be protecting us"

"Light from the moon is reflected sunlight" Hanji explains "The new type of titan, we think they use that miniscule amount of reflected light to move"

"Using the new moon was the right move" Hanji says "There's no guarantee we won't have a repeat of before"

"That lad may be one of those 'Moonlight Titans' for all we know" Hanji shrugs before she smiled happily "I hope we catch one someday!"

"You really are a bit strange, right?" Erity grins as she held Hanji's arm.

"I'm not- imagine what we can find out with the titan" Hanji grins as she squished Erity's face.

"Once we understand everything about your own powers, we can use them to our advantage" Hanji almost squeals making Erity sigh as she shakes her head.

"I bet, by this time next year. We'll be looking at the sea" Eren says and Erity looks back at him before nodding

"We'll make sure of it" Erity says and Eren nods before she looked back to see Mikasa stopping at her steps.

"I recognize this area" Mikasa says as she looked around "I think we came here for firewood"

"I can see the foot! There are signs of a trail!" A man announces causing everyone to look over to him

"It's so close" Eren whispered to Armin, Mikasa and Erity.

"I hear the river" Mikasa nods

"The whole area is giving me a different feeling rather than one of home" Erity mumbled sadly 

"Finally, we're back" Armin says "For the first time since we fled from here, back to our hometown"

The sun started rising again as they arrived at Shinganshina, Erity could only gape at the extremely familiar surroundings- the houses and the environment were just the same.

But the hole in the wall made Erity's heart clench at the memory of the Armored Titan busting through there and making eye contact with her.

Everyone got back on their horses as they charged forward to the abandoned village

"Be on guard for titans hiding in the shadows!" Erwin yells "Our operation begins now!"

"All troops! Switch to ODM gear!" He instructed and Erity stood on her horse before firing her grappling hook to the buildings around her.

She got over the wall and Erwin's plan seemed to play through her mind again

_There are two gates we must seal, the inner and the outer._

_With that, Shinganshina will be isolated_

Erity zoomed across the houses as she seemed to lightly touch it with her feet before taking her blades out with her and flipping over 

_We'll exterminate any titans left inside._

She glanced around to see no Titans yet and she looked down over before backing up as Levi jumped off of his horse and flew next to her

_If the enemy knows our plan, they'll go straight after Eren but.._

_We'll have hoods covering the faces of all 100 of our soldiers_

_By the time they find out who Eren is, we'll have plugged the outer gate_

Erity got up to reach the top of the inner wall gates and she stared at the view of Shinganshina from above, Eren stood next to her as they looked at the familiar area.

"Don't stop!" Levi shouts as he runs by "Head for the outer gate!"

Erity nods before running after him, jumping off the side of the wall and slinging along with the buildings, she felt the cool breeze hit her face as she passed by the familiar area where she would go to when she wanted to buy some fruits for her mom.

She then shakes her head to get the memories out of her mind and made her way closer to the wall, running on it's side before swinging again to get a better momentum and accelaration.

"Hanji, isn't it strange that there are no titans?" Erity asks as she reaches the Section Commander with Levi who was standing behind Hanji

"Exactly my point" Hanji mumbled

"But we have to keep going" Levi instructs 

"Yes, there's no reason to cut it off" Hanji sighs before firing a green smoke signal and Erity looked around to see multiple ones being fired in her area, the outer gates.

Erity then watches as Eren came running this way before he jumped and bit his hand as he went over to the other side of the wall- turning into a titan.

She watches as the thunger strikes go around the area before Eren stood by the broken gates, using his hardening powers to make some sort of closure to it.

Eren soon finished before he got out, Mikasa then dived down to retrieve him before grappling back up the wall again

"Don't let your guard down!" Hanji shouts "Keep on the lookout!"

"Roger!" A man yells before running off

"Eren!" Erity exclaims as Mikasa and Eren landed on the top of the outer gates.

"How's your ODM gear?" Mikasa asks and Eren looked down to check them

"They're fine" He answers "But I did manage to lose my cloak"

Mikasa then took off her cloak before putting it on Eren who looked at her and put the hood over his head

"Thanks" He says and Mikasa nods

"The hole?" Levi shouts to the team situated below 

"Success!" The soldier below yells before firing a green smoke signal

"It's plugged all right!" Another one yells before firing another green smoke signal and retreating up back into the wall

"We did it" Hanji breathed before she got up and looked over to Eren "Eren, are you okay?"

"No problem here" Eren responds. "I'm ready like we trained"

"Head for the inner gate!" Hanji announces 'While we're on the move, remember to hide your faces!"

Everyone then began running ontop of the walls over to the inner gate, Erity looked around the area- this seemed to simple to be true..

"I really plug the wall" Eren mumbled "That easily?"

"You did it" Mikasa told Eren and Erity nods

"Don't underestimate yourself" Erity told Eren who looked back to the front

"Not yet" Levi suddenly runs by "No matter how much you plug it, they'll break the Wall as long as they live"

"Until we kill Reiner, Bertholdt and the other enemies, the operation to retake Wall Maria won't end" Levi told him and Erity felt her heart start beating in her ears.

"Of course, I know that" Eren nods

No matter how much she thought it over, no matter how much she practiced- she knows she won't have the guts to do anything more than damage Reiner and Bertholdt if they were ever to fight her.

"Erity" Levi called for her and she glanced back at him

"Overcome your emotions" Levi says and Erity let out a sigh

"They did so many things that damaged your city, and your trust" Levi told Erity "Do you still want to believe that they're good?"

Erity stayed quiet as she thought back to Reiner and Bertholdt- they never explained to her why they did that and she wanted to understand them first before making out this random conclusions.

If they came into the wall when it breached- that means they were only kids when they attacked Shinganshina, maybe they were manipulated into this thing.

Maybe they didn't have a choice and Reiner had suffered from the double act personality because of it- what did they want or have to do?

Erity had swung down and reached near the inner gate before she stopped and stared as Erwin fired a red smoke signal,

"What" She whispered in confusion 

"The signal to halt the mission!" A man says and Hanji looks at the direction of the red smoke signal

"All troops, scatter and stand atop the walls!" Hanji instructs

"Roger" Erity says before hoisting herself up onto the walls again, if her heart wasn't beating into all around her body when she thought about her inability to have the will to kill Reiner and Bertholdt- it was definitely ringing her ears now.

It felt like somebody was drumming the inside of her chest and she was sure that everyone could hear it.

"What are they doing?" Erity mutters as she stands next to Levi, trying to calm herself down as the soldiers started to tap on the sides of the inner wall.

"Calm down" Levi told her and Erity looked at him

"Your hands are shaking" He pointed out and Erity looked down to see that her hands were actually shaking

"Sorry, It's just- Armin must've found something out" Erity mumbled "There's not titan in sight, Reiner and Bertholdt aren't appearring around here and it's just been too easy of an operation"

"Let's hope your just wrong then" Levi concluded before he placed his hand on Erity's, making her calm down almost instantly.

Someone fired an acoustic shell all of the sudden and Erity's gaze snapped over to them and she removed Levi's hands from hers.

She positioned her blades in her hands as she see the man shouting something before the wall he tapped on opened up to reveal Reiner who stabbed the man

"Reiner" Erity whispered in shock, it had been roughly around 2 months since she last saw him and she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming wash over her body.

But instead of the usual comfort she found at the sight of him and Bertholdt- it changed to a feeling of worry and fear.

She didn't even notice Levi running straight at it after he widened his eyes in shock.

Erity came after him as well, but she wasn't fast enough to catch Levi from jumping off the wall.

"Reiner!" Armin yells and the man fully got out before Levi went diving down in high speed, plunging his blade right at Reiner's neck

"Reiner!" Erity cried as Levi ran along with Reiner's limp body- but he wasn't dead yet

Levi took out one of his blades from the handle, making it stick into Reiner's neck before using his other blade to stab straight to Reiner's stomach.

All of the sudden, Levi released Reiner and jumped back up to get away from him.

"Damn!" Levi shouts

"Captain?" Armin mutters

"Is that another titan power?" Levi asks Armin as he climbed next to the blonde.

"So close! But I couldn't finish him" Levi hissed and Erity could only stare in shock as Reiner moved his body on the ground- even with the blade plunged in his neck.

Then in a blink of an eye- a thunder rumbling occured and Reiner transformed into his titan form.

"Reiner" Erity whispered as the smoke clears up to reveal Reiner's titan lying straight on the ground.

"Keep on the lookout!" Erwin commands "Locate his allies!"

Then suddenly, a whole row and ray of thunder came on around the whole place and Erity widened her eyes- holding the blades out.

There stood the beast titan, his body made up off mostly fur and like Ymir said- he looked like a monkey

"What the fuck" Erity whispered as she watched it, where the thunder struck were- had been replaced to be titans.

The titans around the walls didn't seem to be any special, was this the man that turned the people in Connie's village into titans?

The beast titan then grabbed the boulder from the ground before he did some motions to gain some sort of momentum before throwing the boulder over to the walls.

"Boulder, incoming!" Erwin shouts "Get down!"

"What is that titan?" Erity whispered as she made eye contact with a black haired titan- it had a long mouth and was on all fours with a backpack on.

"We're both hoping for the same thing, to settle it here once and for all" Erwin announces before taking out his sword 

_"Humanity or Titans?"_

_"Which side will live on?"_

Erity felt herself start to get extremely nervous as Reiner got up from where he laid

**"Which side will perish?"**


	30. 29

"Erwin, he's going to climb up" Levi told Erwin and Erity looked over to Reiner, he was now up- and Erity watched as he hardened his claws and his feet before running at the wall.

"All troops! Avoid clashing with the Armored Titan!" Erwin orders "Stay away from him!"

"Roger!"

Erwin then walks over to Erity before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Erity, I know you're still not familiar with this power of yours- but when the time is right, you should use it" Erwin says "Don't let the enemy find out that you already know about it, let's use this as a small surprsie"

"Yes, sir" Erity nods before she let out a small gasp as Erwin pulled the girl into a hug with his only arm before releasing her straight after.

"Just like your father" Erwin says as he looked into Erity's eyes.

"Commander" Erity suddenly says before she turned to look at the titan on all fours.

"That quadruped titan seems to be carrying some kind of luggage" Erity says quietly and Erwin nods

"It wasn't one of those titans that had just transformed" Erity told him 

_"Is that the enemy's scout?"_

_"If it took notice of our approach and informed Reiner, that must mean.."_

"That quadruped Titan is an intelligent one" Erwin says "No, there might even be others"

Then everyone stopped and gaped as the Beast Titan brought it's fist up to the air before slamming it to the ground while roaring.

In an instant, all the smaller titans started running straight at the wall making Erity step back.

"They're moving!" Hanji announces "Multiple 2 and 3 meter titans approaching!"

"Commander! The Armored Titan is close!" Armin shouts "And we still don't know where Bertholdt is!"

"Yes, I know" Erwin says and Erity watches as Erwin starts to analyze the whole situation

"Are you finally ready to say something?" Levi asks "I could've had breakfast during the wait"

"You drink tea for breakfast" Erity mumbled and Levi shrugs

"Squad Dirk and Squad Marlene! Protect the horses at the gate with Squad Klaus!" Erwin instructs

"Squad Levi and Squad Hanji! Take down the Armored Titan" Erwin continued

"Employ the Thunder Spears at your own discretion!" Erwin says "Achieve your objective, whatever it takes!"

"This moment! This battle! The survival of humanity depends on it!"

"One more, for humanity- give your hearts!" Erwin shouts 

"Yes, sir!" And the Squads assigned to protect the horses all jumped off of the wall.

Erity turned and was about to run with Levi and Armin back to fight the Armored Titan

"Wait! Levi, Erity, Armin" Erwin calls them "I did say Squad Levi, but I need you to stay, Levi"

"To protect the horses and not Eren?" Levi asks

"That's right" Erwin says before pointing his blade at the beast titan "And to stike him down when the chances come"

"You and Erity are the only ones I entrust to take on the Beast Titan" Erity's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"Commander, aren't I going to be assisting Eren?" Erity asks and Erwin looks back at her

"Yes, but- if times are getting rough, you are to come here and follow my orders" Erwin says and Erity hesistated before nodding

"Yes, sir" Erity nods 

"Understood" Levi says "Since I failed to kill that armored brat earlier, I'll make up for it with that Beast Titan's head"

Levi then turned to Erity and grabbed her shoulders

"Please, don't die" Was all he says before he runs off to jump down the wall in the other side.

"Armin, I have a plan for the Armored Titan" Erwin told Armin

"Yes, sir" 

"There are two halves in the battle for humanity's fate" Erwin explains "And one of them, I'm putting on yours and Hanji's shoulders"

Erity looked back at the two before she ran to jump off of the wall, she dived down only to widen her eyes as the armored titan looked at her as well.

Reiner's eyes widened as he stared at Erity, the girl doing the same as well. He watched as her hair flowed with the wind and her bright blue eyes looked at him with worry, fear and.. confusion.

"Reiner" Was what Reiner heard from Erity before he saw the girl swinging over to reach Mikasa, he blinked before he looked back up on the wall and continued to climb up.

The girl dropped down before she made it around and swung next to Mikasa and Eren

"He wants to use Eren as bait?" Hanji asks as Armin came soon after Erity- explaining Erwin's plan

"Yes, those were Commander Erwin's orders" Armin nods

"He'd resort to using Eren as bait just to protect the horses?" Hanji asks

"You're kidding- and what if Reiner chooses to kill the horses anyways?" Mikasa asks

"No, he should chase Eren" Hanji says "If Reiner does go after the horses, Eren will keep going and wrap around the Beast Titan"

"With Levi, the Scouts and Eren, they can pincer and fight the Beast Titan" Hanji says "Erwin must've said that, right?"

"Yes!"

"Even if it doesn't go as planned, having Eren flee like that, it will confuse the enemies enough to break their ranks" Hanji hums "It all depends whether Reiner can see that far ahead"

"I'm pretty sure he would" Erity sighs and everyone looked at her before they also see Eren nodding in agreement

"Alright! We'll take the Armored Titan on in Shinganshina!" Hanji announces

"Hold on!" Armin stops the others from jumping over the wall "There's one more thing that I'm worried about"

"Bertholdt is still hiding somewhere" Armin says "The last tiem they fought, Eren had Reiner on the verge of defeat- but Bertholdt's attack caught him off guard and he along with Erity ended up their captive"

"It's a simple counter-strategy but let's fight away from the walls" Armin suggests 

Reiner looked over to the horses and planned to kill them before he looked to the side only to make eye contact with Erwin.

The one-armed Commander looked to the Beast Titan before he slowly turned his gaze to Reiner making the Titan Shifter falter for a bit before widening his eyes as the sudden rumbling of thunder behind him

Eren had transformed into a Titan and Erity could just see the gears in Reiner's brain- it was either the horses or chase after Eren now.

The Attack and Founding Titan looked up at Reiner before turning around and running away.

Erity watched Reiner stay still for a while before he came sliding down the wall- causing Erity to widen her eyes before she flipped backwards and away to keep her distance from the titans.

Reiner walked over to Eren who had turned to face the other titan shifter.

They circled eachother before Eren hardened his fists- making it pack a much harder punch.

Reiner made the first move though as he swung his fist over to Eren who dodged it, Reiner then bent down to try and tackle Eren who quickly moved to the side before pushing Reiner down.

Reiner then moved to make another punch at Eren, Eren dodged before counter-attacking with his own punch.

The punch had broke the armor that was protecting Reiner's face and the green eyed shifter looked at Reiner fall before roaring.

Erity got the thunder spear ready as she stood next to Mikasa, Jean and Armin behind the girls.

They all watched as Eren used his hardened fists to punch at Reiner before breaking off the armor that guarded his face.

Eren seemed to not realize Reiner's sneak attack as the armored titan grabbed at Eren's leg before flipping him over his shoulder and onto a house- annihalating it completely.

"Eren" Erity whispered as Reiner picked Eren up again before punching Eren straight into the ground- causing the ground to crack apart.

Once the smoke cleared out, it was revealed that instead of punching Eren- Reiner had hit the ground next to him and before he could do another move, Eren grabbed Reiner's hand- putting the titan in place.

Erity spread out from her area as she stood around Hanji

"Hanji!" Mikasa calls to allow her to attack

"Not yet! Everything rides on the first attack!" Hanji told the girl. "Wait and trust that Eren will give us a good opening"

_"That metal rod is your new weapon?" Eren asks in the class as Hanji held a long rod-like spear_

_"The least you could do is call it a spear" Hanji says "The Corps of Engineer really pulled through for me!"_

_"Using technology kept secret by the Interior Police, that is" Hanji nods "I told them, that basically, we need a weapon to go against the Armored Titan"_

_"Against the Armored Titan?" Armin asks_

_"Our blades were all but useless against the Armored Titan, As long as he didn't show an opening in his hardening- all we could do was watch Eren fight the Armored Titan from the sidelines" Hanji told them_

_"It's true, we can't stop him from taking Eren or Erity even if we wanted to" Jean mutters_

_"Back then, if the Commander hadn't drawn a horde of titan to him.." Connie trailed off_

_"Thus far, the only attacks that had been effective agains the Armored Titan have been Eren's strangles and locks as a Titan" Hanji explains "Also, we have high hopes for his hardened punch from recent experiments"_

_"However, the mission won't succeed with only those as our weapons" Hanji mentions "While it's important that we plug the hole in the wall, more so than that, we must kill Reiner and Bertholdt- both of which are responsible for destroying the wall"_

_Erity immediately felt a weight on her shoulders ant the thought of killing Reiner or Bertholdt- she didn't have enough hatred nor willpower to do that.._

_"So you're saying, you want us to stab the Armored Titan with those spears?" Mikasa asks_

_"It's easier to just show you" Hanji smiles before leading all the Scouts outdoor_

_Erity covered her ears as Hanji had fired off the spear- which made the tree in the middle cut itself in half, burning it as well._

_"It's powerful, as you can see" Hanji says "It's like a strike of lightning"_

_"Hence the name 'Thunder Spear'" Hanji reloaded the spear again "However, is it enough to bring the Armored Titan down? We won't know until we try"_

_"It's effective against normal Titans, but to deal a blow to the Armored Titan- it would take a little more work" Hanji sighs_

Erity watched Reiner and Eren try and strangle eachother on the ground, from where she stood- it looked very disturbing as they both seemed to be skin colored giants with no clothes rubbing against eachother on the ground- trying to assert dominance.

"Is it just me who feels disturbed watching this?" Erity asks Jean who also nods

"Yeah, me too" He mutters before wincing at the sight

Eren then managed to push Reiner off of him as the Armored Titan went rolling away

Erity then flipped backwards as she swung around Reiner's area- holding the thunder spear out

"Do it now!" Hanji yells and both Mikasa and Hanji came right at Reiner before deploying the thunder spear- lodging it into Reiner's eyes before quickly swinging away as they removed the strings, making Reiner roar out in pain as the spears exploded

Erity rushed in from behind Reiner, guilt seeped through her heart but she had to do this.

She shot the thunder spear onto Reiner's nape, along with Jean, Sasha and a few others before they all pulled their strings off to not get caught in the explosion.

"We got him!" Jean yells to the rest and Erity glanced back to see that they had indeed caused some damage onto the Armored Titan.

"It worked! The armor on his nape is peeling off!" Jean continued and Erity lands next to Hanji

"Do it again!" Hanji instructed "Attack again with the Thunder Spears and finish him off!"

Everyone from the 104th Cadet Corps looked at Hanji in shock and Erity could feel herself trembling- she can't kill Reiner, have someone else do it instead.

"Reiner" Erity whispered 

"You guys" Jean called "I thought you were ready if it ever came to this!"

"Let's do it!" He shouts and everyone nodded before launching themselves off of the roofs and onto Reiner.

Erity closed her eyes as she fired the thunder spear onto Reiner's nape- she felt like crying, how can she not hate him after all this time? 

They all released and Erity could've sworn she heard Reiner say 'wait' before the explosions all went off.

_"So I heard, you met the descendant of Evangeline?" Zeke asks Reiner and Bertholdt who both nodded_

_"What was she like?" Zeke asks and Reiner looked down to his cup_

_"Like how you would think an angel acts like" Bertholdt says "She's always so.. open minded"_

_"In a good way?" Zeke asks and Reiner nods quickly_

_"Of course- she knew something was off about us in the beginning but she said she thought that it was because we were not used to these events" Reiner told Zeke "We've had times where we would talk together on the grass and she would listen and understand everything we said"_

_"When you're around her- you feel like yourself" Bertholdt continued "You wouldn't even notice it, but she would make you be happy in whatever way she can"_

_"When we first captured her- we were only able to do that because she sacrafised herself for her friend" Reiner says "She really is one of a kind, no wonder her ancestors are heroes- she's amazing"_

_"It sounds like you have a crush on her" Zeke teased making Reiner's cheek flush red before the Armored Titan looked down to his cup_

_"What-What makes you say that?" Reiner asks through his drink_

_"The way you describe her is obviously one of them- and the way you talk about her is another" Zeke says "She must be one hell of a girl if you managed to like her up until now, with both fake and real personas"_

_"She is one hell of a girl" Bertholdt nods "She managed to talk to Annie and I'm sure Annie thought of her like that"_

_"Even Annie?" Zeke asks "I want to meet her now"_

_"You shouldn't get on the wrong side of her" Reiner mumbled "Even without discovering her powers- I can say her potential and her prowess matches to Levi Ackerman"_

_"You have to be careful around her and act fast- because she's as quick as light" Bertholdt nods "One blink of an eye and she could have you dead like that"_

_"So.. I have to watch out for both her and Levi Ackerman?" Zeke asks and Reiner nods_

_"You have to watch out for them- extremely if you don't want to die" Reiner sighs "But I'm sure you can do well, those two are actually quite close together"_

_"Really?" Zeke asks and the two other titan shifters nodded._

_"She's the only one that could get him to talk like a normal person" Bertholdt says "She really can get to someone like that"_

_"Well, let's hope she'll understand where we're coming from and choose the right side- our side"_

Erity let out a loud gasp as Reiner's body was retrieved from his titan- his head seemed to be blown off and the girl couldn't help but feel a solemn lurch in her stomach.

She ran over and looked at Reiner's body- the other Scouts didn't mind her as they thought she was probably just checking to make sure.

Erity hissed as she touched Reiner's burning body- she looked at him with sorrow.

"Reiner" She whispered "Reiner, I'm so sorry- I don't know- I didn't want-"

Erity cut herself off as she stared at him, her eyes were brimming with tears but she couldn't

"Why didn't you let me understand? Not even a small sliver of an explanation why you, Annie and Bertholdt did this" Erity muttered, her voice wavering slightly as she kneeled down on the armored layer by his nape

"I'm sorry Reiner, I'm sorry for everything- I really wanted to understand but I guess I was too late.. like I always am" Erity chuckles bitterly before she looked back at Reiner "You know what though?"

"Even after trying to hate you these past couple months- I couldn't bring myself up to it" Erity mumbled "I don't know why.."

"Why am I even talking to the body.. Reiner probably didn't hear me" Erity sighs as she looked at Reiner, her hand reached over to grab his arm only for it to be an electricuting contact.

_Erity was talking with Bertholdt as the two sat together on a small cliff which had perfectly show the sunset._

_"Are you normally so quiet?" Erity asks Bertholdt who looks at her before shrugging_

_"I don't know" Bertholdt sighs "I think it's just the constant worry I feel"_

_Erity frowns as she placed a hand on Bertholdt's, making the boy widen his eyes before he relaxed again_

_"That's fine" Erity says "Everyone has some sort of thing going on- I don't think I'd be able to understand it as well as you do, but I'm sure you'll get over this worry and be content with your life"_

_Bertholdt stared at Erity before smiling and nodding_

_"Yeah, thank you Erity-"_

_"There you guys are! Are you having a date without me?" Reiner suddenly exclaims and the two other Cadets turned their heads to see the muscular blonde grinning before sliding in between the two_

_"Why would I go on a date with Bertholdt?" Erity laughs "He obviously likes Annie"_

_Reiner let out a hearty laugh as Bertholdt's face started to fluster up and he defensively placed his hands over his face._

_"Wh-What!?" Bertholdt asks as he looked at Erity and Reiner in shock_

_"Don't try to hide it, Bertholdt- we all see the way you stare" Erity shrugs and Reiner nods as he placed an arm around Erity_

_"She isn't wrong" Reiner shrugs "It's like she's some sort of angel"_

_Bertholdt's eyes sudddenly widened in alarm as he looked at Reiner who also seemed to be shocked by what he said_

_"What?" Erity asks, confused as to why they suddenly became quiet_

_"Nothing" Reiner shook his head after a while "Anyways, why were you guys here?"_

_"Oh, since we're having a small break- I thought since me and Bertholdt don't talk much, then we should try and be closer friends" Erity told Reiner who looked at Bertholdt before nodding_

_"Well, now you're going to do that with me" Reiner grins_

_"You're such a third wheel" Erity hissed playfully and Reiner shrugs_

_"I think I'm the third wheel" Bertholdt pointed out and the other two looked at him before Reiner brought Bertholdt in with his other arm._

_"Oh shut up, Bertholdt" Reiner says "We're all close friends, right?"_

_"He's right" Erity sang and Bertholdt lets out a small laugh_

_"Right"_

Erity widened her eyes as she retracted her hand from Reiner's arm and she stared at it in slight shock

"Reiner" Erity mumbled as she felt the guilt finally taking a toll on her

"I'm sorry" She whispered through her teeth, she finally stood up before she used her ODM gear to swing her way to Sasha, Connie and Jean.


	31. 30

"It's not over! Ready your equipment for the next round!" Hanji suddenly says making Erity's eyes widen.

Erity didn't realize it before, but there were small tears that were about to drop until she roughly wipes them away.

"Erity" Mikasa makes her way to the girl, Armin was next to her after a while as well

"It's not like we had a chance to negotiate" Armin whispered "It's our side dealing with an overwhelmingly lack of information"

"Why didn't he try to let me understand the situation" Erity hissed and the other two watched their blue eyed friend kneel down with her hands on her head.

"We don't have the power to capture someone who can turn into a Titan" Armin mumbled "There was nothing we could do"

Armin's head snapped over to Erity's form as he saw Mikasa trying to comfort the girl who was staring at Reiner's body- the aftershock hitting her hard.

Erity fell onto her butt as Reiner's Titan Form suddenly opened it's mouth before giving out a roar.

"Reiner" Erity breathed as everyone stared at Reiner in shock at his movement.

Reiner roared before he suddenly fell over making Erity paralyzed in her position before something in her mind clicked.

Bertholdt only comes when Reiner gives him the signal- it was the same with the battle in Trost.

"Bertholdt" Erity whispered and she abruptly stood up, surprising Mikasa and Armin.

"Nail him with the Thunder Spears! We'll just have to blow his body to bits!" Hanji instructed 

"No! We have to get out from this area" Erity says and everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief

"Erity- I told you, you have to get rid of you-"

"No! It's not that!" Erity cut Hanji off "Reiner only roars like that when he's calling for-"

Armin's eyes widened in realization as he grabbed onto Erity's arm

"She's right" Armin whispered 

Erity's eyes darted over to the flying barrell that came from the inner wall and she pointed at it.

"We need to get away from Reiner!" Armin told Hanji who now looked at the two in shock.

"Over there!" Erity pointed at the flying barrell "That's Bertholdt!"

"That's the Colossal Titan!" Armin continued "We'll all get blown away!"

"Everyone! Get away from the Armored Titan!" Hanji shouts to the team and Erity quickly swung away- her heart seemed to be telling her to stay but she couldn't.

They're the ones who broke the wall that made a Titan kill her mom- she couldn't try to understand them forever if they don't want to be understood.

"The Colossal Titan is going to fall on us!" Hanji screamed and Erity's eyes stuck itself onto the barrell which was getting increasingly closer to the ground.

"Reiner!" Erity's eyes widened as Bertholdt got out of the barrell before using his own ODM gear to make his way to Reiner's body.

The Scouts kept running and fleeing until they got far enough just to be able to watch Bertholdt on Reiner's titan form.

"In any case, our mission objective just came falling onto our laps" Hanji told them "You could even call this lucky"

"Target approaching from ahead!" Moblit yells "It's Bertholdt"

"Our plan is as follows.. Squad Levi protects Eren under Armin's command!" Hanji says making Armin look at Hanji in shock

"All the others work together to take down the two targets!" Hanji commands

"Hanji, don't you think Erity is more fit for the job of leading?" Armin asks but Erity shakes her head.

"Hanji is right, you should lead" Erity placed a hand on Armin's shoulder "My emotional state in this battle can vary from the objective- it's better if you give the orders"

"Roger!" Hanji's Squad yells before they zoomed and swung over to Bertholdt and Reiner.

"Armin!" Erity yells as Armin went to follow Hanji.

The rest of the scouts watched as Armin shouts for Bertholdt- hoping to negotiate.

"If anyone should negotiate with Bertholdt- shouldn't it be Erity?" Jean asks and everyone nods before looking over to the black haired girl.

"Armin's the leader this time- we'll allow him to do what he thinks is right" Erity says 

"But-"

"She's right" Mikasa cuts Connie off "It's Armin's decision"

"And so, I don't think I'd have the guts to face Bertholdt again" Erity mumbled 

"Bertholdt! Let's talk this over!" Armin screamed at Bertholdt

"If I agree to talk, would you all agree to die?!" Bertholdt shouts back making Erity's eyes widened

"We only want three things! We want Eren, Erity and the demise of humanity within the walls!" Bertholdt continued making Erity look at him in shock.

"That's the harsh truth of reality, Armin!" He says "It's all been decided already!"

"Who decided all of that?!" Armin shouts back before Bertholdt mumbled something

"What was that?!"

"I decided it!" Bertholdt yells "Your lives are coming to an end here!"

"That's very unfortunate!" Armin screamed "I was hoping I wouldn't have to hear Annie's scream any longer"

"I don't think that's going to work on Bertholdt anymore" Erity mumbled and Mikasa looked at her strangely

"It looks like Bertholdt has found himself when Reiner became bruised like that" Erity sighs "He's determined.."

"The only ones who can save her from the savages in the Military Police is you and no one else!" Armin shouts "At this rate she'll end up as feed for the pigs!"

"Fine by me!" Bertholdt replies before he swung away.

"I told you" Erity whispered as she stared at Bertholdt before she looked over to see Mikasa about to fight.

"Mikasa!" Erity cried before she cursed mentall as she followed the Ackerman.

"Let them feed her to the pigs!" Bertholdt shouts "If they really have her, that is!"

Armin started running before Bertholdt jumps infront of him, his blade unsheated

"What's wrong Armin? Aren't we going to talk?" Bertholdt yells 

"Did you think I would lose my cool again if you talked about Annie?" Bertholdt asks Armin "That since I'm the meek and timid Bertholdt, you could fool me into letting my guard down?"

"I know what you're doing" Bertholdt took a step closer to Armin "You're just buying time"

"Surrounding me with soldiers and distracting me with this ruse while the others finish off Reiner!" Bertholdt hissed "I can tell- you're standing there shaking so much, you can't do a damn thing"

"If you knew that much, then why'd you come to talk?" Armin asks 

"I wanted to know" Bertholdt muttered "To know whether, if I faced you guys, I'd start whining and begging for forgiveness again"

"But, it seems like I'm fine now" Bertholdt says "Yes, you are also my precious comarde- but I also intend to kill you"

"Is that because you think that we're a spawn of the devil?" Armin asks

"No" Berthold told Armin "None of you have done anything wrong, and you're not devils either"

"But you still have to die" Berthold says and Erity had to keep quiet as Mikasa ran up behind him

"That's just how it is" Bertholdt somehow was able to block Mikasa's attack and Erity widened her eyes

Mikasa managed to slice Bertholdt's ear off before Bertholdt kicked her off of the roof

"Mikasa!" Erity hissed before she jumped down infront of Armin, blocking Bertholdt's attack.

"Erity" Bertholdt hummed and Erity looked at him with panicked eyes before they reverted back into a blank face

"Bertholdt" She muttered 

"It's always nice to see you again, Erity" Bertholdt says, his eyes lightly softening "But we do have to take you back"

"It's great that you found yourself Bertholdt" Erity hissed as she dodged his attack "I really wanted to see the time where you wouldn't stay quiet about your mind"

"But I can't let you kill my friends" Erity says before Bertholdt dodged her blow and ran off

"Armin!" Mikasa held Armin back "Don't chase him"

"We never know when he'll tranform" Erity sighs "If we don't keep our distance, we'll get caught in another explosion"

"I don't think Bertholdt intends to yet" Armin told the girls as Erity looked at Bertholdt swinging from the roofs of the houses in the distance.

"Reiner's on the verge of death, so if he did- he'd finish Reiner off" Armin informed before he looked at Erity.

"We could take Reiner as a hostage and fight him straight on with swords" Armin says 

"We should" Mikasa nods "But it seems like he had some sort of plan"

"Still, was that Bertholdt just now?" Mikasa asks "To me, he seemed like a different person"

"Me too" Armin hissed

"I'm happy for him" The other two snapped their heads to Erity who kept her gaze on Bertholdt

"What-"

"Since we were in Cadet Corps, he's always been shy and timid- being Reiner's second person" Erity says softly "He's been riding with the guilt, but now- he's learned to get over it and accept it for what it truly is"

"That's why he said this was what should be done" Erity mumbled "Bertholdt accepts who he is and what he's become"

"He found his rightful position in this battle"

"And sadly," Erity looked down to her blades "It's not on our side"

Erity, Armin and Mikasa turned to flee away before their eyes all widened as Bertholdt goes upwards.

"He's transforming" Erity hissed as she grabbed both Armin and Mikasa's cloaks before speeding them up to where Eren was

The rumbling of the thunder shook the area and Erity looked to see a corner behind a house by the distance- she quickly went there before grappling her hook to the ground and holding onto Armin and Mikasa tightly.

The wind and gust from the explosion reached their area and Erity struggled as she tried to stay in her position, hissing at the hot steam from the explosion.

Then the explosion stopped and Erity looked up before using her ODM gear to get to Eren and the rest.

"Come on" She shouts before she swung her way to see Jean.

"Erity! Mikasa! Armin!" Jean yells "Are you okay?"

"We're fine" Mikasa replies 

"Squad Hanji?" Jean breathed and Erity looked back before turning to her blades again

"They were so close to Bertholdt" Armin whispered and everyone stayed silent before their eyes all snapped over to the Colossal Titan.

"You don't think.." Jean mutters 

"The only ones who survived.. are us here, right?" Jean asks before Bertholdt used his hand to sweep the houses away.

"Hey" Connie stammered as everyone looked to see Bertholdt creating some sort of ring of fire with the houses- burning all of it.

"Armin! What now?" Jean asks Armin "Wait for burning houses to flatten us?!"

Mikasa then grabbed Armin's shoulder

"Armin, you're in command. We'll follow your orders" Mikasa says 

"We retreat" Armin gasped "Rally at the commander for new orders"

"We'll engage the Colossal Titan in a battle of attrition as originally planned" Armin says 

"Hold up, Armin" Erity interuppted "We can't let Bertholdt near the others and the wall"

"It'll be a disaster" Jean agrees 

"If the houses in the inner gates get caught on fire, the people will be sandwiched between the fire and the Beast Titan" Erity explains 

"That means, we have no other choice but to defeat Bertholdt right here?" Armin asks "And we have to do it with the people we have right here?"

"Those houses are on fire- do you think one of those houses are Eren's?" Connie breathed "Eren's house.."

"IE GAA!" Connie screams before he starts laughing like a maniac

"Sasha, can you smack Connie?" Jean asks before Sasha smacks Connie on the head with the thunder spears.

"I don't think he knows of our location" Mikasa says

"Yes, he's making Shinganshina a sea of flames by scattering the burning debris" Armin mumbled 

The scouts then staggered as a piece of debris came crushing the house right next to them.

"Armin! The fire! Your orders?" Connie shouts

"Hurry up!" Sasha yells as well but Armin just stood there, staring at Bertholdt with widened panicked eyes.

"Jean, Erity- can you take my place?" Armin turned to the two

Everyone looked at Armin in disbelief and confusion.

"I just have no idea what to do" Armin mutters "I was wrong reading Bertholdt, look where it got us now"

"You two! You're better suited for this!" Armin hissed and Erity looked at Armin before her gaze wen to Jean.

"Move to the river' Jean instructed 

"We have to conserve our gas, everyone on Eren" Erity nods before she jumped to land on Eren's shoulders and everyone followed suit.

"Eren, at some point we need to get Bertholdt's attention" Jean mumbled "But until then, don't let him see you"

"Armin" Jean looked over to Armin "I'm alright at reading situations- Erity's good with her intuitions, but we both are coming up empty with a plan to get us out of here"

"In the end, we're counting on you" Erity nods before 

"Yell at him Eren!" Jean says "Don't let Bertholdt get any closer to the wall!"

Eren then stood up before roaring at Bertholdt, causing the Colossal Titan to shift it's gaze to him.

"He noticed" Jean says but Bertholdt turned his head back to the wall and kept walking for it causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"That bastard is ignoring us!" Jean yells 

"Hey! What now, Jean? At this rate-"

"I know!" before he looked up at Eren "Eren! Go stop his lanky legs!"

"But still, how the hell are we going to defeat him?" Connie asks as Eren came running for Bertholdt

"His gusts of hot steam makes our ODM gear useless, right?" Sasha says 

"You don't think I know that?" Jean hissed "But at this point, we don't have a choice"

"We've got to figure out his weakness!"

"Me and Erity will do it, you guys distract him!" Mikasa says 

"Connie, your thunder spear" Mikasa asks 

"Right!" Connie says before handing Mikasa his thunder spear

"How about you, Erity?!" Sasha asks the black haired girl who didn't seem to have anymore thunder spears

"It's fine- I can try a different way" Erity mumbled making everyone look at her confusingly.

"Armin, we need you to observe him from the back!" Jean told Armin "So quit moping, we've got to believe that there's a way to beat him!"

Eren turned the corner before running straight at Bertholdt.

"Now! Scatter!" Jean yells and everyone jump off.

Erity swung away, she looked down at her necklace before she held it and pricked her finger- causing a small drop of blood to be absorbed by it.

The emblem turned into a bright white and Erity looked down to her hands and saw that her veins were glowing an electric blue.

Erity looked back at Eren to see that he's shoving Bertholdt's foot back- she looked at him with widened eyes before she turned her gaze back to Bertholdt.

The Colossol Titan lifted his foot up before he kicked Eren off of him and onto the wall

"Eren!" Erity shouts, her arms getting heavier and restless by the moment.

She looked closer to Eren after she dropped next to Mikasa

"Eren isn't moving" Mikasa whispered 

"He's not dead!" Jean told her "Focus on the monster at hand!"

"If we run at him without a plan, this is what happens" Jean hissed "Unless, we can somehow turn the tables on him"

"All of humanity will be doomed" Jean continued "With saying that, I'm not about to sit around while we all get slaughtered!"

"Let's go on the attack!" Jean yells and everyone used their ODM gear to get onto him.

"He doesn't know about the Thunder Spears yet!" Jean continued "Connie, Sasha and I will distract him!"

"Mikasa, Erity! They'll strike in an opening!" Jean ordered 

"Roger!"

The three flew up and started shouting things at Bertholdt before Mikasa jumps up and fired out her two thunder spears. 

Bertholdt glanced back at her before hot steam started to flow out of his back

Erity hissed as she laid down low, she watched as the Thunder Spears which were previously lodged onto Bertholdt had flown off and exploded.

"Guys!' Erity screamed before she felt some sort of anger rising in her- her arms started shaking as she clenched her hands onto the blades.

She grappled up to Mikasa who kneeled down

"Mikasa, you're bleeding!" Erity cried 

"I'm fine, a bit of shrapnel from the Thunder Spears got me" Mikasa hissed "Have you thought anything yet?"

"What?" Armin asks 

"Do you have any clue for a counterattack?" Mikasa asks 

"Not one.." Armin whispered before Erity, Mikasa, Jean and himself looked over to see Bertholdt still walking towards Eren.

"Reiner" Erity hissed as Reiner suddenly got up, his titan body walking down the streets of Shingangshina

"That bastard" Jean hissed "I can't believe he's still alive"

"Why won't he just stay dead?!" Jean continued "What the hell do we do against something like this?!"

"Hey, Armin- I think having Eren escape is the best thing we can do" Jean says

"I can distract them" Erity nods "Eren is much more of an important value to humanity- if they want me, they'll go after me as well"

"Erity" Armin whispered before he stared back at Bertholdt.

"He's thinner" Armin says 

"What?" Erity asks 

"The Colossal Titan has gotten a little skinnier" Armin explained "It's just like Hanji said"

"The Colossal Titan is weak in a battle of attrition" Armin says "Remember Eren's experiments!"

"He could only transform up to 3 times!" Armin reminds them "If that's the case for a 15 meter titan, a 60 meter one might be less efficient! And there's his steam attack too"

"I bet it's consuming everything except his skeleton to produce steam!" Armin continued 

"So what are you saying?" Jean asks 

"Armin.." Mikasa mumbled

"I have a plan" Armin announces "You all need to draw Reiner away"

"Eren and I will defeat Bertholdt ourselves!" Armin says and Erity widened her eyes.

"Armin, it's the biggest titan- are you-"

"I'm sure" Armin cuts Erity off "The 2 of us can win and I'll prove it"

"Alright" Erity sighs "Leave Reiner to us"

"That took long enough, dummy" Jean smiles "I really thought we were goners"

Armin smiled back before he turned to swing away.

Erity jumped off of the roof and to Connie and Sasha

"Let's go!" Erity says "We've got to go to Reiner!"

"We've got to trust Armin that he and Eren can defeat Bertholdt!" Jean nods

"We just need to keep Reiner away from them if we can" Jean mutters "Let's keep him occupied from a safe distance"

"Roger!"

Reiner came running at them only for him to pass the scouts and Erity's eyes widened before she stopped herself, turning back to Reiner.

"He ignored us?!" Connie shouts

"That jerk! He's changing his focus to Eren" Jean growled

Erity's arms began feel like her veins are beating out of herself and she glared before pushing herself to get to Reiner.

"Erity!" Jean yells after the girl "You don't have any thunder spears!"

"Erity!" Mikasa also calls but the girl seemed to be too frustrated with everything going on- her eyes turned into a brighter color as Erity took out her blade.

She didn't realize that when she was holding her blade, it started crystalizing with the blue energy from her arms.

The blade started to become bigger before it was fully covered in the crystal and Erity let out a yell as she sliced at Reiner's ankle.

The sword managed to cut through the armor- giving out some sort of cold explosion and Reiner came crashing down.

"Erity!" Jean called over and Erity turned around causing the others to widen their eyes.

Erity's veins were glowing an electric blue as her eyes seemed to change itself to a more dominant color.

Her blade had now crystallized and it looked as if she was holding sapphire crystal sword- her previous blade disappeared in the energy.

"If we can't get Reiner's attention" Mikasa starts

"Then we have to finish him off right here.."


	32. 31

"We've got no time to waste" Mikasa says before looking at Erity "Erity, your sword was able to break through Reiner's armor easily- use that"

Erity nods before she blew another stray hair out of her face.

"We've only got 3 thunder spears and Erity's sword left" Jean says 

"We've got to try anyways" Sasha exclaims "Because unless we fight, we can't win!"

Reiner blinked as he looked at his knee, it was severed badly and he saw some sort of blue crack on it

"What the hell happened" Reiner muttered "I don't remember much before this.."

_Erity hissed as she touched Reiner's burning body- she looked at him with sorrow._

_"Reiner" She whispered "Reiner, I'm so sorry- I don't know- I didn't want-"_

_Erity cut herself off as she stared at him, her eyes were brimming with tears but she couldn't_

_"Why didn't you let me understand? Not even a small sliver of an explanation why you, Annie and Bertholdt did this" Erity muttered, her voice wavering slightly as she kneeled down on the armored layer by his nape_

_"I'm sorry Reiner, I'm sorry for everything- I really wanted to understand but I guess I was too late.. like I always am" Erity chuckles bitterly before she looked back at Reiner "You know what though?"_

_"Even after trying to hate you these past couple months- I couldn't bring myself up to it" Erity mumbled "I don't know why.."_

_"Why am I even talking to the body.. Reiner probably didn't hear me" Erity sighs_

"Erity" Reiner mumbled before his eyes widened as he caught sight of her- the glowing veins, the sword and then he spotted the shining necklace on her neck.

"She found out" He gasped "I don't know what's going on, and I don't have much strength left.."

"I have to get her before she get into her full power" Reiner muttered "I don't know how this works either, but.. if we capture Eren and Erity.. that means we still win"

"I'm going to grab Erity and run for it" Reiner nods "But... she alone can take me down now- I'll just have to be careful"

Erity jumped away from Reiner and onto a roof with the rest of them following her.

"I'm going to do my best to fight Reiner, you come up with a plan to try and use the three thunder spears" Erity says before she staggered

"I'm sorry- I won't be the one who finishes him off" Erity mumbled and everyone looked at her with widened eyes.

"B-But, you have enough power to do so-"

"Physically" Erity scoffs to herself "I just can't kill him"

"Erity" Jean yells at her "They broke you the most but you still can't kill them?"

"I don't do those things, Jean!" Erity hissed before she looked back at Reiner who was already getting up "I'm going now- be quick, one of his objectives is to capture me too"

Erity then turned around before swinging infront of Reiner who took his hand out to grab her, but the girl dodged before using the new blade and slicing across his arm 

Reiner looked to her with widened eyes as she managed to crack the armor on his hands.

"Reiner" Erity growled before she ducked down, striking at his back- an explosion went off and Reiner faltered as he dropped forward from the impact of the explosion

He quickly stood back up as Erity came at his face, crushing the armor on his face- Reiner stepped back before swinging his hand to get to her.

Erity jumped to the roofs of the houses and ran as Reiner tried to grab her.

The girl used her ODM gear to hook onto a tower right by the house before running up Reiner's arm.

She swung her blade as she spinned before crashing it right into his shoulder blade- making it leave an open space that would be able to be used to fire the thunder spears at.

Reiner huffed as he crashed down, his knee crashed into a giant rock- making him disable for a moment as it didn't have any armor to protect it.

"Reiner!" Jean suddenly screamed and Erity moved back as Reiner crushed the area with his fists.

Jean missed a step and went flying over and Erity hissed as she pushed Jean out of Reiner's hand.

"Erity!" Jean screamed and Erity winced as she felt Reiner grab her tightly.

"I got you" Reiner muttered as he held onto the girl, Erity furrowed her eyebrows as her hands were clutched closely to her neck and chest.

Reiner seemed to squeeze her slightly- making her hand get pressed against the emblem, Erity hissed at the pain as the spikes on the angel cut through her hand.

"Erity!" Mikasa cried and Erity winced before her eyes widened- she felt something grow out of her back

She looked turned around just in time to see crystal-angel like wings sprung out of her back, it sliced through Reiner's hand and came out the other end.

Erity looked at it in shock before she used the opportunity to grab her sword, slicing Reiner's fingers and he let the girl go.

The wings on Erity's back managed to spin around before completely slicing Reiner's hand off of his arm.

"Wings?" Jean mutters as he looked at Erity, her eyes were glowing blue with some crystallized angel wings sprouting from her back as she held her blade which had been covered with the same hardened energy she conveyed from her blades.

Times seemed to stop as Reiner looked at Erity- she looked ethereal, like she was some sort of goddess angel.

"Ev-Evangeline's.." Reiner stammered

"Now! Sasha! Connie!" Jean quickly snapped out of it and both Connie and Sasha followed with the Thunder Spears.

Sasha came flying at Reiner only to be hit back as her thunder spear caught her in the explosion, Connie then rushed over and fired the thunder spear into one side of Reiner's jaw- successfully hitting him.

"Sasha!" Erity shouts before she came flying over, grabbing Sasha- Connie following behind her.

"Jean!" Connie yells before Mikasa jumped- about to fire the only Thunder Spear left.

"No! Mikasa! It's too risky!" Connie screamed before something zoomed past them.

"No! It's perfect!" Erity's eyes darted over to see Hanji zooming in before firing another thunder spear into Reiner's jaw, exploding and making his mouth fall open.

"HANJI!" Erity cried 

"Now's your chance, Mikasa!" Hanji shouts back at Mikasa

Mikasa then ran over to Reiner before firing the thunder spear into his mouth- but nothing happened making Erity's eyes widened

"It's defective!" Jean shouts and Erity unconsciously played with her hands before she jumped- flying over infront of Reiner's mouth.

The girl had tears that streamed down her cheeks as she formed a bow with the energy- an steaming blue arrow in the middle

"I'm sorry!" Erity shrieks before she fired the arrow into Reiner's mouth- it exploded, causing the thunder spear inside of it to go off as well.

The black haired girl stared with widened and panicked eyes as Reiner came flying out of the titan body.

"Get him! We'll cut his limbs off!" Hanji shouts and Erity felt herself land down on the ground, falling to her knees.

"Erity, come on- let's go" Jean told her and Erity looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Did I-Did I- kill Reiner?" Erity hissed, Jean couldn't see her usually bright blue iris as her whole eye was glowing blue but he could see the tears spilling out of her cheeks.

"Not yet- but we need to, if you want to say your final words to him then we must go" Jean urged and Erity nods, standing up before running at Reiner.

Jean could only stare at the girl, she was in some sort of form- an angel form with all the crystals sticking out but he saw that some of it was falling from her wings which were revealing itself to be soft feathers of some sort.

"Reiner!" Erity cried as she went to him, kneeling down infront of him as Hanji tried to cut his arms off.

"E.rity" Reiner mumbled 

"It's for Erity?" Hanji asks and Erity looked at Hanji with a confused gaze

"Wh-What's for me?" Erity asks before Hanji hands her one of the two metal cases she was holding.

"What is in these cases?" Hanji asks

"A.. letter" Reiner muttered 

"A letter?" Erity asks as she held it in her hands before stuffing it into her pocket.

"What kind of letter?" Hanji asks

"A letter from Ymir" Reiner says more clearly "You have to give it to Christa.."

"Only after we've inspected it" Hanji told him and walked away- Erity quickly moved infront of the man.

"Reiner" She says softly 

"Erity" Reiner mumbled "I'm sorry.."

Everyone in the back widened their eyes at what Reiner says

"I'm sorry I took your trust and broke it only for me to end up here" Reiner mutters before he tried to move his decapitated arm only for himself to wiggle before giving up.

"Reiner, you never let me understand what was going on- what's happening" Erity whispered 

"You found out about yourself" Reiner mumbled again "Your wings- are they pretty?"

"Why the hell would you ask that?" Erity gives a soft chuckle

"You were always beautiful Erity" Reiner says "I want to see your true self"

Erity looked back to Hanji who was already staring at Erity and nodded.

Erity took the cloth covering Reiner's eye off of him and Reiner looked at Erity.

"You look amazing" Reiner muttered as he glanced at Erity's glowing form before he looked at her eyes and was taken aback from the tears that were cascading down her cheeks

"Reiner" Erity sighs 

"Even with Erity, his leeps seem as tight as his armor is hard" Hanji suddenly says and Erity looked back at Hanji with widened eyes.

"Are you going to cooperate and tell us everything that we want to know?" Hanji asks as she unsheated her blade

"No" Reiner tells her and Erity looked back at Reiner with a frown.

"Thank you, it helps that you're prepared for this" Hanji nods before she shoved Erity to the side and pressed her blade against Reiner's neck

"Reiner" Erity hissed

"Hold on!" Jean yells and Erity looked over to him 

"Are you sure? We might be able to steal his powers!" Jean says and Hanji looked back at Jean with an expression of realization

_"Today we are going to learn how we're going to get maximum value from this injection" Erwin says to the Scouts sitting by the table_

_"Using this medicine, The Colossal Titan's, The Armored Titan's or the Beast Titan's powers can be stolen" He continued as he held up the box with the injection._

_"As to how, the one injected by this will be a titan and eat someone who can change into a Titan like Eren can" He explains "By doing so, although they would initially be a Titan lacing intelligence, they would revert into human and be able to wield that Titan's powers"_

_"If this is achieved, not only do we gain information regarding Titan's powers- we'd also be able to revive a person on the brink of death" Erwin announces "If you capture an enemy with Titan powers, sever all their limbs"_

_"And when it is safe to do so, summon Captain Levi" Erwin says before handing the box into Levi's hands_

_"We only have this one injection, I'm entrusting Captain Levi with the call to use it" Erwin nods_

"I don't think all the conditions for that have been met" Hanji told Jean as Reiner coughed out blood

"We don't know the situation with Levi on the other side" Hanji included "Neither do we have the time to confirm it for ourselves"

"The reason being, there's no way for us to gauge the full depth of their powers" Hanji says lowly before pressing her blade deeper into Reiner's neck "Even if I cut his head off, we can't be too sure!"

"Reiner" Erity muttered as the man staggered behind the blade

"This isn't like you, Hanji" Jean muttered "If we back down because we don't know something, down the line, can we ever hope to beat Titans?"

"Jean" Mikasa whispers

"When are we going to know all there is about the enemy?" Jean asks and Hanji stops before glancing back at the rest.

"Mikasa, Erity" She calls

"Yes?" Erity and Mikasa both asks 

"How much gas do you have left?" Hanji asks 

"It's almost entirely gone" Mikasa replies "But it should be enough to reach Armin and Eren at least"

"I somehow have wings now" Erity mutters and Hanji turned to look at Erity

"That's more than what I have" Hanji says "Mikasa, I need you to go check on their situation"

"Fill up your gas and bring back the injection from Levi" Hanji instructs "If for any reason, you're unable to do so- fire a smoke signal"

"That will be my signal to end Reiner" Hanji says, taking her blade off of Reiner's neck and standing up- Erity then went to sit beside Reiner's body, her wings being surprisingly easy to control as she wrapped it around herself slightly

"Affirmative!" Mikasa nods before using her ODM gear to swing away

"Hanji, I-"

"The decision was mine" Hanji interuppted Jean "You were just a factor"

"You're so ugly now, what happened" Erity muttered to Reiner who let out a pained chuckle

"Even in this situation, you can make a joke like that?" He winced and Erity shrugs before her eyes widened as a red smoke signal fired through the air

Erity stood up as something came galloping behind Hanji

"Hanji!" Erity and Jean both yelled before Jean pushed Hanji out of the way.

It was the quadruped titan and some armless man riding it and Erity stood infront of Reiner with her bow out as in a means to stop them from getting closer to Reiner.

"Evangeline Agawa" The man on the titan whispered as he stared at Erity- the titan he was riding also seemed to stare at the girl in shock.

The man seemed to stop his tense look before he sighs and gave the girl a small smile

"It's nice to finally meet you" He says "Right, Pieck?"

The titan below him then nods and Erity unsheated her still crystallized blade.

"What the hell do you want?" Erity growled

"Reiner" The man sighs "You can come with us- we'll take you home"

"Like hell I am" Erity muttered "This is my home don't-"

Pieck seemed to run out of patience and swung one of their hands at Erity, making the girl jump up and fly.

Pieck grabbed Reiner into their mouth and Erity could only look at it in shock.

"We'll come back for you someday, Agawa" The man says "You're coming home soon- trust us"

"What" Erity whispered, confused after everything before she saw them run away.

"Erity! Shoot them!" Hanji orders and Erity quickly took her bow out, flying to get near them and she stretched the string out- instantly forming another fiery arrow out of her hand.

She shot it out and it hit Pieck's leg, causing the titan to stumble forward as there seemed to be a huge bruise on it's leg.

She shot at it again, it hit it in the shoulder and from here she could see the blood that seemed to splatter everywhere before the titan came crashing down.

"This motherfucker" Erity hissed and grabbed her blade before going over to strike at it.

"Erity! Stand back!" Erity looked down at Hanji in shock, the other two titan shifters also looked at the Section Commander in surprise

"But I can fight them-"

"No!" Hanji shouts back at her "We don't know your limits yet! If you accidentally faint out and come crashing down, they're going to capture you!"

"But Hanji-"

"That's an order" Hanji says and Erity looked back at the other two titan shifter- the guy seemed to be analyzing her movements and Erity glanced at Hanji

"Obey the rank of commands, Erity" Hanji repeated, this time the most stern she had ever seen the Section Commander

Erity let out a frustrated sigh before nodding, flying away from the titan shifters that was staring at the girl

"Then she's just like us" The man muttered to Pieck who nodded "Clearly, she is superior but in this cruel world filled with demons- she has no choice but to follow as she's the only angel"

"We'll save her" The man nods "We'll save her and she can finally be free and live in her deserved glory"

Pieck let out a roar of approval and the man leaned forward to talk to Reiner.

"Reiner, I can see why you like her" The man whispered "We'll get back to her- but for now, we must head back"

Pieck then ran forward, slightly limping from the injuries- but they went on.

"Hanji, let me go to Levi please" Erity says as she lands next to Hanji who was observing her

"How did this happen?" Hanji asks and Erity frowns- thinking back to when she transformed before her eyes widened

"My hand" Erity muttered before she pulled it out "When Reiner caught me, I pressed it against the angel mark"

"There was more blood that got out of my hand and into the emblem" Erity says "I guess, it's because there was more power that was extracted to the point where this popped out"

"I see, Erity- hand me your bow" Hanji says before asking for the bow and Erity looked at her strangely before nodding

"Here" Erity gave the bow to Hanji who grabs it

"You can go to Levi now" Hanji says and Erity nods

"Thank you" Erity flew off to find Levi before her eyes widened at someone ontop of the Captain.

She dived straight down and ran, only to see Mikasa pushing her blade against Levi's neck

"Mikasa!" Erity shouts before pushing Mikasa roughly off of Levi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Erity hissed at Mikasa who glared at Erity with tears in her eyes before pointing at Armin.

"He doesn't want to use the syringe on Armin" Mikasa cried and Erity looked at the burnt body that Mikasa was pointing at.

Erity's eyes widened as she stared at Armin's body

"Armin" Erity whispered before turning to Levi for an explanation

"Humanity cannot win without Erwin" Levi told Erity, he seemed to be in shock at how the girl looked- with her glowing eyes and the wings sprouting from her back.

"Commander Erwin?" Erity looked over to see Erwin's body by the side- he was bruised heavily but from the looks of everyone here, still alive.

"It's no different if we lose Armin" Eren suddenly says and Erity's eyes darted over to see Eren by the edge of the roof and Bertholdt's limb-less body by the other side.

"Eren!" Mikasa yells 

"Hasn't it always been like that?" Eren asks as he tries to stand up and Erity looked around the place in utter confusion

"He's the reason why we saved Trost by plugging it with a rock, he revealed Annie's identity- It was Armin who came up with the idea of moving at night" Eren winced "The only reason we uncovered Reiner's hiding spot and the only reason we defeated Bertholdt was all because of Armin!"

"The one whose going to save humanity isn't me or the commander!' Eren cried "It's Armin!"

"Isn't that right, Mikasa?" Eren screamed before Mikasa went over to tackle Levi over again- trying to take the syringe.

"Please, give me the syringe!" Mikasa growled and Erity looked at the place helplessly.

"Mikasa- stop that-"

"Don't you care for Armin, Erity?!" Mikasa screamed at the girl and Erity furrowed her eyebrows

"Of course I do! But there will be nothing coming out of this if you get the syringe from Levi with force!" Erity hissed back 

"The one who will save humanity is Commander Erwin" Floch suddenly says- making Erity aware of his existence.

"Shut up!" Mikasa shouts at him

"I will not shut up!" Flock told Mikasa "Don't think you're the only ones who had it tough!"

"You might not know, but on the other side of that wall, there's not a living soldier" Floch says and Erity's eyes widened in horror

"Everyone died when the Beast Titan threw boulders at us" Floch hissed "I didn't think anyone could be saved, but Commander Erwin was the only exception"

"He thought of the plan that would make us bite back at the Beast Titan" Floch says "We were smashed to bits just like planned, and I'm sure the last thing they felt was fear"

"When I found the Commander alive, I was about to finish him off" Floch confessed and LEvi looked at the soldier with shock.

"But that's going too easy on him" Floch continued "I thought to myself that he ought to taste more of this hell"

"And then I understood" He says before stomping his feet onto the ground "The only one who can lay waste to the Titan is a devil!"

"And if I can bring back the devil, then it is my mission in life!" Floch exclaims "That has to be why I survived like a coward when everyone else died!"

"So stay out of his way!" Floch yelled and Mikasa took her blade out to charge at him

"Don't do it!" Levi shouts at the girl but she had jabbed her blade right into where Floch was supposed to be.

"Erity" Mikasa cried and Levi stood up abruptly to see that Erity had placed herself infront of Floch- earning the stab into her side.

The red haired boy looked at the angel in shock- before he ran infront of the girl. 

"Erity!" Eren screams as he stared at the girl, his eyes were as wide as saucers as his gaze slowly darted to Mikasa

Hanji grabbed Mikasa from the back and Levi scrambled up to get to Erity

"Hanji" He says in shock before turning his attention to Erity who was wincing from the pain- he grabbed the girl's shoulders as he looked at her in worry and fear.

"Hey Erity, Erity look at me" Levi told her and Erity blinked her glowing eyes before looking at Levi

"I'll be fine" Erity coughed before she hissed at the pain.

"Erity!" Jean screamed as he saw the girl, kneeling down with a blade stuck in her stomach- blood splattering around

"Who did that?!" Jean yells as he looked around before his eyes landed on Mikasa.

Mikasa was looking at Erity in complete shock, her hands were shaking and the Ackerman had tears in her eyes.

"Erity" Mikasa whimpered as she looked at ther hands in guilt.

Levi's eyes were panicking and he felt a heat forming up his throat as he tried to keep the girl awake.

"I'm fine" Erity tried to wave him off "I-I'll heal"

Levi looked down to his hands which had gripped onto the blade- it was covered in blood but instead of the usual red blood, it was glowing blue.

"Levi, take the blade out" Erity instructed him and Levi placed a shocked expression

"If I take it out, you're going to bleed more!" Levi says 

"Trust me!" Erity says, she was going with what her guts were telling her to do- if she could transfer this power to focus on the wound, she'll be fine.

Levi looked at Erity before he pulled the blade out, causing Erity to cough out some blood.

"Erity" Connie shouts as he looked at the scene.

Erity closed her eyes as she transferred all her power to the wound- her wings started to retract itself back into her body as her eyes turned back to normal.

Everyone watched in awe as the girl's wound slowly closed itself, the veins on her hand still glowed though- meaning that if she wasn't badly harmed, she could heal herself and still keep the powers.

Erity let out a strained breath as she dropped to her hands, the power drain exhausting her slightly.

Hanji widened her eyes, still holding onto Mikasa- realizing the situation they all were in

"You can't be serious" She whispered as Levi pulled Erity into a tight hug before he looked back to the box and opened the syringe.

Erity looked at Levi who stared at the syringe then changed his gaze to her

"I trust you, Levi" Erity mutters and Levi nods before Jean quickly scrambled up to get the girl into his arms.

Erity bit her lips as she felt tears coming out of her eyes- the memories of Armin coming back to haunt her, she let out a small cry before stuffing her face into Jean's chest.

Mikasa's eyes widened before she started screaming, hoping to get to Levi and steal the syringe.

"Mikasa! You have to know how much we need Erwin!" Hanji yells, restraining the girl "We can't let the flames of hope get extinguished within the walls!"

"But Armin could do that too!" Mikasa cried 

"It's true, Armin is exceptional, but he doesn't have Erwin's experience and leadership!" Hanji shouts as Mikasa continued to cry.

"There are people I want to bring back too" Hanji hissed "Hundreds of them"

Mikasa stopped flailing around as she listened to Hanji

"I've had to say farewell since the day I joined the scouts" Hanji says solemnly "But, you know, don't you? No matter who it is, there comes a day to say farewell"

"I know it's impossible, but you have to accept this" Hanji told the girl. "There will be times where you can't keep your sanity"

"It's tough" Hanji breathed "Very tough, I know."

"Even so, we have to keep moving forward" Hanji told Mikasa who looked at Erity's tired state before giving up, the overwhelming feeling of guilt and sorrow filling her up.

"Captain" Eren suddenly grabbed Levi's feet when the Captain was about to move"Do you know about the sea?"

"No matter how far you look, it stretches past the horizon" Eren says "It's a gigantic lake, Armin sa-"

"Hey!" Floch grabbed Eren's arm "Cut it out!"

"There's a sea beyond the walls, and he'd say we'd go together" Eren cries quietly "But that was our dream since we were little, me, Erity and Armin's- and I forgot it long ago"

Erity's cries became muffled as Jean rubbed her head comfortingly, but his eyes never left Eren and Levi.

"Avenging my mom, killing the titans- the only thoughts in my head are full of hate!" Eren hissed before turning to look at Armin's burnt body "But, he's not like that!"

"Armin cares about more than just fighting!' Eren cried "He has dreams!"

Levi looked at the syringe before standing up

"Everyone get out of here!" He shouts "I'm going to have Erwin eat Bertholdt!"

Erity's eyes widened at Levi's words before she clutched onto Jean who seemed to also be in shock and sorrow

"Come on, Mikasa' Hanji says 

Everyone got away from the scene but Erity's eyes never left the scene.

They all stood in a safe distance but Erity had gotten out of Jean's grip and she looked at her own hands.

Mikasa grabbed Erity tightly, hugging the girl like she was going to disappear in any moment- Erity looked at Mikasa once she felt her jacket getting wet.

"I'm sorry, Erity" Mikasa cried "I'm so sorry- I don't know why I stabbed you-"

"Mikasa" Erity sighs as she patted the girl's head, the Ackerman crying heavily into the girl's jacket

"I'm fine- it's okay" Erity says softly before she let out a 'oof', Eren grabbed the girl as well, joining in on the hug.

"He's-He's injecting Armin" Connie muttered and everyone looked up to see that Levi did inject Armin making the three other friends let out sounds of some sort of happiness

"Armin" Eren, Mikasa and Erity all whispered together before they only stared in shock.

Levi came swinging back with Erwin's body towards where Floch and Hanji laid, a roof behind the others.

They all widened their eyes at the sudden thunder before they see a blonde titan climbing up the house where Bertholdt laid.

"Bertholdt" Erity whispered as she felt her heart drop.

The titan grabbed Bertholdt who was screaming out in fear before he turned to look at the others

"Guys!" Bertholdt screamed "Help me!"

Bertholdt stopped screaming for abit as he stared at the titan again

"ANNIE! REINER!" He screamed "HELP ME!"

"ERITY!" Bertholdt added, much louder than the previous as he looked at Erity who had tears in her eyes.

"ERITY! HELP ME!" Bertholdt screamed and Erity fell to her knees before Bertholdt gets eaten by the titan.

"Bertholdt" Erity whispered as she covered her mouth before looking down


	33. 32

Erity widened her eyes as Levi pulled the girl into a tight hug after they finished setting everything up.

"Levi" Erity mutters as the Captain kept quiet but dug his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm glad you're still alive" Levi told her "I'm so fucking glad"

"Me too" Erity sighs "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine" Levi says but Erity knew better and just placed her hand on his back before rubbing it softly.

"It's okay to feel emotions" Erity mumbled "It must be hard.."

"It was time for him to be released from this hell" Levi whispered "We forced him to be a devil..'

"Levi" Erity frowns 

"Just stay like this for a while- I thought you were going to die" Levi says "When Mikasa stabbed you"

"I wouldn't leave you here alone" Erity chuckled "I'm not that cruel"

Levi pulled away after a short silence as he held Erity's shoulders before looking down at her arms which had the glowing blue veins slowly dimming by the moment.

"How did you do that? Your eyes were glowing and you had wings" Levi asks and Erity sighs before showing her necklace to Levi.

"I think- with more blood that comes out of my hand, more power would be extracted" Erity explains "But it doesn't have to be so much- just a few drops from whenever I hold the angel wings too tightly to the point where my hand would bleed"

"Did it hurt?" Levi asks 

"Did it hurt what?"

"When you fell from heaven?" Levi gave her a sheepish smirk making Erity blush at the sudden pickup line.

"Hey!" Erity groans "Does that mean I'm some kind of demon?"

"I think we're all dem-"

"Armin!" Erity and Levi both turned to see Armin had woken up and Eren had pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Armin!" Erity exclaims, getting Levi's hands off of her shoulders before using the ODM gear to swing her way to the boy, Levi following suit.

"Armin!" Erity breathed before crashing down on Eren and Armin's hug- bringing herself in.

"Erity" Armin mumbled "What happened?-"

"You're awake" Levi says 

"Captain" Armin whispered "What in the world happened here?"

"I remember Bertholdt becoming a titan.." Armin suddenly stopped himself and widened his eyes "Where are the others? Are they fine?"

"That's as far as you can remember?" Levi asks, taking out the smoke signal gun 

"What?" Armin asks, confused.

"Eren, Erity- explain to him everything that happened" Levi ordered before firing off the smoke signal.

There Eren explained everything that happened- Erity filling in for the bits that happened with Reiner, including her newfound powers

In the middle of it- Mikasa, Hanji, Connie and Floch came up to the wall.

In the end, Armin stared wide eyed into the space infront of him

"Well? up to speed, Armin?" Levi asks 

"Wait" Armin breathed "Are you telling me, the Scout Regiment is the ten of us here, and that's it?"

"For the time being" Jean sighs "The fighting ended 4 hours ago- we've been looking for survivors but there are none left"

Connie lifted Sasha's head before putting water up to her lips- letting the girl drink.

"So we managed to seal the Walls of Shinganshina, but Reiner, the Beast Titan and the other escaped" Armin muttered "Bertholdt was captured. Then there was a dispute about using the injection on Commander Erwin or me"

"And I.. turned into a Titan and ate Bertholdt" Armin whispered in shock and fear before he covered his mouth and gagged- almost throwing up.

"Here' Jean handed Armin a sack of water which the blonde quickly grabbed and drank from.

"Why did you pick me?" Armin whispered "No matter how you look at it, wasn't Commander Erwin the right one to bring back?"

"Captain! Why did you give me the injection?" Armin asks Levi who 'tch' and kicked Eren in the back before ruffling Erity's hair

"I told you to tell him everything" He sighs and Erity gave Levi a sheepish grin to which he rolled his eyes at.

"The thing is, it seems your two friends here didn't think that way" Levi motioned to Eren and Mikasa who looked down in shame

"They stood up to me, prepared to draw blood" Levi mentioned "And when Erity tried to stop Mikasa from hurting that brat over there, she got stabbed"

Armin widened his eyes as he looked at Erity who frowned

"I'm sorry, Armin" Erity muttered "I didn't fight for you like they did"

"N-No, it's okay" Armin shakes his head and grabbed Erity's hand

"We'll take whatever punishment comes" Eren told Levi 

"You'll be disciplined for insubordination, but does taking the punishment allow you to do anything?" Hanji told the two

"No" Eren muttered

"However, the final decision to choose you was mine" Levi says "No.. I chose this to be the place where Erwin dies"

"I don't understand" Armin breathed "There's no way it's okay to let Commander Erwin die"

"If the Commander is gone, how will we go on?" Armin asks 

"I agree" Hanji included "I thought it should've been used on Erwin if we're brutally honest"

Everyone turned to stare at the Section Commander

"No, it's a shame we were put in that position" Hanji sighs "Anyway, Erwin entrusted Levi with the decision to use it"

"And Levi ended up choosing you" Hanji says "There's nothing more to say"

"Erwin's life and a Titan's power rests on your shoulder" Hanji told Armin "No matter what anyone says, that's apart of who you are now, Armin"

"Does that mean I need to be Erwin's replacement?" Armin gulped as he looked down at the ground, petrified "No way, I can't"

"Don't get me wrong" Levi turned to Armin "You'll never be Erwin's replacement"

"But, I know you have a strength that nobody else has but you" Levi told Armin, making the blonde look at him in disbelief

"I won't regret my decision" Levi says and Erity looks up to him- reminding herself of the conversation that the two had the night before

"However" Levi placed his hands on both Mikasa's and Eren's heads "Don't make these guys regret it, nor anyone else"

"And don't regret it yourself" Levi continued "That is your mission"

Armin stared at Levi in silence before they all turned to Sasha who started staggering and struggling

"Shut up!" Sasha hissed towards Levi making everyone look at her in shock and fear.

Erity covered her mouth as she couldn't help but laugh, Hanji joining her as well

"We're no match for Sasha" Hanji laughs "Well, being the successor of Erwin as the commander of the Scouts, we're kind of in the same boat"

Hanji looks at Armin

"From here on out, we'll have to grin and bear it" Hanji told Armin 

"Right" Armin nods 

"Now then- if it's not a problem with Armin, we should get going" Hanji stands up before walking away from the Squad

"Levi, Erity, Eren, Mikasa and I will go investigate" Hanji says "You 4 keep watch atop Shinganshina's wall"

"Roger"

"Eren, do you still have the key?" Hanji turns to Eren who then grabbed the necklace

"Yes" He says "Right here"

They all jumped down from the wall before running by Shinganshina, Erity looked around as she felt an overwhelmingly large amount of nostalgia hitting her

She quickly caught up to Mikasa and the Ackerman looked at Erity before grabbing the girl's arm

"Hey, where's your house?" Levi asks 

"Right" Eren muttered as they continued to walk to the direction of Eren's house

Erity clung closer to Mikasa as she felt like she is seeing her younger self run with Eren and Mikasa through the market area- the ladies in the stall would usually have thier babies with them as they tried to sell the fruits and vegetables around.

They all walked forward and saw the middle of the town, it was in ruins but Erity was reminded of the time where she would see Hannes, Karlos and their friend drinking before calling the 4 of the kids over.

They turned the corner and Erity could feel the familiarity of the area- she would chaser Eren and Mikasa around as they raced to Eren's house.

Erity's mom would usually follow up behind them, making sure they don't break anything

They continued to walk down before they all stopped in an area where the rubble was everywhere, the roof of the house was collapsed and big debris stood everywhere.

"Is this it?" Hanji asks, Eren and Mikasa didn't respond as they stayed in silence before walking to the house

"Luckily, the fire didn't make it far" Hanji says as they looked around the broken house.

Erity let go of Mikasa's hand before she made her way around Eren's house- by the other corner should be Erity's.

She didn't drift too far off but she widened her eyes at the sight of her house still standing- just like it had been before

"Erity" Erity looked back to see Levi coming for her.

"Sorry" Erity muttered before she turned around to go back to Eren's house.

"Stop" Levi says and grabbed the girl's arm, Erity looked at him confused

"Is that your house?" Levi asks and Erity nods

"Yeah, it's still the same as before- my mom was caught in the rock over there" Erity says softly before pointing to the massive debris that had been moved away by the titan who came to eat her mom.

"Ah" Levi looks at Erity who had a solemn mask over her face, his eyes gazed down to her arms and it seemed completely normal- maybe after time, the power would go back into being potential energy.

"Let's go back" Erity says quietly and lightly pulled on Levi's cloak, the Captain looked over to her before nodding.

The two made it back to see Mikasa and Eren dusting off some sort of trapdoor

"Right here" Eren told Levi "Under this is the stairs to the basement"

"Good" Levi nods before he called Hanji over- the five of them then grabbed long planks of wood before trying to remove the big boulder on top of it

They managed to get it off after a minute and Eren instantly bent down to dust the reamining rubble away- revealing a sort of latch to it.

He pulled it upwards, to reveal a staircase down- it seemed to be untouched.

"That's a relief" Hanji says as she brings over a flashlight "It's not flooded with water"

Levi then went down first, they all held their own flashlights and Erity went next before Eren and Mikasa

"Did your father go here every night?" Erity asks Eren who nods

"He works down here" Eren says quietly before they reached the door.

"Eren" Levi says after they looked at the lock, Eren then went forward- taking the key and tried to open the door.

Erity watches as Eren tries to open the lock, only to fail.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asks

"Eren?" Levi sighs "Hurry it up"

"This key.. it doesn't go to this door" Eren says 

"What?" Hanji asks 

"You're kidding, I'm certain this is the key Dr. Jaeger had" Mikasa mumbled

"Just knock it down" Erity told them and looked at Levi

"Step aside" Levi says "I'll open it"

"What? Wait" Hanji stammered before Levi kicked the door, breaking the wood and everyone stared in shock-

"Wait" Hanji breathed before Levi opened the door, only to reveal a dark area.

Erity went inside before she looked around and found a sort of lamp- she quickly turned it on to reveal the insides of the room.

It seemed to be a simple office with multiple shelves with medicines on it, in the middle was a study desk that had books and papers scattered upon it.

"It almost feels like a laboratory down here" Hanji comments 

"My dad was a doctor" Eren says "He was always cooped up down here mixing medicine"

"That makes sense" Hanji hummed before grabbing a bottle "In fact, if this medicine is all labelled correctly, it's something that's widely available"

"And since all books here relate to medicine, at first glance, it's just a doctor's study"

"'There's nothing suspicious here'" Hanji says "That's what he wants people to think"

"Yes" Levi nods after closing a book and taking up another bottle "If you're hiding stuff from the Interior Police, you wouldn't want it out in the open"

Erity walked over to the bookshelves and lightly blew on it, making the dust go off of it.

"Hey" Levi called over to Mikasa and Eren "Quit standing around, brats"

"Erwin's hunches are rarely wrong" Levi says and Erity glanced at the Captain before busying herself with the books.

She grabbed a scroll and opened it to read, she squinted at the messy handwriting- trying to decipher whatever it's saying.

Erity shrugged it away before her eyes caught some sort of badge in one of the books, she grabbed it before opening the book and reached the page where she sees some sort of letter.

She grabbed it before tilting her head at the strange handwriting- what is up with people and strange handwritings.

"From, Winston Agawa" Erity muttered under her breath as she read the letter and she widened her eyes - looking down at the badge, she saw 'Winston' carved onto it.

"Dad' Erity whispered before she turned her head to Mikasa who had called her and Eren over

She quickly placed the badge and letter into her pocket before making her way to Mikasa who was bending down.

"There's a keyhole right here" Mikasa softly breathed as she looked into the desk.

Eren quickly went over to her before bending down by it as well, taking out the key.

"Eren" Hanji told him and Eren nodded before he inserted the key- turning it and they all heard a click

"It opened" Eren whispered before opening the drawer to reveal nothing.

"It's empty?" Eren hissed 

"Look closer" Levi leaned over and put his hand inside "It's a fake bottom"

Levi then took the fake bottom out, revealing three books kept safely inside.

He took it out and Hanji also grabbed the divider by it.

"It smells like peppermint oil and charcoal" Hanji says "Were these treated to keep bugs and moisture away?"

"We were looking for something and these might be it" Levi nods before Eren held the cover of the green book

"I wonder what it was hat my dad wanted to show me" Eren says and Mikasa then put her hand on it as well.

The two looked at eachother before nodding and opening the book.

**"What is that?"**


	34. 33

The Scouts all returned back home to hear cheers coming from the citizens, they were all shouting happily and throwing flyers everywhere.

_"This is a portrait?" Eren asks as he took the picture out of the paper frame_

_"Let me see that" Hanji says and Eren gave the picture to her_

_"No, it's far too detailed to be drawn by a person" Hanji told them_

_"That's Dr. Jaeger's handwriting" Mikasa pointed at the back of the picture_

_"'This is no illustration'" Hanji began to read from it "'Instead, this uses light reflected of a subject and burns the image on special paper, it's called a photograph'"_

_"'I come from a place outside the walls where humanity lives in elegance, humanity has not perished'" Hanji continued "'I pray that the person who finds this book is a fellow patriot.'"_

_"When I first thought as to how I should start my story, I immediately thought of that day"_

_"The naive day of my youth, when I had to face the truth of this world"_

_Grisha and his sister find themselves in a larger part of the beyond the security gate of their neighborhood. They bump into a man who curses them as "devil-bloods" and comments on going where they please. Fay is uneasy, but Grisha distracts her by showing her the way to where the airship would land. They climb a short set of steps to see a river stretched out before them with a hanger on the other side._

_As Fay admires the airship, one of two men from the Marley security ask if the kids have come to see the airship and whether they have their exit permits. Grisha panics, knowing they do not and have entered the city without permission. Faced with the choice of doing labor or receiving a beating, he chooses a beating, to avoid getting his parents in trouble. He also offers to take on Fay's punishment since he forced her to come with him._

_The officer's partner tells Kruger to go easy on Grisha and informs Fay that he will escort her home. He leads her away while Grisha is beaten._

Kruger talks with Grisha

_After dispensing Grisha's punishment, Kruger sits on the grass by the river, smoking, and tells Grisha that he and his sister were smart to have kept their armbands on. Eldians without one would be sent to "paradise" regardless of whether they are children or not. Grisha manages to get up and says that he will go home, but Kruger tells him that he came all this way to see the airship, so he might as well see it._

_The next day Fay's body washes up in the river, and the officer who had escorted her tells Grisha's parents that he took her back to the Liberio Internment Zone and then went on his way, claiming that he was busy. The man places the blame of Fay's fate on the kids, who should not have entered the city without a permit, and then their parents, for not having taught them correctly. However, Grisha is aware that the man is lying. Though his mom was devastated, His father dutifully thanks the officer for his guidance and promises to do better with his son. Grisha begins to hate both men, as well as cursing his own foolishness._

Ymir Fritz and the Devil of All Earth

_Grisha is told a story by his father about Ymir Fritz, who 1820 years ago made a contract with the Devil of all Earth and obtained the power of the titans. Upon her death, her spirit was split into 9 titans who formed the Eldian Empire. They defeated the nation of Marley and ruled over the continent, thus beginning the Dark Ages, when the Subjects of Ymir oppressed the other races._

_However, Marley was able to steal seven of the Nine Titans and bring them under their control, emerging victorious in the Great Titan War that ended eighty years ago- they prevailed in the end because of the help from the angel guardian, Evangeline. The Eldian King at the time retreated to the island of where he erected three walls , taking many of his people with him and capturing the angel, Evangeline, but Grisha's ancestors were abandoned on the continent, and can only live there by the grace of Marley._

_Rather than taking his father's storytelling to heart, Grisha sees a man willing to debase himself on his master's orders, even though he had just lost a daughter. Grisha insists that the man from Public Security was lying about Fay, because the truth was inconvenient for him. Grisha's father warns him that the walls are thin, but Grisha pushes ahead, speculating that the officer himself was likely the one who took Fay._

Grisha finally realizes what could happen to his family

_His father yells at him to be quiet and tries to reinforce that their ancestors did horrible things, but Grisha exclaims that he and Fay did not do any of that themselves. Exhausted, his father asks what is wrong with him, and if Grisha wants to get all of them shipped off to paradise. Grisha, shock, looks at his mother in tears. This, at last, causes Grisha to hesitate and he looks at his crying mother; Grisha's father finally admits that none of the modern Eldians have done anything, but to those who have been victimized for generations, the Eldians are considered devils none the less, and begs his son to not do anything which would cause his family to share Fay's fate._

_Grisha grows up, and at eighteen he takes over his father's clinic, which is when he notices an odd scar on a patient of his. The man calls it proof that he is a patriot, and reveals that he knows Grisha's history and how Fay died. The patriots have an informant in the government and the man tells Grisha that there are some things he should hear._

_From the patriots, Grisha learns the truth about Fay's death which was being torn apart by dogs. He is in tears and pormises himself that he will show the Marleins revenge. He joins the resistance in order to correct the world and restore Eldia._

Grisha admits he cannot read most of the documents

_Their informant, "the Owl," leads the Restorationist from the shadows, never showing himself, and sends them old documents, detailing their lost history; how Ymir cultivated the wild and built roads. She helped develop the continent rather than conquer it. The Restorationists see it as proof that the history taught by Marley is a deception. Grisha's companion is impressed that Grisha is able to read such an ancient language, but Grisha admits that he cannot understand most of it. Rather, he believes in Ymir._

_As his comrades cheer in agreement, the door to their hideout opens and a man announces that the Owl has sent them someone. A woman enters the room, introducing herself as Dina Fritz, a descendant of the royal family. She is the last descendant that remains on the continent, and provides the Restorationists with information about the Titans that only the royal family knew, including that the King took the Founding Titan into the Walls with him. Grisha tells the other Restorationists that if they can take it back, they can control all the other Titans and annihilate Marley._

_The next year, Grisha and Dina marry, and the year after that they have a son, Zeke, who Grisha says will lead them to victory._

Grisha and Dina hear the announcement for the Warriors

_A few years later, Marley begins recruiting Subjects of Ymir for its Warriors, who will receive one of the seven Titans under Marley's control. The families of those chosen would become Honorary Marleyans. According to the Owl, Marley is preparing for a resource struggle as technology advances and the dominance of the Titans begins to wane. There is a large cache of fossil fuel beneath Paradis that they can no longer ignore, despite the fact the Eldian King had warned that he would send millions of Titans within the walls to flatten the earth if his island was ever interfered with._

_Grisha is bothered that Marley now has the same goal as them, to infiltrate the walls and retrieve the Founding Titan. The Restorationists are disheartened that Marley could beat them to their goal, but Grisha comes up with a solution. He will have Zeke become a Warrior._

_To do this, Grisha and Dina drill Eldian history into their son, so he will be aware of his people's true heritage even as he hides everything from Marley and follows their orders without question. In retrospect, Grisha realizes that he was doing to his son, as his father had done to him, and wonders if he had ever thought of Zeke as simply his son, rather than the hope of Eldia or a child of royal blood._

Zeke turns in his parents

_In the end, Zeke chooses to protect himself and his grandparents, by turning in Grisha and Dina to Marley Public Security. In their custody, Grisha is tortured for the identity of the Owl, and in agony Grisha says he already told them everything, though he is not believed and loses his fingers as part of his ordeal._

_Later, he is taken to a wall by the ocean, where he finds himself facing inland at a desert when his blindfold is removed. Grisha realizes that this is "paradise." The man behind him confirms that this is Paradis Island, the penal colony for Eldian traitors, where Grisha will serve his life sentence here as a Pure Titan. However, Grisha realizes that he recognizes this man as the officer who beat him by the river when he was a child. Kruger seems surprised that Grisha remembers that, but Grisha finds it unbelievable that he could ever forget._

_Behind him, Grice is led sobbing by another officer. He calls out to his friend and Grice asks why Zeke betrayed them. Grice calls himself an idiot for trusting Grisha, the Restorationists, and Dina._

Grisha recognizes Gross

_Sergeant Major Gross finds Grice's breakdown to be lively and kicks him off the wall. He tells Grice to run north, and if he is lucky he will make it to the Wall. Gross explains to one of his newer subordinates that if they let Grice run, the newly formed Titans will chase after him and leave the area. As he talks, Grisha recognizes Gross as the man who had killed his sister._

_Gross orders his men to hurry up since they have a lot of prisoners to get through, and the security officers begin injecting their captives. The Restorationists are kicked off the wall and land on the ground below where they turn into Titans and chase after Grice. Grisha shouts at them in horror and Gross tells Kruger that his prisoner is being too noisy, but Kruger says that he would like to interrogate Grisha a little more._

_Then, to Grisha's horror, Dina is led out on the wall. He says that she should not be here because he told them about her, including that she is a royal, but before he can say more, Kruger tackles him to the ground and orders him to shut up. Grisha realizes that Kruger must be trying to cover up Dina's heritage. As she watches Grisha struggle, Dina tries to comfort him, and assures him that no matter what form she takes, she will come and find him. When she falls from the wall, she becomes a Titan._

Erity lands down from the sky as a couple trees exploded behind her.

Hanji started screaming happily before she runs to hug the girl

"You were faster than before, Erity!" Hanji exclaims and Erity smiles at the Commander before she looked down at the bow in her hands and to her arms which had the veins glowing brightly again.

"Erity, do you think you can form a crystal again?" Hanji asks 

"Why so, Hanji?" Erity hums as she quickly formed a crystal into her arm

"I wanted to try and attach it to some weapons" Hanji says, taking the crystal away from Erity.

"Erity!" Connie exclaims as he runs towards the two

"Connie?" She asks "What are you doing here?"

"Jean wanted me to ask you about whether or not we can use you to send a message"

"Send a message with me?" Erity asks

"Erity's powers are confidential- only a few people know of them" Hanji sighs

"Oh- right" Connie stammered "Well, then.. sorry for disturbing you"

"Here, wait- why don't you- ouch!" Erity shrieks as Connie suddenly plucked out one of Erity's angel feathers

"What the hell was that for?" Erity almost shouts

"Sorry! I wanted to see how durable they were!" Connie sheepishly grins

"Bitch you-" 

"Connie! Give me that!" Hanji tackles Connie to the ground, grabbing the feather out from his hands

"I never tried plucking your feather out because I thought that would kill you!" Hanji drooled before she started to observe the feather

"Connie!" Erity growled and Connie looked at her, frightened before running away.

"Sorry Erity! I promise I'll try and make it up to you!" He shouts

"You little piece of shit!" Erity yells at him before she sighs and shakes her head, pouting as she rubbed the area where her feathers were plucked out.

"Did you actually not want to pluck one of the feathers out because you thought it would kill me?" Erity asks and Hanji looks up at her before shaking her head

"It was more of- I don't want to get killed" Hanji shrugs and Erity looked at the Commander in curiousity.

"I told her that I was going to skin her alive if she tried hurting you in the experiments" Levi suddenly came out of nowhere, surprising Erity.

"Levi!" Erity grins and the Captain walked over to her before staring at the feather in Hanji's hand

"Did you-"

"Connie plucked it out of me" Erity sighs as she focused on retracting the wings back- and it did, only leaving the glowing marks on Erity's arm that has slowly started to fade

"That brat?" Levi scoffs "I'll make him do some laps"

"Why would he even come here?" Levi asks 

"I guess he just wanted to see me" Erity mumbled, her eyes turning back to it's normal shade and color.

"Of course he did" Levi scoffed and Erity squinted her eyes at him

"I think someone is jealous" Hanji sang as she observed the feather "You've been spending all this time with me, doing experiments- especially with Mikasa and Eren still doing their punishment"

"They're ending it in about a few weeks, right?" Erity asks and Hanji nods

"Yup, and anyways- I already got all I could take out of you for a good week, well until I find something else to observe" Hanji hums "I'm going to look at the feather's properties and durability first"

"Alright, Hanji- I'll go back now" Erity sighs 

"Bye, Erity!" Hanji shouts before running into her lab.

"Have you actually been jealous?" Erity asks Levi as the two walked down the area.

"I won't call it jealousy" Levi flicked Erity's forehead causing her to let out a small 'ow'

"So what?" Erity teased as she rubbed her forehead

"I was concerned for your wellbeing as your boyfriend" Levi rolls his eyes and Erity smiles widely.

"You missed me?" She asks and Levi let out a 'tch'

"Maybe" Levi sighs and Erity laughs before hugging the Captain- he widened his eyes at the sudden contact but relaxed and soon hugged the girl back.

"Don't worry- I'll make up more time for you" Erity hums "Anyways, you also ignore me a lot when doing paperwork"

"But you don't care and just bother me anyway- making me not miss you because you're already there with me the whole time" Levi pointed out and Erity pressed her lips into a thin line, knowing that he's right

"Fine then, I won't bother you when doing paperwork" Erity says

"Bet"

_Oh how much he was going to regret that_


	35. 34

Turns out, most of the time Levi and Erity spend together outside of missions is when Erity would go to Levi's office and wait for him to do his paperwork- mostly playing around the area and disturb him with her unique boredom relievers.

Erity was surprisingly quite fine without having to rely on Levi for all the attention she needed, especially with training her powers and trying to convince herself that the letter that Reiner had for her would mean no harm.

That being said, here she was in her room- it was quiet and Erity liked the silence as she was always surrounded by Jean and Eren's constant bickers. 

She held the metal case in her hands as she sat by the small table in her room.

Slowly, she opened it up for a letter to come falling out of it and Erity smiles softly- seeing the messy handwriting that belonged to Reiner.

Her father's letter was safely kept in the box of her necklace and his badge was inside Erity's pocket- she didn't feel like opening it right now, especially with this here.

Erity took a deep breath before she grabbed the letter carefully, opening it before she started to read it

_**To my angel  
Erity, ** _

_I don't expect you to forgive me for all the mistakes that I have done, for all the blows I have made to your trust once I revealed myself to be the Armored Titan._

_What is your dream? Mines was to be able to live with my mom and dad- happily and gain honor through this mission to actually fulfill it. Yet, some things aren't always filled with happiness and sunshines. I always thought that once I would be able to do this- everything would be fine, that I would feel content._

_I don't want you to think that all those years that we had spent training, talking, laughing and just doing everything together meant nothing. Instead, it meant everything to me- bevause even if I was trying to pretend to be someone else, I know that you were someone that I would never forget, that being said by both soldier, warrior and murderer._

_You made me feel welcomed in this place surrounded by walls, I came into it thinking that everyone inside were devils, that I was sent there to retrieve the only angel trapped in this world of madness. From the way you described this world, I knew that I was seeing it wrong- but I can't wipe that out of my mind. I was only 12 when I broke the wall down with Bertholdt, when I watched your mother get eaten by a titan while you were being brought away._

_I thought with all the horrid stories I have heard of this place, the angel in the crowd of demons would be tainted and turn out to be a poison apple- but you proved me wrong._

_I want to be able to tell you more about everything, to help you understand everything but that isn't possible- there's too much to uncover, too much needed to be said by someone that isn't me._

_All I know are a few things and one of those few things was that I would never want anything bad happening to you._

_I love you, Erity Agawa- we may never see eachother again but even through a letter, this makes me nervous._

_You may hate me, and I won't blame you or anything- but thank you for making the mission I went through, the life I lived through, a thousand times more better than it would be without you_

_**From,  
Reiner** _

Erity's eyes widened as she read the last few sentences, she never realized that Reiner could have had feelings for her. She had always seen him as an older brother, as a best friend she could confide in.

The sinking feeling in her stomach became more evident at the words of Reiner, at how he said that he was only 12- that he had a mission he couldn't explain to Erity.

"Reiner, you fucking idiot" Erity muttered as she held the papers, she flipped through it all- looking at the handwriting. 

Then suddenly, like something jabbed her with an electric pen- she widened her eyes at the sudden scene that she saw through her eyes.

_"One of your mission is to retrieve the descendant of Evangeline Agawa" A Marleyan politican says as he points at the board, there was a drawing of an angel with crystal like properties around her wings and the bow she held._

_"When the Eldian King fled to Paradis- he captured the angel when she was sleeping, unable to do anything else- she was forced to submit to the king as he had threatened to release the thousands of titans he build as walls surrounding Paradis if she were to escape" He explains "She lived in captive, but- she had trapped herself with a crystal that made it so no man with any powers could break her out of it"_

_"She was told to have bright blue eyes and a necklace with an angel relic in the middle" The man says "That emblem is what should be helping her control and maintain her powers, without it- she will not be able to reach her true potential"_

_"The Angel Evangeline soon broke out of the crystal to produce an offspring by all the power she had left, We don't know his name now but we are to assume it would end with Agawa" He continued "This man was created only by the blood of Evangeline, making him to be a pure blooded"_

_"But, even with that- it has been at least 40 years since this man was born" The Marleyan man pointed at the kids "Which would mean that there's a high chance that he had settled down with an Eldian and produced his own offspring"_

_"It is up to you to find the offspring, the key thing is the necklace" He nods "The necklace will only be able to worn by the true descendant of Evangeline- the box it was kept in will only open by the holy blood of Evangeline"_

_"You must find them and save them from the devils"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

Erity's hand shakingly held the letter as she stared at it in shock.

"Evangeline?" She muttered before she shakes her head and placed the letter neatly back into the metal case

"My dad.. he was an angel" She whispered "My mom is Eldian?"

"Whatever, I need to get some rest" Erity sighs before she widened her eyes and stood up again

"Mikasa and Eren" She says before running down the stairs, wanting to see them again- maybe Eren would know what all this means.. especially if he has the memories of the past titans with him.

Erity reached the area to see Armin, Mikasa and Eren all fast asleep- she smiles at Mikasa's messy hair before she peaks over to Eren who seemed to have tears in his eyes.

"Eren?" Erity whispered before the titan shifter woke up abruptly, screaming- tears streaming down his eyes.

Armin and Mikasa both woke up as well, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Where is this?" Eren asks as he stares into Erity's shocked eyes.

"Who am I?" Eren continued making Erity sigh as she held the bars to his cell.

"Eren, relax" Erity says "You're in the stockades"

"You and Mikasa are serving time for insubordination" Armin nods, going next to Erity.

"Were you having a nightmare, Eren?" Mikasa asks as she held the bars in her cell- trying to get as close as she can with Eren.

"Yes, I was.." Eren muttered

"You just asked 'Who am I'" Erity frowns 

"What?" Eren asks

"You did" Mikasa and Armin both nods 

"Are you crying, Eren?" Mikasa asks and Eren just stayed silent before making his way to sit against the cell bars.

"I feel like I just had woke up from the longest dream ever" Eren muttered, holding his head

"No, not a dream" He whispered "Memories.."

"Just now, I was connected to my dad's memories" Eren says before he starts crying again "That Titan.. it was you.."

"Dina.." Eren whispered 

_"The soldiers had their lives squeezed out of them like fruit being juiced, and their scarps, cast to the sea"_

_"I suppose I should explain what the sea is"_

_"The sea is a body of salt water that covers 70% of our world's surface"_

Eren started explaining about how Eren Kruger was the Owl, he had killed off all the Marleyan soldiers and left Grisha Jaeger alive since the man had mustered so much hate that it could burn the world into Ashes

In the middle of it, Armin and Erity went inside Eren's cell. Armin taking the desk- writing down everything Eren is saying while Erity sat next to Eren on his bed.

He explained how the Owl watched as his parents and the royal family that stayed behind get burned alive because of the revolution party they had made against Marley

The Owl said that in 13 years, all the holders of the power of the titans will die- and that he would to, thus why he wants Grisha to take it.

"The Owl called it the 'Curse of Ymir'" Eren muttered "The founder, Ymir, lived that long after her powers awakened, so it's only appropriate we live that long as well"

"I've got 13 years left" Armin suddenly says "And you.."

"8 years left, not even.." Eren whispered and Erity frowns as she held his hand.

"You're wrong" Mikasa says from her cell "You're mistaken"

"It's wrong" Mikasa mumbled 

"Why would you and Armin leave us alone" Erity sighs as she leans her head against the wall

"Is one possessing the power of the Nine Titans dies without passing it on, the power is inherited by a baby yet to be born by a Subject of Ymir" Eren told them "It's as if all the Subjects of Ymir are connected in ways we cannot see"

"One inheritor said they saw paths" Eren says "The blood and bones that form a titan, and at times, even memories and thoughts are sent through the paths"

"All the paths cross at a single coordinate" Eren muttered "In other words, that's the Founding Titan"

"Every single subject of Ymir is connected to that coordinate" 

"Under Marley authority, the true founder Ymir is a pawn of the devil- during the Eldian Empire era, she was a miracle of the God" 

"Some say she touched the source of all living matter- the only truth in the world is that there's no truth"

"Anyone can be a god or a devil- all it takes is for people to believe it"

"There are names given to each of the Nine Titans, including the Titan that I inherited- no matter which era the titan finds themselves in- it has pushed ever forward, seeking freedom"

"For the sake of freedom, it fights."

"It's name.."

"Is the Attack Titan" Eren told them before realizing where he actually was.

Instead of Erity sitting beside him on the bed, she and Armin were now outside of his cell with Hanji and Levi- all wearing their proper uniforms

"What are you talking about?" Hanji asks before she leans back into the wall

"The Attack Titan" Hanji mumbled, acting like Eren before turning back to the shifter

"Isn't that what you just did?" Hanji asks before Levi went to open the lock

"What? He did that, right? Didn't you three see it just now?" Hanji told them in shock

"Yes, but that was.." Armin trailed off

"See? What was all that about, Eren?" Hanji asks 

"No, it's nothing" Eren mumbled

"It's the name of your Titan, isn't it?" Hanji told him in disbelief "What were you doing, talking to yourself?"

"Enough Hanji, he's still a teen" Levi told her "Everyone goes through a phase"

"Like you aren't still going through it" Erity muttered causing Levi to glare at her

"What kind of phase are we talking about here?" Hanji asks "Is it the attention seeking one like Levi is going through right now?"

Levi looked at Hanji with a deadpan and the Commander just shrugged her shoulders

"You've been trying to find Erity the whole day- you almost ran over Jean when you saw her and I doing experiments with him helping me" Hanji reasoned

"Hanji, I'll explain it to you later" Armin whispered "It's not right with him here"

"What do you mean by that?" Hanji asks 

"What the hell did you come for?" Eren hissed at them before Levi opened his cell cage

"Get out" Levi told him 

"I'm supposed to be disciplined for 10 more days" Eren stammered 

"It's over" Levi says bluntly "What Hanji just did was punishment enough"

"We had a talk with Premier Zachary, so don't worry about it" Hanji nods as Erity and Armin open Mikasa's cell.

"If we jailed the heroes who toppled the Armored and the Colossal Titan, it kind of sends a bad message- you know?"

"Plus, you were defying us morons who let the Beast Titan and the Armored Titan get away" Hanji added 

"That's not.."

Mikasa then walked out of her cell looking quite malnorished

"Did you lose some weight?" Eren asks her "We had plenty to eat though"

Mikasa just looked at him before covering her face, holding it for a bit

"You seem good" Mikasa comments, looking at Eren

"I guess.." Eren muttered

"Let's go" Levi grabbed Erity's arm "Get dressed quickly"

"Hey!" Erity yelped and Hanji pointed at her

"This is exactly what I meant!" Hanji exclaims

"Where are we going?" Eren asks

"To an audience" Levi replied "Her majesty has come to Trost"

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Hanji asks Levi and Armin looked at him in slight interest.

"He told me a week ago about how I always bothered him during the time he spends doing paperwork" Erity huffs "So we tested out to see what would happen if I stopped bothering him"

"Ah.. he's attention deprived" Hanji nods before snickering

"You brought it upon yourself" Hanji says

"This is the only time I have ever regretted doing something" Levi tched as he ruffled Erity's hair before continuing to hold her arm, making her constantly try and keep us his fast pace.

"Aw!"

Erity, Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Levi then enters a room where they see Historia- Jean and Hanji sat by the desk with papers scattered all over it

"Your majesty" Armin bows down

"Your majesty" Mikasa, Eren and Erity followed suit

"Stop it" Historia stammered "It's not an official position yet!"

They all stood straight again and Erity grins as she sees Historia

"So much has happened, hasn't it?" Historia asks 

"But all I did was stare at the southern sky from within the walls" Historia sighs 

"It's an important duty of yours just to stay alive" Armin mentions 

"Yes, that's right" Eren says and both Mikasa and Erity nods as well

"I'm glad to see you're all acting as usual" Historia told them making the four all falter a bit

"Well, that's.. it just hasn't sunk in for us yet" Eren responds 

"Shall we get this going?" Hanji asks as she organizes the messy papers.

They all sat in a courtroom, Historia was situated in the front with Premier Zachary next to her. 

Erity sat next to Hanji in the front tables with Levi by Hanji's side, behind her was Mikasa, Eren and Armin and behind them was Connie, Jean and Floch.

There were tables in the side filled with different soldiers and people of high rankings within the walls.

"The Early Life of Grisha Jeager" Zachary reads "The Extent of Our Knowledge of Titans and Their History"

"Information about the World Beyond the Walls" He continued "The only people who know about the existence of these books are those here in this very room"

"These were gained by the efforts of the 10 living Scouts and the 199 others who are not with us today" He says "Today, and in the Queen's presence, I would like to assess our situation and establish an agreement in terms of our course in action"

"Scout Regiment Commander, Hanji Zoe"

"Yes" Hanji stands up from her seat "The Scouts have lost a great deal, including Erwin Smith"

"But in exchange for the many heroes we lost, we have retaken Wall Maria and stolen the Colossal Titan's powers" Hanji says "However, the humanity that lives within the walls remains in a precarious situation"

"It would be a relief if Titans were the only monsters we had for enemies" Hanji continued "However, the true identity of the enemies we've been fighting are humans"

"A civilization" Hanji told them "You could even say the world"

"According to these, we're a special race called the subjects of Ymir who can turn into Titans" She informs "There's also a belief that we may rule the world again"

"That's why the world wishes to eradicate us, Subjects of Ymir, for good" Hanji says "Dr Jaeger was given a mission to retrieve the Founding Titan by Eren Kruger"

"He gained the power of the titan Eren Kruger had before making his way to the Walls" Hanji explains "Dr. Jaeger later achieved his mission and entrusted the Founding Titan to his son, Eren"

"In order to wield the Founding Titan's full power, it must be possessed by someone with royal blood" Hanji says "However, even if that person possesses the Founding Titan, they're enslaved by the King's ideals, which only leads them down the path to humanity's downfall"

"That is the vow renouncing war" Hanji nods "However, Eren was able to control Pure Titans in the past to escape a dire situation" 

"So it may be possible, even without royal blood for Eren to wield that power as well" Hanji mentions 

"It can't be!" Eren suddenly shouts as he stands up making Erity jump at the sudden noise

Everyone turned to stare at Eren in shock at his sudden outburst

"You scared me!" Hanji muttered "What was that about?"

"Well I-I" Eren faltered as he looked at Historia, Erity looked at him confused- what was happening?

"Just now.." Eren trailed off

"Please continue our titan" Zachary told him

Eren looked around before shaking his head

"It's nothing" He muttered before sitting back down "Sorry for interrupting the meeting"

"I see.. right" Hanji mumbled before she turned back to Zachary "It seems that he is having a phase of some sorts"

"One where he would randomly act up and yell things" Hanij explains 

"Oh, I see" Zachary sighs "That's unfortunate"

"He's that age, I guess" He mumbled

Erity turned to face Eren again in confusion, Mikasa and Armin doing the same thing- only for Eren to look at them in some sort of worry.

"Ah yes, have you heard anything regarding the power that Erity Agawa has discovered in herself?" Zachary asks after a silence- making Erity turn to face him in slight shock

"We have yet to learn more about her powers, but she has the ability to extract potential energy from her blood" Hanji nods "Erity is a direct descemdant from the Angel Evangeline- who was trapped in these walls 100 years ago after the Kind had forced her to stay, threatening her that if she escaped, he would unleash the titans he had created onto the other civilization"

"With Erity's powers- she is able to crystallize and make weapons out of her hands that is strong enough to break the Armored Titan's armor" Hanji explains "She is also able to sprout out angel-like wings from her back that when she reaches a high power, would be crystallized as well"

"These wings were the ones that cut the Armored Titan's hand off of his arm- even with the armor" The rest of the soldiers in the room looked at the small girl in shock 

"She is able to activate these things with the necklace that her father and the Angel Evangeline wore" Hanji pointed at Erity's necklace which the black haired girl had taken out for the people to see.

"The box was given to me by the late Pastor Nick, he had addressed this for Erity" Hanji continued "Only Erity is able to open the box and wear the necklace around her neck, and it is impossible to take it off by someone else, even by herself when she activates her power"

"It depends on the amount of blood that is absorbed into the emblem into how much power she can contain" Hanji informs "She is able to focus all her energy into a wound and heal it- but doing so would drain her energy as well, we haven't tried minor wounds yet but from the operation to retake Wall Maria, Erity was stabbed through her stomach during a time where she had used her powers to heal it up again- similar to the healing properties of the titan shifters"

"Not much has been uncovered to the source of the powers nor to the extent of it, but we are planning to find out sooner with upcoming experiments and trials" Hanji nods "Erity's powers are to be kept confidential as well as we would want to lessen the attention spent on her for the sake of her safety"

There was a brief silence before everyone seemed to understand the situation

"Our enemy is the world" A Garrison soldier stammered "But if we announce this to the public, the Walls will crumble into chaos!"

"That's right!" Another one says "We still haven't fully grasped the magnitude of this situation"

"Then will we decieve the people again?" Commander Pyxis asks "You wish to follow the lead of King Reiss and ensure the people of the walls stay domesticated and ignorant?"

"If so, then by what ideals did we rise to take the crown from King Reiss?" He asks 

"Let's announce it" Historia says "After all, we're just returning the memories King Reiss stole back to the people a century later"

"We all share the same fate as people of the Walls" She continued "We must unite as one and bring our entire strength together"


	36. 35

"Hey, you heroes of the wall" Hitch says as she walked over to the small group.

They were in the funeral addressed to all the soldiers who have lost their lives during the operation to take back Wall Maria.

Erity stood next to Mikasa as she silently tried to fix her collar

"Hitch, you came?" Floch asks 

"I just came to see you guys recieve your medals" Hitch shrugs 

"I see" Jean turns to Hitch "Marlo was.."

"Brave until the end" He continued and Hitch looked down

"Yes" She mumbled 

"Right, Floch? Tell her" Jean placed a hand on Floch's shoulder

"Sure" Floch says "Marlo Freudenberg was an urgent recruit, just like me, but he managed to bring us recruits together"

"The situation was hopeless and the Scouts were on the verge of ruin" He continued "We thought all was lost and were stricken with fear"

"But only he inspired us" He nods 

"Really?" Hitch asks

"He was an amazing person" Floch says 

"I know, that's why.." Hitch muttered "That's probably why he never listened to me"

"But in the end, I'm sure he regretted being there" Floch muttered making Erity's eyes look at him in confusion- what was he trying to do..

Hitch looked at Floch in shock before turning away

"Thank you" She says before walking away "I'll laugh if you screw up the ceremony"

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Jean whispered to Floch

"Because someone has to tell the truth" Floch mutters before he turned to look at Armin

"I know how desperate you were to revive Commander Erwin" Armin says quietly

"That's right" Floch made his way to Armin "It should have been the commander, not you"

"I'm not the only one who thinks that way" Floch told Armin "We all do"

"Everyone who read the report thinks the same thing" Floch says "'Why wasn't Erwin picked?'"

Erity felt a certain annoyance fuel herself, he didn't have to say that right here.

"What the hell do you know about, Armin" Eren asks "Tell me"

"Nothing at all" Floch grins "I'm not his childhood friend, and we're not chums either"

"But I can still tell you why Armin was chosen" He stepped forward 

"It's because you two and Captain Levi brought your emotions to it" Floch hissed making Erity glare at him- her usually bright aura dimming by the moment to a more intimidating one. Her eyes darkened as she stared at him.

"You thought the injection was all yours and made a totally irrational decision!" He continued "Basically, it was too hard for you to let someone important go"

"Hey, you should shut your mouth" Eren walked right infront to Floch

"Eren. Deep down inside, I bet you think you're always in the right" Floch growled "That's why you never gave up in the end"

"Just like a brat that won't listen" Eren started getting riled up before Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder

"Eren, just leave him alone" Mikasa advices

"Mikasa and Erity's the one whose behaved like adults" Floch says "At least she gave up in the end"

Erity took a deep breath before she went up to Floch, her eyes emitting a fierce fire- Floch looked at the girl with widened eyes.

"Floch" She says lowly "I hope you know that the authority to give the decision was not yours- you're angry, and I understand that but you should not do that in a funeral for our fallen comrades"

"What do you want to achieve with this? Make everyone regret their decision? It can't be taken back- no matter whose side we're on" Erity continued "What's done is done, if you keep pushing salt into that wound of yours- it's going to hurt a lot more than the time I put myself infront of you to take the blow of the blade"

Floch staggered as he remembered the moments where Erity quickly saved him from Mikasa's sword.

"I don't hold grudges, Floch" She says "But, don't make me regret my decision into putting my life down for yours jjust to have you pull this kind of stunt during a memorial"

"Now stop acting like the whiny brat you called Eren, you both are extremely immature" Erity told him "You aren't acting like an honorable comrade by saying what's on your mind and what's on everyone else's mind"

Erity glared at Floch before she glanced back at the others who seemed to be a bit shocked at Erity's response.

"I'll see you all later" Erity muttered before she stuffed her hands into her pocket and walked out of there, ignoring the stares from the people around her

"She saved that kid from a stab?"

"Why would she do something like that?"

"She seemed so scary, isn't she usually the nice one?"

Erity heard Floch continue to bicker with the rest of the squad and she just crossed her arms over her chest 

She reached outside and breathed the fresh air, she didn't know why- but Erwin's dead did take a small toll on her.

He was never really caring for her like Reiner, nor was he that kind to her like Bertholdt- but maybe it was because of the small connection she had with him when they were little.

"Erity" Erity glanced back to see Levi coming to her

"Levi" Erity sighs and he looked at the girl before he stood next to her.

"You didn't have to go on him like that, I thought the brat was going to piss his pants" Levi comments and Erity let out a small chuckle

"That would have been amusing to see" Erity says and Levi nods

"He doesn't know what I meant when I said that they should not regret anything" Levi sighs and Eerity looked at him before nodding

"Not everyone can understand that mind of yours" She poked the side of his head

"tch" was the only thing Levi did before he looked up to the sky as well, a small smile forming onto his face

"Your smile always brightens my day up" Erity hums and Levi looks at her with an arch eyebrow

"How so?"

"It just reminds me that if someone usually so stoic can find the happy parts of a solemn situation- then I should be able to as well" Erity shrugs before she widened her eyes as Levi grabbed both of her shoulders, making her face him

"Then you should know, this smile only appears for you" Levi says softly making Erity's turn crimson red.

"You should warn me before you say those things" Erity hissed as she looked down, trying to hide her face from Levi

"I need to learn how to control myself" Erity muttered as she puts her hand to her face, feeling it heating up.

"Don't worry" Levi removed Erity's hand from her face and he smiles fondly at her

"I think it's cute" 

Erity kneeled down infront of Historia with the rest of the 9 living Scouts, she was next to Levi and Eren, she looked down to the floor- saluting to the queen.

Historia took one of the green pendants before putting it on Hanji, tightening it slightly before placing her hand out for Hanji to kiss.

The black haired girl's mind travelled back to the small spark of electricity she felt during the time she touched Reiner's letter- why did that happen?

Erity felt Historia's presence infront of her and she looked up to see the blonde queen placing a necklace around her neck.

Historia tightened it slightly before giving her hand out- Erity took it and lightly pressed her lips on it before she widened her eyes at the sudden electricity.

_"Please, don't-" Evangeline was cut off when King Fritz stepped into the courtroom._

_"If you want to save the people of Marley, you don't run away" The King says and Evangeline looked up to the king in horror_

_Her bow was out and everyone in the room saw how her wings were covered in a crystal- her eyes were glowing bright blue and her arms had the glowing electric blue veins on it._

_"You wouldn't dare-"_

_"You underestimate me, Evangeline" The King sighs "I want to live in peace and harmony, but your powers are stopping me from that"_

_"You have one chance to say your goodbyes to the people of Marley, only with that you will come back" The King orders "Or I will unleash the titans that make these walls, which do you pick? Your own freedom? Or the safety of others?"_

_"All I ever wanted is peace, please Evangeline- for the sake of the Marleyans, you know that Helos isn't real" The King sighs "If later in a century or more, if they wanted to come and kill me- I would let them.."_

_Evangeline knew in her heart that she wouldn't ever choose her own life over other people and she sighs, her wings disappeared and her weapon reverted into nothing._

_"Fine" Evangeline mumbled before she turned to the king_

_"Great, now- with your blood, you will bear our children and they will grow to be the most powerful titans ever existing" The King said making Evangeline's eyes widen_

_"No" She shakes her head "With that would be the fall of humanity- both Eldians and Marleyans!"_

_"The people in the walls will live peacefully, under the protection of our children- Evangeline! Stop her!"_

_Evangeline looked down to herself before she clenched her fists and crossed her arms on her chest- with that, she started creating a crystal around herself._

_The guards all started charging at the angel who was covering herself in the crystal, it had reached over her head when the first guard smashed his sword on it- breaking it completely._

_The angel was trapped inside the wing-shaped crystal as she closed her eyes._

_"Your Majesty" One of the guards look over to the king who stared down at Evangeline_

_"You win this time, Evangeline" He muttered "But you will never come back to Marley- ever"_

_Once all the guards went out, King Fritz went over to the crystal that surrounded the angel- he watched her carefully before seeing the woman open her eyes._

_"Evangeline" The man began "I apologize for all the trouble that I'm putting you in- but we both want peace"_

_"Please, trap yourself in this crystal for at least 50 years, until then create your own child" King Fritz say "Then your blood will be passed down our line, being the savior of humanity for both Eldians and Marleyans"_

_"Thank you for trusting me in this, Evangeline" Fritz says and Evangeline nods_

_"For the people, Fritz" Was all King Fritz heard before she closed her eyes for 70 years_

_"Nick" Winston turned to the Pastor who stared at him in shock_

_"Yes, Mr. Agawa?" He asks before his eyes widened at the box that Winston handed to him_

_"What- But this is how you hold your powers-"_

_"Nick, the Reiss family has found my existence" Winston told the Pastor who gasped "The founding titan wouldn't dare hurt me but I am not too sure about the people who aren't washed with his ideas, they will use this power to wage war- I will not let that happen"_

_"How-"_

_"I don't know, but you know my daughter, Erity Agawa" Winston says "Give this to her when the time is right, I don't have much time left"_

_"I already told Flora about this- please Nick, don't give it to her now" Winston told him "Only when she desperately needs this to help her"_

_"I know this will never be a smooth sail, especially with all of that's going on" Winston sighs "But I want my daughter to be happy and rid from the burden of this power for as long as she can"_

_"W-Winston.."_

_"Please, Nick- it's my only and final request" Winston muttered and Nick looked at Winston before nodding_

_"I'm sorry for giving you the decision on when to give it to her" Winston pats the Pastor on his shoulder "Thank you, old friend"_

_"It is no problem" Nick sighs and Winston smiles at the man, he was in his Scouts uniform and they were going on another expedition._

_"I'll see you on the other side"_

_"Commander Winston!" Erwin shouts as they were cornered by a horde of titans- Winston looked over to the blonde boy before sighing_

_"Erwin, run- you have to run" Winston told him, Erwin was only a teen as he stared at the older man in shock_

_"But I can figh-"_

_"NO!" Winston hissed "You have to run, there's too many and we're not near buildings- you're going to die!"_

_"But-"_

_"Erwin, this is an order" Winston told him sternly "You will not speak of this either, please"_

_"Yes-Yes, sir" Erwin muttered and Winston's eyes softened before he crouched down to the blonde_

_"Make sure you take care of yourself and stretch for your dream, okay?" Winston told the blonde who nodded_

_"Oh yes, Erwin" Winston pipes up "Take care of my daughter"_

_"Of course, sir" Erwin sniffled- there were tears forming in his eyes before he sees Winston motioning for him to go._

_Erwin begrudgingly runs away, his heart heavy as he looked back only to see Winston running away from the titans- leading them to the other side where the Scouts were not located_

_"I'm sorry, Erity"_

Erity's eyes widened in shock before she looked up to see Historia staring at her with the relaxed look- she realized that they were still in the awarding ceremony and Erity quickly retracted Historia's hand back, putting her own back to her chest as she looked down.

"Dad" Erity muttered under her breath, she closed her eyes as she tries to summarize the whole event.

She didn't seem to notice that the same thing had happened with Eren as she was caught up in her own world- also not seeing the concerned stare Levi had on for her.

"I'm sorry"

They had started paving the main path for Wall Maria, it was cleared out from titans and it seemed to everyone that hope was regaining it's former glory.

The butterflies were dancing and the flowers were budding by the time they made the road.

The Refugees were allowed to go back to their hometowns after a bout a year since the attack in Trost from Reiner and Bertholdt.

So, 6 years after the Colossal Titan's first attack- the Scouts started to have expeditions outside of Wall Maria again.

"It's just like you thought, Hanji" Levi says as they rode their horses "The Titans inside Wall Maria were pretty much all of them"

"We thinned out the majority in just a single year" He continued

"I mean, how many Eldians could the Marleyans really inject" Erity comments as her horse neighed with her.

"In that case, let's head straight to the target as planned" Hanji nods

Erity slowed her horse down slightly, matching the pace with Armin, Eren and Mikasa. 

Her hair flowed by the breeze- it was much longer now but she still hadn't tied it, the hair tie that her mom had given her had stayed on her arm- forgotten most of the time but never unworn.

They continued the ride as Erity looked at the birds flying into the sky until-

A red smoke signal got fired up and Erity's eyes widened

"A titan" Erity whispered before she went to Sasha's side as the potato girl pointed at something.

The titan was more like a larvae if anything- it's arms and legs were so tiny and short that it probably had to drag it's way, little-by-little to the wall

"It's unable to move?" Connie asks as he and Jean reached the two girls.

"With a body like that, it tried to crawl to the wall, little by little?" Sasha whispered

They all made their way to the titan before Eren quickly went towards it and held it's head

"Hey!" Floch stammered 

"It was shipped to paradise" Eren told them "It's a fellow patriot"

Everyone only looked at Eren and the Titan in shock and slight disbelief.

"Let's go" Eren sighs "We're close"

Erity quickly got back onto her horse, lightly patting it as it went off right next to Mikasa's.

"Hey!" Floch yells "Is it okay to leave it here? Shouldn't we kill it?"

Erity lightly chuckled at Floch's reaction before they kept riding and riding.

They reached sandy lanes and Erity stared at it in awe, she looked at Armin with sparkling eyes.

"Armin" Erity says and Armin nods, she went over to his horse before they passed by a small sand mountain- which revealed a wall.

"A wall" Erity whispered 

"This is the place where Eldians were turned into Titans" Eren says towards the two

"And beyond that.."

They reached some sort of slate where they could climb up to, Erity looked at it curiously before they started climbing up to the edge of a cliff.

"The sea" Erity whispered as she watched the blue waves go on and on, there were shiny ripples that reflected off of the sunlight and she could even see some things in the water.

Erity stared at it in awe, Armin's books was right and she wondered what would happen if she jumped in it.

Mikasa looked at the body of water in shock, along with everyone else except for Eren- even Levi was staring at the sea in some sort of trance.

They all got down to the sand and the ocean and Erity quickly took her shoes off of her- falling down in the process.

"Tch, can't even get your shoes off of yourself" Levi teased making Erity huff

"Erity! Hurry up!" Erity turns to see Sasha and Connie waving for her.

Erity ran over to them, before they all stepped into the water.

Connie splashed water onto Sasha making Erity laugh as she dodged his attack

"My eyes!" Sasha shrieks, Erity looked over to Jean who seemed to be tasting the salt water

"Damn! It's salty!" He screamed and Erity laughs before she widened her eyes as Mikasa seemed to falter in her steps in the water as a wave of more water came splashing at them.

"Mikasa! Look at all this salt water!" Erity exclaims and Mikasa nods, smiling along with her before Armin came to them with some sort of seashell.

They all smiled at eachother before Erity walked over to Hanji who was spraying water all over in happiness

"Is this thing seriously all saltwater?" Hanji exclaims before she looks at something washing up shore

"What's that?" Hanji gasped 

"Hey Hanji! It might be poisonous! Don't touch it!" Erity's eyes darted to Levi who was still wearing his cloak and shoes.

"Levi!" Erity sang as she ran to him

"Hey! Don't get my cloak wet" Levi warns 

"Then take it off! Come on!" Erity whined "Just touch the water!"

"We never know if something could be poisonous" Levi hissed but Erity just glared at him before grabbing his arm.

"Come on, Levi!" Erity told him before dragging him over to the water

"Erity!" Levi groans before he took of his cloak.

"Levi! Are you finally getting in?" Hanji turns to Levi who rolled his eyes

"I don't seem to have another choice with this brat" Levi says making Erity just smile sheepishly at him.

Levi took his shoes off before he got in the water, he widened his eyes at the feeling of the wet sand below him and the waves of water flushing by his legs.

He almost yelped as Erity splashed some water onto him, the black haired girl widened her eyes at what she had just done

"Why you-"

"Sorry, love!" Erity squeaked before running into the other direction

Sasha and Connie both stop fighting as they stared at the Captain in shock, Levi seemed to have a smile on his face as he chased Erity who was screaming with happiness and excitement

"Come here you!" Levi hissed before he caught Erity by her back- hugging her waist tightly.

Levi kissed the crook of her neck before he suddenly let go and splashed some water on her.

"Levi!" Erity cried before she laughs, her hair getting in the way.

_"Look, Eren" Armin suddenly exclaims "On the other side of the Wall-"_

_"There's a sea" Eren says "On the other side of the sea is freedom"_

Erity squealed as Levi suddenly picked her up, cradling her like a baby

"You splashed me in water" Levi says before he pretended to drop her

"No! Wait! I don't like the feeling of wet clothes!" Erity screeched

"Hah! Look at you Erity-" Jean was cut off by his own scream as Connie and Sasha brought him down into the water

_"That's what I always believed" Eren muttered "But I was wrong"_

_"On the other side of the sea are enemies" Eren told Armin and Mikasa "Every part of this is exactly how I saw it in my dad's memories"_

Everyone turned to Eren as he pointed out to the sea

_"Hey.. " Eren breathed "If we kill all our enemies over there, will we finally be free?"_

Erity quickly got to her feet as she finished listening to Eren before she lightly scowled at Levi, the Captain just gave her an amused smirk before he looked at Erity in shock.

The girl had taken off of her hair tie from her arm, the first time he had ever saw her doing.

He knew that it was something personal- he had never seen the girl tie her hair once, it would always either be quite short, or she would allow it to bother her the whole day.

"Levi" Erity gave the hair tie to him and he only looked at the girl with disbelief, his heart softening up by the moment.

**"Can you tie my hair for me?"**


	37. 36

"Eren Jaeger, do you have any last words?" The War Titan asks as she held the spiky hammer in her arms- Eren's titan form, defeated as he stuck out of it's nape

It's been 4 years since they visited the sea, 4 long years and they were now in Marley.

"Now or never, Mikasa" Eren says before Mikasa comes swinging out of nowhere- using at least 8 thunder spears before lodging them into the War Titan's shoulders and nape.

The rest of the Scouts soon came in, shooting out thunder spears around- killing civilians, both Marleyan and Eldians.

People were dead left and right and most of them have scattered around- trying to find safety and shelter.

None of these people have done anything bad- except for the fact that they injected a serum into Eldians who were deemed unworthy, sending titans to Paradis island and eating the civilization in the Walls.

Erity sighs as she walks along the roofs of the buildings, she was wearing the armor that was made for the Scouts but she was told not to do anything absurd and stay undercover.

She glanced down to her sleeves before pulling it up, it revealed to be her glowing veins before she sighs.

Her eyes widened at the War Hammer Titan which seems to be fighting along Mikasa

"Mikasa-" 

"Erity" Erity turns around to face Levi who had grabbed her shoulder.

"Do I have to sit around like this?" Erity sighs and Levi nods

"You cannot blow your cover" Levi told her "We're going to take Eren home- but if that titan is on it's way to kill him, we're going to have him eat the titan"

"This place has warriors, Levi" Erity told him "We never know when they can appear"

"It looks like you're right" Levi says and Erity looks over to see the Jaw Titan climbing by the wall

"Levi, looks like you're going to go" Erity frowns and Levi scoffs, looking back at her.

"I'll come back" Levi smirks and Erity rolls her eyes

"Go, save Eren" Erity smiles softly and Levi nods before running off.

Erity's eyes caught movement from the other side and she widened them in shock, the Cart Titan seemed to be coming for the scouts.

"Pieck" She muttered and Erity hissed before she let her wings grow out of the slits in her uniform that was specifically made for her.

"LEVI!" Erity yells after seeing the machine guns that started blasting out bullets- hitting several scouts.

"WATCH OUT!"

Levi turns before he looked at the machine guns being used to shoot at the scouts.

Erity then proceeeded to run by the roof before using her wings to fly off, her wing started to crystallize, covering it with the strong material she can form from the energy.

She quickly grabbed Levi- using her wings to surround the two, protecting them from the bullets.

"You brat, I told you to stay low" Levi hissed

"You told me to go when the situation calls for it, it does" Erity told him back before she turned abruptly and flew them over to land down safely with the rest of the scouts

"Erity" Sasha looked over to the girl as Erity unwrapped her wings from Levi, the Captain going down on the land

"Sasha" Erity nods  
  
  
  


"Th-That's the Evangeline descendent" Porco whispered in his titan as he stared at her in shock

"She came for.. the Ackerman" He hissed, remembering what information he was told about the two

Porco watched Erity's shiny wings reflect the dim moonlight before she landed safely on the ground, her wings still wrapped around Levi.  
  
  
  


The scouts suddenly heard large footsteps and Erity looked over to see the Beast Titan making his way

"Even after all this time, he looks musty" Erity sighs and Levi let out a 'tch' before flicking her forehead

"Let no one escape" Zeke says "Kill them all"

"Don't die on me" Levi told the scouts, crossing his blades out "Survive!"

Erity rolls her eyes before she set off

"Everyone, make sure you have cover- we never know when the Cart Titan is going tos trike" Erity turns to the rest and they nodded

"Yes, ma'am!"

During the period of time, Erity somehow had managed to climb even further up the ranks, earning her a Vice-Captain title. 

Hanji had offered to give Erity her own squad but the girl declined- saying that she would only need to be in a squad where she can protect with everything she's got.

Levi's Squad.

Erity flew up before turning around, multiple bullets were shot at her but they only hit her wings and deflected all of them.

"The bullets don't work on her" Pieck muttered before she turned to see multiple people try to shoot the thunder spears into Zeke's nape.

"Protect the War Chief's back!" She announced 

Erity suddenly dived down, disappearing by the hole- she knew she caught the Jaw Titan's attention from the way his eyes were stalking her from her peripheral vision

"Where did she go?" Pieck asks after shooting the hole out- revealing nobody to be there

"Pieck" Porco hissed as he swiped away the Scout that was about to fire a thunder spear on Pieck's back

"Porco, have you seen Erity?" Pieck asks

"Erity?" Porco asks

"Erity Agawa, Evangeline's descendent" Pieck hissed "She's gone"

"Ackerman is as well" Porco snaps "We have to be careful- they're the strongest ones in that team"

Erity looked around the stranded area- she had to make sure Eren wouldn't die but she also had to stay safe.

She flew down the streets, passing multiple citizens who widened their eyes at the sight of her.

Her eyes widened as a few scouts flew above them, shooting down the thunder spears at the Marleyan soldiers- but those citizens.. judging from their armbands, they were Eldians.

The angel swung her hand sideways- a barrier created on top of the citizens who turned back to gawk at the girl, the thunder spears exploded on the barrier, but it only caused a ripple to it.

The black haired girl hissed as she felt blood trickling down from her nose, she should never try to block a thunder spear- it's going to make her clothes dirty

"She saved us!" An Eldian screamed

"Thank you!"

She didn't seem to notice Reiner's mom and Annie's dad in the middle of it- they looked at the girl in shock, Reiner's mom knew about how much she impacted his trip along with Bertholdt and she passed the message on to Annie's dad.

"Erity Agawa" Reiner's mom muttered as she looked at the girl's bright glowing wings and eyes

Erity looked back down to the people before averting her gaze to the titans that were fighting

"Run, get out of here- quickly" Erity told them and they all widened their eyes at her sweet voice before nodding and running away.

Erity motioned her hands- pulling out some energy and created her bow, there were two arrows that she had lodged in it- both fiery with the energy that she manipulated.

"Eren Jaeger is not my enemy" Erity heard Zeke say "Someone else comes first"

"Show yourself Levi" He continued making Erity roll her eyes "You're running out of time"

"Armin hurry up" Erity muttered before she flies upwards to the roof behind Pieck and Porco.

And just in cue, all of the sudden- from the docks everyone turned to see a massive explosion. Erity looked beside her to see Levi had also secretly came up. She tossed over a small vial towards the Captain who caught it.

"Don't you dare die, Erity" Levi told her quietly and Erity nods before she flies upwards

Eren had told her to distract the titans with her powers- she was unsure of the reasons but either way, she had to do it if she wanted him to escape

She span around as Pieck, Porco and Zeke caught sight of her.

"There's Erity!" Porco growled before he jumped off

"Porco don't!" Pieck hissed but the Jaw Titan had chased after Erity. "She's smart too-!"

He jumped onto her, his jaw opening wide to crush her only for Erity to shoot out both of the arrows into his eyes- exploding it as well

"Shit! I can't see!" Porco hissed and Erity jumped up before she sees Pieck looking over at Zeke who had fallen down- Levi on top of him as he slashed at the nape.

Levi looked towards Pieck before he took out a grenade, pulling it off- exploding the area before he broke the small vial.

A small force-field like aura surrounded himself, protecting him from the blast and Erity glanced at him before letting out a sigh of relief that the Captain was alright and not injured from the explosion.

"Erity! I'll distract him!" Mikasa yells and Erity nods, jumping away as she sees Jean and the rest of the Scouts shooting out thunder spears into Pieck- making the woman fall down.

Erity flew over the area before her eyes widened at the sight of the small blonde boy infront of the titan. Pieck's titan eye looked up to Erity in shock but Erity ignored it.

"Is she trying to save.. Falco?" Pieck muttered, seeing as Erity could've just flown away at this point.

"God damn it, I thought all children were evacuated first" Erity muttered, swooping down- Jean looked at the girl in confusion before Erity grabbed the small boy.

"W-What?!" The boy screamed as Erity wrapped her wings around him, Jean's explosion going off- only for it to be swept away by the steam emitting from the Cart Titan.

Erity looked down at Falco who was staring at the angel with widened eyes- not matching her serious glowing blue ones.

"Erity.. Agawa" He muttered, remembering the stories he heard from Reiner and Zeke about her  
  
  
  


_"Did you meet the Descendant of Evangeline" Zofia asks Reiner as they all sat together by the streets of Liberio_

_"I did" Reiner nods, Zeke soon came up from behind him with Porco._

_"Reiner here seems to have a crush on her" Zeke grins making Reiner widen his eyes before looking down- his face turning red._

_"It's been what- 4 years since you last saw her" Porco scoffs "How would you know you still like her?"_

_"Tell us about her!" Gabi exclaims "I want to know! I want to know!"_

_"I'm not sure if he's allowed to, Gabi" Udo told the girl who frowns_

_"Come on Reiner! I'm your cutest and smartest niece! Please!" Gabi pouted as she jumped infront of Reiner who staggered before nodding_

_"Erity Agawa" Reiner starts "Erity Agawa is her name, she was good friends with Bertholdt and Annie-"_

_"Annie?" Porco asks in disbelief "Didn't it take you a few years to even get to have a proper conversation with Annie?"_

_"I don't know what goes on in the girl's cabins" Reiner shrugs "Annie seemed to care about her a lot and I would understand that"_

_"Erity would sacrafise her own life if it meant saving others" Reiner sighs "And in that world filled with demons- she has to take risks and jump off high towers just to save her comrade"_

_"She sounds so cool!" Falco exclaims "Is she pretty?"_

_"Falco!" Colt hissed as he smacked the back of Falco's head_

_"Sorry" Falco mumbled making Reiner let out a small smile_

_"She was very beautiful" He nods_

_"Reiner's not wrong- even without that power of hers, you would still think she's an angel" Zeke comments making Reiner look at the Beast Titan in disbelief_

_"What? I'm not going to try and steal her from you" Zeke laughs "Don't worry, Reiner"_

_"Steal her from Reiner?" Porco rolls his eyes "Don't you think she might have fallen inlove with someone by now?"_

_"I think with all the titans and events, she wouldn't have time to actually fall inlove and get in a relationship" Zeke hummed "But who knows"_

_Reiner frowns as he thought about Erity being with someone- but he shouldn't think like that, she deserves to love someone who loves her back as much.. even if it wasn't him._

_"Reiner! Do you think she would be able to escape? Did the demons corrupt her mind?" Gabi continued asking question upon question_

_"She has her own morals, but even when me and Bertholdt revealed ourselves- she tried to understand and listen" Reiner sighs "But I wasn't able to do that"_

_"Let's hope we get to see her one day" Porco snickered "I'd like to see if what you're saying is true"_   
  
  
  


_"You know Reiner, that girl- Erity" Porco suddenly brought up, he had inherited the Jaw Titan a year prior and after looking through memories, it seems as if Porco had gotten an interest of the angel_

_"What about her?" Reiner asks, Falco was with them as well- Colt wasn't here yet and Reiner promised him that he'd take him to get some food._

_"She is pretty damn hot" Porco winked and Reiner rolled his eyes- Falco noticed the Armored Titan's fists clenching at the sentence before he relaxed._

_"And what about it?" Reiner hummed, Porco smirked devilishly_

_"She's also really kind, I saw that one time where she had comforted you and Bertholdt- and her hanging out with Annie too" Porco sighs "Damn, I wish I would've gone to meet her- I would've gotten the Founding Titan as well, then none of this would've happened"_

_"You might have been able to meet her" Porco looks down to Falco- ruffling the boy''s hair_

_"Your little heart would probably fall out of your chest if you see her taking care of you- me and Reiner has gotten to know her-"_

_"No you haven't" Reiner sighs and Porco shrugs_

_"I technically have, that woman's memories seemed to have a lot of you, Bertholdt and Erity in it Porco hummed "It was interesting to see.."_

_"Give him a break, Porco" Pieck suddenly comes out of nowhere "I think Erity was as nice as she can be with all the titans around her"_

_"Pieck!" Falco gasped and Pieck smiled at Falco_

_"Hello Falco, is Reiner treating you out again?" Pieck asks and Reiner nods, putting his hand on Falco's head_

_"When is this little one never?"_   
  
  
  


_"After all this time you still seem to like Erity?" Eren lightly chuckled as Reiner looked at him with shock_

_"She's here too?" Reiner asks and Eren nods_

_"Why wouldn't she be? She cares for you- for me, for everyone" Eren sighs_ _"Her powers are also useful, for everything"_

_"Eren-"_

_"You know, Reiner? She never hated you- all those fights you had with the Squad, she was never the one who wanted to kill you- never did and I don't think she ever will" Eren told him "She disagreed with me, but I can't blame her- it's just in her instincts"_

_Reiner looked down to his hands and Falco only stared at the Vice-Captain in shock, a red blush seemed to get up on his face before tears brimmed his eyes._

_"Erity.."_   
  
  
  


_"Falco, find Erity" Reiner yells at te boy as she ran to cover him, Eren's form behind him- electricity zappin all around the Attack Titan._   
  
  
  


Erity looked back to Pieck who seemed to be half-dead already, bruised up terribly. 

Falco stared at the girl and she gave him a softened gaze before reverting back to a serious one.

"Run" Erity told Falco before she unwrapped her wings and flew off, Jean grappling his hook onto Erity's wings- making her wince slightly but with the crystals that surrounded it, it didn't hurt that much either.

"Erity!" Falco yelled for her but they were too far ahead to hear the blonde warrior-in-training.

"Did you forget that that hurt, horseface?" Erity hissed and Jean just chuckled

"Alright- whatever, beautiful" He teased back, Erity lightly smiled at the nickname before focusing back on the mission

"Pieck!" Falco remembered before he ran over to the titan shifter who had taken herself out of the Cart Titan's body.

"Erity, drop me here- you help Eren" Jean told her and Erity nods, Jean dropped down to the roof and Erity zoomed over to where Porco last was.

He seemed to be enraged from the damage that the Scouts have done to Pieck and Zeke, Erity turns to see the airship coming around- Porco spotting it as well

"You-" Porco was cut short as Erity flew down to him, sticking her arms out as a large blade formed in her hands.

She sliced his feet off with the blade before spinning as her wings cut through the other one, making him fall down right infront of where Eren was located at.

Erity huffs as she lands on the ground, her blade and wings both bloody- Erity sees as Eren rip Porco's limbs off of himself before lifting him up to the air.

She looked around to try and find Levi only to see nobody. She cursed to herself before she watched as Porco's jaw managed to break the crystal that the War Hammer Titan shifter was encased in, Erity made another fire arrow with her powers- she then aimed at the middle of the crystal before firing it off 

Erity seemed to have shot in time as once the arrow hit the crystal- Porco's jaw smashed through it, shattering the woman inside it as well as Eren consumed the blood, taking in the War Hammer Titan's powers as well.

There was a moment of silence before Eren grabbed Porco and started slamming the titan shifter into the ground

"Reiner!" 

"Reiner! Help Porco!"

Erity widened her glowing eyes at the pleas of help from the kids, she looked around the area before she spotted some hands that formed this sort of shell shelter.

She quickly went towards, it- her heart seemed to be dreading what was to come before she slowly peaked her head to see Reiner's body

He seemed to be fighting the noise that was made by Gabi and Falco- he looked like he wanted to die, that he had given up already.

Erity frowns as she looked at Reiner, it had been so long since she saw the blonde. He had grown up well- with the new edition of his muscular built and the red armband that he wore.

She put her leg into the cove before sliding in, her wings had closed in a bit to allow her to go inside.

She carefully walked forward before her hand slowly went to touch his face- the titan marks were there and she felt her eyes softened at the sight of him.

"Reiner" Erity says softly and she saw him tense up before slowly peeking his eyes open, they were glowing but he seemed to be stopping himself from transforming.

"Erity" Reiner muttered as he looked at the girl who was shining from all the veins and eyes that were glowing from the bright blue energy source inside of her.

Her crystallized wings were sticking out of her and seemed to be a bit too big for a cramped place like this, as she looked at Reiner in concern.

Reiner hadn't seen the girl in such a long time but in these 4 years, he certainly knew that she grew up well. Her hair was quite long, with the black strands being styled to fit her face perfectly. There was some parts that were tied to the back- making it look like a half-up-half-down hairdo which left out the bangs of her hair.

He could even see that she had on some sort of light blue string that seemed to be made out of the power she had- tied in with the hair, swirling around, making it into a braid. 

It was glowing along with her, she herself was shining in this dark cove he had made to save Falco and die peacefully.

He would move his arm if he could, just to touch her- know that she's real.

Maybe put her in a headlock like he did during the Cadet training, the best times of his life.

"I can't- I can't hurt you -I won't kill you..." Erity muttered to herself, scolding herself and slapping herself mentally as Levi would tell her not to hesitate.

"You're here, too?" Reiner asks hoarsley and Erity widened her glowing eyes as she looked at him

"Yes" Erity says before she looked back to Porco and Eren, the screams and pleads from Falco and Gabi getting louder and resembled more of a cry.

"People are calling for you, Reiner- but in this battle, we're on different sides. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you" Erity whispered before she flew away from the shell- not seeing the man's arm move up in a way to try and stop her.

She knew what she was doing was wrong- but she couldn't help it. These people all have different stories and different perspectives, they knew the wrong things and Erity couldn't help but pity them for doing so.

She shook her head down before her eyes snapped back to see the thunder rumbling of a titan shifting.

Erity wore an expression of sorrow and guilt as she stared at the titan's form- it was different from when she last saw him but she couldn't help but feel worried as Eren now had 3 different titan powers. Who knew what could happen with him...

The shifted titan seemed to look at Eren and Porco before turning his gaze to the glowing angel as she floated midar- ignoring the bullets that were fired as she had wrapped her wings around her, deflecting it all.

His arm lightly lifted to her direction before he turned back to Eren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"And so it begins..."_


	38. 37

Erity watched as Reiner stood against Eren- the two made brief eye contact before they charged at eachother.

Porco's unconscious body- or still body stayed on the ground, beaten and probably a brink away from death and/or the time where he would need to get out of his titan form.

Reiner punched across Eren's face only for the Attack Titan to dodge and counter with his own hardened punch- sending the blonde crashing down.

His armor was broken and Erity's eyes widened at the sight- he wasn't trying to win.

She landed down on a roof where she met Sasha, Connie and Jean.

"Erity!" Sasha nods and Erity looked over to the two before they see that Reiner was lying down on the ground- having already given up.

"Let's go back home" Erity sighs as Eren released himself from the titan.

"When are we going to eat?" Sasha asks as she clinged onto the girl with a sheepish smile- one Erity hasn't seen in quite a long time

"I think there's going to be a small feast back at home" Erity shrugs "But, if you're hungry- I managed to sneak a baked potato"

"Thank you, Erity!" Sasha hugged the girl tightly and Erity smiled, patting Sasha's head softly before she looked at Jean and Connie

"Erity, you go pick up the Captain- we'll handle the airship's protection" Jean says and Erity nods, a small smile on her face.

"It looks like you're more of the Vice-Captain than I am horseface" Erity comments making Jean gasp in offense

"Why you-"

"Alright, Alright- we're in enemy territories" Connie interrupted the two, putting his arms around them along with Sasha

"Let's get out of here" Connie nods and Erity backed away.

"I'll see you guys" She grins before jumping off of the roof, Erity flew around the area before she met up with where Levi and Zeke was.

"Ah, Erity" Zeke hummed, he had no legs nor arms- it was probably because of Levi's blades anyways

"I thought we weren't trying to get someone to eat him" Erity says as she let out an arm for Levi to hold

"We aren't, I just cut it off" Levi spat at Zeke and Erity rolls her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get back on the airship before anyone sees that Zeke is still alive" Erity sighs as she grabs onto Levi. 

She took out the rope-like string in her hair before tying it around Zeke.

"Since Levi 'accidentally' cut your limbs off, I'm going to have to rope you up- my boyfriend is already heavy as he is" Erity told Zeke who nods

"tch" was all Levi said before he went infront of Erity, wrapping his arm around her waist as he secured himself.

"I like flying fast" Erity hums before she grabbed Zeke, tying him up to her arms and flew up- with him sorta dangling down there.

"ARMIN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Erity yells as she got closer to the airship.

Armin looked at Erity before nodding- opening the door wide enough for Erity to fly in with Zeke and Levi.

Levi hopped off of Erity before he grabbed Zeke and untied him- putting him against the corner.

"When is Eren and Mikasa going to climb aboard?" Erity asks and Armin looks over the opened door

"I think they're coming up right now" Armin says softly and Erity nods- looking over as Levi walked over to the small front area where Hanji and the pilot were.

Armin leaned over by the edge of the door before grabbing onto Eren's hand and pulling him into the airship.

Erity scrunched her nose up at his musty appearance- he seemed to look like he hasn't taken a bath in days and Erity hated that.

It was sad to say, but she had been accustomed to Levi's constant want to be clean and with them sharing a room now- she had just picked up the habit of cleaning everything

"Damn, you're a filthy sight" Levi hissed as he looked at Eren, Erity went over and helped Mikasa up the airship as well

"Did you fall into a pile of shit?" Levi asks Eren who looked up to the Captain "Eren"

"Captain" Eren mumbled with dull looking eyes.

Levi stared at Eren before he kicked the titan shifter back onto the wall- Eren let out a groan of slight surprise and pain at the sudden attack.

Armin and Mikasa both gasped and Mikasa was about to go check on Eren before Erity grabbed her shoulder.

Mikasa turned to the black haired girl before letting out a sigh as Armin looked at her as well.

Soon, two other scouts came running by- taking their guns out to point at Eren if he were to do something sketchy.

"This brings back memories, Eren" Levi told him "You have such a kickable face"

"After you're all tied up, we'll have a chat" Levi sighs 

"That's fine, but I explained everything in the letters" Eren never left his gaze on the floor.

"Did you not understand it?" Eren asks, he looked back up at Levi- in his eyes were pure darkness, Erity seemed to be taken aback at how much he changed.

There seemed to be no life, no energy, no happiness in his eyes- hatred and exhaustion was what was in them.

"That face" Levi 'tch'ed "It reminds me of those rotten shits who lived in the underground"

"I never thought I would see it on you" Levi says 

There was a small silence and Erity looked at the two in suspension- they seemed to be tired of everything going on now, about all the deaths- but there was a clear distinction in Eren's eyes that Erity could not comprehend.

"Cheer up" Levi told Eren "Everything happened just like you wanted"

Eren then moved his gaze to Zeke who was steaming from all his limbs as they regenerate.

"You two look like you haven't taken a shower in days" Erity sighs as she stretched her arms over her head.

She walked over to a small cabinet before pulling out a wrapped baked potato.

"Is that...a wrapped baked potato?" Zeke asks the girl in confusion and Erity nods

"What? You haven't seen it before?" Erity asks, "I want to give it to Sasha"

"Potato girl" Mikasa shakes her head and Erity just gave her a small shrug

Erity's eyes were still glowing bright blue but her wings had shaken off of the crystals that created on it. It melted away back into her hands whose veins were still as prominent as ever.

Her wings were folded on her back as she walks over to Mikasa, they seemed to be light and soft as her feathers were quite delicately taken care of- courtesy from Levi.

"Can I go se-"

The door opened and Erity turned to see two kids tied up, they seemed to be heavily beaten up and she could only look at them with a confused expression.

Falco's eyes widened at the sight of Erity and Erity's did to- this was the kid she tried to protect.

The two kids stared at Zeke who was still steaming up behind them and Erity looked back at them in a sort of impatience.

"Gabi? Falco?" Zeke breathed in confusion as he stared back at the kids.

"Why are you here?" He asks and Erity turns back to the titan shifter.

"Why.. I could ask you the same" Falco says, his voice wavering.

"You're alive?!" Gabi asks, her voice seemed raspy as she looked at the Beast Titan in disbelief

"Why did you let them capture you?" She shrieked, everyone stared at the kids in shock.

"Who are these kids?" Levi stepped forward to Jean.

"They killed Lobov and used his gear to come aboard" Jean says before looking at Gabi "This one shot Sasha"

"Sasha?!" Erity gasped, her eyes widened in panic and both Gabi and Falco looked to see that the bright blue glow that she had was turning darker.

Jean then looks down solemnly and Erity felt her heart strings about to break, she stepped closer to Jean cautiously.

"I don't think she's going to make it" Jean whispered 

Erity's eyes widened as she dropped the potato to the ground before she felt tears quickly form up in her eyes.

"Sasha!" Erity cried as she ran out of the room, Armin and Mikasa following suit.

Erity ran through the halls, slamming open the doors before she reached teh room where most of the recruits were celebrating.

Connie was on the ground as he tried to keep a dying Sasha to stay away- there were the medical bandages wrapped around her bleeding stomach, blood pooled around the area and Erity dropped to her knees infront of Sasha.

"Sasha!" Erity cried, tears streaming down her cheek- her heart was hurting so much, she didn't know how to control herself.

There were random spilling coming out of her palms as she pushed Connie aside, quickly trying to wrap the bandage around.

"Erity" Sasha muttered "Why are you always so damn loud?"

"Sasha" Erity hissed, everything was unclear and her head was spinning- it all seemed so fine and it wasn't even 10 minutes ago when Erity and Sasha were hugging eachother with happiness.

"Sasha!" Mikasa and Armin yelled as they dropped down to the girl.

"Meat" Sasha muttered before her whole body went limp and Erity stared at her in horror- Mikasa and Armin as well.

"Sasha" Connie muttered, placing his hand on her neck to check for a pulse

"She's gone..." 

"Sasha stay awake!" Armin cried, tears were dropping down to the wooden floor as Erity tried performing CPR on her.

"Erity- Erity" Connie shaked the girl

"She's dead- Erity!" Connie tried to get in the girl's mind but there was too much going on.

"SASHA WAKE UP!" Erity screamed as everyone saw a flood of powers coming out of her hands- it didn't seem to work on Sasha, though as the potato girl only stared off into the side.

"Sasha!" Mikasa cried as well as she banged the floor beside the girl

"Wake up!" Erity hissed through the tears, pumping her chest to try and get out anything blocking her from breathing.

She didn't want to accept this, this was too early- she had done too much with this girl to ever leave her.

"Sasha!" Erity cried as she looked to her blood covered hands, Mikasa took over her as the Ackerman tried shaking the girl awake.

"Sasha, please" Erity whispered as she dropped to the ground, her hands supporting her from slamming straight onto it with her face.

"Sasha!" Erity screamed, the whole airship could probably hear her- she staggered out in sadness as her eyes turned into a dark navy blue.

_Erity sat next to Sasha as they ate together._

_The black haired girl looked down at her arm and saw the hair tie that she had recieved from her mom- the memory of her mom tying her hair still evident in her mind.._

_"I saw you with your moves on the gears- do you think you can steal some food with that?" Sasha asks and Erity shrugs._

_"I can try- but I don't know" Erity hummed as she felt herself unable to eat anymore._

_"You want it, Sasha?" Erity hands the leftover bread she had to the girl who nodded quickly and grabbed it._

_"Thank you, Erity!" Sasa exclaims before chowing down on it._

_Erity smiled back at her before standing up, "I'm off now- you can try to ask Mikasa for more"_

_"Sasha! Give me back my clothes" Erity mumbled as she got up to try and get her uniform that Sasha was holding above her head._

_"Nope! You took the last potato yesterday!" Sasha mumbled and Erity scoffs before trying to get her clothes again, but Sasha just ran out of the room._

_It was still quite early in the morning, the sun hadn't even properly rose up as the sky was a shade of steel blue._

_Erity was only wearing a sports bra and long comfortable pants that was a shade of white. Her semi-wavy hair had now reached past her shoulders- she had planned to cut it soon but only after she retrieved her clothes._

_"Sasha!" Erity groaned as she got out, running a hand through her hair- she had a toned body, wih defined abs but yet, her skin managed to stay flawlessly smooth and soft._

_Sasha was now climbing ontop of the pole in the middle of the corporation camp, Erity was glad that nobody excpet the two of them were awake at the moment but of course- with the amount of noise Sasha was making, it won't be long before someone gets out._

_"Sasha!" Erity sighs before stretching her arms and she took a deep breath to wake herself up._

_"Just bring my clothes back down, what if someone saw me like this?" Erity asks and Sasha shrugged._

_"It's not too much-"_

_"What is going on here?" Commander Shadis asks as he appeared out of nowhere, he took a look at Erity's state and squinted his eyes at her._

_"Where are your proper clothes Cadet Agawa?" He asks and Erity just pointed at Sasha._

_Sasha stared wide eyed at the Commander as she started stammering out of fear_

_"I-It's nothing, Commander" Sasha whispered as she stayed up on the pole_

_"Get down here, Braus!" Shadis hissed and Sasha looked at Erity with wide fearful eyes but the black haired girl just stuck her tongue out at Sasha_

_"Ye-Yes sir" Sasha slid down the pole, reaching the bottom as she hands Erity back her clotes_

_"Erity, save me" Sasha squeaked but Erity shook her head_

_"You took my clothes- we're filled with horny teenagers here, Sasha" Erity pointed back at Sasha who frowns before looking over to the Commander- knowing what's up for her next._

"Erity" Levi muttered as he looked over to Connie, the Scout had tears steaming down his cheeks- everyone heard the scream that Erity had let out for Sasha

Falco and Gabi both turned at the solemn sound- from the way Erity screamed, to the point that it reached here.. it must have been painful

Falco looked down to the ground- he should've stopped Gabi, why did he do this...

Erity hissed out in pain as her heart wouldn't stop beating out of her chest.

"Erity, calm down" Armin whimpered as he tried to console the girl but Erity shook her head, she looked up to the ceiling as the tears kept falling down.

Her whole body was radiating the energy and she couldn't do anything about it- she couldn't stay calm nor control herself.

The wings had created a sort of shield for Erity as it covered her from head to toe, Mikasa and Armin both were on the ground as they cried for their comrade who had died.

"Sasha" Erity whispered, pulling her legs to her chest as her body racked with sobs.

"Erity" Erity didn't look up, she didn't want to see anyone- but they were still in Liberio, they still needed to go home

"Erity, open your wings" Erity recognized the voice

"Levi" Erity's voice cracked as she opened her eyes to see Levi, he looked at the girl with softened eyes- she seemed to vulnerable but with the power surging around her, nobody seemed to be able to touch her.

"Levi, get away- I don't know what's going to happen to you with me being uncontrolled like this" Erity sniffled but the Captain shook his head before walking closer to the girl.

The blood on Erity's hand seemed to have dried up- she hated the sight of it but she didn't have enough willpower to wash it off now.

"Erity, come here" Levi sighs, he was sad as well- he couldn't deny it.. Sasha had been in his Squad for a long time and the girl seemed to always be able to lighten the situation up.

Erity looked up at Levi, slightly opening her wings as he came to her, kneeling down before engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"Calm down, brat" He whispered, if she wasn't so mentally broken right now- she would've laughed at the nickname or teased the hell out of Levi with it.

They both sat in silence as they mourned for the death of Sasha, Armin and Mikasa both were crying as well by the sides.

Levi ran his hand through Erity's hair as he rubbed circles on her back to calm her down.

"I'm here for you, just calm down" He whispered into her ear.

Sasha Braus was a light in the hellhole they all had to live through, and with her now gone- what is going to happen to Erity..

Erity didn't want to live in a world without one of her best friends- she wanted to be happy, but at what cost would it take to achieve that?

"She's resting" Levi told Erity and Erity sniffled, her sobs getting quieter but not stopping.

_"I don't want to let her go.."_


	39. 38

Erity sat down by Mikasa as the two indulged in the silence.

"Mikasa" Erity says softly and the Ackerman looked at her, her eyes were dull and tired out- not surprising.

"What would we do if we lose another person?" Erity whispered and Mikasa just wore a solemn expression before she grabbed Erity's hand.

"We'll make sure we don't" Mikasa told her adn Erity looks onto the grave they were sitting on.

"Why didn't we stop it" Erity says under her breath as she closed her eyes, Sasha's smiling face was evident in her mind- but so was her pale and lifeless ones.

"We couldn't, Erity" Mikasa muttered "If we could, we would've"

"How to be brave? How can I keep going when everyone is just going to die?" Erity whimpered as she pulled her legs close to her chest.

"You just do it one step at a time, Erity" Mikasa frowns "You'll be able to do it"

"It feels like I'm just waiting for the inevitable outcome of this whole operation" Erity hissed as she clenched her fist.

"She's resting" Mikasa sighs "Sasha is better off in a place where she can live happily"

Mikasa pulled her scarf closer to her, digging her face under it as she looked ahead.

"You're right" Erity chuckled harshly "Sasha deserves to be in a place where she doesn't need to worry about enemies- about anything like this"

Mikasa nods and Erity stayed back in silence, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks again at the thought of the times they spent together.

"Hey! Aren't you Marleyan?!" Erity's eyes snapped open "What the hell are you doing here?"

There were sounds of kicking and a person falling and Erity turned her head to see that it was coming from Sasha's grave.

"This graveyard is full of people" Another kick "Your people killed!"

"Wait!" Erity stands up to see Jean and Connie running over to the man.

"We'll take care of this guy!" Connie shouts as Jean grabs the man from kicking the poor Marleyan.

Erity made her way around the graves to reach them.

"Sorry, please" Jean told the man who ripped his hands away from Jean's grasp

"Marleyans piss me off" The man fixed his tie before walking off and Erity widened her eyes as she recognized the man who was kicked.

"Niccolo" Erity whispered as she bent down to him

"Hey, Niccolo" Jean also says, trying to help the Marleyan.

"Are you okay?" Connie asks him as Niccolo rubbed his head in pain

"Damn it! Why?" Niccolo hissed before he turned his head to make eye contact with Erity and Connie

"Is Sasha really dead?" He asks and Erity looks at him quietly- her dried up tears still ecident on her face.

Niccolo's eyes were brimming with their own tears and Erity sighs

"Yes" Jean answers solemnly 

"Why?" Niccolo asks "What the hell were you guys doing?"

Mikasa soon came over, two boquets of flowers laid on Sasha's grave as they all explained to Niccolo what had happened.

Erity also listened along to Jean and Connie- the story still stinging her like it happened a minute ago.

"Shot by a kid who sneaked into an airship?" Niccolo asks after they finished telling him everything

"It's too ridiculous to be true" He muttered 

"It was no ordinary girl" Mikasa told him and Erity looked at her 

"She had the Warrior bands" Erity says quietly and the Eldians all looked at her

"She was trained" Erity mumbled

"A Warrior Candidate?" Niccolo asks 

"I let my guard down, sorry" Jean apologized to Niccolo

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Niccolo whispered "All I did was cook her food"

Erity smiled softly at Niccolo, if she were to be honest- she's pretty sure that Sasha fell inlove with the man for his food.

"Thanks for letting her eat so much good food, Niccolo" Connie placed a hand on Niccolo's shoulder.

"What do you think about this, Connie?" Niccolo whispered "Erity?"

"Sasha and I were like twins" Connie answers "It feel slike half of me is gone"

"I'm not as close to Sasha as Connie is to her, obviously" Erity mumbled "But I loved her as my sister- ever since she started running around in the Cadet Corps for eating that damn potato during introductions"

They all let out a small smile at the memory before they looked over when they hears footsteps approaching them.

"You're-"

The man lowered his hat to his chest, a girl and a woman beside him also looked solemn as well.

"You all knew my daughter, didn't you?" He asks and Erity widened her eyes at Sasha's dad before the two other females went to her grave and cried over Sasha.

Erity watched in sorrow as she went closer to Mikasa, holding the girl's arm- the Ackerman looked over at Erity before letting her be, rubbing her in the back as to comfort her.

"Excuse me" Niccolo suddenly says as Sasha's dad turned around to look at him

"I'm just a captive Marleyan but I'm allowed to work as a chef" Niccolo told him "Your daughter loved eating my food more than anyone else"

"So, if you ever want to.. please come and eat my food" Niccolo whispered as he and Sasha's dad looked at eachother 

"On the house, right?" Sasha's dad asks as he lends out a hand for Niccolo to shake

Niccolo looked at him in slight shock at how calmly he reacted before regaining his composure

"Of course" Niccolo put his hand up to shake and Erity looks at them with a small smile

**_3 years ago_ **

_Erity laid low with the rest of her squad as they watched Eren pick up the boat that was sent in by Marley._

_"They must be having a fun time" Erity muttered as she looked down to her palms, they were glowing brightly from the energy that was being extracted from her blood_

_"Hello, friends from Marley!" Hanji exclaims as she runs to the front as Eren dropped the ship into dry land "Welcome to Paradis Island!"_

_"I'm Hanji!" Hanji introduces herself "I'm here to greet our guest who have come so far across the sea!"_

_"Now step this way and join us for tea!" Hanji motions to the side with a bright smile_

_"By the way, we're already friends with this guest that arrived before you!" Hanji reveals the scared Niccolo who seemed to have his hands tied together by Levi._

_"Isn't that right, Niccolo?" Hanji goes over to hug Niccolo_

_Levi pointed the blade to Niccolo's back with a blank face as Hanji tries to act all nice._

_"Captain! Forget about me and shoot these devils!" Niccolo screamed_

_"What are you saying, Niccolo?" Hanji hissed_

_"Captain!!"_

_"He's tired of your shitty skit" Levi told Hanji_

_"Niccolo" The man muttered before raising his pistol up to shoot "Understand this, you devils! Marley doesn't mingle with filthy blood!"_

_"Go drink your pig piss with your filthy friends!" He continued to shout and Erity moved forward from her positions- her hands forming a small energy ball in it._

_"Hey! Are you sure you want to be rude to us?" Hanji yells "Can't you see the titan behind you?!"_

_The man all turned around to see Eren standing up- his face was dark from the dawn skies and there was a devilish twinkle in his eyes._

_"We'll never yield to you devils!" The man yells, running out infront with his gun "Say hello to this!"_

_Erity quickly slid over to her front, shooting out the energy ball which had splashed open to be a barrier._

_There was the sound of a shot and Erity could only stare in shock at what happened._

_The rest of the squad behind her staggered as they looked at the blonde woman in the ship._

_The man who was previously shouting out things had now laid on the ground, a bullet through his head as he now was dead._

_"Hands up, Yelena!" Another man said, pointing his own pistol to the woman_

_Yelena turned back to the man, pointing her weapon to his face_

_"Drop your weapons" She says, the people behind her doing the same thing to the man._

_The woman then looked over to Hanji as the shield disintegrated at Erity's command._

_"Hanji, I would be happy to accept your invitation" She took her hat off before spreading her arms out slightly "Let's have tea!"_

_"What the.." Erity muttered as Hanji and Levi both stared at the woman in shock before they see the woman turning to Eren's titan form which towered over her already tall form._

_"I've longed to meet you" She says "Eren"_

_"That huge lady of theirs shot and killed her comrades" Connie muttered as he sat with Jean, Sasha and Erity._

_"I wonder what her goal is" He continued and Erity nods._

_Erity's arms had now dimmed down in color but her eyes were still glowing brightly, Sasha seemed to be sleeping and Jean had his arms crossed over his chest_

_"Who knows" Jean says, his bangs were quite long and had been pushed to one side  
"Whether a friend or a foe, she's not to be trusted"_

_"Do you think most of them are taller than us?" Erity asks as Sasha yawns from her already drowsy state_

_"You can't say anything there, Erity" Jean sighs "Everyone will be taller than you"_

_"Shut up you 6 feet giant" Erity hissed before Mikasa grabbed Sasha's head_

_"No napping, Sasha" She told the girl before turning to Erity "Erity, wake her up with your eyes- it always scares her"_

_Erity grins as she then put her face down to be eye-level with Sasha_

_"Sasha" Erity whispered and Sasha groaned before slwoly blinking her eyes open_

_"Wh- AHH" Sasha shrieked as she fell backwards at the glowing eyes, earning a chuckle and a few laughs from the people around her._

_"Their willingness to share information with us is unbelievably lucky" Armin smiles_

_"Yes, we've been really lucky" Eren nods "We stopped their landing by pure chance"_

_"If Marley comes in force, we're screwed" He continued "We've got to do something"_

_"Under Zeke Jaeger's command, they shot their superiors. They're the Anti-Marleyan Volunteers"_

_"Their goal is to free Eldian people" Hanji says "That concludes Zeke Jeager's request"_

_They were all sitting by the courthouse, Erity sat next to Hanji with Levi on Hanji's other side- it had always been in this position._

_Although Erity didn't like being asked a lot of questions, she would be willing to answer them just for the sake of providing the correct information to the government and to Historia_

_"'For the sake of all Eldians whose existence is threatened-'"_

_"Absurd! I don't even want to hear it!" A man shouts_

_"He's the Beast Titan!" A high ranking Military Police officer includes "He turned the people in Ragako into titans and incited panic!"_

_"This is the same person who nearly annihilated the Scouts!"_

_"His one and only goal is to retake the Founding Titan" Premier Zachary says "Since he can't do it by force, he'll attempt it diplomatically"_

_"He should know that we'd expect that" Commander Pyxis adds "Let's hear what else he has to say"_

_"'According to Zeke, he has a secret plan to solve the Eldian issue'" Hanji continued "'To carry it out, it requires the Founding Titan and a Titan with royal blood'"_

_"'With both, the world can be saved'" Hanji says and Erity glanced back to see Eren's surprised expression "'However, he will only reveal the plan when his conditions are met'"_

_"Bullshit!" A Garrison Soldier says_

_"He must think we're idiots!" The one beside him nods_

_Eren then suddenly stood up from his seat making Erity turn to him more fully_

_"Eren" Armin muttered_

_"He's telling the truth" Eren says "I remember.."_

_"The one time I was able to use the Founding Titan's power was when I touched a titan with royal blood" Eren confessed "That titan had to be my father's other wife, Dina Fritz"_

_"Zeke, Dina's son, must have figured out a way to elude the vow renouncing war" Eren told them "The one single hope remaining for us Eldians.."_

_"To wake the millions of Titans sleeping in the Walls and activate the rumbling"_

_"You.." Levi turned his chair to face Eren 'Why did you keep quiet about this for so long?"_

_"I was concerned for Historia's safety" Eren says "I couldn't let her get made into a titan based on some hunch of mines"_

_"Yes it was careless of me" Eren sighs_

_"We'll talk about this later" Levi told the titan shifter_

_"But if that's really true, Zeke's secret plan holds up" Hanji breathed_

_"Are you nuts? You trust them?" The same Military Police high ranker hissed_

_"Yes! We can't have all those soldiers on the island!" The Garrison one nods_

_"We ought to hang them all!"_

_"No, we can't do that" Hanji quickly denied them "To protect the island from Marley's scout ships, we need the volunteers"_

_"Without their wireless radio..."_

_"By the way, why do you have dark skin, Onyakopon?" Sasha asks the man_

_"Isn't that rude to ask?" Erity hissed as she lightly hit the back of Sasha's head_

_"It's fine, Erity" Onyakopon waves her off before placing his finger on his chin_

_"Because our creator thought, 'It's more interesting with a mix of people'" He responds "You Subjects of Ymir, Evangeline's descent are the same. We exist because we are wanted"_

_"Who created us?" Armin's eyes twinkled_

_"The one who gave the Founder Ymir power" Onyakopon says "God"_

_"That's what some people believe" He faltered "Aren't we free to think what we want?"_

_"Hey! Are you seriously about to go eat without me?" Erity sighs as she walks onto the beach- Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha stared down a table filled with strange assortments of food_

_"What the hell is this food?" Jean asks "Is it even edible?"_

_"Ah, Erity- you made it" Armin turned to the girl, they all were dressed in normal clothes and Erity had on a short sleeved white button up that was tucked in and some long blue pants to match with._

_"Smells fishy" Mikasa comments, Erity walked towards them- ignoring Yelena's twinkly gaze on her._

_Erity had on the long string that was placed in her hair, it was glowing brightly and it was just to show that her power worked well._

_"You never had seafood?" Yelena asks "Niccolo's a master at Marleyan cooking"_

_Erity looked at the food with curiosity- not minding the small rude comment Niccolo made about them._

_She went over to beside Jean as she peeked over to see Sasha grabbing the whole lobster before taking a bite out of it's meat._

_Sasha started yelling out as she pulled away from the meat- Erity stared at her in slight shock as she held onto Jean's arm in a slight fright._

_Sasha then grabbed the other two lobsters, eating out of it like she had never eaten before_

_"So good!" Sasha groaned_

_"Hey!" Jean yelled_

_"No fair, Sasha!" Connie also_

_"Sasha, you're scaring everyone again" Erity sighs as she slapped a hand on her forehead._

_Sasha hissed before tears started sliding down her face like she had just recieved some blessing from the gods_

_"Niccolo! You're a food genius!" She cried, Niccolo looked at Sasha in both shock and awe- a small blush forming up on his face_

_"Stop eating like a pig!" He scolded_

_"I never had anything like this!" Sasha sobbed_

_Niccolo stared at the girl in shock before he turned back to his cooking_

_"There's plenty, so take your time" He told her_

_Erity went over to Mikasa as Mikasa held some sort of shell with food on it._

_"Here, try it Erity" Mikasa says before she fed Erity the oyster- Erity widened her eyes at the taste_

_"You should try it too! Mikasa, Armin" Erity exclaims as she gave them their own oyster._

_"Niccolo, you really are a food genius" Erity whispered as she went to try some sort of creamy noodle_

_"Sasha, you almost spilled the sauce on me" Erity shrieked as she jumped away from Sasha's monstrous eating ways._

_"I'm sorry, Erity! I'll take on whatever punishment Captain has for me" Sasha cried "This is too good!"_

_"I'm the one that's going to get scolded, not you" Erity muttered before she turned to try out more of the food laying around_

_"The port will be finished soon!" Armin told Mikasa, Erity and Eren as they sat around the pistol testing area._

_'Thanks to Marleyan Engineers, building it has been quick" Armin smiles_

_"They surely have been cooperative" Mikasa notes_

_"I think it takes time for people to trust eachother" Erity sighs as she plays with a bullet in her hand_

_"It went bad at first since neither side trusted eachother" Armin nods "But given enough time, if we set aside our labels and see eachother as people, we can understand eachother"_

_"Armin have you seen Bertholdt's memories?" Eren asks_

_"What?" Armin, slightly startled at Eren's sudden question "Yes"_

_"But there's nothing that seems helpful" He sighs before he turned to Erity._

_"If anything, I think I learned more about Erity, Reiner and his friendship instead of the titans and all" Armin mumbled and Erity's eyes widened_

_"What did you see?" She asks_

_"The first memory was of you guys sitting by the cliff together" Armin mentions and Erity nods, smiling softly at the moments they had together which were fun._

_"There's not much time" Eren interrupted them "Zeke has less than 3 years left"_

_"Yes, about that.." Armin muttered "Do you really want to go along Yelena's plan?"_

_"What's the problem?" Mikasa asks_

_"Is using the rumbling to threaten the world the only way to protect Eldians?" Armin sighs and Erity looks at him before shrugging_

_"Armin's not wrong" Erity mumbled as she pulled her legs up towards her chest "But it doesn't look like we have any other plan"_

_"Then we will be the devils that terrorize the world" Armin frowns "Before it comes to that, can we talk?"_

_"If we can fix Marley and the world's misconception-"_

_"Misconception?" Eren asks and the other three all looked at him_

_"What 'misconception'?" Eren asks as he reloads his gun after having fired it before_

_"You know, like how we're scary" Armin suggests_

_"The world sees us as monsters who can turn into Titans" Eren says "They're not wrong"_

_"But, there are Marleyans that like us as well" Mikasa adds_

_"How many?" Eren asks "Most of the Marleyans are sitting in prison cells"_

_"But given enough time.." Erity trailed off_

_"Yes, we need time" Armin whispered_

_"That's right" Eren nods "And to buy us that time, we've got to keep them at bay"_

_"It's like time is the only thing we don't really have" Erity chuckled bitterly as she looked down to her hands_

_"Devils, Angels, Humans- we're always going to be the villains of someone's story" Erity muttered and even Eren turned to her this time._

_"That's just how this cruel world works.."_

Erity sat in the carriage with both Zeke and Levi, the girl was awkwardly looking at the two men who seemed to have some heavy tension, even if they both are currently unprovoked

"You guys are calling it a victory" Zeke says "Isn't ignorance a scary thing?"

"If I send your dead body back to Marley and reveal your little plot, your gramps and granny are done for" Levi reponds and Erity sighs as she rolls her eyes

"But, if this secret plan of yours is real, I can wait to chop you up" Levi continued "Either way works for me"

"I appreciate your graciousness" Zeke told Levi 

"Marley, Paradis- you two are always having these awfully annoying banters" Erity mumbled and Levi glared at her through the side of his eyes.

"Erity, what are you doing in this carriage anyways?" Levi asks and Erity leans back towards the support of the seats

"I just hitched a ride to get somewhere" Erity hummed before she looked out the window and sees the familiar cell area.

"I'm off at this point then, boys" Erity says and the horses stopped.

"Levi, try not to do anything strange with him" Erity turned to her boyfriend before looking back at Zeke.

"It's nice to meet you Zeke, I hope he doesn't give you that many inconveniences- although his whole vibe right now is one of them" Erity muttered the last parts but from the small flick on her forehead- she knew Levi heard her.

"Ah love you too" Erity says sarcastically before she got out of the carriage, waving at Zeke and Levi then going over to the cell.

She walks over to the guards who greet her

"Vice-Captain Erity" They lightly bowed to show some respect.

"You guys have literally seen me since I was a Cadet- I don't think you need to do those things anymore" Erity waves them off and they grinned at her.

The black haired girl walked past the corridors filled with Marleyans before she reached a specific cell.

"Hello, Falco" Erity says before she sits down infront of the cell- the blonde boy widened his eyes as he looked at the angel from his bed.

He scrambled up from it before rushing to sit infront of the girl

"Ms. Erity" He whispered

"That's Vice Captain Agawa to you" A soldier hissed at the boy but Erity just rolled her eyes

"Stop it, Turner" Erity looked at the soldier "You can leave, I just want to talk to Falco for a bit- he's just a kid"

"Yes ma'am" Turner saluted at the girl before walking out.

"Have you been healing well, Falco?" Erity asks and Falco nods quickly

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before" Falco says and Erity gave him a small smile before it faltered as she looked around the cell.

"That's good- I'm sorry for keeping you trapped here, but you guys did sneak up on the airship as people from Marley" Erity muttered "And you did.. kill... two.. of my... comrades"

Gabi looked at the girl from her bed, she was filled with rage but at the sight of Erity so messed up from the death of her friend- she also felt guilty, remembering the awful scream that Erity let out which reached the whole airship.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on our side? Like the Great Titan War?" Gabi asks the girl and Erity looks at the younger one.

She had this hate that was bubbling up in her stomach whenever she saw the girl's face. 

"I will not spare my time to talk to someone like you as of this moment" Erity quickly says "I apologize- but after the events, I don't think I can face you properly without having the urge to punch you"

"Then why don't you do that?" Gabi screamed

"Gabi-" Falco's voice were drowned by Gabi's yells for Erity to hit her, smack her like a devil- like the people that she had lived with.

"Why?! Why don't you hit me!" Gabi screeched "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You're not going to kill me either-"

"Gabi I think she can kill you instantly as well" Falco hissed as he tried to restrain Gabi.

The girl had jumped off of her bed and clawed at the cell, but Erity only looked down at the floor- not bothered by her reaction.

"Devils! Are you trying to show mercy on us after everything you did?!"

"Are you trying to act like the angels you think you are!?"

"Why don't you hit m-"

"Because you remind me of someone I know" Erity answers Gabi coldly.

The two of the kids stopped as they went to stare at Erity, in shock and in fear. Erity was never usually silent and just like in the forest, it is terrible- absolutely fear raking, when she is.

"I just hope you don't turn out like him either" Erity says before she walks away

"I'm sorry out visit was cut short, Falco" Erity muttered "But I can't stand this place anymore"

"Gabi!" Falco hissed at Gabi who was staring at where Erity walked by

"Stop trying to get yourself killed for once!" Falco scolded "You can't do that! Not here!"

"I'm going to kill Eren Jaeger" Gabi shouts

Erity could hear the girl from the distance and chuckled harshly

**"The irony.."**


	40. 39

**2 years ago**

"Eren, I haven't seen you since you lifted our ship a whole year ago" Yelena says as they all stood by the beach.

The Anti-Marleyan Volunteers were in one side, all cladded in black formal suits as they stood infront of the Scouts.

Erity was next to Mikasa and Hanji as she wore her own usual uniform, her face was blank and she hated that as well- everything seemed to be so dull..

"I'm honored to work with you" Yelena lifted her hand up to shake only for Levi to block it as he put his arm infront of Eren.

"No you won't be working together" Levi put his hand out to Yelena, in a sort of stopping way.

"You're lucky enough to see his face" Levi says 

"That much is enough for me" Yelena replies before walking out to the sea "Today will be a joyous day"

"The port is complete and we're welcoming our first outside visitor" She smiles "From Paradis Island's sole friendly nation, Hizuru"

"Special Envoy, Kiyomi Azumabito" Yelena then turns back to Erity "Don't show them that you have Evangeline's powers, Erity"

"We don't know what they would do to you if they knew you could produce those crystals" 

"Do you recognize this family crest?" Erity's eyes widened as Kiyomi held out a cloth with the crest on Mikasa's arm.

She had seen it once when she was little, but she still remembers the day- Erity had dragged her father to help find Mikasa.

That was also a reason why Mikasa was protective of Erity- although she wasn't as protective as she was with Eren. Erity still held a special place in Mikasa's heart, Erity's father had done all the legal matters- fighting for Mikasa's case before she was lended to be taken care of in Eren's family.

"That's.." Mikasa looks down to her arm- Erity and Eren right beside her.

"Show it, Mikasa" Eren says and Erity looked at Eren in slight shock before she glanced at the Envoy with a mental sigh

"He's right, Mikasa" Erity muttered 

"But, my mom told me to keep it a secret" She told the two and Erity's eyes softened.

"You showed it to me and Erity once when we were little" Eren says "It's a secret meant for today"

"They won't hurt you, Mikasa" Erity whispered and Mikasa looked down to her wrapped arm before slowly opening it up.

She then showed it to the clan who gaped at the symbol

"Before she died, this symbol was passed down to me from my mother" Mikasa explains "She said I should pass it down to my child"

Kiyomi staggered before going over to Mikasa and grabbing the Ackerman's shoulders 

"What an admirable deed!" She whispered "Over a century ago, the shogun we Azumabitos descended from had a son"

"He was on friendly terms with King Fritz and often came to Paradis" She explains "After the Great Titan War, Hizuru was defeated and in disarray"

"In the confusion, a child of shogunate was left behind on the island" She whimpered "You're the lost descendant of our nation's ruler!"

"You're the hope of Hizuru!"

Mikasa looked at the Envoy in worry and shock before they all exited the room.

Erity watched as Mikasa covered her arm with the towel and she frowned, Erity went closer to the girl before placing an arm on her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you" Erity told her and Mikasa looked at Erity before smiling softly at the girl.

"I still don't get what a nation is" A man says as they all stood outside of the door- there were people in the other side that seemed to be up for a negotiation of some sorts

"Anyways, now we've got levertion with Hizuru!"

"What if it's a trap?"

"I suppose we should ask Yelena's opinion"

"No! That's exactly what they want"

"One thing is for certain" Erity looked to see Commander Pyxis walking down the hall and to the door 

"The sea has joined us to the world, but we're still a child learning how to walk" He says before going infront of the large doors

"We should sit quietly and hear what the others have got to say" He told them before opening the doors.

"Hey, Why did you only show Erity and Eren that symbol?" Historia suddenly comes up to Mikasa.

"What?" Mikasa asks, slightly confused and even nudged closer to Erity.

"You've never taken your wrap off for anyone" Historia explains with a smile 

"Well that's-" Eren soon came to beside Mikasa.

"You seem happy" Eren told her

"I am!" Historia turns to Mikasa and Erity before grabbing Erity's hand tightly.

"You guys and I were both born with a heavy burden to bear!" Historia exclaims "There's nobody else I would rather rely on!"

"You've got the Evangeline and Mikasa's got the Hizuru" Historia hushed her voice lightly when mentioning Erity's powers.

Erity smiles softly at Historia, the queen then turns to Erity before giving her a small hug.

They all then turned over to Hanji, who was waiting for them to come in.

Everyone sat down in the chairs provided infront of the woman and the high ranking people of her nation.

"It's a historic day for both our nations" She smiles "Today is only possible thanks to one who brought us together, Zeke Jaeger"

"After meeting with him in secret, we agreed to an arrangement under the condition that we were able to meet Lady Mikasa" Kiyomi says "Zeke Jaeger said that if we were to cooperate with him, our nation may just helm an industry that restores it to its former glory"

"And yet he hasn't even prospected your reserves" She shrugs with a smile "But a resource like that in this age of modernization would be worth it's weight in jewels and treasure"

Erity watched as the woman licked her lips at the mention of jewels and treasures.

They had been taught by Yelena that the Hizuru people were greedy and always desired more and more money- Erity couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, they are using Mikasa as a pretext in some way to cover up their resource hunger.

"And? What exactly is the arrangement you have with Zeke Jaeger?" Historia asks the woman

"As you know, Zeke Jaeger has a secret plan in mind- to achieve it, Hizuru's cooperation is needed" Kiyomi says before she motions to the papers that lied on the table

"Here are his three points to protect Paradis without rumbling" Erity reached over to grab one of them before her eyes scanned the document- her heart increasingly beating verociously out of her chest as she read it.

"The first is a test run of the rumbling, to release a sample of it's powers and show the world it's devastation" 

"Next is Hizuru's cooperation, your military must be strengthened until the use of rumbling isn't necessary" 

"Lastly- it involves the descendant of Evangeline, the Founding Titan and a Titan with royal blood"

Erity tried to prevent her eyes from widening at the statement, but she could feel Mikasa glance at Erity from her peripheral vision

"All of these powers must be passed down, that's the third point" Kiyomi says and Erity felt herself start to worry- what was she going to do.. she is still too young for all of these and as far as she knew, there is only one of these angel necklaces

"Zeke will pass on the Beast Titan to someone of royal blood" Kiyomi explains "Until their 13 year term ends, they must bear as many kids possible"

"This includes the Evangeline descendant- for we don't know who this person is as of now" Kiyomi sighs as she looks at all of the people "They should pass down their blood, reproducing kids with these and therefore- creating more power within them"

Erity looked down to her hands before she looked back up at the woman

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but- if I may ask a question?" Erity asks, and everyone turns to her in shock

"Yes, of course" The woman smiled sweetly

"As far as history goes- we have only ever heard of Evangeline bearing 1 necklace which controls her powers and helps her release it" Erity says as she tilts her head "How is the necklace going to be divided into different children?"

"Ah" Kiyomi nods "That is one that we were concerned of as well, Zeke Jaeger has mentioned that we are to keep the possibility of using the powers without the necklace in mind- although it is not a fully proven fact, it is still a possibilty we have yet to explore"

Erity nods as she looks back down on the paper- the string in her hair was not glowing like it usually is, and Erity had only dimmed it once- this being the first time, for the sake of her identity

"Very well" Historia says "I'll inherit the Beast Titan"

Erity's eyes widened as she looked over to the queen.

"As long as the rumbling is tied to our survival" Everyone solemnly looked around and Erity seemed to have an internal panic.

Was this the right thing to do? 

She didn't even notice Eren standing up- speaking about all the flaws and all the degrading factors in the plan.

Her fingers tapped her thigh as she felt the urge to suddenly walk about- her eyes darted around the room, the Eldians were all worried and some had a contradictory expression on as they reviewed the conditions again.

"Erity, let's go" Erity looked up at Mikasa who seemed to tug on Erity's sleeve

"It's over?" Erity asks and Mikasa nods

"You blanked out before Eren started expressing his doubts" Mikasa muttered "Come on- we've got some things left to do"

"You mean you got things left to do" Erity sighs as she placed her hands in her pocket "Lady Kiyomi and Zeke's words really got to me.."

"Is this something they really needed us to do?" Connie yells as he slams down the hammer onto the railroad track

"No!" Jean responds, doing the same as he huffs at the hot weather 

"We wouldn't be doing this but that idiot opened his mouth" Jean looked over to Eren.

"'We can develop the island and our muscles at the same time' my ass" Jean hissed and Erity let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny? You just can't sweat when you're all powered up like that" Jean glares at Erity.

The girl's powers were much cooler and weren't made up of heat like the titans- they let her be in a nice cold weather from her own body heat when activated.

Thus why the girl's veins were glowing bright blue as she carried a few metal rods on her shoulder.

"What? You want me to kiss you to make you feel better?" Erity snickered as she placed the rods down

"Captain Levi would kill me before that could happen" Jean scoffs 

"Oh yeah- don't tell him that I'm carrying all these rods" Erity looked around "He didn't want me to do all these things, but I'm-"

"An Idiot" Jean continued "I would've run for it when I had the chance"

"We can't do much but wait for Hizuru's reply anyways" Connie sighs as they all watched Armin chase Sasha who ahd the barrell of water up to her mouth

"Yes, and I hope they can be the mediator of this world" Jean groans as his hat slightly fell.

"You know- I remember being able to reach up to your head when we were back in the Cadet Corps" Erity huffs as she tiptoed to fix his hat.

"Yeah, you're now a shortie- always have been, always will be" Jean ruffled Erity's hair.

"We're grasping at straws here trying to avoid the rumbling and save Historia" Erity suddenly says as she glared at Jean who placed his hand on top of her head.

"Connie- even her head is cool" Jean says before bending down to lay his head on Erity's, he let out a sigh of relief at the cool surface.

"Hey! You're sweating!" Erity hissed as she ducked under from Jean but the horseface just grabbed her to stay still

"You're like one of those fans! Come on, Erity-"

"Hey!" They all turned to see Hanji and Levi using their horses to ride over to them.

Erity smiled devilishly at Jean as she managed to get out of his grip before quickly retracting her powers back inside- making sure that Hanji and Levi didn't know she was trying to cool off.

"Man, you're all working hard in this heat!" Hanji sighs as she and Levi reached them- getting off of their horses.

"Yes, well, we're stuck watching this idiot" Jean looks to Eren who stood beside him with a glare 

"Levi!" Erity exclaims as she went over to him

"Unbelievable" He crossed his arm over his chest "You're all growing so damn big"

Connie looked down at Levi as he towered over him by at least 20 centimeters.

"Sometimes I wish I grew as tall as them" Erity sighs as she stood beside Levi "Mikasa is too tall for me to tackle hug now"

"Don't you dare start growing taller, brat" Levi looked over to Erity who just gave him a sheepish smile

"Who knows what the future may h- okay! okay!' Erity whined as Levi suddenly grabbed at her, poking her sides.

"Is it about Hizuru?" Eren averted his attention from the Captains and to Hanji

"The Azumabitos sent their reply" Hanji told him 

"And?"

"It's not good" Hanji sighs "Looks like we can't turn to Hizuru"

"If the agreement didn't include those stupid reproducing conditions- I think I would've been fine with it" Levi muttered and Erity turned bright red as he went closer to her neck.

"It seems they want to monopolize Paradis Island's resources" Hanji explains "They won't help us trade with others"

"The world wants Paradis Island to be the root of all evil" Hanji says "It helps unite all nations and bring stability to the world"

"Those Hizuru people also kept questioning about whether she could know who the Evangeline descendent is" Levi scowled "Like hell we would tell her"

"So that means' Eren clenched his fists tightly "We have no other choice but to rely on the rumbling and sacrafise Historia?"

"That's right" Levi answers bluntly, making Erity's eyes widened

"No way"

"You're kidding!" Armin also says "They decided we're devils without knowing our intentions?"

"Why won't they consider a path of peace?" Armin muttered as he looked down 

"It's because they don't know" Erity whispered and everyone looked to her 

"They don't know who we are so they are scared of us" Erity muttered 

"That's right" Hanji agrees "They won't trust people whose faces they haven't seen"

"So let's meet them!" Hanji exclaims "If you don't understand something, you go figure it out"

"What?" Levi asks and Erity looked at his position before nudging his hand away from his hips

"Isn't that what Scouts do?" Hanji opened her arms out as Levi looked at Erity in confusion

"Don't stand like that- you look like an old man" Erity comments

"You brat!"

"Make a base in Marley and infiltrate?" Jean asks as they all sat in the train carriage.

Erity sat next to Jean, them sharing a double seat as everyone else has their own seat as well.

"Hanju sure has a plan for everything" Sasha smiles "I'll be able to chow down on real Marleyan cuisine"

"Right? What should I bring? It would stink to get the runs" Connie sighs as he leaned his head back

"Stomach medicine, a taste of home, toothbrush" Sasha started listing off 

"Did you even hear Hanji's plans?" Mikasa asks

"If the world knows that we want peace, maybe something will change" Armin says from the front of the steam engine.

"Nothing could be that easy" Erity groans as she leans into her seat, slightly sliding down 

"If only we had more time" Eren mumbled "I've got over 5 years left"

"We're going to decide who gets to inherit my titan soon" He looked up at them

"I will" Mikasa suddenly says making Erity look to her with a slight frown

"Not you" Jean also says "We don't really know what Ackermans are, and won't it hurt any plans with Hizuru if you become a Titan?"

"No, for so many reasons" Erity looked at the way he's talking and it strangely reminds her of how Kenny Ackerman used to act.

"Then who will?" Mikasa asks

"Me" Jean pointed to himself and Erity almost let out a laugh but instead coughed to hide it.

"First of all, I'm way smarter than Eren" Jean pointed out "Instead of a suicidal maniac, you'll have a gifted leader who shows good judgement in all situations"

"In other words, me" He says "I hate getting an Eren hand-me-down but who better than me?" Jean asks and Erity rolls her eyes.

"Jean, you're going to try to bite your lip instead of your hand to transform- that's the first reason why you shouldn't be a titan" Erity sighs as Jean glared at her "You're going to try and impress every lady on the block, only for you to fail miserably"

"And anyways, we can't lose someone amazing in just 13 years" Erity added making Jean widen his eyes, looking at the girl- although she had a teasing smirk on, there was a look of genuine sincerity in her eyes when she said that

"You should aim to be regiment leader" Connie told Jean "I'll inherit Eren's titan"

"It works out well, right?" Connie smiles 

"Connie.." Eren muttered

"That's not good at all. You're an idiot" Sasha hissed at Connie 

"What?" Connie turns to Sasha

"Don't 'what' me" Sasha sighs "We can't leave such an important role to an idiot"

"What?" Connie asks again

Sasha let out an exhausted sigh, scratching her head and looking down

"Damn it" She mumbled before looking up "I'll inherit it"

"I've got combat experience, you can trust me!" Sasha says "By process of elimination, that's got to be me"

"You guys.." Eren muttered

"I don't want to" Sasha stammered "I sure don't want to"

"Wait, isn't it weird?" Connie asks Sasha

"What?"

"Well you know- you said an idiot is not fit for the role" Connie mumbled 

"So?" Sasha asks

"You're more of an idiot than I am" Connie pointed out "So you're contradicting yourself"

"What?"

"What?" The two looked at eachother before everyone except Eren turned their gaze to Erity who seemed to be dozing off on Jean's shoulder.

"Erity" Erity's head snapped up as she looked around

"What? What? Is Levi here yet?" She muttered 

"No" Mikasa shakes her head

"Aren't you going to try and inherit the Titan?" Sasha asks but Erity just scoffs playfully and shakes her head

"I love you, Eren- but for starters.. I don't think I would want to eat you, in any way" Erity told Eren with her nose scrunched up.

"Along with that, Erity has the blood of Evangeline" Mikasa includes "That would be too risky and we would be losing an important asset already"

"Ah- yes, and I already told someone that I wouldn't take it" Erity scratches the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"I don't want any of you to inherit it" Eren suddenly says

"Why not?" Jean asks

"Because you're important to me" Eren confessed "More than anyone else"

"So, I want you to have long lives" Eren turned to Erity "You have Captain Levi, get married- have kids and be happy"

Erity's face flustered up, the heat rising to her cheeks made her feel like she was going to sweat.

She looked around before placing her face on Jean's shoulder- trying to make sure that nobody sees her red face.

Everyone else seems to be doing the same thing, even Eren.

Jean opened his eyes, his face still blushing as he looked at Eren.

"What? What are you turning red for?" Jean shouts at Eren and Erity looked over to him.

"What the hell is this kind of mood?!" Jean shrieked again as he pointed at Eren.

"Sorry" Eren mumbled

"Jean, it's the sunset" Armin pointed out, he was also redenning up.

"It's making our faces red"

'Oh, there's nothing we can do about the sun" Jean pulled his hat lower to his face as Erity hid her face with her own hands.

**Present Time**

"To think that Commander Pyxis would go as far as to detain the volunteers" Jean muttered as he rubbed his small beard.

"Since they and the Scouts are so close, we weren't told in advance" Armin mumbled.

They all sat in a dimly lit room, the fireplace being the only source of light in the area- Erity leaned by the same couch as Jean.

Her head resting on his thigh as she sighs, everything was a bit much for her at the moment- and Levi wasn't coming home tonight either, which meant that she was alone for the night.

"Yes, I'm sure he didn't have much choice" Jean placed a hand on Erity's head "Until Zeke's intentions are made clear, it puts us in a real pickle"

"And Eren's suddenly aboard Zeke's plans" Jean pointed out as well and Erity frowned deeper at the truth.

"Whatever the two talked about is something only they know" Jean sighs and Erity looked up at her comrade, Jean softened his eyes at the sight of her and just placed his hand to lightly pat her head

"This looks like one of the memories I found in Bertholdt's mind" Armin chuckles as he looked at the two.

"Remind me of Reiner and Erity" Mikasa points out and Jean's eyebrows furrowed

"I will not be that bastard" He hissed and Erity rolls her eyes, pulling her legs closer to her chest as she positioned herself in a baby-styled way

"Hey. Did that look like Eren to you guys?" Connie asks "Not me, that wasn't Eren"

"If he's made up his mind to side with his half-brother over us.." Connie muttered 

"If he has, then what?" Mikasa asks

"We've got to be prepared to cut him down if necessary-"

"I won't let you" Mikasa hissed as she cut Connie off

"What?" Connie turns to stare at Mikasa, his eyes shimmering with disbelief

"Are you siding with them too, Mikasa?" Connie asks

"What?" Mikasa staggered "I don't think it would come to that"

"Eren cares about us more than anyone, you guys should know that" She pointed out

Everyone looked away from Mikasa and Erity only brought her hands to her face, lightly playing them against eachother- in a way to try and distract her from the thoughts of Eren.

"Maybe that's why he's so hostile to anyone who isn't us" Mikasa suggests "He cares too much"

"That's not it" Jean looked up from Erity "No matter how strong you and Erity were, the old him tried to put you off the front lines"

"But he made Armin destroy the port, Erity distract the titan shifters and pulled you into the fight" Jean hissed 

"All of us, too" Jean looks at Mikasa "The ones he called 'important'"

"I think that's because he trusts us!" Mikasa retorts "If we hadn't gone, he couldn't have done it"

"And Sasha wouldn't have died" Connie brought up making Erity tense up

"Connie please-"

"Mikasa" Connie ignored Erity "When Sasha died, what did Eren do?"

"Did he cry? Did he regret his actions?"

"Connie stop" Jean warned as he tried to calm the girl lying on his leg down by softly caressing her hair.

"He laughed" Connie hissed making Erity widen her eyes- Jean looked at her in concern as Erity sat up from her position.

"No.." Erity whispered in disbelief, after everything that they've been through together with Sasha

"What part of it was so funny to him?" Connie asks "What part of Sasha dying?!"

"Explain it to me, Mikasa' Connie hissed "Why was Eren laughing?"

"You know everything about him, right?"

"We'll talk to Eren" Armin says "Just me, Erity, Mikasa and him"

"We'll find out his goal" Armin nods 

"But will that help?" Jean asks "What if his goals are the same as Zeke's?"

"Now that the Military has got titan serum, we have options" Armin whispered

"Armin.." Erity looked at him with alerted eyes

"You don't mean.." Mikasa breathed 

"The option of making someone we trust into a Titan, who would then inherit Eren's Founding Titan"


	41. 40

_"Levi, are you going to bed soon?" Erity frowns as she goes over to Levi's office. The oversized sweater drowned her small body as she looked at the Captain with droopy eyes._

_Levi looked up from his paperwork and he almost screamed at how adorable Erity looked, she was tired and he was too- but he needed to get these done._

_"I haven't got these done, yet" Levi told her "You go to bed first, I heard you and Mikasa went training together the whole day"_

_"How much paperwork do you have?" Erity ignored his question as she walked over to his desk, looking at the neatly organized pieces of paper._

_There was a tall pile of paper by the Levi's right and there was a few scattered infront of Levi before he placed it into a tray filled with paper on his left._

_"A lot, we had an expedition today" Levi sighs, he was stressed but he wouldn't tell her._

_"Let me make you some tea" Erity yawned again as she rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of the sweater as it was much longer than her arms._

_"Eri-"_

_"No, you aren't going to decline this" Erity crossed her arms as she turns back to Levi from the doorway_

_"You're stressed" Erity pointed out before she went out of the door._

_Levi shakes his head with a small smile before he quickly widened his eyes as he heard something bump outside_

_"I'm fine!" Erity's voice came from the halls "I just bumped into a table!"_

_"Clumsy brat" Levi smiles before he turned back to the pieces of paper- the fact that Erity cared enough to stay up and wait for him made his heart warm up._

_Levi's face started heating up at the affectionate girl's actions, she wasn't even in the room but her thoughtfulness always made an unfamiliar feeling flutter around his stomach_

_"I think I'm sick" He muttered to himself before Erity arrived back into the room with a cup of tea._

_She placed it on the smaller desk next to the ones filled with paper, to ensure that if it fell- it wouldn't be on the paper._

_"Thank you, darling" Levi sighs as he grabbed the cup, taking it up to his lips to taste the comforting feeling of Erity's tea recipe._

_"Mhm" Erity disregards the nickname before she takes a chair from the other end of the room and slid it next to Levi's._

_"Didn't I tell you to sleep?" He scoffs and Erity just shrugs_

_"I can't sleep without you" Erity mumbled as she leans her head on Levi's shoulder._

_The Captain used one of his hands to stroke the girl's hair as he used the other to continue to write- maybe it was because the motivation to get to bed and cuddle with Erity was evident, or maybe he was suddenly energized.. but he was much more faster in his work._

_After half an hour, Erit's head dipped down to Levi's chest- her steady breathing and her soft and light snores filled the quiet room._

_"tch" Levi looked down to the girl before he brought his hands around her waist, pulling her up to his lap._

_Erity snuggled into the crook of Levi's neck as she hugged his torso- giving him enough space to write._

_Levi's face flustered up at the girl's touch, they didn't hug like this that much- well, not when they were both awake and conscious._

_He noticed that the girl had to hug something when she was sleeping, it was probably some sort of thing she had gotten used to when she was younger._

_Levi remembered when visiting the Cadet Corps one day, Erity was in her cabin sleeping and Annie had gotten out of the cabin._

_The blonde girl found Mikasa who was also getting back in the cabin at the time- Annie had asked Mikasa about Erity's hugging problem and Mikasa told her that it was normal._

_The first time they slept in the same place together was by the balcony in the old Scout Regiment headquarters- it was the first time since Isabel and Farlan died when Levi slept more than 3 hours, afraid that the memories that haunted him would come in the form of nightmares._

_Levi spent the next hour doing the rest of his paperwork as fast as he could, he placed his nose on the top of Erity's head- keeping her sweet scent with him._

_His other hand was used to rub Erity's back softly, after finishing everything- he decided that leaving it on the table would be fine enough as it is._

_He didn't want to wake Erity up and have her wait for him again as he sent the paperwork to Hanji's office to submit._

_Levi organized the papers into the middle of his desk before he placed a small cloth on top of it- covering it all._

_He then placed his hands to hold Erity from under her thighs- she fumbled a bit before relaxing again as Levi carried her._

_"Did she not eat these past few days?" Levi hissed as he felt Erity's weight go down, he thought that with Niccolo she would eat much more- but then he remembered that with the role of Vice-Captain sent down to her, she had been training much more and spent her time to organize the troops, doing her own paperwork, experimenting with Hanji, sparing time to spend with Levi and taking care of the Marleyan prisoners who would only want to talk to her- convincing them to eat._

_Levi then felt bad for making Erity wait for him every night before going to bed- the girl already had a lot on her shoulders being the descendant of Evangeline, Vice-Captain and apart of Squad Levi. Yet, she always made time for Levi every single day_

_He sighs before he shakes his head- he knew if he talked to her about this, he would never hear the end of it. He loved the girl but she really had 1000 reasons up her sleeves for everything she did, it was almost impossible to win in an argument against her- which is also why Hanji sometimes brought her to talk things out with the high ranking individuals in Paradis._

_Levi carefully laid Erity on her side of the bed, the girl lightly moved around at the lack of touch- her hair was everywhere but to Levi, she still looks like the beautiful brat he sees on a day-to-day basis._

_He pulled the covers over the two of them, having already changed his clothes. Erity rolled over to Levi, putting her arm to hug his back._

_Levi wouldn't admit it to anyone- but he enjoyed being the little spoon, the lack of attention and affection he got made him get unfamiliar to it but when Erity does it- they just fit perfectly._

_The Captain yawned before he pulled Erity closer to his chest, the two laid facing eachother and Levi smiled- content with how everything is now._

_"Love you" Erity muttered and Levi widened his eyes in shock- she was still awake? but the fact that Erity suddenly snuggled closer, letting out more soft snores.. he knew she only did that to say it to him._

_"Love you too" Levi hums before he closed his own eyes, letting slumber take him to a small moment of peace with his beloved_

Erity laid on the bed, looking over to the empty side that Levi used to sleep by. 

It was late at night but even after a horrendous amount of paperwork, checking in on the Marleyans, arranging the activities- she wasn't able to sleep.

She missed Levi's presence, they always managed to stay together in the night and Erity loved and cherished those moments like it were diamonds in a land filled with coal.

Her hand was placed on his pillow which was neatly made by her from the night before. Her mind then drifted over to Eren- the change in his behavior made Erity sick in the stomach

She didn't see the sparkle of hope in his eyes, the liveliness in his voice- everything was gone. 

Erity understood why he did all of that too- for god sakes he watched his mother get eaten by a titan, Mr. Hannes as well.. she didn't want to go against him but he has to stop doing all these things that would hurt the people she loved.

The girl groaned as she sat up on her bed, she just couldn't sleep- not now anyways.

She swung her legs off of the bed, letting her feet step on the wooden floor- she had on a plain tshirt and some long pants.

Erity's legs brought her out of the room and down the halls, before she went to get a jacket from the clothing rack.

The girl walked outside of the living quarters as she admired the night sky- the stars were shining down on her along with the moon that glowed in the dark.

Her necklace was secured on herself, just incase anything bad happens to her. She didn't want to risk it, especially since Zeke Jaeger is now on the island.

Erity found herself by the underground basement, she remembers going to this place twice every week- she passed by the torches before she reached a giant crystal being hung in the room.

"Hey Annie" Erity muttered as she grabs the small cloth she had nearby and placed it on the floor before sitting down on it.

She didn't have the motivation to change her pants later on again when she goes to bed- if she goes to bed that is.

Erity didn't know why she wished to speak to Annie's unconscious self for these past few years- it just gave her some sort of comfort in it's own way.

"You know, after everything you did to me and the people in this island- I do miss you" Erity sighs as she brought her legs up to her chest

"Are you ever going to go out of the crystal? I'm not the only one waiting for you like this- I think Armin is as well" Erity chuckles, remembering the blonde boy going here at night- she caught him once but decided to leave it at that.

"I honestly think that he has some feelings for you- even though you're in the crystal" Erity sighs "I think Paradis Island is in trouble, we went to Marley"

"I don't even know if what we did was right" Erity frowns "After everything, after all the lives we lost- we shouldn't keep going in this path like this, like how reckless we are now"

"Sasha died, Annie" Erity muttered "My best friend died and it's because of one of those Warrior Candidates"

"I don't know how to feel about her, her face is so punchable but she reminds me so much of Eren" Erity sighs as she placed her hands on her face "Am I blind? Or am I delusional? I just see her in Eren so much"

"The rage, the passion- she's fueled by it and like Eren, she never gives up" Erity looked up to the ceiling "I wish that Eren would come back, I miss the spunky kid from SHinganshina that would beat guys up for stealing Armin's bread"

"The boy that wanted to save the world from the titans- the boy that wanted to avenge his mom, the boy that I grew up with- the one who Mikasa cared for- the one who Armin shared dreams with" Erity told Annie "But he's disappearing- matter of fact, I think he's gone"

"I don't want to blame Eren for everything that happened- but how I am not supposed to?" Ertiy frowns, feeling tears coming up in her eyes "Sasha died, Sasha died and she's gone forever now"

"Remember that time when we tried to clean Sasha's bed up?" Erity recalls a memory "When we wanted to throw away that moldy piece of bread- Sasha came to the room and tackled both of us down"

"We all had to run through the sunset because we made too much noise by the Commander" Erity looks down to her hands.

"Annie, you knew about my powers before I did- right?" Erity asks, not hoping for an answer "I don't know whether I should think of this as a gift or as a burden"

"Mikasa and Historia were born with their blood carrying a burden as well- I guess the girls in our Cadet Corps seemed to have a thing in common" Erity sighs "Sasha and Ymir is gone- Me, Mikasa and Historia has some sort of responsibility that we were born in and you- you're a warrior titan shifter that only has more or less 2 years left.."

"I don't want you to die" Erity muttered "I don't want anyone to die.. that was probably why I saved that boy from Jean's thunder spear"

"His name is Falco- I don't know his last name but he had his friend Gabi, she's the one that killed Sasha" Erity felt a tear stream down her cheek at the memory 

"I understand where she is coming from though- losing your home, wanting revenge, and killing the first stranger you meet on the airship which carried your enemies" Erity whispered "It sounds like a familiar story doesn't it?"

"I just hope she won't turn up like how he did" Erity continued "She means a lot to Reiner if from what I hear is right"

"She didn't know that it was Sasha Braus, our potato girl" Erity muttered "She just saw that sunshine as an enemy whose tarnishing the Eldian name"

The black haired girl sat in silence as she fiddled with her fingers before she opened her mouth again to say something

"Annie, did you know Reiner loved me?" Erity looks back up at Annie- her eyes red from crying 

"I don't see him in that type of way, but the fact that he would abandon everything just to serve his purpose as a patriot, as a warrior" Erity scoffs before shaking his head

"No- I shoudn't say that" Erity sighs "It was his mission and I guess we distracted you guys from achieving it"

"This whole war- this whole battle is just one that is based on perspective" Erity mumbled "They're the enemy in our eyes because they broke down Wall Maria, killing off 30% of the population with doing so- unleashing titans that killed the people, taken villages down, everything.."

"But we're the enemies for them because of the Eldian War- the Great Titan War, King Fritz had killed too many people and we are to get the sharp end of the blade from them because we are their descendants" Erity chuckled bitterly "This whole thing is plain stupid- but I can't blame them"

"Politics and ruling countries is not something I'm an expert at" Ertiy shakes her head "But, getting kids involved in everything- that's cruel"

"You were only 12 when you got the titan powers, Falco seems to not even be a teenager when he and Gabi suffered from the attack we launched to follow Eren's plan" Erity muttered "How could you accept that? Everything about that is wrong"

"They all have so much to live up for, they're just kids.." Erity sighs "Manipulating a couple of kids seems to be something that a lot of people are doing these days.."

"I wish everything would just be over.. I'll be happy with Levi and my friends- visit the sea with Armin, Mikasa and Eren.. have a feast off with Sasha, Connie and Jean.. but I can't do that anymore"

"I got in this.. now I don't think I'll ever be able to get out.."

"What do you mean Falco is supposed to be okay?" Porco asks Pieck as they all sat in the briefing room.

Porco, Reiner, Commander Magath, Pieck and Colt were in there- discussing what they were to do about this whole event.

"He's in an island filled with demons" Colt winced "I can't believe I wasn't fast enough to stop him.."

"You're missing out on something- there's an angel in the island as well" Pieck says

"She cut my legs off, Pieck!" Porco hissed and Pieck looked down on him

"Did she kill any civilians, Porco?" Pieck asks and everyone stayed silent- they never saw the girl killing anyone.

Reiner felt his heart clench at the thought of the girl

"I heard Falco and Gabi's voices" Reiner says "Erity's voice- that was the one that woke me up.."

"So the person who made me fall down infront of the Attack Titan- using my jaw to crush the War Hammer Titan.. also saved me by waking you up?" Porco scoffs "How does that even work?"

"You just feel that way when you see her" Magath sighs "She is the descendant of the great Evangeline after all.."

"Not only that" Pieck adds "When one of the Scouts were about to use the thunder spear on me, Falco was there"

"Falco was there infront of you?!" Colt shrieked and Pieck nods

"He tried to stop the scout from shooting me" Pieck says "But they didn't"

"At that time, Erity was flying by- she saw Falco and flew down, rolling as she used her wings to protect him from the explosion" Pieck told them and everyone looked at her with widened eyes.

"Why would she do that?" Porco asks

"I don't kno-"

"Because that's just how she works" Reiner sighs "She doesn't like unnecessary death- if anything, I think this whole plan was something she was forced to join in"

"Eren Jaeger" Porco muttered angrily under his breath

"But, I don't think we can convince her to join the other side of the way" Reiner says "She has too many that she loves on the other side- including the Ackermans"

"How do you know so much about her, hasn't it been 4 years?" Porco asks

"A girl like her doesn't change for anybody" Reiner mumbled "Trust me, I would know"

"I can't believe after all this.. you would only wake up to her calls.." Porco scoffs and crossed his arms

The Marleyan in the room watched the warriors talk about Erity- he knew that the girl was special, from everything he heard.. she prevented most civilian deaths during the assault- but even with that, she's on the opposite side.

He doesn't know how, but he will get Erity Agawa to his side- her powers and her mind is something valuable for nations all around the world.

They would do anything to get her, either for her crystal or just for her.

"Damn it"


	42. 41

Erity walked with Hitch as the two made their way to check on Annie again.

"Do you think Armin is down there again?" Erity asks and Hitch nods before scoffing

"I think that kid is always there- he doesn't leave her that much time alone, that poor trapped introvert" Hitch sighs and Erity let out a small smile before they got downstairs only to see Armin's hand slowly go over to touch Annie's crystal.

"Hold on!" Hitch exclaims making Armin falter.

"Dear customer, we're sorry but no touching is allowed here" Hitch says and Erity chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest and made her way to Armin.

"You.. you got me wrong, Hitch!" Armin squeaked as he turned around only to yelp at Erity who was right infront of him.

"Erity!" Armin almost shouts and Erity just shakes her head.

"Don't be too loud" Erity poked his nose "Annie doesn't like loud noises"

"Titan's memories as often triggered by physical contact, so-" Armin rambled with his cheeks flushed "I thought I might be able to get important information from this!"

"It's not like I had any improper thoughts or anything!" He hissed as Hitch walked to stand infront of Annie

"You're a guy, after all" She sighs as she placed her hand on her hips "I understand why you would want Annie's private information"

Armin staggered as he winced, turning back to Hitch.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" He whimpered "Just please don't ban me from coming back!"

"I'm not gonna do that" Hitch faced Armin "I'm sure Annie is bored from having only me and Erity has her talking partner"

"Why are you so flustered?" Erity asks Armin with a teasing smile- making the blonde widen his eyes at her

"It's not like tha-"

"I know! I know! Relax" Erity laughs, amused at his reactions before going over to him and ruffling his hair- the two widened their eyes as the touch seemed to set off an electrical touch before a memory played in their heads.

_"Erity- I just brushed it" Bertholdt sighs as Erity ruffled the tall boy's hair, tiptoeing to reach up to him._

_"Sorry Bertholdt, Reiner told me to do it" Erity smiles at him- the two of them obviously knew that she was lying, shrugging a bit and Bertholdt just looked at her with a softened gaze before letting out a chuckle_

_"It's fine" Bertholdt says and Erity quickly went over to him_

_"Why did you brush your hair today? None of you guys usually do that" Erity hummed and Bertholdt's face flushed up_

_There was nothing special today, just more training and most likely a fight in the dining hall between Jean and Eren._

_"What?" Erity squinted her eyes, staring at him_

_"It-It's nothing" Bertholdt stammered and Erity sighs before she nudged him_

_"You don't have to hide these things from me- you know?" She teased "I can just bribe Reiner to tell me"_

_"He wouldn't" Bertholdt muttered but Erity just looked at him with a challenging wink_

_"Are you sure about that?" Erity asks and Bertholdt looked at her and to the floor before he smiles, his devious eyes caught Erity off guard and she took a small step backwards_

_"Okay, then- do you like to run, Erity?" Bertholdt suddenly asks sweetly._

_"Running, is.. okay?" Erity says cautiously, suspicious as to why he's suddenly acting like that_

_"Then, I hope you like this exercise"_

_"Wha- NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Erity shouts before Bertholdt bent down and picked up a cockroach_

_"Erity! Look! I think it wants to ruffle your hair too!" Bertholdt exclaims and Erity's face plastered in a frightened expression before she runs off._

_"NO! BERTHOLDT! DON'T!" Erity screamed as Bertholdt started chasing her around the area with the cockroach in his hand._

_It was dizzy from how fast Bertholdt seemed to run to try and catch the small girl._

_"Erity~" Bertholdt teased as Erity huffed, making it to see Jean by the corner._

_"I-I'm going to go to Jean" Erity stammered as she carefully made her way to Jean_

_"Oh no you don't!" Bertholdt grins before he chased Erity again_

_"What happened to the sweet Bertholdt?!" Erity screeched before she jumped onto Jean who faltered and almost fell over at the sudden attack_

_"What's wrong, Erity?" Jean asks and Erity pointed at Bertholdt._

_"Get him away from me!" Ertiy hissed as she used Jean as a shield_

_"Why, what does he wa- OH MY GOD, GET AWAY!" Jean shouts as well as he sees the bug on Bertholdt's hands._

_"Jean! You're supposed to protect me!" Erity hissed as Jean suddenly picked her up, putting her infront of him as a border_

_"I am! I'm not scared! I just want you to face your fears!" Jean smiled nervously as he stared at Bertholdt._

_"Don't worry you two, you both have great hair that this little fellow would like to stay in" Bertholdt then ran straight at them_

_"NO!"_

_"BERTHOLDT YOU'RE DEAD!"_

"Erity" Armin looked at Erity with widened eyes, the girl seemed to have her mood dampened up by the memory of Bertholdt.

"It's fine.." Erity whispered before she retracted her hand to in a way, hug herself

"I can't believe it" Hitch sighs as she looks at Annie's crystal 

"All you do is sleeping, why are you so popular?" Hitch asks 

The three then decided to head out, Armin kept a worry-filled gaze at Erity who seemed to be stuck in her own world after the Bertholdt incident.

"Erity" Armin muttered and Erity looked up at him before shaking her head

"No, it's fine- I just miss those times" Erity sighs "I miss Levi too"

"And even after all this time, I miss Annie" She says quietly

"You know, Armin" Hitch says as they walked by the halls "I don't mind you being interested in her"

"But do you know what's going on in the world?" Hitch asks 

"Yeah" Armin muttered

"Here, read this" Hitch passed the two a newspaper and Erity went closer to Armin as he held it out for both of them to read.

Erity skimmed through the lines before her eyes widened at a few paragraphs

"The Military continues to cling onto power and unjustly detains Eren Jaeger" Armin said aloud before flipping onto the next page "The concern towards the Military is at it's boiling point"

"The military hasn't said anything to please the crowds, after all" Hitch says as they got onto the middle area of the courtyard

"Even so, they can't reveal the existence of Zeke or the rumbling" Armin muttered and Erity looked up to the sounds of protests and screams.

"Only Eren can save Eldia!" A man shouts and Hitch quickly placed Erity behind her.

The powers of the girl was meant to be kept as a secret, they just saw the girl as one of the strongest Scout members in Paradis Island- the Vice-Captain of the ever so famous Squad Levi.

"Only Jaeger can avenge the citizens who were eaten!" Another one shouts

"The New Eldian Empire cannot exist without Jaeger!"

"What is this?" Armin whispered and Erity peeked out as well.

'It's said that the people have surrounded the whole Military base" Hitch explains 

"Jesus.." Erity muttered as multiple Military Police officers ran around to control the crowd

"Hey! Hitch! Help us out!" A man yelled for the woman

"Ugh" Hitch whined before running towards them to help "More work"

"Armin! Erity!" Erity turned to see Mikasa running towards them

"Mikasa!" The two gasped and Erity went over to hold the Ackerman's hand.

"Thank god, you made it here safely" Armin sighs and Erity nods

"We can't waste this chance we got" Mikasa told the two and Erity felt her stomach lurch at the thought of talking to Eren at a time like this.

"Let's hurry, then" She says through her teeth.

They all then turned away and got onto the stairs- leading their way up to Premier Zachary's office.

"Wait" Erity muttered as she looked to the side, there were multiple recruits there

"The new recruits of the Survey Corps?" Mikasa muttered "What are they doing in the HQ?"

"I don't think anything good" Erity muttered before she shook her head

"Come on, let's go to Supreme Commander Zachary" Erity grabbed their hands "I love Eren but this is quite scary.."

Mikasa looks at the girl with softened eyes before nodding, following the girl up as they turned to enter the halls.

Erity took a deep breath as they made it right infront of Supreme Commander Zachary's door.

She knocked at it and she heard some shuffling noises inside

"Name and business?" He asks 

"Vice Captain Agawa and Scouts, Ackerman and Arlelt- sir" Erity says 

"Come in" She heard and Erity glanced at the rest before pushing the doors open, letting them all in

"I know what you all came here for" He sighs and Erity looks down before walking over to sit on the chairs- Mikasa and Armin following suit.

She looked around the room before the large couch caught her eye- something about it seemed off.

"Hanji is still on the move, isn't she?" Supreme Commander Zachary asks as he looks out the window

"Yes, she said there's something she needs to confirm" Armin nods 

"Yeah" Zachary hummed "I did allow her to take one of the volunteers along, but.."

He then turned around to face the three, looking at them sternly

"I can't let you three visit Eren" He told them, Mikasa's eyes widened, along with Armin's as Erity started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Why is that?" Armin asks

"Because we're now certain that volunteers are in contact with them" He says making Erity looked at him in disbelief

"Eren concealed his secret meetings with the volunteers, leading up to the assault on Marley" Zachary explains

"We're currently looking for the mastermind behind these meetings along with his followers" He told them "Eren has maintained his silence ever since these facts were brought to light"

"We still know nothing about what he had done in his time in Marley" Zachary sighs "We believe that Eren is being controlled by Zeke"

Mikasa and Armin's jaws both dropped but Erity furrowed her eyebrows- that wouldn't be possible, right? 

Her mind raked through all her memories, trying to find out why he did all of this.. he doesn't act like this but that doesn't mean that Zeke is the one controlling him..

What if this was all Eren's doing, what if he saw the future and decides to use himself as a vessel to secure peace- no, now she was sounding quite crazy..

"I only share these to you because you are his close friends" Zachary says "So please keep it a secret"

"Eren is being controlled?" Armin breathed "No way"

"I don't think he's being controlled' Erity whispered under her breath as she looked towards her lap

"What will happen to Eren?" Mikasa turns to ask Zachary.

He stared at them in silence as he stands next to the chair that Erity was curious about

"What's that?" Erity asks 

"Mm?" Zachary hummed "It's nothing. I had nowhere else to put it so I asked the recruits to put it in here"

"But sir!" Armin looked at Zachary "If Eren is staying silent, then maybe we can do something about it"

"I can't guarantee that we'll get Eren to speak the truth, but it should be worth a try!" Armin exclaims 

"This situation requires great caution" Zachary told them "Especially to you, Agawa"

Erity looked up to Zachary at her name being called

"You're the only living person that has the blood of the Evangeline- if Eren does anything to you, you must fight back" Zachary says and Erity looked at him with shocked eyes

"Eren wouldn't do anything to Erity" Mikasa breathed "He wouldn't..."

Zachary looked at them quietly before turning to his window

"That is all"

They all got out of the office and Erity sighs, her hand reached up to hold her necklace.

"Why?" Mikasa whispered "As Armin said, it should be worth the try"

"So why did he refuse?"

Erity glanced over as she sees a few people walking by to get to Zachary's office.

"If I had to think of a reason" Armin muttered under his breath "The Military government might've given up on Eren"

They walked past the people and Erity's fingers played with the small chain of the necklace.

The people went to reach Zachary's door and the three stopped in their steps- listening to the people.

"Excuse us" One of them said before going into the room.

"If that's the case, they would already start looking for the Founding Titan's hire" Armin whispered 

"The person would inherit the Founding Titan, War Hammer Titan and the Attack Titan" Erity mumbled "How would that even work now.."

"I'm going to eavesdrop" Mikasa says and Erity widened her eyes.

"Wait! Mikasa!" Armin grabbed Mikasa's arm 

"It's okay, I won't let them see me" Mikasa hissed but Erity quickly went infront of the girl

"We can't violate any rules now, Mikasa" Erity muttered "Everything's been going on right now"

"Given the situation we need to know the Military's next move as soon as possible" Mikasa told her 

Erity's eyes widened, she knew something was coming- she didn't know how but judging from the ringing in her ear and the fast heartbeats in her chest. It wasn't something good.

The girl grabbed her necklace, only letting a sliver of blood ooze in as she felt herself gain power

"Whatever happens, I won't let Eren" Mikasa stopped herself before gasping, and as if on cue- Erity tackled both of them onto the floor, having her wings sprout out of her back and protect them- she didn't have enough time to crystallize it either.

An explosion went off, and Erity winced at the burn that was casted on her wings- but she had to protect Mikasa and Armin.

"Erity!" Mikasa and Armin both yelled as they see the girl hissing from the pain

"Armin, Mikasa- are you hurt?" Erity gritted from her teeth as she quickly stood up, everything was blazing hot.

Mikasa helped Armin up as they stared in the explosion damage in shock.

"I'm fine" Armin winced before he looked over to Erity and widened his eyes

"Erity, your wings" Mikasa whispered and Erity looked back to see that some of them had burnt- leaving out bits of blood out.

Erity thanked the gods for letting her wear long sleeved clothes- because with these events, she can't retract her powers just yet.

"Erity, come on- let's get out of here" Armin says and Erity nods, retracting her wings back inside- the sting still evident as Mikasa looked at the girl in worry.

"Can you walk properly?" Mikasa asks and Erity nods

"I-I just, my wings just hurt" Erity whispered, the back of her uniform already had slits in it tailored for her, so she thanked that there were no rips- but.. there was a bit of blood that stuck onto her clothes.

They all ran downstairs, trying to see what happened from the outside

"Are you three okay?" Erity stopped as she turned to see Hitch running back to them

"Hitch, what happened?" Erity asks 

"The supreme Commander's room suddenly.."

"Where's the Supreme Commander?" Mikasa interrupts her before they all looked to the front of the gates where a person covered the Supreme Commander's body with their jacket.

They all stared at it in disbelief, Erity winced as the pain in her back seemed to double over- she didn't have time to heal it yet, her eyes needed to glow for her to put enough power to heal for that.. but she can't expose herself here.

"Dedicate your hearts!" A man yelled and Erity looked at him with shock- Erwin's words coming to echo through her mind again

"Our Anger has reached them! Now it is the time to fight!"

"I will fight, too!"

"Me too!"

"So will I!"

"That's right!"

"Let's bring victory to the new Eldian Empire!"

"Dedicate your heart!" They saluted 

"Dedicate your hearts!"

"Dedicate your hearts!" Their fists went up to the air

**"Dedicate your hearts!"**

_**"Dedicate your hearts!"** _

_**"Dedicate your hearts!"** _

"Supreme Commander Zachary's personal custom chair. It is believed that a bomb has been planted in it" A man, Roeg read through the report "Four soldiers, including the Commander himself, were lost in the explotion"

"The culprit and their motivations remain unknown" Roeg put the paper away and looked at Hanji

"He was with me the whole day" Hanji defended Onyakopon, who was standing behind her.

"And the volunteers are under house arrest" She continued 

"Then are there other factors you can think of?" Roeg asks back 

"The chair" Erity spoke up and everyone looked at her.

"The Commander said that he had the recruits bring it in for him" Erity reports 

"From which branch?"Nile asks 

"He only said recruits" Erity answers honestly

"But before Mikasa, Erity and I visited his room, we saw recruits leaving the HQ" Armin piped up "They're from the Survey Corps"

Nile's eyes widened, along with everyone else's in the room.

Erity winced again as she felt the pain in her back sting her again

"Are you okay?" Hanji asks and Erity nods

"My wings caught in on the explosion without the crystals, I can't heal it right now" Erity muttered and Nile gave her a worried look before turning back to the others.

"Here, try and place it on your back, the blood is seeping through" Onyakopon hands her a cloth and Erity smiles at him gratefully before placing it on her back.

"Speaking of Survey Corps" Nile starts "I heard some of it's members were punished for leaking information about Eren"

The door then burst opens

"Could it be.."

"Emergency!" 

Everyone turned to face the Military Police officer who was breathing heavily.

"Eren Jaeger has escaped from the Underground Cell!" He announced and everyone looked at the guy in shock.

Erity dropped the cloth onto the floor as she widened her eyes, her stomach started lurching again and she felt like she was going to explode

"Assemble all soldiers and search for him!" Nile orders 

"Roger!"

"Hurry! We'll go too!"

"Armin, Erity" Mikasa muttered, her eyes not turning to look at them but stayed wide open in disbelief

"Just.. what is happening?" She whispered 

The other two stared in Mikasa with equal amounts of confusion and disbelief.

"Don't worry, Mikasa" Erity muttered

"Eren will understand" Armin nods "I'm sure he will, once we talk to him"

"Over a hundred soldiers, including Floch Foster, have disappeared from their cells with their guards" Nile says "It is believed that they all have abandoned the Military after Eren's escape"

"It should be safe to say that they are also the ones responsible for the explosion that killed Supreme Commander Zachary"

They all stood as regiments, facing eachother- Lady Kiyomi was sitting by the desk in the middle, listening to all their arguments.

"We need a name for them" He continued "We will now call them the anti-military organization, The Jaegerists"

"As for their objective- Do you know, Hanji?" Nile asks Hanji

"Their one and only goal should be to put Zeke and Eren in contact" Hanji told them "Then, to reform the military under the leadership of Eren"

"They're showing their resolve through the assassination of the Supreme Commander" She continued "The final trigger was the Military's plan of transferring the Founding Titan without notifying us in the Survey Corps"

"We knew exactly what would have happened if we told you" Nile responds "Not to mention, most of the Jaegerists are from the Survey Corps"

"How are you going to take responsibility for that, Commander Hanji?" Nile asks 

"I will accept any punishment necessary" Hanji says "But resigning from my position right now would be the most irresponsible thing to do"

"And we don't know how many hidden Jaegerists are out here or which branch they belong to" She stated 

"That's right" Roeg nods "They might even be standing right in front of me, right now"

"Any of you could explode here and I wouldn't be surprised" Erity had to clench her nails to dig into her palm to prevent the eye-roll from happening

"Roeg, don't be ridiculous" Hanji says 

"How are you going to prove it?" He challenges "Unless you can, we can't let the Survey Corps roam free!"

The door then slams open to reveal Commander Pyxis and the Garrison regiment.

"Enough" Pyxis announces "We still have a guest here"

"Don't we have any things other to do than bicker around ourseleves?" He asks before turning to Hanji

"Hanji, how many soldiers know where Zeke is being confined?" Pyxis asks 

"Levi and the 30 other soldiers who were watching over Zeke" Hanji answers and Erity felt her heart drop- Levi.. she knew that he could take care of himself, but he was just human and Eren has 3 different titan powers.

"Plus another three who were responsible for resupply and communication" Hanji nods "And me"

"Bring those three here" Pyxis orders, Hanji turns to Connie who nods and quickly goes to run and get the three other soldiers

"Nile, is the Queen's residence secured?" Pyxis asks 

"Only a select few know where it is, but I'll go back and check" Nile says 

"Eren's first objective would be to make contact with Zeke" Pyxis told them "Next, Queen Historia"

"Then Evangelin's descendant" Pyis nods "We need to make sure that these three are under absolute protection"

"Yes, sir!"

Jean went to lightly touch Erity's back- she didn't have enough time to heal it fully, but it still stung.

Erity glanced at him and Jean gave her a comforting gaze- as in to say that he would do everything to protect her.

"Commander Pyxis!" Armin calls him "Now that we've lost the Supreme Commander, the only one who can lead all of us is you"

"Do you have any plans going forward?" Armin asks 

"We've lost" Pyxis hummed as he spread his arms out "Let's surrender to Eren"

The people in the room looked at the Commander in shock at his words.

"There's nothing we can do with enemies inside the Military" Pyxis says "Even if we did manage to smoke them out, one-by-one, every last one of them, a lot of blood would be spilled in the process"

"We have no time to waste on such folly" He told them "Our actions have made the soldiers desert the Military"

"That is why we lost"

"No way!" A woman hissed from behind Jean and Connie who already came back

"Are you going to give in to those who killed the Supreme Commande?" She cried in disbelief.

"I knew Zachary for a long time" Pyxis hissed "I'm sure he would be satisfied to live and die for the revolution" 

"Most of all, the four who died wouldn't want their funerals to come at the cost of Eldia's fall" He included 

"So you're planning to submit under the Jaeger brothers?" Nile asks 

"It's not submission" Pyxis told him "We will negotiate with the Jaegerists using Zeke's location as the bargaining chip"

"We'll do the Rumbling experiment as planned and stake Eldia's survival on it" He mumbled "However, we will not be talking about the assassination of our top dog"

"If that's what's needed to prevent the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands of our comrades" Pyxis gritted his teeth, his fists clenching tightly "Then it's worth it"

"Now all of you! Get on it!" He ordered 

"Yes, sir!" Most of them went out of the room, leaving the Survey Corps with Pyxis and Kiyomi.

Erity turns to Jean who seemed to be worried about her

"Are your wings okay?" He asks in a hushed tone and Erity nods

"They're fine" Erity sighs "I haven't got the chance to properly heal- my mind just isn't there yet"

"You should take care of yourself more" Connie suddenly goes closer to her "We never know when Eren's going to try and kidnap you like Reiner and Bertholdt did"

"You know, you've gotten more creepier these days" Erity shakes her head before turning back to Jean.

"Commander" Kiyomi stands up

"I'm sorry for the unseenly display" Pyxis frowns 

"No, it's a path any country would go through" Kiyomi says calmly 

"We can no longer ensure your safety" Pyxis told her "Please stay close to the port until the situation is under control"

"Yes" Kiyomi nods "We sincerely hope for Eldia's victory"

"Miss Mikasa!" Kiyomi calls the Ackerman over.

"If anything happens, please escape to our ship at once" Kiyomi held the girl's shoulder

"Thank you for your consideration, Lady Kiyomi" Mikasa says "But I am an Eldian"

"I want to watch over the future of this island where I was born and raised in" Mikasa told her "Please, no need to mind me"

"What are you saying?" Kiyomi hissed "We came here for your sake-"

"Even without the underground resource?" Mikasa asks making the woman falter

"You don't care about who leads this nation as long as the Rumbling succeeds right?" Mikasa continues

"Yes, if the rumbling power is not what it's promised to be, Hizuru will surely cut ties with us" She smiles "We also came here to see the descendant of the Great Angel Evangeline, but seeing as she isn't trying to be seen yet- we can't rely on that"

"What we've invested will be for nothing and Azumabitos will meet it's ends" She crouched over at Mikasa

"In that case, I have more reasons not to rely on you" Mikasa answers plainly 'We Azumabitos have always adapted to tumultuous times"

"Ahck, stop trying to massage my back" Erity hissed at Connie

"But then, doesn't it hurt?" He asks as he crossed his arms over his chest

"You idiot, it would hurt more if you keep doing that" Jean told Connie off 

"Whatever happens to this nation, I will do anything to protect you" Kiyomi hissed at Mikasa

"I can't believe we're supposed to work with Eren who killed the Supreme Commander" Connie mumbled

They all stood outside with their horses, Erity's charcoal black horse neighed as it nudged her hand.

"We still don't know for sure if Eren is the one who did it" Mikasa hissed

"Keep your voice down, Mikasa" Jean told her and Erity looked at them worriedly

"You know people already suspect us as Jaegerists, right?" Jean muttered 

"Seriously speaking, which side are you on, Mikasa?" Connie turns to ask Mikasa

"I told you, Armin, Erity and I nearly got caught up in that explosion" Mikasa motions to Erity and Armin

"Is that not enough clue for you? Even Erity's wings are hurting" Erity frowns 

"Huh?" 

"Stop fighting" Hanji came over "Like Commander Pyxis said, infighting would only lead to our downfall"

"Then are you saying it's okay to entrust everything to Eren and Zeke?" Jean asks 

"No" Hanji answers "Not good"

"Judging from the situation, Zeke and Yelena's insurance plans is taking effects" Hanji told them "We should expect that they have more under their sleeves"

"We need to figure out Zeke's intentions before they make even bigger fools out of us" Hanji turns to face them "Of course, it would be nice if it was all just my wild speculation"

"Do you have any leads?" Jean asks 

"The Marleyan POW's workplaces that she oversaw seems suspicious" Hanji turns back to look at her horse "Like the restaurant, for example"

"Erity, go heal yourself- we can hide your eyes" Hanji says before she goes infront of Erity as in a way to shield the small girl.

Erity nods, closing her eyes and releasing a breath- she let go of the tense feeling before focusing on all her powers to heal herself.

Mikasa turns to watch over as Erity's eyes glowed a shining blue and she saw some sort of aura surrounding the girl's back before she relaxed.

Erity closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal her usual bright blue ones

"That feels much better" Erity hums before sliding up to sit on her horse

"Alright, let's go" Hanji instructs and they all followed her as they used their horses to gallop down by the streets.

Erity felt another twinge of lurching in her stomach, something seemed off again- she looked around from the back of the group

The citizens seemed to stop and smile at her but Erity's eyes darted over to the one sitting by the fountain.

A newspaper covered their face along with a purple cardigan- she seemed awfully familiar before Erity's eyes widened

"Pieck?" Erity muttered under her breath in confusion

"Erity! Come on!" Jean's horse stopped as it turned to wait for her.

"Alright!" Erity shouts back before blinking her eyes- she must be delusional or something, how could Pieck get onto Paradis Island?


	43. 42

**3 years ago**

_"Bertholdt, what happened?" Erity widened her eyes as she sees the boy clutching his head, lightly tripping outside as he reached the porch of the girl's cabin_

_"It's nothing" Bertholdt muttered but Erity crossed her eyebrows before closing the book she held, placing it beside her._

_"Bertholdt, it doesn't look like nothing" She sighs before she moved her area- closer to the wall, leaving a good amount of space for Bertholdt to sit_

_"I had a nightmare" He muttered and Erity frowned, Bertholdt moved to sit next to the girl and sighs as he leaned his head onto the railings behind him._

_"Would you want to talk about it?" Erity asks and Bertholdt looked at himself warily before turning to Erity_

_The girl's eyes softened as she opened the blanket she brought out wider, spreading it to reach Bertholdt's tall frame before she laid the pillow on her lap._

_Bertholdt looked at her confusingly before Erity moved his head over to the pillow onto her lap, his face reddenned slightly before she shakes his head- she was like a sister_

_"Before me and Reiner left, we met a man" Bertholdt muttered "He talked about how he saw the titans in his home before running, abandoning the children and other people"_

_"The next day, he hung himself" He says and Erity looked down to him- letting her fingers tangle onto his short hair._

_"Are you wondering why he did that?" Erity asks and Bertholdt nods, turning to his side as he looked over to the front of him- chairs laid out and a few papers lied around from when Erity and Sasha were trying to get Mikasa's attention without using their voices as a challenge_

_"Yes, why did he have to tell that story?" Bertholdt muttered "Why did he have to kill himself right the next day?"_

_"Maybe he wanted someone to judge him" Erity muttered, she made sure to be careful with Bertholdt- she didn't know so much about him, but him showing his vulnerable state to Erity must mean a big deal to him._

_She could tell he wasn't an easy and outgoing person like Reiner was, but he wasn't the cold and stone-like hearted Annie.. he was quiet but he cared a lot_

_"He wanted someone to tell him that what he did was wrong, the guilt was eating him up" Erity says softly, Bertholdt looked up to meet Erity's bright blue eyes before the two placed their gaze onto the stars that lit up the clear sky._

_Bertholdt felt a heating sensation form in his chest, the thought of Erity being there for him even with small things like his nightmares- made him feel loved._

_He didn't want to gain someone's trust and break them later because of his mission with Reiner, but he couldn't help doing it for Erity- she was someone new, someone who tried everything in her power to understand someone, no matter how matter how much they hurt her, no matter how much they did something wrong._

_She wanted to know why, some would say she's too curious for her own good but Bertholdt praised her for being able to try and understand things, making sure that what she did was right and that she isn't doing something that is undeserved for a person._

_"Why am I always thinking about it?" Bertholdt whispered and Erity hums, she didn't know why- but something about this man seemed to make her think that Bertholdt is feeling something like he is._

_"I'm not sure- have you done anything that you regret?" Erity asks "That you regret and you wish you could take back, or maybe you want someone to yell at you for doing so?"_

_Bertholt stayed quiet and Erity watched his gaze turn into a thinking one, realizing something before he tried his best to calm himself down._

_"You don't have to tell me about it, I won't pester" Erity told him before she rubbed his head again "It's your business, but if you do feel something like that- you should confide in someone"_

_"It's not good to hide your true feelings, Bertholdt" Ertiy sighs "You would lose yourself in doing so"_

_"What if they don't like the real me?" Bertholdt asks and Erity lets out a small frown before it turned into a comfroting smile_

_"Then to hell with them, people need to accept the fact that this world is filled with differnt kinds of people" Erity hummed "It's not going to be filled with only people you like, there's going to be irritating ones, hurtful ones, there's all kinds of people"_

_"But they all have a story behind themselves- and if a person doesn't want to accept that then just drop them" Ertiy sighs "They don't deserve your time and comfort if they only liked the way that you actually were"_

_"It isn't worth it" Erity looked down to see Bertholdt already looking back up at her_

_"Thank you, Erity" Bertholdt muttered and Erity gave him a smile_

_"No problem, Bertholdt" She says and the taller boy started to doze off on Erity's lap, forgetting all the worries, all the problems, all the guilts and all the pressure he felt during the trip._

_"I miss you, Erity"_

_"Reiner, Annie- please, save me"_

_"Erity, save me- tell me that everything is going to be okay"_

_"I hate this.."_

_"I'm so sorry.."_

Armin woke up with tears in his eyes, he let out a small yell as he sat up on his bed- it was empty, they all got their own quarters.

He looked down to his hands, ever since the Colossal Titan was passed down to him- he never slept easily, there were always memories from Bertholdt that was given down to him, even the nightmares that Bertholdt used to have would haunt Armin and the blonde hated that with everything he got

He roughly wiped away the tears before he slid off of the bed

"Erity" He muttered, he knew that the girl would be able to comfort him in some sense- she always has done that with people and that was probably why she was so loved by everyone.

"Erity" He walked down the hallways, passing by people's quarters before he walked down the stairs and reached Erity's room.

He knocked on the door but he got no answer- of course there wouldn't be, it was about 2 in the morning and he was the only one awake- other than the guards of course.

Armin opened the door slowly, he felt bad for trespassing but he doesn't think he can go back to sleep like this. The tears from the nightmare that Bertholdt had seemed to pass down to Armin at the moment as well.

"Erity?" He called the girl but heard a few muffled groans in a reply.

Levi sighs in content as he had his arms around the girl tightly, Erity was fast asleep- she spent the whole day with Sasha and Jean and those two seemed to have some sort of punishment instore for them everytime they go outside.

His hands fiddled with the strands of Erity's hair as her light snores filled the room, Erity was faced in the way of the door as Levi held her from the back.

They somehow started sleeping in eachother's rooms all of the sudden, it was a bit strange at first- mostly because Erity first slept in Levi's room on accident and the two of them woke up to find Hanji staring at them with a devilish grin

The two of them were fast asleep before Erity's eyes slowly opened at the sound of the door knock. She wanted to respond but Levi's grip on her just went tighter so she decided to leave it at that.

The door then opened slightly and Levi let out a hum of disapproval- not wanting their moments together to be ruined.

"Erity" Erity's eyes shot open at the sound of Armin's wavering voices, she knew he had nightmares- Jean told her about it, but it seems to be that Armin never approached her about it and she doesn't know whether she should be offended or not.

"Armin?" Erity's hoarse voice asks and Armin's eyes widened at the sight of someone in the bed with Erity.

"Am I disturbing you-"

"No you aren't" Erity yawned

"Yes you are" Levi's voice cut through

"Captain Levi" Armin muttered and Erity let out a hiss before lightly pushing Levi away from her, she stood up- after struggling to get out of his iron grip.

"What is it, Armin?" Erity asks softly

"I-It's Bertholdt's memories" He says, quite uncomfortable with the fact that the Captain was staring at him with a glare through the blankets.

"Come on, I'll go with you to your room" Erity smiles and Armin looked at her with widened eyes

"I d-don't want to intrude-"

"It's too late for that" Levi muttered to himself as he turns to face the other way

"Don't mind him, he just wants someone to hug him" Erity yawns again as she stood up before wlaking over to Armin.

"Come on, Armin" Erity sighs and Armin nods, Erity placed a comforting hand on Armin's shoulder as the two walked in the hallway before getting into Armin's room.

Armin laid his head on his pillow as Erity sat crossed leg next to him, listening as he explained the whole situation- along with the nightmare

"Ah.." Erity muttered "You don't have to worry about that too much, Armin"

She went to start slowly caressing his blonde hair, Armin tensed up before relaxing back into the pillow.

"You have to remember that those are only Bertholdt's memories" She sighs, leaning on the headboard.

"But-But, I can't shake of the fact that I ate.. Berthodt" Armin whispered, tears welling up in his eyes again "I killed him, Erity"

"Armin, what were you when you ate Bertholdt?" Erity asks and Armin looked down

"A Titan.." Armin muttered and Erity's eyes softened

"You had no control of that" Erity sighs "What's done is done- you've got to accept it"

"I know that sounds like a lot, but trust me" Erity looks down to her own palms, the ghosts of the glowing veins seemed to be prominent on her hands.

"It's better to try and move on instead of lingering in the past" She says softly and Armin looked up at her

"You're a strong guy, Armin" Erity smiled "You are so strong, you made it this far- you didn't give up on yourself, or on the team"

"Please, don't linger on the negative things" Erity says "It isn't healthy for you, at all"

"Just learn to live your best lives, do something you won't regret- do something that you'll love and you will be just fine" Erity hummed "How about this, we can go to see the sea again with the rest of the squad- I'll ask for it from Hanji"

"Are you sure, Erity?" Armin asks and Erity nods with a smile

"Tell me, Armin- what do you like about the sea?" Erity asks and Armin lets out a big smile, the nightmare alreadly flew by his mind like the leaves on a windy day

"The shells, the water- the long rays of sun that's reflected on it" Armin started listing off as Erity listened to him ramble on and on about the sea

"I want to go and see the life in the sea, you know that there are more animals in the sea" Armin says and Erity nods

"I've read it before in the book you showed us when we were back in Shinganshina" Erity hummed "Do you think that they would taste as good as they do here?"

"I would think so!" Armin grins "I want to see the fish, the animals with the claws that could slice a finger off-"

"Okay that sounds a bit strang" Erity laughs and Armin nods.

"Thank you, Erity" Armin says after a small silence and Erity gave him a smile

"I'm always going to be there for you, Armin" Erity says "Always have and Always will"

Armin smiled back at Erity before the two jumped as someone opened the door, there was a grumpy Levi.

"I guess it's time for me to go, Armin" Erity removed her hand from Armin's hair, giving him a small comforting hug before lightly squealing as Levi grabbed the girl's thighs before throwing her over his shoulder.

Armin watched the two with a smile, he was happy that someone loved Erity in that way- she deserves it all the way and needs someone to be there for her always, day and night.

Levi threw Erity on the bed before flopping onto her as well, making the girl giggle.

"Why are you so impatient?" Erity sighs, enjoying the warmth that her bed gave to her- Levi's hug just makes it better

"That brat was hogging you away" Levi muttered as he pulled the girl closer "I don't get much sleep, you are the one that helps me sleep, so I'm bringing back what's mine"

"Alright, Levi" Ertiy hums before she turns over to face him, she gave him a small kiss on the nose before closing her eyes again, letting the sleep take over her body.


	44. 43

Erity rode her horse with the rest of the Scouts to reach the Marleyan restaurant- something seemed off about it but Erity won't pester on.

Her mind still laid around the fact that Eren escaped from prison and both Falco and Gabi are gone- she hated to admit it, but she was worried for the two kids.

She knew why Gabi did what she did, Sasha probably murdered someone infront of her and she wanted to get her revenge- that small girl really reminded her of Eren and she didn't know why so.

Erity was worried for Levi, extremely worried- she hasn't been separated from him for so long, and the last time they slept on separate beds was when Erity got mad at him and she went to Sasha's quarters to stay with the girl for a few nights.

Safe to say, Levi will never try and anger Erity again if he wants to have a peaceful sleep without a guilty feeling sinking up his entire being at the contact with the mattress of their bed.

_"Falco, Gabi- how are you?" Erity walks to the cell with a small bag in her hands, she waved the secruity guard off who nodded at her and walked away to give them some privacy._

_"Ms. Erity!" Falco widened his eyes before going out to sit by her infront of the cells, Erity doing the same as she opened the bag_

_"Are you guys okay? I don't think prison life is that great here on the island" Erity frowns and Falco just shook his head._

_"We're holding up fine" Falco says and Erity gave him a soft smile before she turned to Gabi_

_"How are you, Gabi?" She asks but Gabi just stared at her, wondering why the girl isn't giving her a cold shoulder_

_"G-Gabi" Falco hissed at the Braun who just glared back at Falco_

_"It's fine, I came back just to apologize for how I acted" Erity sighs making the two kid's widen their eyes, why would she need to say sorry? She didn't even hurt them._

_"Okay, let's clear the bad emotions- here I brought you guys some treats from Trost" Erity quickly brought out a few small packages._

_Falco looked at the packages curiously before Erity handed him one- he looked at her unsurely, as if he was asking whether he could have it_

_"Trust me, you can have it- you both are just kids, the prison food here sucks" Erity hummed before hs estopped herself "Don't ask me how I know that"_

_Falco nodded before his mouth started to water at the sight of the blueberry muffin, there were sprinkles of sugar on the top of it before he could see some of the blueberries' juice smothered on the sides._

_"Gabi, you don't want to try it?" Erity asks and Gabi shakes her head and Erity just sighs_

_"Oh okay then" Erity took out her own package before taking a bite out of it._

_Falco did the same as well as his eye glistened at the taste, he let out a groan of delight at the sweet treat before looking back at Erity_

_"I never eaten something as sweet and good as this" Falco exclaims and Erity smiles at him_

_"Ah, well- me and my good friend usually likes going to the bread shop that sells these" Erity explains, her heart going warm at the memory of Jean's mom making these muffins for her and Jean when they visited would always make her smile_

_"Thank you very much" Falco smiles happily at her and Erity put her hand through the cells before ruffling the blonde's hair_

_"You guys seem so sweet- I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean for you guys to be locked up here" Erity sighs before she finished her muffin._

_They sat in a comforting silence, Gabi had fallen half asleep after an endless night of scheming and planning with Falco about how to get out of the cell._

_"Falco" Erity started and the boy looked at her, she seemed to be thinking about something with the way her eyes seemed to dawn a softened gaze as she looked to the side_

_"How's Reiner?" Erity asks and the boy looked at her curiously_

_"Vice-Captain Braun?" Erity nods_

_"Is he doing well?" Erity continued "I haven't been able to even speak properly with him after he turned into the titan to protect the Jaw Titan"_

_"H-He's... unsure of everything" Falco explains and Erity looks at him curiously_

_"How so?" Erity frowns "I really want him to be able to find himself, especially with Bertholdt and Annie not with him.."_

_"When Vice-Captain Braun met with Eren Jaeger, they talked about Mr. Jaeger's mom dying and Vice-Captain Braun admitted that it was his fault and that he should be killed for that" Falco says as he started explaining all about how Reiner is feeling guilty from the burden of the events in Paradis._

_Falco even mentioned about sometmes seeing the Vice-Captain having nightmares in his sleep, thinking about his time back in Paradis before he seemed to try and compose himself before the Jaw Titan- Porco, would come to see him._

_"That idiot" Erity sighs as she looked to her fingers_

_"He misses you, Ms. Erity" Erity's eyes widened as she looked at Falco before they relaxed and her mind wandered back onto the letter he wrote for her_

_"I know" She whispered before she completely turned to face Falco_

_"Falco, please take care of the people who you love" She told him "This whole war, it's- confusing"_

_"The way we see things with eachother is terribly different and I don't want you to get caught up in this" Erity sighs "You're still young, and from the way I see it- you'd do anything to protect Gabi"_

_Falco's face flustered up as he looked at Erity with a flabbergasted expression_

_"I-I-"_

_"Don't try and hide it from me" Erity grins cheekily as she pointed at Falco "It's sweet, I didn't find love at your age but.. I did find it eventually"_

_"Ms-Ms/ Erity, you have a husband?" Falco asks and now it was Erity's turn to fluster up as she shook her head._

_"Not husband" She shakes her head "But I have a boyfriend- and many people who I grew to love"_

_"You guys see the world from ours differently, we were taught that beyond the walls were just Titans who are to eat us when the time comes" Erity mumbled "But you were taught that everyone in this island were devils"_

_"We didn't even know you guys existed until a few years back" Erity shrugs "But it's fine- history is different from wherever you read it"_

_"Anyways, please keep my words in mind, Falco" Erity stands up after dusting her pants "With everything going on, keep your family close to you"_

_"We never know what's going to happen" She mumbled before she smiled back at Falco_

_"I'll be going now, you can give the package to Gabi once she wakes up" Erity hums "Or.. whenever she wants to open her eyes"_

_"O-Oh, you're going now? Ms. Erity?" Falco asks and Erity nods_

_"I'm the Vice-Captain of Squad Levi" Erity smiles "I have to take care of a lot of things now, if the guard is giving you trouble just call for me"_

_"Bye Falco" She waved before walking out of the cell, giving the guard a knowing look before she exits the building_

Erity walked in the restaurant with Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Onyakopon and Connie as they looked around the fancy interior of the place.

She stood next to Jean as Hanji called in one of the waiters to ask for Niccolo.

"Something here seems off" Erity muttered as she placed her arms to hug around her body and Jean only glanced at her.

"You say that now, but remember when you used to love going here?" Jean asks and Erity rolls her eyes

"I know- I know, but it's just different now" Erity mumbled, remembering the times where she and Sasha would go here with Mikasa and eat out.

Erity and Mikasa would split the bill as Sasha just obliterates the table, Niccolo peeking in from the sides to see.

Niccolo soon came walking to them and Erity gave him a small wave.

"It's you guys?" Niccolo asks "What's wrong? Something important?"

"I'm busy with entertaining some important guests right now" He motions to the back 

"Well, it's fine, carry on" Hanji raises her hand in a way of surrender- or just to make them seem like they don't need much time.

"But we have a few questions for you later" Hanji includes 

"Questions?" Niccolo asks "About what?"

"I mean, well, you also have... concerns, don't you?" Hanji asks 

"About the detained volunteers" Onyakopon suddenly says boldly, walking to get closer to Niccolo

"We need you to assist in the investigation" He nods 

"Okay" Niccolo nods "Got it"

He then leads them towards a room, Erity went closer to Mikasa as she looked around the semi-unfamiliar place.

Niccolo then enters a room which was quite secluded in the back of the restaurant, probably for important guests.

"You guys can wait here for a while" He says

"Oh, never knew about this room" Hanji mumbled as she got in 

"I bet it's a room exclusively for those Military Police" Connie comments as he got in as well.

Erity went with Jean as the man quickly walked over to grab at the wine

"This is the wine that people in the Military talk about" Jean grins before lifting it up to get a better view "I heard that only the officers have the right to drink this"

"What did you say?" Connie asks "We're officers in the Survey Corps, right?"

"Yeah" Jean turns around to grin mischieviously at the rest "We deserve a treat once in a while"

Erity looked at the wine bottle with a hum before she went to touch it

"Just a sip-"

"Get your hands off of that!" Niccolo shrieked, lightly pushing by Erity as she made contact with it

Her eyes widened at the electrifying touch before a series of events played over in her mind

_"Ragako" Levi hissed at Zeke as the two sat in the middle of the forest, looking right at eachother with the other Military Police officers around- guarding the area._

_"That's the name of the village full of people you slaughtered" Levi says "Remember that, you bearded shit"_

_"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to do it too" Zeke replies, the same monotone voice like he always spoke with to Levi about things that does not include Eren, Titans or Erity_

_"But if I hadn't, they would've found out that I was aligned to Eldian restoration, thus making it impossible for me to bring hope to this island" He continues "Didn't I already tell you all of this when I first landed?"_

_"Why do you keep asking that?" Zeke asks_

_"Because I can tell that you don't feel even a speck of guilt" Levi answers, his eyes dull and dark "Not that I know whether you want to save Eldia or not, but it's certain that human lives mean nothing to you"_

_"I bet you're not popular with the ladies" Zeke told him "Don't think that you can see and understand people"_

_"I know" Levi rolls his eyes_

_"I wonder why Erity Agawa chose to be with you, that surprises me the most" Zeke sighs and Levi glared at him_

_"I also question why that brat would want to stay with me- but, with that.. I'm the one that has a girlfriend" Levi sighs, his heart warming up at the mention of Erity_

_"Oh is that so?" Zeke lifts his hand up as a way of fake amusement "Anyway, when can I meet Eren and begin the experiment?"_

_"It's not up to me" Levi responds "We're waiting on orders from the HQ"_

_"Tell them if they think they have time to wait, they're gravely mistaken" Zeke says_

_"We're on the same page for that" Levi sighs_

_"Captain Levi!"_

Erity's eyes widened as she held her head in slight shock- she looked around to see that Mikasa and Armin both ended up next to her, holding onto her shoulders worriedly

"Erity, what happened?" Mikasa asks and Erity shakes her head- everyone was looking at her in concern before Armin pulled the chair open to let Erity sit down on it.

"I don't know" Erity muttered "I think I'm going crazy"

"Are you having one of those moments where you see some kind of memory?" Armin asks and Erity shrugs before tilting her head

"Something is up with the wine" Erity breathed "I saw everything through Zeke's eyes for a moment there"

"Zeke?" Hanji asks and Erity nods

"He was talking with Levi, and-and I don't know what I should make of it" Erity muttered "They were talking about Ragako and about not much time is left"

"And that happened when you touched the wine?" Hanji asks and Erity nods

"Y-Yeah" Erity nods "I think so at least"

"Or maybe you're hallucinating since you miss Captain too much" Connie muttered and Erity glared at him

"Hey" Erity hissed before she slumped down by a chair, Mikasa following suit as she placed a comforting arm around the girl.

Armin suddenly went outside for a while, probably to the bathroom when he came running back to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikasa asks Erity and Erity looked back at her- her bright blue eyes softening and relaxing for a bit before nodding

"Yeah, I think I just miss a few people" Erity sighs and Mikasa frowns before they all stood up at the sound of Armin

"Everyone, come here!" Armin yells 

Erity stood up before running over to where she saw Armin went, Mikasa right beside her.

She looked at the scene before her eyes widened, Gabi had a nose bleed and was on the ground- staring up at Mr. Braus and his family.

Falco was unconscious and was helf at knife-point by Niccolo, his head was bleeding and drops of wine stained his outfit.

"Falco!" Erity shrieks as she went towards him only to stop as Jean grabbed her arm

"What's all this abou-"

"The kid who killed Sasha?" Jean breathed as he cut himself off, looking at Gabi.

"What does this mean, Niccolo?" Jean asks Niccolo

"I heard she was on the run" Jean's eyes widened "What are you doing?"

He then turned to them, putting the knife against Falco's neck

"Stay away! Back off!" Niccolo hissed and Erity walked forward.

"Get your hands off of Falco!" Erity glared "What does he have to do with this?"

"I'm just going to avenge Sasha!" Niccolo told them "Don't move!"

"Stop it" Gabi cried as she looked up at Niccolo "Falco is innocent!"

"How is he related to you?" Niccolo asks Gabi "He ended up like this because he was trying to protect you!"

"Is he someone special to you?" He yelled "I also had someone special to me!"

"She's an Eldian!" Niccolo screamed "The descendant of Devils!"

"But she enjoyed my food more than anyone else!" He continued "She saved me from this shitty war"

Erity looked at Niccolo in pity before her gaze went to Falco's body

"She had me realize that it's the real me when I cook something that makes people happy!" He hissed through his teeth.

"Her name is Sasha Braus" The tears welled up in his eyes "That is the name of the woman you killed!'

"I lost people who were special to me, too!" Gabi screamed back "Because Sasha Braus shot them!"

"That's why I got my revenge!" She cried "She's the one who killed them first!"

"I don't care about who did it first!" Niccolo yelled before pressing the knife to Falco's neck

"Niccolo!" Erity shouts, she was so close to pushing the man away and grabbing Falco from his arms

"Come to your senses!" Gabi screeched "You're a Marleyan soldier, aren't you?!"

"I'm sure that devil woman has brainwashed you!" Gabi screamed causing Erity to falter "Don't let the devils win!"

"Niccolo, give me the knife" Mr. Braus suddenly says quietly making Erity widen her eyes as she turned to face the older man.

"Please" He says, his hand out to grab the knife and Niccolo looked at him before passing it on to the man's grasp.

They all watched silently as Mr. Braus mad ehis way to Gabi's side- holding to the edges of the knife.

Erity stood there, frozen- she can't intrude on this family issue.. but this just isn't like something Sasha's dad would do

"That's enough" Hanji says as she steps infront "Mr. Braus, please put the knife down"

"Sasha was a hunter" Mr. Braus says

"What?" Hanji asks, confused at the sudden statement

"I taught her how to use the bow when she was little and we'd go hunting in the forest" He continued "'Cause that's how we lived, but... I knew that the time has changed, and we couldn't keep living that way"

"So I made Sasha leave the forest" He sighs "Then the world got bigger- Sasha became a soldier and went off to attack other lands, shot people, and then got herself killed"

"I only wanted her to leave the forest" He gave the knife to Mrs. Braus- "Turns out, the world was a colossal forest, where it was still about kill or be killed"

"I believe Sasha got killed because she wandered too long in that forest" He sighs as everyone stared at him in shock.

"We gotta at least get the kids outta this forest" Mr. Braus glanced at the other children "Or else- we would just keep on circling around the same place"

"That's why it's the adult's job to shoulder the sins and hatred of the past" He looked at Niccolo 

"Mr. Niccolo" Mrs. Braus starts "Let Ben go"

Niccolo then hestitantly let Falco off to the ground and Erity quickly made her way next to the blonde boy.

"Falco" She whispered 

"Good, Lisa- Move him slowly" Mr. Braus told Mrs. Braus

"Yes" She nods before turning to Erity.

"Please- go take care of the small girl, we can handle him" Erity looked at the woman warily before nodding, going over to Gabi.

Bending to the ground- Mikasa following suit as she stood next to her.

"Show us your wound" Erity mumbled as she looked at Gabi's bloody face.

"Mia" Mr. Braus called Gabi and she looked at him "Are you okay?"

Gabi stared at the Eldians in shock

"You really.." She whispered "Don't hate me?"

Erity's eyes widened at the sudden sound and Mikasa seemed to have noticed too as Kaya came running at Gabi with the knife pointed at the brown haired girl.

Erity grabbed Gabi as she placed her arm around the Warrior Candidate- using her back to protect the girl from getting hit with the knife that Kaya had out.

Gabi stared at Erity with widened eyes- confused as to why they were protecting her.

Mikasa quickly grabbed Kaya's hand before the knife made contact with Gabi as the younger girl breathed heavily through the tears in her eyes, her teeth gritting heavily.

"Kaya-"

"How dare you, you killed her!" Kaya screamed as Mr. Braus and Mrs. Braus grabbed the small girl- disabling her from getting closer to Gabi.

"Hey! Stop!" Mr. Braus told her

"Murderer!"

"Kaya!"

"I thought you were my friend!" Kaya screamed as she struggled in the parent's grasp.

Erity looked down at Gabi as Armin came over to help.

"Take her to the other room, come on" Armin says as they brought Gabi up.

"Why!? Why did you do it!?!?"

Kaya along with the older people started crying as she screamed in agony- betrayal as it seems and Erity looked at the girl in pity before helping Armin and leading Gabi away from the room.

They walked down the hallways as Erity stayed close with Gabi, looking at her to see if she could find any visible wounds.

"I think I need to ask Niccolo where the hell he's going to be hiding at" Erity muttered "Are you okay, Gabi?"

Gabi looked at Erity's worried gaze before her eyes darted to Armin and Mikasa who seemed the same.

Kaya's screams from the other room were still heard evidently and Erity had to push that sound to the back of her head if she wanted to stay sane.

They got into the other room before they got to a circular table, Armin sat on one of the chairs with Gabi opposite to him.

Mikasa stood next to Gabi along with Erity who seemed to stray a bit further than the group- her arms crossed over her chest with her back facing the door.

"Why" Gabi mumbled "Did you protect me?"

"It's nothing" Mikasa says "I don't have any particular reasons"

"Sasha wouldn't have wanted Kaya to do something like that" Erity sighs as Gabi's eyes stayed fixed on the table

"I'm the one who killed your precious comrades" She whispered "I'm also the one who beat the guard with rock over and over"

"Falco did nothing wrong" She hissed "You should just kill me, not him"

"Like hell we are, I'd slap anyone if they tried to hurt Falco like that again" Erity sighs as she looked at the smaller girl's frame

"We won't" Armin whispered and Gabi looked up at him and Erity in confusion, her head turning to dart around the two before she set her eyes back on Armin.

"But you do want to kill me, don't you?" Gabi breathed 

"I don't want to" Armin frowns "Kill, Kill, Kill"

"That's all you can talk about" He sighs "You're just like someone I know"

"I can relate to that too" Erity mumbled before she heard the door click, a few footsteps made thier way before someone clasped their hand on Erity's shoulder.

Some sort of liquid seeped through her shoulder pads and both Armin and Mikasa turned to face the person only for them to widen their eyes and gasp.

"What?" Erity asks before she glanced at the person behind her- looking back at the other three before her eyes widened in realization.

She felt like someone dropped her heart from a cliff as she looked back at the person.

"Eren" Mikasa, Erity and Armin all whispered in shock, how did he just walk into the place like he isn't the most wanted man in the Military right now.

Eren made eye contact with Erity and the girl sucked in her breath- his eyes were dull and lifeless, there was a sorrow in his eyes and Erity knew that something was wrong.

Something about this whole thing seemed to be forced upon Eren and whatever he says- she'll try to see what he really wants to do.

"Y-You've got blood on my shoulder" Erity mumbled and Eren looked at her before lifting his hand slightly

"Ah, sorry" Eren told her before he turned to the rest- Gabi stared at him with widened eyes, Erity didn't know whether it was fright, sorrow, hate or all of it together.

"Sit down" Eren says and Erity quickly made her way to grab a chair from an extra table and scooted over to sit right next to Gabi.

Erity looked down at the girl who stared at the table in fright, gritting her teeth and Erity placed her hand on Gabi's- the Warrior Candidate glanced at Erity before gripping back the black haired girl's hand so tightly that she was sure it was going to be break if it kept up.

"We'll be going first" Erity heard someone say after knocking on the door

"Yeah" Eren nods, waving them off- not like they could see it though.

"That voice just now.." Armin straightened up "Did you come with Floch and the others?"

"Yeah" Eren replied, looking forward.

Gabi was shaking right now, breathing sharp intakes of air as Erity looked at the girl worriedly before her eyes darted to Eren's bleeding hand which had dripped onto the table.

Erity bit her lips as she winced at the tight grip that Gabi had on her hand- it was starting to hurt and she was sure that Gabi dug her nails onto Erity's palm

Eren then looked at them solemnly, like he didn't want to do this- Erity could see right through him, the time in the castle where there was only two of them.

Those were memorable moments, but most of the time- Erity snuck out to Eren's room as the two stared at the sky and talked about everything they could find, whether it would be Oluo's tongue biting or the way the castle resembled one from the storybooks her mom used to read to her.

Eren then opened his mouth to say something, Erity didn't want to believe that this was the Eren that she grew up with.

He looked different but the way he was speaking- this was the Eren she grew up with, the familiar concerned gaze but it was solemn and she didn't know what happened..

Deciphering him was hard..

**_"I wanted to talk with you guys"_ **


End file.
